


A Chance Encounter

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 129,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Coda. A minor crash with another ship introduces the crew of Voyager to some new friends whose influence on their timelines could have implications not just for their relationships onboard but the future of the Alpha quadrant as well. Originally posted in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bump in the Road

It had been his fault. That was what Kathryn deduced when presented with the situation before her and she was sticking to it, truth and dimpled amusement on the face of the man before her be damned. So it had been she who had been too distracted by the scent of the rose she had absently carried with her from her quarters to notice him step out of his own as she passed but he had given her said rose the night before so it really had been his fault. Still she knew she would have to step back from the strong hands that currently held her against falling and tell him as such.

"Clearly you before coffee is a dangerous combination," said Chakotay, steadying his captain on her feet, "I should have Tuvok make avoiding you before breakfast a key point of security."

"Your humour is not appreciated Commander," said Kathryn though she failed to keep her own amusement from her face, "Its your fault anyway."

Chakotay crossed his arms over his chest, "And just how did you come to that deduction?" he said, glad to see her smiling after the turmoil she had passed through only a day and a half before.

"I was distracted by your gift," she said waving the now somewhat crushed rose for emphasis, "Combine that with the copious amounts of champagne you insisted I consume last night..."

"If I recall correctly, the champagne was your idea," said Chakotay.

"But as my moral compass you are required to keep me on the straight and narrow."

Chakotay laughed, "Probably best not to trust a former Marquis as you moral compass, Kathryn," he said.

She smiled warmly up at him, "Oh I don't know, I could do worse," she said, "Join me for breakfast? I'm braving Neelix's cooking this morning."

"Cheating death has left you feeling invincible?"

Kathryn frowned up at him, "The replicator decided it didn't like me again."

Chakotay fell into easy step beside her as they headed towards the mess hall, "Things do that when you hit them," he said, "Was the coffee wrong or did it simply refuse to further fund your habit?"

"I swear you and it are in league with one another."

"Any arrangements between myself and the appliances are strictly confidential," said Chakotay, "I'll ask B'Elanna to take a look at it for you."

Kathryn smiled, "Thank you," she said, "And thank you for last night too, I felt so much better afterwards."

"Anytime, I've saved the Lake George program so we can access it again whenever we want, though I may need to make a few amendments to the boat."

"You always need to be building something," she said, "I thought it was a very nice little boat."

"Little being the key word there," said Chakotay, "Especially when you decided on a little moonlight doze, you kick like a mule."

"So that's why you were passed out beyond all communication when I woke up?" said Kathryn, "Just resting my eyes?That was old when my mother was using it."

Chakotay laughed, "Alright you caught me," he said, "You can hardly blame me though, what with you keeping me awake and making me worry about you for so long."

Kathryn paused, laying a hand just below his comm.-badge, "I'm sorry I worried you. Thank God you, Tuvok and the Doctor didn't give up on me."

"We weren't giving you up without a fight and neither were you it seems," he said, covering her hand with his own, "Thank you for fighting, I don't know what I...we would have done."

Tears sprung to her eyes but she shook them back, hating and loving the raw pain in the eyes of the man before her, "Now don't get like that," she said before she allowed herself a small smile, "You don't think I'm letting you get your hands on my ship that easily do you?"

Chakotay shook his head, matching her smile but his eyes remained serious, "Even Voyager would mean little to me without you in it," he said, boldly raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it, "Kathryn..."

All words and emotion were lost as they found themselves flung against the nearest bulkhead, the ship lurching violently to the side. Kathryn pushed quickly back to standing, steadying herself against her first officer as she slapped her comm.-badge.

"Janeway to Bridge. Report!" she said.

"We collided with something Captain but sensors are struggling to get a lock on what," came Harry's voice in response, "I just got here myself but looking at the sensor reports whatever it was came out of nowhere."

"Find out what you can Ensign, we're on our way. Janeway out," she said, ending the transmission, "I'm afraid we'll have to take a rain-check on breakfast Commander."

"You're meant to be taking it easy," called Chakotay as the captain headed swiftly towards the lifts.

"Coddle me later," she called back, "Hustle mister."

The journey to the Bridge was thankfully swift and the ship seemed to have settled once more, no more bangs or bumps throwing her crew from wall to wall. Kathryn took comfort from the fact that they at least weren't being fired on but she would not be happy until she knew what they had hit and what damage it had done to the hull. The lift finally slid open and she was glad to see all her most trusted personnel already in attendance despite the flashing lights of the red alert surrounding them.

"Report!" she called before she had even stepped passed the lift doors, Chakotay leaving her side as he headed towards his own station.

"I still can't get a sensor lock on what we hit but I can get it on visual," said Harry.

"On screen," she said taking her customary seat and fixing her gaze on the wide view screen.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the odd sight before her, space its usual black and dotted with the white light of distant stars but spinning not far from their nose was a strange blue box, far smaller then even one of their two-man shuttles.

"Could it be some sort of Borg Cube?" she said.

"Readings do not suggest that the vessel has any connection with Borg technology that is familiar to the Federation," came Tuvok's measured voice from behind her.

"If it's even a vessel at all," said Kathryn, "I want a closer look, magnify."

The image grew closer, the odd blue box still spinning whilst the light atop it flashed in regular intervals. Lights shone from translucent panes on its hull, hinting at life inside but the thought of it sustaining such life seemed barely plausible.

"Curious thing," she said softly, "Harry are you getting any readings at all?"

"There's a lot of distortion but...wait a minute, two life signs Captain," said the young ensign, "One I can't identify, it could be a species native to the Delta Quadrant but the other is unmistakable."

"Unmistakable?"

"One of the life signs is human, Captain."

"Are you quite sure Mister Kim?" said Kathryn getting to her feet, "Open a channel."

"Channel open Captain but I don't know if they can hear us."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager to the...blue vessel, can you hear me?"

There was a brief crackle of subspace but no response. Kathryn sighed, rubbing her temples before she tried once more.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway..."

"Yes I got you the first time, give me a minute," came the response before a more muffled conversation crackled over to them, "Donna hold that down and for goodness sakes don't let go of it."

"What's wrong with the bloody thing now?" came a woman's voice, filled with exasperation.

"Well something dropped us out of the vortex early and then we got hit by something far bigger than us," said the male voice once more, "Now hold that down and stop whining."

"Some space ship Space Man!"

"Donna!"

"Alright, alright."

"Hang about. Did you say you were Captain Janeway?"

Kathryn shared a concerned look with her First Officer as she was brought back into the conversation, "Yes."

"The Captain Janeway? Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager, Intrepid Class? Youngest ever woman to captain a Federation starship and only Captain to ever successfully negotiate an alliance with the Marquis?"

Kathryn's frown deepened, "I guess that would be me, yes."

"Aww but you're brilliant you are! Absolutely brilliant," came the man's voice once more, "Is, oh what was his name, fellow with a tattoo… Chakotay, that's the one, Commander Chakotay is he with you too?"

"Right here," said Chakotay, coming to his Captain's side.

"Legend! I feel like a kid meeting all his heroes. USS Voyager brilliant! That must mean we're a lot further away from where we intended to go. Don't you lot call it the Delta quadrant?"

"Yes we call it that," said Kathryn, "What do you call it?"

"Back of ruddy beyond," came the voice.

"Doctor! This bloody ship is spitting sparks!"

"Well hold the green button down."

"What green button?"

"That one there!"

"On the other side of the console, who am I, Inspector bloody Gadget?" came the female voice, "Stop fawning over that bird you're speaking to and stop us spinning, I'm gonna hurl!"

"Not on my ship you're not," he said, "Captain Janeway, been great chatting but we're having a few problems here."

"Is there anything we can assist you with? It's our ship that seems to have caused the damage," said Kathryn, "I can have you transported to our shuttle bay to give you a chance to make repairs."

"Thank you though I wouldn't transport us if I were you, my ship would throw your systems out for weeks. If you could tractor us in then you won't sustain any damage," came the response, "Tell your crew to scan the ship, you'll find we're not armed so no need to meet us in the shuttle bay with the full arsenal on display."

"We'll take that on advisement," said Kathryn, "Janeway out."

She waited until she heard the link to the other ship sever before she turned her attention to those around her, "Lieutenant Tuvok, scan for weapons. If they're clear Mister Kim, tractor them to the shuttle bay. I want a full security detail down there before they have a chance to open the doors. I'll meet them down there."

"Captain, perhaps its best we ascertain the nature of these travellers before you meet them face to face," said Chakotay, stilling her with a hand, "He seems to know an awful lot about us."

"All the more reason we get to the bottom of this quickly," said Kathryn, "One of those two on the ship is human and I want to know how they got this far away from the Alpha quadrant and how they intend to get back."

"Let me come with you."

"Very well," said Kathryn, "Tuvok, I want you there too. Mister Paris you have the Bridge. Mister Kim maintain scans, if any more blue boxes pop up I want to know about them."

"Aye Captain," came the dual response as she led her other crewmembers to the turbo-lift.

"Shuttle bay."

"Captain may I suggest we proceed with caution when it comes to our newest guests," said Tuvok, "As the Commander has already stated, the male of the duo appears to know a lot of information about the two of you that would not be commonly known throughout the Delta quadrant. We may find we are dealing with someone of telepathic ability."

"I had already thought that myself," said Kathryn, "But there was something about the way he spoke. He sounded so excited to speak to us and I doubt, if he is indeed from Earth, that we are yet legends, more like a tragedy."

"He certainly didn't say anything about being glad to find us," said Chakotay, "And I'm sure any vessel from the Alpha quadrant would want to find us for glory if not reward. Starfleet may well have offered a reward for information about the ship if they believe you were taken by either the Marquis or the Cardassians."

"We have yet to ascertain whether or not he may be of the Marquis or in the employ of the Cardassians," said Tuvok, "They would not be so willing to reveal their intentions straight away as any Federation ship would."

Kathryn placed a hand on her First Officer's arm she felt him bristle beside her, "Let's save the supposition until we have a little more information gentlemen."

"That wasn't a Marquis ship," said Chakotay quietly.

"That remains to be seen Commander."

"I have a feeling we're all going to be wrong," said Kathryn, knowing how often her two most trusted companions found it necessary to cross swords, "One of them is human though, we have to have hope in that."

The doors to the turbo lift opened to reveal the shuttle bay with the main security detail already in place, the blue box they had seen on the view screen now stood real and tangible before them, the light atop it no longer flashing. Kathryn took a step towards it, aware of Tuvok and another of her security team flanking her on instinct. She frowned as she took in the painted blue wood, the ancient looking door and the sheer miniscule nature of the vessel that had no right being any form of inter-stellar transportation.

"Police Public Call Box," she read, "What do you suppose that means then?"

"Some form of military enforcement agency perhaps," said Tuvok, "Readings as yet are inconclusive as to the nature of the vessel."

The Captain took another tentative step forward before she stopped, the ship before her creaking before the front of it opened, voices echoing out from within.

"Why are they pointing telly remotes at us?" came the female's shrill tones.

"They're not remotes they're phasers, standard Starfleet issue if I'm not mistaken," said the male, "Now are you going to be nice or shall I leave you inside?"

"You are not leaving me in here on my own!"

"Blimey you can shout," said the male, "Don't go making a scene."

Kathryn stood her ground as the owner of the voice was revealed to her. The man was fairly young in appearance with a shock of dark hair sticking up every which way on his head and brown eyes that looked as capable of a wounded look as any puppy. His clothes were decidedly odd, a brown pinstripe suit underneath a long fawn coat while his feet were clad in simple gym shoes. He smiled manically as he regarded them, stepping aside the let his companion out of the box also. The woman was older by a few years or more, red haired and wearing a scowl though it was directed more at her friend than at those around her.

"Welcome to Voyager Mister..."

"Doctor," said the man.

"Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor and this is Donna," he said, "No need to introduce you though. Captain Janeway, bloody marvellous, you're an absolute legend."

Kathryn waved her security team down as the man hurried towards her and pumped her hand with far more enthusiasm than was necessary. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the Doctor once more.

"I have to say you're shorter than your picture at Starfleet would have had you. What are you, five-two without the boots? Tiny but they say the best things come in small packages," he said before he gave her a cheeky wink, "They definitely were right in the books though, you're just a little bit foxy Kathryn Janeway."

Kathryn failed to contain the blush that came to her cheeks but demurred with the grace brought by years of command, "Thank you...Doctor, I..."

"And this is Voyager. Intrepid class, first ship of the Federation fleet to incorporate bio-neural technology, though of course by the time you lot make it back to Earth this ship is definitely, definitely, definitely one of a kind. Probably one of the best ships you come up with ever, sustainable warp drive, a fully functional exploration vessel," said the Doctor, looking for all the world like a kid in a sweet shop, "Seeking out new life and new civilisations and splitting your infinitives along the way. You lot are simply brilliant!"

"Doctor! Doctor!" called his companion, "How about letting the lady get a word in edgeways anyway? He's been like this ever since he started talking to you."

The Doctor had the decency to look abashed, releasing the captain's hand and stepping back, "Sorry, I've got a bit of a gob on me this time around and well, hero worship, what can I say?" he said, "Its a pleasure to meet you at last."

"And how do you know so much about us that it is indeed a pleasure, as you put it, to meet us?" said Tuvok.

"Lieutenant Tuvok I presume?" said the Doctor, "Vulcans, love 'em. You're a fascinating race, you take emotional suppression to an entirely knew level, you even make my people look like amateurs."

"And who exactly are your people, Doctor?" said Kathryn, glancing at the tri-corder in the hand of the ensign beside her, "Our scans don't recognise you."

"Oh I'm a bit unique me," said the Doctor.

"And clearly not from the Alpha quadrant," said Tuvok.

The Doctor grinned, "I love you Federation types, all those wonderful straight lines across space, everything broken up into quadrants but then again what do you expect when you throw a bunch of mad Yanks into a starship and let them loose on the galaxy? Bloody brilliant lot you are," he said, "I'm not from the Alpha quadrant no, nor am I from this charming little suburb you managed to get yourself flung into. I told my lot years and years ago they should have dealt with those Caretakers but would they interfere, oh no and here you lot are, learning things your lot weren't supposed to find out about for another century at least."

"And who are your lot Doctor?" said Chakotay, the edge clear in his voice.

"You won't have heard of us and you won't ever meet another person like me, I promise you that," said the Doctor, "But I promise I'm not a threat, I'm an explorer just like you. I'm just passing through."

Donna finally left the side of their small ship and nudged her companion aside, "He talks in riddles all the time," she said taking the captain's hand and shaking it with more control than the Doctor had displayed, "Donna Noble."

"Nice to meet you," said Kathryn, "You're human?"

"Well I was last time I checked," she said, "You look as though you've seen a ghost love."

"The crew of Voyager are a long way from home Donna," said the Doctor, "You're the first human they've seen who isn't a member of the crew for...judging by the apparent ages, two and a half years, am I right?"

"We've been out of Federation space for two years and seven months," said Kathryn, "But how did you..."

"Know that?" said the Doctor, "You're still wearing your hair long."

Kathryn's hand went unbidden to the hair that hung in a tail at the back of her neck, "I cut it."

"You do," said the Doctor with a smile, "It suits you shorter though."

"How do you know so much about us?" said Chakotay, "You refer to us as though we're the past tense. Are you from the future?"

The Doctor grinned, "The future, the past, every other bit in between," he said, "Time as you perceive it isn't the same to me. I do know what happens to you though, well what should happen to you but time isn't always a straight line. You could say I was from the future if you need to define time in that fashion."

"Then you can tell us, can't you Doctor, you can tell us what happens to us?" said Kathryn.

The Doctor shook his head, "You already know the answer to that Captain," he said, "But let's just say that the journey is brilliant."

Kathryn smiled in resignation, "I thought as much," she said, "You're quite an enigma."

"I've been called worse," said the Doctor, "Much worse and mainly from her."

"That's because you're a useless Martian," said Donna, "We're meant to be on Jupiter and instead we're here and the TARDIS is still spitting sparks."

"TARDIS?" said Kathryn.

"That," said Donna jerking her thumb behind her at the blue box, "His space ship."

The Doctor smiled at the look that fell across the face of the woman before him, "Fancy a tour Captain?"

"With all due respect Doctor there doesn't appear to be an awful lot to tour," said Kathryn, before diplomacy took over once more, "But seeing as you offered, I'm certainly intrigued to know how a structure that appears to be little more than wood is capable of supporting life in space."

"Then by all means, after you," said the Doctor with a showy bow towards the door, "Perhaps the Commander and Lieutenant would like to join us in case I try to abduct you."

"If you know me as well as you proclaim Doctor you'll know that I can handle myself," said Kathryn as she stepped towards the blue box.

"Just as well as I know that neither Tuvok nor Chakotay are ever happy to have you out of their sight in any event that may prove dangerous," said the Doctor, "Keep up fellas."

They reached the doors and Kathryn laid a hand on the wooden exterior, feeling little more than a faint hum beneath her fingers but already anticipating that there was more to the ship before her than met the eye. The Doctor reached passed her, pushing a rudimentary key into a small lock in the woodwork and unlatching the door. He pushed it open for her before stepping back and Kathryn heard the satisfied half laugh as she gasped at the sight before her.

"But how..."

"Step inside Kathryn," he said at her back, "Step into the impossible."

She tentatively put one foot in front off the other, her boots echoing on the metal grating of the ramp that lead her into the impossible cavernous room beyond. She'd barely passed the threshold before she reached behind her, dragging her First Officer by the front of his uniform into the room beside her.

"Chakotay, tell me what you see," she said desperately.

"Its impossible," he said before he stepped back out of the ship, Kathryn at his heels as the pair of them circled the blue box that stood in their shuttle bay, barely a metre squared as it stood before them with no spatial displacement in evidence.

"Does every person you invite in there do that?" said Donna from the side lines, an amused smiled on her face as she watched the customary dance of wonder she knew she too had once managed.

"Pretty much yeah," said the Doctor.

"How?" said Kathryn as she stopped once more in the doorway, "A holographic projection?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Every inch is real," he said.

She climbed the ramp once more, running her hand along the support railing as she found herself on the grated deck. The central console was copper and gold, alien even to her eyes and supporting a great column that stretched high into the arched ceiling. Coral like structures supported the roof, free of the harsh often-clinical lines she had grown used to aboard her own beloved ship. The whole room was bathed in a faint green glow that made her feel as though she was submerged in water, in the belly of some great beast as it dove beneath the waves.

"This is...this is..." she faltered, running her hands over the console before her, "Amazing."

She jumped back as the console emitted a shrill string of whistles and beeps before sparks shot across the room the opposite side to where she stood. She placed a hand back when the ship quieted.

"It's damaged," she said quietly.

"Something went wrong and we dropped out of the vortex too soon," said the Doctor, "Right in front of your ship. The nudge did very little damage but something needs fixing all the same, I haven't had a chance to find out what yet."

"The vortex?" said Kathryn.

"Its how we get about," said the Doctor, "Well how the TARDIS gets about, we just tag along for the ride."

"TARDIS? Is that what the ship is called?" said Kathryn.

The Doctor nodded, "Its what I call her, she may have another name but she seems quite content with that. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, T,A,R,D,I,S."

"Time?" said Kathryn, with a smile, "So you are a time traveller then?"

"Oh yes," said the Doctor.

"You're not Federation so who are you, tell me Doctor please?" she said, awe still on her face as she circled the console.

"You won't have heard of me, I'm not on the Federation database," said the Doctor.

"Even so."

"I'm a Time Lord," he said, "I'm the last of the Time Lords and this is the last TARDIS in existence. Not many people get to see it."

"Well I'm honoured Doctor," said Kathryn, "This is truly a remarkable ship."

"When it's working," said Donna from the door, "Which isn't very often these days. We were meant to be at some amusement park on Jupiter in the fifty-first Century but instead we're here in..."

"The twenty-fourth," said the Doctor, tugging on his ear, "A bit of a miscalculation."

"Just a bit," said Donna, "My mum in the car without her sat-nav has a better sense of direction than you Space Boy!"

"Chakotay look at this," said Kathryn as their two guests continued to banter back and forth, "What do you think it all means?"

Chakotay bent to look at the monitor before on the console before them, perplexed by the swirling, interlocking circles that appeared on the screen, "Perhaps some sort of schematic for the ship, it all looks fairly erratic."

"I'm half convinced I'm going to wake up and have to forswear champagne for the rest of my life because of the dreams it gives me," she said, "Either that or I'm hallucinating due to coffee depravation."

"Ah yes the famous coffee habit," came the Doctor's voice behind them, "That's pretty legendary too. Donna, do you reckon you could throw together a pot of that stuff we picked up in Columbia last week?"

"What am I your servant?" said the redhead before she huffed, "You'll only be talking alien stuff anyway."

"She's brilliant she is," said the Doctor as Donna headed deeper into the ship. He hopped up onto the suspended chair before the console and patted the cushion beside him, "Sit yourself down then, that little human brain of yours is full of questions. I can hear the cogs turning from here."

Kathryn took a seat beside him, her feet dangling before her and bringing the Doctor's first comment about her height to mind but she swiftly dismissed it.

"You joining us?" said the Doctor as he flashed a smile across the room to Chakotay, "Plenty of space if we bunch up like sardines."

"I'm fine here, thank you Doctor," he said, unease clear in his voice.

"Your First Officer doesn't trust me Captain," said the Doctor, in a mock whisper, "And neither does your faithful Lieutenant over there. I think they still think I'm a big bad alien fit to take you away but rest assured boys I've got no wish to go for a spin in the Janeway blender set on decimate, she's got half the Delta quadrant trembling already I'm sure."

"Even so, Doctor," said Tuvok, "If you have as much knowledge of the Federation as you profess, and of us in particular, you will be aware that it will take significant progress before we take you at your word being that we cannot identify either you or your ship."

"I'd think all the less of you if you didn't take such precautions Lieutenant," said the Doctor with a smile, "But I'm confident I can win your trust. Now then Captain, question one."

"How does it work?" said Kathryn, looking up at the glowing column before her.

"The TARDIS uses the time vortex, which you lot have yet to discover, she's connected to it and she can travel on the waves from place to place and time to time," said the Doctor.

Kathryn smiled, "You call your ship 'she' too," she said.

"That's because she is a she, the TARDIS is female."

"I fail to see how a collection of pieces of technology, manufactured by your race, could have any specific gender other than one imposed by the imagination of her creators," said Tuvok.

"The TARDIS is alive," said the Doctor, "She wasn't made, she was grown. She is fully sentient, a living organism that lived in harmony with my people for millennia upon millennia and now she is the last of her kind as I am the last of mine."

"How did your people die Doctor?" said Kathryn, feeling a sadness radiate not just from the man beside her but from the ship around her too.

"There was a war and I was the only survivor," he said before he forced a smile, "But it was a long time ago."

"But you're alone in the universe," said Kathryn, "The last."

"I'd hardly say I was alone right now," said the Doctor, "I've met you and I hope to meet more of your crew and I've got Donna and with her gob there's no chance of ever feeling like you're alone."

"Here, why did I just here my name mentioned?" said Donna, navigating her way down the stairs behind them while she precariously balanced a tray on her hands.

"I was asking the Captain her if she was up for having a passenger seeing as I'm such a disappointment to you," said the Doctor.

Donna grinned, "Not a chance space man," she said before she cut her eyes across the room at Chakotay, "But if she's got another couple of them going spare I might be persuaded."

Kathryn laughed at the expression on her First Officer's face, "It seems you have a fan Commander," she said before her attention was taken by the steaming cup of coffee the Doctor placed in her hands, "As do you now Doctor."

"I aim to please Captain," he said brightly, "And you'll have to forgive Donna, Commander, she's product of her generation. Seek new life and dance."

"I take it by generation you are inferring that your colleague is not a product of Earth's current society," said Tuvok.

"Not if you all talk like that I'm not," said Donna bluntly, "I'm a twenty-first century girl and proud of it. And I'm not his colleague."

"No, colleague would imply that you worked for your living," said the Doctor earning himself a punch on the arm as he jumped off the seat to take a cup of Donna's coffee to Chakotay and Tuvok, both declining the offer before he returned to his seat, "I met Donna on her wedding day a few years ago..."

"You abducted me on my wedding day, Space Boy," said Donna.

"If you recall that wasn't my fault," said the Doctor.

"Never is," said Donna.

"Are you going to let me finish the story?"

Kathryn laughed, "If you're not colleagues then are we to assume you're..."

"Not a couple," said Donna, holding up a hand, "So not a couple. He's my best mate and I'm his."

"I stand corrected," said Kathryn in amusement as the two before her shared a look of disgust at any other relationship between them, "Please go on."

"Picking up Donna was no accident and it soon alerted me to something far more sinister occurring on Earth. As soon as I..."

"We..."

"We discovered what was going on, I set about putting it right, with Donna's help. The details are unimportant. As thanks I offered to let her travel with me..."

"But if Donna is from the twenty-first century then that was when Earth was pre-warp, formal first contact with an alien race wasn't made until years later," said Chakotay.

"I've never been into 'formal' first contact Commander," said the Doctor, "Being that Donna had already been onboard my ship I could hardly hide my origins from her. I asked her to come with me, to see time and space as a reward for her assistance but she turned me down."

"I was an idiot," said Donna with a frown, "But after the Doctor left I realised there was so much more to the world. I started investigating all those alien sightings by people, weird things happening, I always thought it was just nutters making stuff up but the harder I looked the more real it became."

"We met again by chance and the rest, as they say, is history," said the Doctor, "She puts up with me, I put up with her and we see the wonders of this brilliant universe together. We're explorers, just like you."

"I can't believe someone from the twenty-first century has travelled so far," said Kathryn, "Not consciously anyway."

"The Thirty-Sevens?" said the Doctor, "You were quite taken with meeting Amelia Earhart if I remember rightly."

"How did you...?"

"Same way I know everything else Captain, you're quite a writer," he said.

"I write a book?" said Kathryn, "When?"

"When you're older," said the Doctor, "It becomes one of the leading authorities on the Delta quadrant, they even study it at the Academy but don't let it go to your head just yet."

Kathryn blinked back the tears that welled in her eyes, "So Voyager gets home?"

"Oh yes," said the Doctor, "You get her home."

"I get her home," said Kathryn, before her face broke into a smile, "I get her home."

The Doctor grinned, "Now who looks like a kid at Christmas," he said, "It won't be easy Kathryn, that much I can assure you of and you have a long way to go yet but you get there and you become legend."

"However hard it is, I'll face it, we'll face it because we're getting home," she said, blue eyes flashing with determination before she jumped down to her feet, "Now then Doctor, you've let me see your ship though I still have hundreds of questions but its only right that I let you see Voyager. Would you care for the grand tour?"

"We'd be honoured Captain," said the Doctor getting to his feet also and offering her his arm, "If you would lead on."

Donna bounded over to Chakotay as the Captain led the Doctor from the TARDIS, Tuvok stepping in behind them, "Don't worry," she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "He's harmless, to people he likes anyway. Now then, are we going to follow them or am I leaving you here?"

"I guess we'd better follow them," said Chakotay, "Miss..."

"Donna, mate. Just call me Donna," she said.

"Very well then, Donna," said Chakotay, letting her precede him, "After you."

"What was your name again?" she said as they left the TARDIS, the doors shutting behind them as they followed the other three, the Doctor already rattling on at a hundred miles and hour before they even reached the doors to the shuttle bay. The remainder of the security personnel were already disbanding, leaving their Captain and Security Officer to guide the newest guests around the ship.

"Chakotay," he said looking down and seeing her confused frown, "My roots are what you would call Native American."

"Mine are Chiswick," said Donna, receiving an equally confused look in return, "London, England."

"So what's twenty-first century London like?" said Chakotay, "I've only ever seen the old film images they showed us at the Academy."

"Why do you think I upped sticks to travel with Space Boy over there?" said Donna, "London is boring and dull and there's no spaceships for miles...most of the time anyway. I used to think it was great though."

"One of our Bridge crew will be very pleased to meet you," said Chakotay, "He has a passion for all things from your era, drives us to distraction most of the time. He loves old fashioned cars."

"My Grandad's the same with old war planes, he goes bonkers for them, drives my Mum up the wall," said Donna.

"Donna come and look at this," called the Doctor ahead of them.

"Excuse me," said Donna politely before she headed towards her friend, who was already head and shoulders inside a panel in the wall, "What have you found?"

The Doctor reached up and dragged her down to his level, pointing out a pouch of blue liquid that hung in the chamber beyond, "Bio-neural gel pack technology, Voyager was the first Federation ship to use them," he said, "Really creative stuff."

"And what is Bio-neurotic technology?" said Donna.

"Living tissue conductors, the ship is almost as alive as the TARDIS," he said happily before he scooted back out of the chamber, "Amazing stuff Captain, it really is."

"Thank you Doctor," said Kathryn, "Though I can hardly take credit for its use, Voyager was already fully equipped when I took command."

"You always were too modest," said the Doctor reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slim device, he held it up to Tuvok with a grin, "Here, you can scan that with a tri-corder, make sure its not a weapon before I use it."

The Vulcan took the device and held it close to the tri-corder in his hand, "You are correct Doctor, this is not a weapon," he said, "With the Captain's permission you may utilise the device with no ill effects to Voyager or her crew."

"And just what is this device Doctor?" said Kathryn taking it from Tuvok's hand.

"Sonic screwdriver," he said proudly.

"A sonic screwdriver?" said Kathryn, crouching down beside him as Donna huffed something about nerds before getting to her feet once more.

The Doctor nodded, "Nifty hey, I whipped it together one day when I was bored and it has its uses," he said, "I can have it function like one of your tri-corders, it'll let me have a better look at the gel pack, if I'm allowed."

"Go ahead," said Kathryn, watching as the sonic screwdriver glowed blue and one end and proceeded to emit a low resonance hum.

The Doctor ran the beam over the gel packs, the resonance altering now and then, "Such complex, beautiful work," he said, "You have vision, all of you in the Federation. Considering the war like nature of half the species you've stuffed together under that collective, humans numbering amongst the worst too, it's amazing what you can pull off when you actually cooperate with each other. First warp drive and now this. Speaking of warp drive..."

"Would you like to see the engine room Doctor?" said Kathryn.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said happily getting to his feet once more and helping her replace the panel, "Lead on."

"Bridge to the Captain."

"Go ahead Mister Kim," said the Captain, waving Chakotay to her side so he too could better hear the conversation.

"I've run the scans several times now, no signs of any other blue boxes," said Harry.

"I doubt we'll run into any more Mister Kim," said Kathryn, "Return to usual scanning mode and maintain course. Commander Chakotay and I are going to remain with our guests for the time being but I'm sending Lieutenant Tuvok back to you. Tell Mister Paris that the Lieutenant will have the Bridge on his return."

"Aye Captain."

"Janeway out," she said, tapping her comm.-badge, "Lieutenant, if you would return to the Bridge, make sure those two boys have been behaving themselves up there."

"May I remind you Captain that Starfleet protocol insists that..."

Kathryn held up her hand, "I'm well aware of the protocols," she said, "Doctor, am I right in assuming you will need to make repairs to your ship before you can be on your way."

"Aye Captain," said the Doctor cheekily.

"And how long would you estimate those repairs will take?"

"A day or so from what I can tell."

"Then may I officially welcome you as guests aboard Voyager," she said, "There Lieutenant, Starfleet protocol only necessitates that visitors be accompanied at all times by security personnel prior to a formal invitation from the Captain to remain as guests aboard. Commander Chakotay and I will continue the tour from here."

"Aye Captain," said Tuvok, swiftly coming to attention.

"Dismissed Lieutenant," said Kathryn with a smile as he headed towards the turbo lift, "Now then Doctor, Miss Noble shall we continue with our tour?"

The Doctor and Donna happily followed the command team through the corridors of the ship, pausing now and then whenever they passed an area of interest, though the Doctor was more enamoured with what he saw than Donna. She kept hold of his arm though, marvelling more at the stars outside than the technology inside the ship, as they were lead around the lower decks.

"Its all very formal around here," whispered Donna as a young woman with blue shoulders to her uniform rather than the red of the people leading them, snapped to attention at the sight of her captain.

"Starfleet runs its ships as the Royal Navy once ran its battleships, there's a strong command structure and Captain Janeway is at its head," said the Doctor in equally low tones, "Of course they are having to be even more reliant on it out here, they're so far away from communications range from Federation Space so all they have to get them through it what they learnt back home. Janeway's crew is particularly unique as well due to the fact that some of them are actually Marquis."

"What's a Marquis? Another lot of aliens?" said Donna.

"The Marquis were a collection of freedom fighters in the Alpha quadrant, quite separate from the Federation," said the Doctor, "Voyager's original mission was to seek out and capture a Marquis vessel in an area the Federation call the Badlands but both ships were pulled into the Delta quadrant by a being calling itself the Caretaker. Commander Chakotay used to be Captain of the Marquis vessel but after it was destroyed he became First Officer to Captain Janeway, her subordinate."

"My colleague," said Kathryn as she turned to face them, "And I'm grateful for him."

The Doctor continued unabashed, "Any differences they had however were swiftly put aside and their combined efforts have kept Voyager and her crew safe these passed two and a half years and will continue to do so until she reaches home," he said, "You two end up one of the most famous command teams in Federation history, up there with Kirk and Spock."

Kathryn shared a smile with the man beside her, "We try our best," she said, "So long as he keeps me in coffee we get along."

"Do I detect a little on board romance there then?" said Donna before she frowned as the Doctor slapped a hand over his eyes, "What?"

"We're friends, Miss Noble, nothing more," said Kathryn, turning to the door and keying in an entry code, "Commander, after you."

The Doctor grabbed Donna's arm before she could follow the pair in, "Tread on egg shells around that issue Donna," he whispered in her ear.

"Why? They clearly fancy each other," she said.

"That maybe so but right now they aren't acting on it," he said, "The timeline may have something in store for them but the balance is delicate so stay off the subject, understand."

"Aye Captain," said Donna sarcastically as Kathryn appeared back around the door.

"Are you joining us?"

"Of course, just coming," said the Doctor, "After you Donna."

They stepped into the bustling room and even Donna's eyes lit up at the sight before her, "It almost looks like the TARDIS when she's got a mood on," she said as they headed towards the central hub of the room and the column with its swirling blue lights.

"That's a warp drive engine," said the Doctor, "Completely different power source to the TARDIS but one of mankind's greatest inventions. This enabled the human race to really embrace interstellar travel, in a ship this size you could leave earth and be on Mars in about four minutes without even trying the engines."

"Voyager can do it in three," said Kathryn, "She's the first ship in the fleet to be equipped with a Class Nine Warp drive."

"Sustainable impulse power even on low fuel and the ship can travel over warp five for long periods of time without damaging subspace," said the Doctor, guiding Donna around the column, "The power comes from a matter/anti-matter reaction. Voyager can reach a maximum warp of nine point nine seven five. Which in relative terms is pretty damn quick."

"Pretty damn quick doesn't cover half of it," came a voice to their right.

"May I present our chief engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres," said Kathryn, "B'Elanna this is Donna Noble and the Doctor, they'll be staying on Voyager for a couple of days."

"Pleased to meet you," said B'Elanna shaking first Donna's hand and then the Doctor's, frowning as he kept hold of it.

"B'Elanna Torres, now you're just one success story after another," he said.

The half Klingon looked over his shoulder at her command team, her eyebrow cocked in question, "Is this guy for real?"

"Oh you're always so suspicious but look at you," said the Doctor, "Academy drop out but now a front runner in field engineering, one of the greatest ships created by the Federation at your fingertips and one of the most trusted members of Voyager's crew."

"How..."

"Long story," said Chakotay, "Don't be too surprised if he already knows what you had for breakfast two days from now."

"B'Elanna, would you give the Doctor and Donna a tour of engineering, please," said Kathryn, "Commander can I have a word?"

The Doctor and Donna were led around to the warp engine by a rather bemused B'Elanna as Kathryn stepped out of earshot from the rest of her crew, Chakotay following her. She ensured no one was listening in before she stood toe to toe with him.

"Is there a problem Commander?" she said.

"I just think we're taking too much of the Doctor's story on face value," said Chakotay, "He appears from nowhere, without a name or any indication of how he gleaned the information he knows about us and you invite him to stay without any investigation whatsoever. For all we know within an hour we'll find ourselves stuffed into that impossible blue box of his and pushed out into space."

Kathryn folded her arms over her chest, "As Captain it is my decision who does and does not receive leave to remain aboard this ship," she said.

"And as your First Officer and more importantly as your friend it is my job to question that decision when I believe it may put the crew and the ship in jeopardy," said Chakotay, "We don't know this man Captain, we don't even know what his species is, and haven't we had enough grief caused to us by people from the future already."

"Braxton was openly hostile the second we encountered him," said Kathryn, "I share your confusion and your concerns but if the Doctor and Donna know so much about us we need to find out how and why and I think the closer we keep them for the moment the better."

Chakotay frowned, "And this has nothing to do with him calling you the brilliant Kathryn Janeway?" he said.

Kathryn's expression darkened, "I don't lead my crew on the basis of flattery Commander," she said, "If I did Mister Paris would have been in your chair months ago. The Doctor and Donna will remain onboard until such time as their ship is repaired or I receive any information that leads me to believe that they are a threat to us. If you are not in support of that decision then your opinion is duly noted but I would ask you to keep that opinion to yourself, don't have me make it an order."

Any response was thwarted as Donna's shrill tones echoed throughout engineering, "Well sor-ry forehead girl!" she cried.

"No Donna don't," said the Doctor, quickly shoving his friend behind him and away from the clearly irate engineer before them, "Lieutenant Torres, B'Elanna, she's..."

"Loud mouthed, arrogant..."

"Who are you calling arrogant?" cried Donna, "Swaggering round here going on about some space man's wet dream."

"Donna that's enough," said the Doctor.

"Is there a problem here?" said Kathryn, hurrying to the scene, glad when Chakotay quickly crossed to B'Elanna and took hold of her arm.

"A misunderstanding Captain," said the Doctor.

"A misunderstanding? Captain she called me..."

"I heard Lieutenant," said Kathryn quickly, fearing B'Elanna's temper would boil over should the comment be repeated, "Doctor I didn't request a circus. I don't appreciate guests on my ship upsetting members of my crew."

"Donna," said the Doctor.

"What?" said Donna, scowling at her friend's look before she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"B'Elanna?" said Kathryn.

"Apology accepted," said B'Elanna tightly, tugging her arm out of Chakotay's grip, "I didn't realise that you'd never encountered warp technology before."

"I think Captain a detailed tour might be something we reserve for later, technology isn't exactly Donna's favourite subject," said the Doctor.

"Well how about I take Miss Noble to the mess hall and introduce her to Neelix, he could show her the holodeck while you continue a more detailed tour with the Doctor, Captain?" said Chakotay.

Kathryn frowned, trying to fathom his words of encouragement towards a tour when he'd been speaking against it moments before, "Very well, so long as that's acceptable to you Doctor," she said.

"If Donna's happy I'm happy," he said, turning to his friend, "Go and enjoy yourself, I'll poke around here and meet you later."

"Will you be alright?" said Donna.

"I've taken care of myself for nine hundred years Donna."

"Nine hundred years?" said Kathryn.

"Time Lord," said Doctor as though it offered an explanation for everything.

"You're nine hundred years old?" said Kathryn.

"Give or take a few years," he said with a boyish grin, "I know I look good on it."

"Modest he isn't," said Donna, "Shall I meet you at the TARDIS later?"

"I'll find you," said the Doctor.

"If communication is going to be an issue," said Kathryn heading to a nearby storage cupboard and taking out two small gold badges matching those that all the crew wore, "You can use these."

"What are they?" said Donna as the Doctor took one and pinned it to the front of her blouse.

"Communicators," said the Doctor, "Tap it, ask for me and we can talk."

"There may be a slight problem there Captain," said B'Elanna, "We already have someone on the system being recognised as the Doctor."

"Good point," said Kathryn, "Doctor is there any name we can use as a suffix to make communications easier."

"I suppose for the communicators you can use Smith as a suffix if you like," said the Doctor reluctantly, "But please, just Doctor for anything else."

"Very well, B'Elanna can you see that everything is sorted for them," said Kathryn as the Doctor pinned his own badge to his lapel.

"Aye Captain," came the response as Donna fussed with the placement of her badge.

"Don't be too long being all alien over everything," she said before she hugged the Doctor tightly, "I'll see you later."

"Behave yourself," said the Doctor with mock warning, "Be nice to the natives."

"Miss Noble?" said Chakotay indicating the doors ahead of them, "If you'd come with me."

Donna gave her friend a look that spoke volumes before she took hold of the commander's arm, "Love to," she said, laughing at her own words as she let him lead her from the room.

"An interesting woman your friend, Doctor," said Kathryn, "The twenty-first century is quite removed from our lives here I suppose, this sort of thing must be fairly daunting for her."

"Oh Donna isn't easily daunted," said the Doctor, "But she's hardly one to get excited over a warp drive. She'll be quite happy to spend an hour or two making eyes at your First Officer or any other eligible bachelor you have on board."

Kathryn laughed, "Perhaps we should have warned Chakotay."

"He's a big lad, I'm sure he can take care of himself," said the Doctor, "Now then, one thing I never understood was how you managed to keep your anti-matter so well contained on this ship, could I have a look?"

"So long as you promise to tell me more about your own ship later on," said Kathryn, "And how it is you can travel so easily through time."

The Doctor held out his hand, beaming as she shook it, "I believe we have a deal there Captain."

xxxx

Chakotay was glad Neelix had taken a liking to their newest guest's passion for all things recreational, allowing him the perfect opportunity to slip away from her frightening, all be it enthusiastic, clutches. His fears over the threat the two unidentified visitors posed had lessened somewhat in talking to Donna, the woman clearly no more than a twenty-first century girl hitch-hiking with an alien she had met by chance. The whole concept took a leap of faith on Chakotay's part but history was dotted with tales of alien abductions and sightings long before formal first contact had been made and the beginnings of the Federation had sprung up in the Alpha quadrant and the honesty in her countenance was enough to placate him for a time. Her tales of her journeys with the Doctor that she had rattled off as they had toured still had him fearing the presence of the Time Lord aboard the ship however, wondering at the trust his Captain usually withheld until she was proved utterly correct in offering it.

He had always admired her rationale, her professionalism when it came to dealing with races they met in the Delta quadrant but it almost seemed as though a few well placed words of flattery and the impossible dimensions of the ship currently sitting in Voyager's shuttle bay had dazzled her into forgetting some of her most basic methods of operation. He knew she acted often on gut instinct and she had asked him to respect her decision, knowing he would do so, but he knew also that he would undertake as much research as he could once his duty shift had ended to find any reference of the Doctor and his TARDIS in the records of Earth history.

Assured that Neelix had Donna completely engrossed he considered returning to the Bridge but then his thoughts strayed once more onto the Captain and the tour she was no doubt still undertaking with the Doctor and tapped his comm.-badge.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Miss Noble is with Neelix now, he's going to show her the holodeck and introduce her to some of the crew at lunch," said Chakotay, "Would you like me to rejoin you and the Doctor?"

"That won't be necessary Commander," said Kathryn, "The Doctor is currently in discussion with our doctor so I have a feeling we may be a while here. Return to the Bridge and we'll see you there shortly. Let me know if there is anything to report."

Chakotay wanted to insist that he join them anyway but knew to contradict her order would only put her out of sorts with him and they needed to keep a tight knit command team in case his fears over their new guest proved accurate, "Aye Captain," he said.

"Thank you Commander," said Kathryn, her voice far softer than she used when she was in issuing commands, "I will talk to you as soon as we return to the Bridge. Janeway out."

Chakotay allowed himself a small smile, Kathryn's words letting him know that his fears had not been entirely dismissed by her and that she would give him the chance to voice them when they were alone. He turned towards the nearest turbo-lift and stepped inside, calling out instructions to the Bridge before listening to the whirr of Voyager's motors and the low hum of her engines in the silence. He arrived on the Bridge sooner than he would have liked, the peace of the empty turbo-lift giving him time to think on the surreal morning that had passed, but he stepped out with the air of command expected by Voyager's Bridge staff.

"Commander on the Bridge," came Tuvok's voice as he stepped out.

"Report," he said, heading to the Captain's chair in her absence.

"Scans show nothing of concern Commander," said Harry from the Operations station, "No more blue boxes."

"I have a feeling that the TARDIS is one of a kind," said Chakotay.

"TARDIS sir?" said Harry.

"That's what the Doctor calls his ship," he said, "Maintain scans Ensign. We're running low on supplies for the mess hall and I'm afraid Neelix is beginning to lament the stock levels of leola root so we need to find an M Class planet to restock, though I shan't hold it against you if it suffers a deficiency of Mister Neelix's favourite ingredient."

Harry laughed, "Aye sir."

"Mister Paris what is our current speed?"

"Warp three sir," said Tom, "Nothing but a straight course ahead of us for a good few hundred light years."

"Take us to warp four and maintain our current course."

"Commander, may I enquire as to the status of our two passengers?" said Tuvok.

"Miss Noble is under Neelix's watchful eye and the Doctor is still with the Captain though I believe they intend to come to the Bridge fairly soon," said Chakotay.

"Is it true that she's from the twenty-first century?" said Tom.

"I see the rumour mill is as fast as ever," said Chakotay, "Yes, Mister Paris, if her story is true Miss Noble is from the twenty-first century."

"But how did she end up all the way out here?" said Harry.

"Your guess is as good as mine Ensign," said Chakotay, "Perhaps the Captain will have more luck establishing the whys and wherefores of their appearance in the Delta quadrant."

"Maybe they have the technology to get us home."

"A possibility Mister Kim but it would be foolish to put any hope into such a supposition until we know more about our guests," said Tuvok, "Even if the Doctor did have the technology to transport Voyager back to the Alpha quadrant he may not be willing to share it with us or it may indeed not be compatible with the ship itself as we have learnt previously."

Chakotay turned in his seat to see Harry frown, knowing how keenly the young man felt the absence from home, often more so than the rest of them, "The Captain will do what she can to get us back Harry," he said, "If the Doctor can help us then she'll get what she can."

Harry smiled but said nothing, turning his attention back to his station.

Silence descended on the Bridge, all staff at their allotted tasks as Voyager sped unhindered through the Delta quadrant, quiet areas of space a blessing that allowed them to cut through the light years between them and home. Chakotay turned his attention to his own screen, never comfortable with the odd angle whenever he took the Captain's chair but knowing protocol would not have him relinquish it until the Captain herself returned to the Bridge. Several reports flashed up requiring his attention and he quickly downloaded them onto a PADD to save his neck from the small screen between the chairs.

He'd completed one and was halfway through the second when the doors to the turbo-lift hissed open and Tuvok announced the Captain. Chakotay got to his feet, trying to contain his frown as he saw her arm in arm with the Doctor as they stepped out onto the Bridge.

"And here we have it," she said, clearly continuing on their conversation, "At ease everyone."

"This is beautiful," said the Doctor, "I saw the schematic of course but it doesn't do this place justice."

"If I could introduce you to some of our senior officers Doctor," said Kathryn, "Lieutenant Tuvok you have already met, he's my chief tactical officer and over here we have Ensign Harry Kim, my Operations officer."

The Doctor swiftly took the younger man's hand, "Harry Kim, a pleasure to meet you," he said, "How's the clarinet practice coming?"

"Its...going well," said Harry, "How did you..."

"The Doctor knows of Voyager's journeys through the Delta quadrant as history Mister Kim," said Kathryn, "In fact I think he knows more about us than we do."

"Perhaps," said the Doctor as he manoeuvred himself behind Harry's station, "This ship really was state of the art when it was launched wasn't it, no wonder you ran away with it to the Delta quadrant Captain."

Kathryn looked downcast but swiftly replaced the look with the mask of her captaincy, "I wouldn't refer to the accident that brought us here as such Doctor," she said, "I'm only glad we have a ship as capable as Voyager to bring us home."

The Doctor cocked his head in question, before he smiled and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the console before him, "Your long range sensors are a little out of sync though," he said, "Probably due to the bump we had earlier, I doubt the TARDIS had shaken off all the residual energy from the vortex, so it was bound to cause a glitch somewhere."

The sonic screwdriver buzzed and the console beeped seemingly in annoyance at the unfamiliar technology being worked upon it before the screens lit up all the brighter.

"There now, restored the original settings and increased their efficiency by ten percent," said the Doctor, "A little thank you for the tour."

"Mister Kim?" said Kathryn as the Doctor returned to her side.

"He's right Captain, the sensors are working at above optimum capacity but using five percent less of the required power output," said Harry, "How did you do that Doctor?"

The Doctor turned the sonic screwdriver in an arch before returning it to his pocket, "A bit of jiggery-pokery, I'm good at that," he said, "They can't teach that at the Academy."

Kathryn smiled, "Before you bamboozle Mister Kim any further Doctor," she said leading him to the stairs, "Might I introduce you to Lieutenant Paris, probably our best pilot."

"No probably about it," said the Doctor shaking Tom's hand as he got to his feet, "The first human ever to achieve warp ten, infinite velocity...or is that not meant to be mentioned in mixed company?"

Kathryn blushed crimson but it was Tom who answered, "I'm not sure I know what you mean Doctor," he said, realising with horror that he'd said entirely the wrong thing when the Doctor appeared disinclined to spare the Captain's blushes.

"You know, you two, evolving, propagating a new species," said the Doctor, "The kids do great by the way, they evolve into a very sophisticated race though the scales are never all that pretty, for an attractive pair your kids..."

"Captain," came Chakotay's voice over her shoulder, "I have a report that requires your attention."

Kathryn turned sharply on her heel, heading swiftly too him and taking the PADD from his hand, "Thank you Commander," she said, her eyes bent on the small screen, "If you could introduce the Doctor to the rest of the Bridge staff, I'll give this my attention in my ready room. You have the Bridge."

"Aye Captain," he said as she hurried across the room, the door sliding open and shut quickly as she hurried inside, "Doctor, shall we continue?"

The Doctor looked over to the Ready Room door and then back up at the Commander, "Was it something I said?" he said, before he winced, "Is she a little sensitive about the whole baby thing?"

Chakotay shot him a dark look, "Perhaps some discretion would be advisable Doctor," he said, "The crew may not appreciate you sharing with everyone what you know about them. Now, shall we continue?"

The Doctor looked over to the Ready Room door with a frown, "I think I'd better go and rebuild some bridges."

"Unless the Captain sends for you I would suggest you remain on the Bridge, Doctor," said Tuvok.

"And leave her to fester over it," he said, "Not a chance."

He was already several steps away when Chakotay went to hold him back and at the Ready Room door in moments, ringing the bell and waiting until the Captain's call came for him to enter. Chakotay waited for the man to be sent back out with a flea in his ear but the door remained closed behind the pair and slowly he sat back down in the Captain's chair. Minutes passed by and the tension on the Bridge was almost palpable, all of them waiting for the reappearance of either of them but only apparent silence came from the adjoining room. The sound of laughter moments later startled them all, the Captain's laugh as clear as that of the Doctor and a rare sound on the ship let alone on the Bridge.

"It seems the Doctor's comments are forgotten," said Tuvok from his station.

"So it does," said Chakotay, turning his attention to his console with as much nonchalance as he could manage, "Ensign Kim, is there anything on the scans we should be concerned about?"

"No sir," he said, "We have a clear run ahead."

"Any sign of any M class planets we could restock from?"

"There are no systems within sensor range Commander."

Chakotay sat back in his chair with a quiet sigh. Though he hated when Voyager and her crew were in danger he found himself wanting something to occur that would cause concern just to have an excuse to go to the Captain or call her out, her laughter more worrying than even her shouting would have been from beyond. Resigned to waiting until she called on him he pulled up the duty rosters for the following week, hoping to distract himself enough from wondering what was being discussed behind closed doors.

xxxx

Kathryn glanced at the chronometer on her desk and gasped in shock as she realised the alpha shift was due to end in ten minutes and she had been sequestered away in her ready room for the entirety of it. The Doctor sat on the raised platform, watching the stars race by outside while he clutched a cup of Vulcan spiced tea. She had retired to her desk to pull up one of her previous log entries in the hope of jogging her own memory of a minor race they had brief dealings with several months before that seemed to intrigue the Doctor but stopped short as she saw the time. They had spoken for hours on both their histories, Kathryn intrigued by the Doctor's tales of his life as a Time Lord although the question of his own people's demise did nothing but bring a sadness to his eyes and a swift change of subject. She hadn't pressed him, happily instead telling him of her days in the Academy and the studies of the theory of time travel that she had experienced.

The Doctor of course had disproved most of the theories that her own people had developed but assured her that one day they would discover the secrets that allowed him the freedom of time. She had digressed onto their own experience of time travel and he had lamented that they had only had a chance to experience Los Angeles in the nineteen-nineties when there were so many more interesting time periods they could have discovered. Kathryn found herself intrigued by the boyish countenance of the man before her, his knowledge and the look in his eyes the only thing that proved to her he was older than he looked. Despite her upbringing, her need to distrust and question until she had proof, she found herself ready and able to trust him. Knowing he could in some way help her and her crew find a way home.

"I never particularly liked this part of space, far too militant for my tastes, but it's quite pretty when it's quiet," said the Doctor, pulling Kathryn from her reverie.

"Some of the places we have been were beautiful," she said, returning to the sofas that lined the viewing window, "Much as I miss home some of the experiences we've had here have been worthwhile, we've learnt a lot."

"You're certainly at the forefront of the Federation's exploration program," said the Doctor, "You'd be foolish to regret the experiences you have here."

Kathryn sighed, "I don't regret the experiences, only that we had no choice in coming here," she said, "So many people torn away from their families."

"Life does that to people whether they are dragged into the Delta quadrant or not," said the Doctor, getting to his feet and offering her his hand, "How about we continue this over dinner?"

Kathryn took his hand almost on instinct, his grip reassuring rather than alien to her, "I think I'd like that though I'd better warn you about our cook, he has a slight affinity for something called Leola root which, well..."

"I love leola root," said the Doctor, "Boiled up properly you can't even taste the mildew."

Kathryn grimaced, "Please tell me you're joking?"

The Doctor smiled, "Of course I am, its filthy stuff," he said, "I'll have to rely on you to direct me to the non-leola root delicacies of your mess hall."

"My pleasure," she said, leading him to the door and dropping his hand in favour of taking his arm as they stepped out onto the Bridge.

The beta shift were already taking over their stations from the alpha shift and she greeted them all, introducing the Doctor as she went, the rumour mill clearly having forewarned her crew of the nature of their guest as they tried to get him to prove his ability to offer up information about their lives that wasn't known on official registers. The Doctor didn't disappoint and even Kathryn found the pastime diverting as she waited for the handover to be completed. The Doctor too enjoyed the celebrity that had clearly over run the ship, always happy to speak with people he had read about in his time on Earth. He did however notice the one person not taken with the scene, realising with a cross between amusement and concern as Chakotay's eyes failed to leave the Captain's hand where it still clutched the his arm, clearly believing there was a rival to his affections on board.

"Well then, shall we go to the mess hall Doctor, beat the crowds?" said Kathryn as the shift settled in.

"By all means," said the Doctor, "Will you be joining us Commander?"

"If I won't be intruding," he said, clearly using all his restraint not to make the comment sound petulant.

"Not at all," said the Doctor, "More the merrier. We might find Donna along the way and then we can make it a foursome and who can resist one of those."

Kathryn swatted him playfully, "You're going to be nothing but trouble, I can tell," she said.

"I never disappoint," said the Doctor.

"Reminds me of Q," said Chakotay as the three of them headed towards the turbo-lift.

The Doctor shuddered, "I have as little to do with the Continuum as possible."

"So do we, unfortunately the Continuum seem to want more to do with us," said Kathryn before calling out the deck for the mess hall.

"Oh yes I remember, you did have several dealings with Q prior to this date didn't you?"

"And none of them were particularly enjoyable," said Kathryn.

"Aww come on," said the Doctor, "What girl doesn't mind her workplace being filled with roses now and then? You should take a leaf out of Q's book Commander, make the lady smile a little more."

"I would trust Commander Chakotay to show a little more restraint if he wanted to make me happy," said Kathryn, "And a well written crew report suits me far better than roses any day, though sometimes..."

"Well don't go dying on me again if you want flowers Captain," said the Commander, "Just tell me."

Kathryn laughed, "I'll make a point of it Commander."

The Doctor smiled though his eyes were cast to his shoes, "I had friend like you once," he said, "She was jeopardy friendly too."

"Jeopardy friendly?" said Chakotay, finally brightening in the Doctor's presence, "That definitely suits the Captain."

"Hey, watch it mister," said Kathryn, "Do you want to spend the evening in the brig?"

"Don't worry, she didn't much like it when I called her it either," said the Doctor.

"You sound sad when you talk about her," said Kathryn trying to catch his gaze.

The Doctor looked up with a too bright smile, "It was a long time ago."

"Well with nine hundred years behind you I guess there's a lot that's a long time ago," she said, "How do you look like that after that long I don't know, two years in and I've more greys than I can count."

The Doctor peered at her elegantly styled hair, "Where?" he said, "You look fabulous and you know it. I always thought the Starfleet uniform did wonders for the female form."

Kathryn laughed, "Now I know you're on the charm offensive," she said, "Either that or you need your sight tested."

"Can you blame me?" he said, "I get to have dinner with the famous Captain Janeway, and if I'm nice to you I might just end up in your book."

Kathryn linked her arm through his, "Surely you already know whether you end up in my book Doctor," she said.

"Maybe, maybe not," said the Doctor, "Time travel's a wonderful thing. What'll really get you later is whether or not I knew Voyager would blind side the TARDIS when we popped out of the vortex."

"Did you?" said Kathryn.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" said the Doctor.

"I hardly believe you would risk your ship Doctor, Voyager is much bigger than the TARDIS," said Chakotay.

"Maybe I knew you wouldn't do me much damage," said the Doctor before he patted Kathryn's hand on his arm, "And I needed an excuse to meet you."

Kathryn failed to notice Chakotay's frown, instead covering the Doctor's hand with her free one, "Well engineered or not I'm very glad we got to meet you," she said, "Those we've previously met with ability to travel through time have been less than talkative about their experiences."

The Doctor smiled down at her as the turbo-lift doors opened and they stepped out into the corridors of the ship, "Well I've been told I've got a bit of a gob on me," he said, "And humans are cute when they're curious, you're such a brilliant race."

"Being charming again Doctor," said Kathryn as she led them to the mess hall, turning only as she heard another voice calling out.

"Chakotay!" called B'Elanna as she hurried down to meet them, "Are you free? I need a partner for hover ball doubles. Tom has insisted on teaching Donna and they've issued a challenge; I said I'd ask if you were up for it."

Chakotay looked between B'Elanna and the Captain before he frowned, "I had already made arrangements with the Captain and the Doctor."

"Arrangements that can easily be changed Commander," said Kathryn, "Don't let us keep you but go easy on poor Miss Noble, I doubt Tom is the best teacher and up against the two of you puts them both at a disadvantage."

"Oh don't worry too much about Donna," said the Doctor, "She can hold her own that one. She scares even me sometimes."

"Well then, seems you have a partner B'Elanna," said Chakotay, slipping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, "I'll see you both in the morning I'm sure."

"Goodnight," said Kathryn, to his back as he swiftly turned and left with B'Elanna.

The Doctor felt the slight tension in her hand and he saw the tightening in the Commander's shoulders at the sound of her voice but neither seemed to acknowledge the clear desire to stay side by side throughout the evening. He waited until B'Elanna and Chakotay had turned the corner before he turned back towards the mess hall, the Captain snapping her attention back to him and quickly putting a smile on her face.

"Looks like it's just you and me Doctor," she said as they stepped into the busy hall, dinner service already underway.

"Heart of the ship?" said the Doctor, looking around at the gathered crew members, all seeming relaxed as they talked over trays of either prepared or replicated food.

"Definitely the heart of the gossip," said the Captain, acknowledging those of her crew who greeted her though there was a far less formal air than appeared anywhere else in the ship.

She led him over to the queue by Neelix's station, handing him a tray with a smile.

"And now the joys of Delta quadrant cuisine?" said the Doctor.

"We're on rations for the replicators, we can't spare the energy," said Kathryn, "We've learnt to make do and I tend to save mine for more important requirements."

"I suppose the entire crew hold coffee in high regard," said the Doctor, nudging her as she blushed, "Don't worry, I have a bit of a thing for tea this time around, early exposure resulted in a fixation."

"This time around?" said Kathryn.

"Long story," said the Doctor as they reached the station and stuck out his hand to the Talaxian behind, "You must be Mister Neelix."

Neelix shook his hand vigorously, "Indeed I am sir and you must be the Doctor. I must admit I have been looking forward to meeting you; everyone has been talking about you and Miss Noble. She's a lovely woman, twenty-first century she says, absolutely amazing."

The Doctor's smile broadened at the alien's enthusiasm, "Well at least I know one set of people who gave Voyager a warm welcome," he said, "Its a pleasure to meet you Neelix. What would you suggest for someone who hasn't visited the Delta quadrant in at least three centuries?"

Kathryn hid a smile as Neelix puffed up to begin a long diatribe on the delicacies before him. The Doctor indulged the Talaxian before him, kindness in his expression even though Kathryn was sure he was as bored as she after the first five dishes had been deconstructed before him. Finally Neelix finished his promotion, beaming at the attention he'd received and brightening even further when the Doctor accepted his offer of leola root stew. Kathryn politely refused the same, selecting instead one of the safer options before her and then following the Doctor to one of the unoccupied tables.

"I thought you said you didn't like leola root," she said, taking a seat opposite him.

"I hate leola root," said the Doctor, "But I couldn't upset him and I guess I must be a bit of a masochist."

Kathryn smiled, "You should have been a diplomat Doctor."

"I was for a while, on my home world, before the TARDIS and I decided time and space were far more interesting," he said, "I guess being a Starfleet captain relies on twenty-four hour diplomacy."

"Unfortunately so at times, especially with such a small ship and a close knit crew," said Kathryn with a sigh, "Tensions can boil over but we all have to work together if we have any hope of getting home in one piece."

The Doctor offered her a sad smile, "You left Deep Space Nine a captain and found yourself a counsellor, mother, sister and wife to an entire crew," he said, "I don't envy you that."

Kathryn raised the back of her hand to her cheek, shocked at the blush she was sure was forming there, "I'd hardly say I became a wife Doctor, quite the opposite in fact," she said, "I..."

The Doctor covered her free hand with his own, "You find Kathryn is hidden more and more and the Captain is who you are," he said, understanding clear in his voice.

Kathryn grew far more interested in the food on her plate, pushing it around with her fork, "I...I have to..." she said faltering, "They need me to get them home and if some of me gets left behind then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Is that a sacrifice they've asked of you?" said the Doctor, "If I went to your crew now and said that Kathryn Janeway, not the Captain, was dying so they could go home, would they be happy about it?"

Kathryn was silent, her expression pained before she shook it off, forcing her captain's mask back into place, "Now then Doctor, I swear all this talk about me is your way of avoiding talking about yourself," she said, "I'm curious being as you well know and I am dying to know the whole story of how you and Miss Noble ended up in the Delta quadrant when you were aiming for Jupiter."

The Doctor indulged her; seeing that she was throwing up the boundaries that she clearly used to protect the self she was forced to forget when she was commanding her stranded crew. They talked long after they had finished dinner and the number of people in the mess hall had thinned to only a few stragglers. Kathryn was inquisitive and wonderfully bright, talk of technology she had yet to even comprehend of meeting her scientific mind and being easily understood without the need for complex descriptions. The Doctor however could see the sadness in her, all the more poignant whenever he used her first name rather than her title.

"A day ago I wouldn't have believed time travel as you describe it could even be possible," she said as they sat in the dim lights of the now empty mess hall, "But hearing you talk of it, it sounds almost ridiculously simple."

"How it sounds is slightly different to reality, as you can imagine after Tom Paris' experiences with the shuttle," said the Doctor, this time sparing the blushes of the woman before him, "There is so much to be considered and it does take the Federation a long while to achieve time travel safely. I only make it sound simple because I was born to a race that had been utilising it for generations."

Kathryn smiled, "Its beyond my comprehension that there could have ever been such a powerful force in the universe that we had no contact with."

"You will find the universe is far bigger than even the quadrants as the Federation understands them," said the Doctor, "My people were private, secretive, and we didn't get involved with other races. I was a renegade for the fact that I got involved with some of the people I met, there was so much I wanted to know about the universe."

"A natural born explorer. I know how you feel, as a child all I wanted was the stars," said Kathryn her gaze wandering to the endless space outside the window, sadness once more taking her eyes, "Guess I got my wish. I wanted to explore but the Federation, space as I understood it, it was safe. Starfleet on the end of a comm., ships ready to come to our aid if we ever found trouble. Now we're alone, alone and against so much. Be careful what you wish for, I never understood what that really meant before."

"Its alright to be scared Kathryn," said the Doctor, "All the great explorers are, nothing is discovered without risk. I know you didn't ask for this but look at what you've learned, what you can take back to the Federation and you will get back. You've had good times out here haven't you?"

"Some of the most wonderful times," said Kathryn, "Experiences I could never regret but I worry about the crew, about how many of us will get home, how many I have to lose. We've become a family and I love every single person and every time one of them is hurt or worse, it's as though I dealt the blow myself."

"I know how you feel," said the Doctor, "Completely but they worry about you too Kathryn, one in particular especially, so much so that I will not be trusted until I'm well away from you."

Kathryn laughed lightly, "Tuvok doesn't trust anyone, that's why he's the best security officer I could possibly have."

The Doctor gave her a knowing look, "I think we both know that Tuvok's trust is not what I need to be earning," he said, "I trust the Sky Spirits will advise that I am not a threat either to his Captain or to Kathryn."

Kathryn blushed, "Chakotay is overprotective, as any good First Officer would be."

"He cares greatly about you."

"And I about him," said Kathryn honestly, "Without his counsel and his friendship I don't think we'd have come this far. The one decision I will never regret is asking him, and his crew, to join with us."

"Your Command Team will be noted in history, a case study for many a young Academy student," said the Doctor, "A Marquis and a Starfleet Captain, far from Federation space and defying Starfleet convention."

They both looked up as the doors ahead slid open, Tom coming through the doorway, still dressed in his hover ball clothes and looking more than a little frazzled.

"What's she done to you?" said the Doctor with a laugh, "I swear Donna should come with a health warning."

Tom smiled brightly, "Donna's been fine, she's a great girl," he said, "But the fact that she has half the crew in a limbo competition on the holodeck is quite amusing."

"I thought you were playing hover ball," said Kathryn.

"We were until the Commander decided he was having an early night," said Tom, "But his game was as miserable as he was anyway, that's why we opened up the resort. Donna took to it immediately."

"The resort?" said the Doctor.

"A holo-programme," said Kathryn, "A beach resort, the crew like to relax there."

"Donna would be in her element then," said the Doctor.

"I said I'd come and see if you two wanted to join us," said Tom, "Most of the crew are there and Neelix has got some fantastic drinks behind the bar."

"What do you say Captain," said the Doctor, "Do you fancy a night on the tiles?"

Kathryn sighed and shook her head, "Thank you but no, I think I'll call it a night," she said, "You go ahead though, enjoy your stay with us. Perhaps you could let me see more of the workings of the TARDIS in the morning?"

"It would be my pleasure," said the Doctor, "Shall we say seven in the shuttle bay?"

"You've got yourself a date," said Kathryn, her cheeks colouring as he squeezed her hand before getting to her feet, "Make sure things don't get too rowdy Mister Paris, I expect everyone bright eyed and bushy tailed on duty tomorrow morning."

"Yes Ma'am," said Tom, leading the Doctor to the door, "Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Tom," she said, "Goodnight Doctor."

The Doctor paused at the door and smiled back at her, "Goodnight Kathryn," he said, deliberately annunciating her name.

Kathryn offered a smile in return, draining her last cup of coffee when the pair had disappeared from sight before she got to her feet and headed out of the mess hall. She rubbed her neck as she trudged the corridors, the day finally catching up with her and reminding her that she had been allowed back on light duties alone. She shook away the thought of why, not wanting to face the memories of her repeated death and resurrection that she had been forced to go through. She reached her quarters, pausing by the door and looking over to the one next to her, wondering if her First Officer was still awake but she quickly abandoned the thought of calling on him and tapped in the codes for her own entrance.

Her quarters were dark but the starlight from outside offered her enough light to see by and she crossed to her bedroom almost on instinct, happily tugged off her jacket as she went, pulling off her communicator and resting it on her bed stand before tossing the jacket in the recycler.

"Computer, activate bathtub," she said to the empty room.

"Activated," came the usual affirmative and Kathryn heard the water begin to run in the small bathroom beyond.

She swiftly removed the rest of her clothes, setting the pips from her collar on her dresser and unfastening her hair, running her fingers through it to remove the tangles she'd acquired over the day. Grabbing her communicator she headed into the bathroom, setting it on the side beside her as she sank into the welcoming heat of the water. The stress of the day quickly dissipated and she let her mind wonder onto the strangeness of their new arrivals, smiling as she thought of the Doctor's seemingly indominatable spirit, his love for his life amongst the stars. She wondered if she and her crew would ever end up as he did, happily nomadic in the far reaches of space but she knew so long as Earth existed they would strive for it however much Voyager appeared to be home.

It was only the chirruping of her comm.-badge that roused her, belatedly realising as she slipped beneath the water and resurfaced with a splutter that she had been dozing off in the bath. She heard the end of the name of the person who was calling her but recognised the voice from the single syllable alone.

"Go ahead Chakotay," she said, realising how drowned her voice sounded after her unexpected dive.

"I'm sorry Captain, did I wake you?"

Kathryn coughed, "Not at all, in fact I think you just saved me from drowning myself," she said, "I fell asleep in the tub."

Silence answered her briefly though she could almost swear she heard a hitch in the sound of his breathing.

"Was there something you wanted Commander?" she said, cringing as she realised the image that was probably in his head and how poorly the question could be misinterpreted.

"I have some information I thought might interest you Captain," came the well-measured response, "But I'm sure it can wait until morning if I'm disturbing you."

Kathryn smiled, "If I had to pick someone to be disturbed by Chakotay..." she said letting the rest of the statement hang, "Give me a few moments and come round, let yourself in."

"I'll be around in ten," came the response before the link broke.

Kathryn hauled herself from the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself as she squeezed the excess water from her hair. She was glad she had elected comfort rather than femininity in her nightwear that week, pulling the soft grey sweatpants and singlet from their hook and slipping them on before fastening a robe over them. When she had first taken command she would never have dreamed of meeting with any of her crew in her nightwear but since her time with Chakotay when they had been stranded together for so many weeks she found herself easily relaxed in her attire around him. She combed out her hair before fastening it in a plait down her back, not bothering to dry it. She peered in the mirror and toyed with the idea of applying at least a little lipstick but abandoned it as the bell to her quarters rang, Chakotay ever the gentleman as he alerted her to his presence before the door slid open.

"Kathryn?" he called out before he called for low illumination in her living area.

"I'll be right out," she called back, "See if you can get my replicator to like you. If it behaves I'll have a coffee, black."

"At this time of night?"

Kathryn left the bathroom and leaned in the doorway that separated her bedroom from her living space, "Whose Captain?" she said, smiling as he looked up from the replicator, a cup of her favourite beverage already in his hand.

"I didn't realise it was a pyjama party," he said as she crossed the floor to join him.

"Well when you will insist on these late night meetings Commander," she said, taking the coffee from his hand and heading to the sofa, hearing him request his more favoured tea before he joined her, "Thanks for the save by the way."

Chakotay shook his head, "The Doctor was right about you, jeopardy friendly," he said, "What if I hadn't called you? You need to be careful taking baths so late at night, you've scared us enough for one week Kathryn."

"I'm sorry," she said, "Guess I didn't realise how tired I was."

"And here's me disturbing your rest even further," he said, setting down the PADD he was carrying on the coffee table before them.

Kathryn reached out and lay a hand on his arm, "I asked you to come," she said, "You're not disturbing me. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Chakotay reached for the PADD once more and set down his tea, "Do you promise to read it all and to keep an open mind before you come to any decisions?" he said.

Kathryn's eyes narrowed, "Now you have me worried," she said reaching for the PADD only to have it taken out of her reach.

"Promise me Kathryn," said Chakotay.

She glared but then sighed as she realised she was not going to win by looks alone, "Very well, I promise," she said snatching the PADD, "But this is tantamount to insubordination Commander."

"My apologies Captain," he said before his voice grew softer, "I only want you to keep an open mind."

Kathryn turned her attention to the PADD, knowing Chakotay was watching every expression on her face as she did so. The file was various snippets of compiled data from sources she would very rarely see in a Starfleet report, none of them Federation approved and yet available with enough digging through the ship's database. The subject matter left her in little surprise, Chakotay's worry about the Doctor clearly having inspired the archaeologist in him and had had him digging for information rather than artefacts since they had parted. The PADD before her made for grim reading but she pressed on, finishing the report but holding it for moments in silence.

"I'm sorry Kathryn but I had to know," said Chakotay, "I know you trust him and that the evidence is hardly substantiated and is old but you needed to see it."

"All those disasters, he was there?" she said, her voice slightly breathless.

Chakotay nodded, "Him, the TARDIS, others sometimes mentioned by name or just referred to as a colleague or a companion," he said, "He arrives prior to or during such horrific events and then vanishes without a trace, no one really knowing who he is."

"Perhaps..." Kathryn began, reaching a hand to her throat as she felt her voice constrict, "Perhaps he went there to help. Some of the events seem to have been caused by others, perhaps he knew and went to save as many as he could."

"I wish I could believe that," said Chakotay covering her hand with his own, "He's dangerous Kathryn."

Kathryn got to her feet, pacing the carpet, "These sources, like you say, are unsubstantiated and many of them compiled long before formal first contact between humans and aliens were made," she said, "They could be bias, for so long the governments of Earth dismissed the likelihood of life from other worlds, perhaps they perceived the Doctor to be a threat and painted him as such."

"Even those who did not recognise him as alien speak of him with caution," said Chakotay, "And look at the descriptions, in one he is described as being in his sixties with white hair, in another as shabbily dressed with an accent from what was Northern England, now we see him as a man barely in his thirties with brown eyes rather than blue. His appearance changes every time he appears in the records almost."

Kathryn was silent as she scrolled through the information before her once more, "This is all very disturbing Chakotay," she said, "But...but the man I met today, I can't believe him capable of this."

"On the surface neither could I and I appreciate what you say about the validity of the sources but we can't ignore this," he said, "For all he says about Voyager getting home, it could just be an elaborate plot. His knowledge of us, it puts us at ease in a way, he knows us but then he knows how to manipulate us too. You're a wonderful Captain, Kathryn but you're so curious and at times that can be your weakness. I know time travel fascinates you, there's nothing to say that the Doctor doesn't know that too."

Kathryn sighed, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She was silent and Chakotay left her to her thoughts, knowing his input would be asked for if it was required. She finally opened her eyes and crossed to him, setting the PADD on the table before she crouched down before him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Chakotay," she said, "What do I do? My head says one thing but my gut says another. I know I should be marching down there with a phaser in my hand and order him off this ship but for some reason, for some strange, ridiculous reason I trust him. I can't ignore that, if I do it would almost make a lie of everything we have here."

"You'll have to explain that one for me Kathryn?" said Chakotay.

She reached up and took his face in her hands, "Once upon a time I read report after report about a renegade Marquis leader called Chakotay, who I knew for a fact I couldn't trust," she said, "Reason told me I should have left him and his crew to cope alone with the Kazon but my gut told me that me that I needed him. If I'd listened to my head Chakotay you and I would have parted ways and I doubt Voyager or her crew would have survived. What do I do?"

Chakotay took her hands, folding them in his, "I don't know," he said, "Because I trust your instincts but I also trust my own and I feel like this man will bring us nothing but bad luck. Keep a security detail on alert and sleep on it, or we walk down there right now and ask him to leave. The choice is yours."

"What did your spirit guide say?" said Kathryn, "I know you, you would have spoken to her before coming to me."

Chakotay managed a half smile, "Since when did Captain Janeway put much stock in the spirit world?"

"Since my First Officer made me realise how much it meant to him." she said, "If you want to share what she said, then I'm listening."

"Trust Kathryn," he said before he smiled, "And I do. Whatever you choose I'm behind you, all the way."

"Thank you," she said, sitting beside him on the couch once more and picking up the PADD, "I want to speak him, challenge him but I need to have my wits about me."

"You're going to sleep on it then?"

Kathryn nodded, "I'll talk to him in the morning. If after that I'm still not happy then he goes."

Chakotay got to his feet, "Then its time I left you to sleep," he said as she followed suit, "Thank you for keeping an open mind."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on me," said Kathryn following him to the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kathryn," he said offering her a familiar warm smile before he let the door slide shut between them.

Kathryn turned back to her rooms and ordered down the illumination. She picked up the PADD and headed towards her bedroom, knowing that it would be a long while until she got to sleep.


	2. Into Alien Territory

Chakotay pushed the slop Neelix was masquerading as breakfast around his plate, trying to work up the courage to actually eat it but finding the sight alone enough to render his appetite non-existent. The night had brought him little sleep and his mood had not been improved when the lieutenant in charge of the gamma shift had contacted him two hours before the start of the alpha shift with a plethora of engineering problems that he had only just finished bringing B'Elanna up to speed with, the chief of engineering loudly having bemoaned the skills of her night staff. As much as he was glad that all the crew found him approachable he cursed it also, often being pulled from pillar to post by those fearing a response from Voyager's resident half Klingon. He hadn't even found a moment to contact Kathryn regarding her choices about the Doctor but sense had told him that she would be the one to contact him when she had anything to report.

He finally gave up on breakfast, pushing his bowl away from him and throwing a glance at the chronometer and deciding it would do no harm to head to the Bridge several minutes early. He'd barely finished the thought however as a figure sat down heavily opposite him.

"Oi, oi," came the cheery voice of the woman before him, "You feeling better today then?"

"Better?" said Chakotay.

"Well you left in such a rush last night I assumed you were sick," said Donna, "Although Tom's Hover-ball skills..."

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh, "Well they are enough to put anyone off I guess," he said, "But I wasn't unwell last night, just tired."

"Or jealous," said Donna in a sing song voice as she leant back in her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, from what I've heard you were having a big old show off last night about the Doctor spending time with the Captain," said Donna, "Don't you like a bit of competition?"

Chakotay looked set to protest but then shook his head, "There would only be competition if there was anything between the Captain and I," he said, "My concerns over your friend are of a more professional nature."

"Whatever mate," said Donna before she smiled, "Look, its obvious you fancy her and that she definitely has eyes for you, why don't you just grab the girl and give her a snog? Put the both of you out of your misery."

Chakotay barely masked the laugh that wanted to escape at her words, regarding her with amusement in his eyes, "Are all twenty-first women so forthright?"

"When we need to be," said Donna, with a shrug, "I just don't get why you two are dancing around each other like a pair of lovesick teenagers. The Doctor isn't a threat, trust me. He likes the Captain because her head seems to be wired up like his, getting all excited over an engine and all the shiny things on this ship, but he's in love with someone else and even Captain Janeway couldn't replace her."

Chakotay smiled, "She must be some woman," he said, "Why's she not with you?"

Donna's eyes fell sadly to the table, "That's the Doctor's to tell, not mine."

"More secrets?"

Donna fixed him with a piercing look, "You don't trust him, do you?" she said.

"Sources would have me believe otherwise," said Chakotay, "There's barely a mention of Earth disasters without his title somehow attached. Whole civilizations destroyed or altered because of his intervention. He appears throughout history, disappears and reappears throughout the time line, changed in both face and personality. I've never much liked shape-shifters."

"He's a good man," said Donna, "You're lucky that he's here and he won't do anything to hurt you. He was talking to B'Elanna last night, he's going to help her make the engines faster, so you'll get home quicker. Does that sound like someone who wants to hurt you? You need to ask yourself if you'd trust him more if your Captain didn't fancy him a bit."

"The Captain isn't as taken with him as you believe Miss Noble," said Chakotay getting to his feet, "I'm needed on the Bridge, perhaps Mister Neelix can find you some distraction for the day."

Donna got to her feet, defiantly staring him down, "Actually, you can walk me to the Bridge," she said, "I promised the Doctor I would meet him there when he and the Captain had finished tinkering with the TARDIS."

Chakotay watched her turn and head to the door, bemused as to why the Captain had headed to the TARDIS earlier than he had anticipated. Donna obviously realised his confusion and threw him a look over her shoulder.

"Didn't you know she's been there since five this morning?" she said, "It was all very serious conversation to start with so I went back to bed but when I got up they were both under the floor grates and she was cooing over all the flashy bits of the ship. You coming then mate or are you gonna stand there gawping at me?"

Chakotay headed to her side before leading her out of the mess hall and towards the Bridge, his thoughts elsewhere as they stepped into the turbo-lift and he gave the command for the deck on instinct alone. The doors soon opened and he stepped out, the Alpha shift already taking their places for the day.

"Good morning Commander," said Tuvok, "And good morning Miss Noble."

"Morning!" she said happily before she bounded down the stairs to Tom, "Alright loser?"

Tom grimaced, "You're far too happy for this time in the morning," he said.

Chakotay turned to the chief of security as his inventory of the staff failed to include Kathryn, "Where's the Captain?"

"She sent word half an hour ago stating that she was spending the early part of the shift in the TARDIS with the Doctor," said Tuvok, "She did not give any indication of when she intended to join us."

"Her exact words were, I've got a time ship to play with," said Tom from the helm, "She sounded like a kid."

"That thing's all bells and whistles," said Donna heading to the Commander's chair and sitting herself down, "So what do you lot do up here all day?"

"I would have thought, being a space farer yourself Miss Noble, that you would know the function of a Bridge to a ship," said Tuvok.

"I travel Time Lord class mate, I'm a passenger only," said Donna, "I get the alien boy to do everything for me."

"From what the Doctor was saying last night sounds like you're more of the captain than he is though," said Harry.

Donna made a show of examining her nails, "He knows his place," she said before looking up at Chakotay, "Sit yourself down chief, you're making the place look untidy."

Chakotay swiftly took the Captain's chair, "Mister Paris what is our current speed?"

"Warp three and holding Commander, we've got a clear run for at least the next few hours at this speed," said Tom, before he turned to smile at Donna, "Unless anyone else from the twenty-first century intends on hitching a ride?"

Donna threw a smile back, clearly taken with the young pilot paying her so much attention.

"Mister Kim, how are those scans for an M class planet going?" said Chakotay, "I'm sure anyone who had the pleasure of Mister Neelix's twist on breakfast this morning would appreciate a positive response right now."

"Scans are still inconclusive Commander," said Harry, "But on our current heading initial scans show a potential system that may offer a planet with a suitable atmosphere."

"Let me know when you find anything more interesting," said Chakotay, getting to his feet, "Mister Paris maintain our course."

He swiftly headed towards the turbo-lift, pausing briefly to speak quietly to Tuvok.

"Did you get the report I sent you last night?" he said.

Tuvok nodded, "I did indeed Commander," he said, "Your observations were disturbing and I have ensured that there is adequate protection around the shuttle bay."

"I'm going down there," said Chakotay, "I'll check in with you shortly. If you haven't heard from me in the next fifteen minutes I want a security detail down there. You have the Bridge."

"Aye sir," said Tuvok as Chakotay stepped into the lift.

He was pleased to see the security team outside the doors to the shuttle bay and more personnel within, Tuvok obviously having taken the report he sent to heart and ensured the safety of both the ship and their Captain. The TARDIS stood in the centre as it had done the day before; looking ridiculously out of place amongst the slick technology Starfleet had equipped Voyager with. The door to the blue box stood open and he could already hear the low murmur of voices from within, the Doctor's English tones mixing with Kathryn's more familiar timbre. He crossed the short distance to the door and stepped inside the impossible interior.

Kathryn was the first to spot him from where she sat on the console chair, a cup cradled in her hands, "Chakotay!" she said brightly, "What brings you all the way down here?"

The Doctor appeared from beneath the console, a smile on his face and his hair stuck out every which way as he got to his feet, "Hello there," he said, "I wasn't expecting even more visitors since this one decided to crash through the doors before decent people are awake."

"Says the man who had his head stuck in the TARDIS engines when I crashed through said doors," said Kathryn, "He's like B'Elanna on a project."

"I would have thought you would have let me know you were coming down here so early Captain," said Chakotay, "I was expecting to see you on the Bridge."

Kathryn slipped to her feet, setting her cup on the end of the console, "Doctor, would you excuse us for a moment?" she said, walking to Chakotay and taking his arm.

"Not at all," said the Doctor, "Plenty to do in here while you bring my biggest fan up to speed."

"You're incorrigible," said Kathryn as she led Chakotay back out into the shuttle bay, moving them out of earshot from the door, "You can relax Commander, everything is sorted."

"Everything?" said Chakotay.

"Yes, so you can call off Tuvok," she said, "I know you well enough to know that you'll have him on the Bridge anticipating a call."

Chakotay smiled before tapping his comm.-badge, "Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Stand down Lieutenant," said Chakotay, "Everything is under control down here."

"Completely," said Kathryn, "I no longer require babysitting."

"Aye Captain," said the Vulcan, "Tuvok out."

Kathryn waited until the comm.-link dropped out, keeping her voice low despite their distance from both the TARDIS and their own crew, "Everything's fine Chakotay," she said, "I spoke to him, challenged him on what you brought me and he told me his side of things. If he denied all culpability then perhaps I would be less accommodating but he admitted so much and had reasons for all. There are dangers in this universe that makes all we've faced pale in comparison and he fights it, but in war people get killed as he has, nine times."

Chakotay frowned at her words, "He may have died nine times but clearly he was revived."

"No he wasn't," said Kathryn, "It's a quirk of his race, of the Time Lords, they can reconstitute their bodies as such when they are killed. He called it regeneration. Every cell in the body is renewed and replaced, leaving a different person but the same memories. He has had ten different bodies, that's why the records gave such differing descriptions. He showed me pictures, such different men all of them but something in their eyes showed me that it was him. I think we can trust him Chakotay and you promised to support me if I made that decision."

"Are you certain, Captain?" he said.

Kathryn nodded, "I'm certain but we won't be sitting on our laurels and the Doctor knows as such," she said, "He's agreed to security personnel being in attendance whenever he's working on the TARDIS and will report to me morning and night on his progress."

Chakotay offered her a small smile, "Then if he has your trust, he has mine," he said, "But one foot out of line..."

"And I'm out of an airlock, I get it."

Both Kathryn and Chakotay turned to see the Doctor leaning on the edge of the TARDIS, the sonic screwdriver dangling from his fingers and his pinstriped jacket missing.

"Perhaps, in light of your wish to earn our trust, eavesdropping wasn't probably the best course of action," said Chakotay.

The Doctor smiled, "You humans don't know how to whisper," he said, "I could have had the TARDIS engines running and I would have heard you. Am I forgiven?"

"You're on probation," said Kathryn with a smile, "How's the TARDIS?"

"Better than she was but there's more to do," said the Doctor, "But I can take care of that later if you've had your fill of her for the time being."

Kathryn crossed to the ship and ran a hand over the exterior, "I don't think I'll ever have my fill of her but I should be getting back to the Bridge, if you'd like to join us."

"If I'm welcome," said the Doctor pushing off from the frame and extending his hand to Chakotay, "Commander?"

Chakotay shook his extended hand, "Donna will wonder what we've done to you if we don't take you back," he said, "Welcome aboard Doctor."

"There, that wasn't so hard," said Kathryn heading to the door, "Shall we head to the Bridge?"

"After you Captain," said the Doctor, falling easily into step behind her.

They soon reached their destination, Chakotay realising how quickly the Doctor had made an impression with the crew they passed on the way as they greeted him with smiles and fond words from the previous night. Kathryn shot him the occasional knowing smile but he found himself only glad that she had grown more confident in her choice, trusting her instincts as she did.

The Captain swiftly took her chair and called on her staff to report as the Doctor beckoned Donna to his side allowing Chakotay to take his customary seat.

"Have you been behaving?" said the Doctor.

"Have you?" said Donna, before dropping her voice to a whisper, "I'm surprised Chakotay hasn't pushed you out into space, he did not look happy when I told him you were with the Captain."

The Doctor eyed her cautiously, "And you haven't been winding him up by any chance have you?"

"Actually no I haven't," said Donna, "I told him he doesn't need to worry about you. Why those two aren't shacked up though..."

"Give it time," whispered the Doctor before he leant back against the console behind him, turning his attention back to the crew as Harry reported the status of the ship's scans to his Captain, "M class planet you say? In Starfleet terms that means a planet capable of sustaining human life right?"

"That's right," said Kathryn, "Scans though are inconclusive even with your alterations Doctor."

"Do you have a star chart?" said the Doctor, "I don't spend much time around this area of space but I know my way around better then you do. If I knew roughly where we were I could maybe point you in the right direction."

"They're fairly poor if I'm honest with you," said Kathryn, "We've had to barter for them and we have no way of testing their accuracy but you're welcome to look. Any assistance would be welcome. Mister Kim, display the most comprehensive chart we have of the area."

The Doctor pulled his glasses from his pocket and popped them on as he regarded the chart before him, "Did you pass a large nebula about six days ago?" he said.

"Eight days ago," said Kathryn, "It gave us some trouble with our sensors."

"Theta radiation?" said the Doctor.

"How did you know?"

"I know where you are," said the Doctor, "But this star chart might as well have been put together by a five year old with a marker pen. Can I..."

"Commander, could you show the Doctor how to operate one of the consoles," said Kathryn.

Chakotay led him to the nearest station but soon found his assistance surplus to requirement as the Doctor took easy command of the station. Soon further systems appeared on the chart before them, stars moving and nebula's forming until a map fit to rival one prepared by the Federation lay before them.

"There, that's more like it," said the Doctor, "Now then M Class...M Class? You want to avoid the system on the right, the habitable planets there are evolved but pre-warp, you'll terrify them. Best place for you to head is the fourth planet in that red dwarf system straight ahead, it should appear on scans within the next hour or so. Its primordial, nothing that could be affected by your presence if you're careful and it should have an abundance of food and minerals for you to use."

"Intergalactic Sat-Nav, you are," said Donna.

"It's our friends the Sontarans who let me know of its existence," said the Doctor.

"Just when have the Sontarans been our friends?" said Donna.

The Doctor threw her a smile, "Figure of speech, eight centuries from now that planet will be turned into a clone world, its atmosphere poisoned the same way they tried to poison Earth," he said, "Right now its lush and green but by the time the Sontarans are done with it, its like nuclear war hit it."

"That's so sad," said Donna, "Can't you stop it?"

"Its part of the time line," said the Doctor, "Beside, the TARDIS is hardly capable of much right now, a brief hop through space maybe but I'm not going to risk her in the time vortex. Captain, that planet is your best bet for supplies for a good while on, this isn't the most habitable bit of space for humanoid life."

"Very well, Mister Paris set in a course for the fourth planet of that red dwarf system," said Kathryn, "Mister Kim focus scans on that area and on the planet when it comes into range. How long until we reach the system Doctor?"

"About twenty-four hours if you maintain warp three, probably a bit longer as you'll have to go around that nebula," he said pointing to the view screen, "You'll find it full of some nasty electromagnetic currents that'll give Voyager one hell of a stomach ache and she won't thank you for that."

"Neither would B'Elanna," said Kathryn, "Very well, Mister Paris let's avoid that nebula. Commander you have the Bridge, I'll be in my ready room."

"Aye Captain," said Chakotay as Kathryn got to her feet.

"Captain, I promised B'Elanna I'd help her with some repairs on the warp core," said Doctor, "If that's alright with you."

"By all means Doctor," said Kathryn, "Report in to Commander Chakotay every hour and you'll be under Lieutenant Torres' instruction at all times."

"Aye Captain," he said with a playful salute, "Coming Donna?"

"And watch you get all space man?" she said, "Not my idea of fun mate. Besides I've decided to stay here and learn the importance of the Bridge to the running of a starship, any good space farer should know that."

"You'll make her Starfleet yet Mister Tuvok," said the Doctor heading to the turbo-lift, "If she gives you any trouble you can always stick her in the brig for an hour. Kathryn, if you have time later I can show you the set up of the time rotas in the TARDIS."

"May I remind you Doctor," said Tuvok, "That whilst on the Bridge Captain Janeway should be referred to as such."

"I'll bear that in mind," said the Doctor, before he threw the captain a wink, "See you later Kathryn."

"You will indeed Doctor," she said, waving down any further protest from Tuvok before she headed to her ready room.

The Doctor stepped into the turbo-lift, offering Donna a wave before the doors slid closed in front of him.

xxxx

The next morning brought them within range of the planet; Kathryn suitably impressed with the accuracy of the Doctor's star chart and even more so with the increased efficiency of the engines since his afternoon spent with B'Elanna. The evening had seen them all meeting in the resort on the holodeck and even Chakotay had warmed to the Doctor and his stories of his adventures. It had taken a leap of faith on all their parts to believe some of his tales but they were fascinating all the same, the Doctor more than happy to regale them over and over with stories from the universe's past and even some from its future though he avoided mention of the Federation or anything he knew of their personal futures.

The stories had continued that morning in the Captain's ready room, both the Doctor and Donna sat with her on the sofa by the view port, listening as she told them of her crew's journey through the Delta quadrant.

"Those Kazon sound a right nasty bunch," said Donna sipping from the cup in her hands, "What do you call this stuff again?"

"Vulcan spiced tea," said Kathryn, "And no the Kazon weren't the friendliest of races, they definitely won't be on the Christmas card list when we get back to the Alpha quadrant."

"Saying that," said the Doctor with an air familiar at least to Donna when he knew something others didn't, "In about twenty years time they'll actually unite in light of a common enemy and then one young Kazon hybrid will continue that alliance into a time of peace for them all."

"You can't be serious?" said Kathryn, "The Kazon actually cooperating with each other?"

The Doctor smiled, "Hard to believe I know but it happens," he said, "Even harder to believe who the young man is who leads them to such a union."

Kathryn gave him a quizzical look before her eyes widened in disbelief, "You don't mean..."

"Oh I do."

"Seska's son?"

The Doctor nodded, "Cullah dies in the struggle, leaving him as an heir to the Nistrum, and through that he uses his influence to bring peace to the warring factions."

Kathryn smiled, "I would never have believed something with the power for good could come from Seska," she said, "She certainly wouldn't be too happy with the outcome."

"Who's this Seska then?" said Donna.

"A former member of our crew," said Kathryn, "As far as a Cardassian spy can ever be considered a member of either the Marquis or of Starfleet anyway. She betrayed us to the Kazon, we nearly lost the ship and indeed our lives because of her deceit. She died almost a year ago now, leaving an infant son who was taken by his father when the Kazon left the ship."

The bell from the Bridge sounded and Kathryn called for the visitor to enter, getting to her feet with a smile as Chakotay walked in.

"Good morning Commander," she said heading down the steps to him.

"Captain," he said before acknowledging the two still seated above, "Doctor, Donna. I'm surprised you're up so early, Tom looks more than a little worse for wear this morning and from the reports I heard you matched him drink for drink."

"Twenty-fourth century boys clearly can't handle their liquor," said Donna.

"We're coming up on the fourth planet Captain," said Chakotay, handing Kathryn a PADD, "Transporters are down for maintenance but I have three shuttles prepared to take the away teams to the surface, initial scans show the atmosphere shouldn't give us too many problems. Neelix has compiled a list of what we need for the mess hall and B'Elanna has asked to come down with a team from engineering to collect minerals she needs for the warp core maintenance."

"Who do we have down for the away teams?" said Kathryn.

"Neelix, Kes, Harry and Ensign Crag are making up one of the supply teams, B'Elanna is taking Ensign Vorik and Ensign Ashmore for engineering and I was planning to head down myself with Tuvok and Paris," said Chakotay.

"Belay that last team," said Kathryn, "Assign Mister Paris to assist Mister Neelix's team. I'm leaving Tuvok in charge here while you and I go down to the surface with Donna and the Doctor. The Doctor has more knowledge of the planet than any of us and they've both asked to accompany the team down."

Chakotay nodded, "Very well, I'll make the alterations," he said, "I had intended to take the Sacajawea down to the surface, B'Elanna has fixed her up well enough, but would you prefer if I chose another shuttle after what happened the other day?"

Kathryn shook her head, "The Sacajawea will be fine," she said, "I can't spend my life afraid of a shuttle."

"What happened in the Sacaje-wotsit?" said Donna.

"Two days before we arrived Kathryn was almost killed planet side on an away mission," said the Doctor, "The Sacajawea was caught in a storm and crash landed, Kathryn was injured and then invaded by an alien entity that tried to convince her that she was..."

"Thank you Doctor," said Kathryn raising her hand, "Perhaps you could refrain from being my personal biographer until I am out of earshot."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Guess that sort of thing messes with your head."

"An understatement Doctor," said Kathryn looking for all the world as confident as ever though the Doctor noticed how much closer she leant into her first officer's side.

"You wouldn't want to bring back any memories though," he said, "So how about going down to the surface in something other than the Sacajawea?"

"Chakotay prefers to pilot that shuttle," said Kathryn.

The Doctor smiled, "And I prefer to pilot the TARDIS," he said, "If you both fancied a spin."

"You mean go to the surface in the TARDIS?" said Kathryn, "Have you fixed it?"

"Well enough to get to the planet and back," said the Doctor, "What do you say?"

Kathryn looked up to Chakotay before she broke into a smile, "Well it's hardly Starfleet protocol but..."

"Whatever I say you've already made up your mind," said Chakotay.

"I take it that means I should get her ready to fly," said the Doctor.

Kathryn turned back to him, "Yes please," she said.

"Right then," said the Doctor, getting to his feet, "How long until we have to leave?"

"Half an hour," said Chakotay, "The away teams are preparing as we speak."

"Have Tom bring us into a low orbit before he joins his team," said Kathryn, "As we have no risk of affecting the life forms down there with our presence it would make sense for us to stay as close to the planet as possible. Make sure both the Doctor and Donna are issued with standard Starfleet equipment for the mission. We may be going planet-side without adhering to protocol but we'll be by the book when we get there."

"Ahh Captain, what exactly does standard Starfleet issue equipment consist of?" said the Doctor.

"Communicators, which you already have, a tri-corder and a phaser," said Kathryn.

"I don't do guns," said the Doctor, "Whether they're set to stun or not. Donna's choice is hers of course but I won't carry a weapon."

"I don't want a gun," said Donna.

"You'd go unarmed down to a planet you've not been to before?" said Kathryn.

The Doctor nodded, "Let's just call that my Prime Directive."

"Very well," said Kathryn, "I trust you won't look badly on my crew for adhering to our own protocols though."

"Not at all," said the Doctor, "Starfleet has rules for a reason, even if it would be more fun to break them."

"Thank you Doctor," said Kathryn, "Commander, make the reviews on the away teams and then meet us outside the TARDIS in fifteen minutes."

"Aye Captain," said Chakotay as he turned and left the ready room with all the bearing of his Starfleet training.

"Well then, we'd best get the TARDIS ready for you," said the Doctor, "Donna let's leave these good people to their work, allons-y!"

Kathryn laughed as the Doctor grabbed his companion's hand and dragged her to the door, the two of them clearly lit by the excitement of the coming away mission. Kathryn returned to her desk with the PADD Chakotay had given her, the report as comprehensive as ever and she could almost hear his voice as she read it through. She failed to keep the smile from her face, glad that after their recent trials they were in a relatively safe area of space and able to enjoy the prospect of an away mission. She knew that Chakotay would be protective of her throughout the time they were planet-side but she had been glad that he had offered no protest to her going or to them traveling down to the planet in the TARDIS.

She set the PADD to one side and got to her feet, leaving her ready room and heading out onto the Bridge. The view screen showed their approach to the planet, Tom handling the ship with ease, leaving her as glad as ever that she had liberated him from his confinement in New Zealand to accompany her crew in pursuit of the Marquis.

"Mister Tuvok, did the Commander inform you of the change to the away teams?"

"Aye Captain," said Tuvok, "Are you certain you are making the correct decision in utilising the Doctor's vessel as a transport to the surface?"

"You're going in the TARDIS?" said Tom, turning from the conn.

"Concentrate Mister Paris, I don't want Voyager leaving a permanent mark on the planet," said Kathryn, "But yes, the Commander and I are accompanying the Doctor and Miss Noble to the planet in the TARDIS. I'll keep an open comm.-link until we're planet-side."

"Very good Captain," said Tuvok, as Voyager gave a slight judder as she entered orbit.

Kathryn took her customary seat, watching the swirl of the upper atmosphere of the planet before them, "Mister Paris, get us into the lowest orbit you can. Lieutenant Tuvok, once the away teams have left the ship I'd like you to maintain orbit and conduct sweeps of the atmosphere, let's see if there is anything we can use. You have full autonomy to utilise any staff or equipment necessary whilst we're away, contact with the away teams, other than the standard reports, is only needed in an emergency."

"Aye Captain."

"We're in the lowest orbit we can be Captain," said Tom, "Establishing stabilisers then she'll be good to go."

"Thank you Tom," said Kathryn before she tapped her comm.-badge, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Are the away teams assembled?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Chakotay, "The Doctor has reported that the TARDIS is ready to leave and both shuttles have passed their pre-launch checks. Once you and Mister Paris arrive we should be ready to go."

"We're on our way," said Kathryn, "Janeway out. Mister Paris are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said as one of the replacement Bridge staff took his place at the helm.

Kathryn headed to the turbo-lift with the Lieutenant at her heels, "Mister Tuvok you have the Bridge," she said, "Let's hope this away mission has us serving up something delightful in the mess hall tonight."

"Such thoughts are illogical Captain," said the Vulcan, "The success of the away mission will not vastly improve Mister Neelix's abilities in the mess hall."

Kathryn laughed, often wondering how much of a dry wit truly lay beneath her friend's emotionless exterior, "Indeed," she said before the turbo-lift doors closed behind her and Paris, "Shuttle bay. I understand you've been putting our century to shame Mister Paris, Miss Noble seems rather impressed that she could drink you under the table."

Tom cast his gaze to his boots, "I was letting her win."

"That's the reason why you look like the fresh air on the planet will do you some good then?" said Kathryn before she tapped his shoulder, "I won't tell a soul."

"With all due respect Captain if you know then I would imagine the entire ship does," he said.

"Either that or I haven't lost all my powers of observation," she said, "You were three sheets to the wind by the time I left the holodeck last night."

"The woman is a machine," said Tom, "And the Doctor had double everyone else and wasn't even stumbling."

"Well then you should make sure not to keep pace with him," said the Captain, as the lift slowed and the doors opened onto the busy shuttle bay, "I'll see you on the surface Lieutenant."

Kathryn greeted those of her crew who were busy assembling by their respective shuttles, needing little input from Chakotay though he still ensured that all was done by the book, the crew quick to follow his commands. He spotted Tom join Neelix's assembled team and turned, a smile lighting his face as he saw the captain. He headed to her side the belt holding her phaser and tri-corder in his hand, clearly already prepared and tested in anticipation of her arrival.

"Captain," he said, before he fastened the belt around her waist, barely suppressing the smile on his face at the shock on hers.

"Thank you Commander," she said, glad the crew were too engaged with preparations to notice the familiarity of the gesture, "Are we ready?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said motioning towards the TARDIS, "It appears your carriage awaits."

Kathryn smiled, "I still can't see how that thing is going to fly."

"On faith alone I would imagine," said Chakotay, "It's not too late to prepare the Sacajawea."

"And miss the experience?" she said, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Chakotay smiled, "You're like a kid at Christmas," he said as they made their way to the blue box, knocking on the door as they reached it.

"Open," came the Doctor's voice from inside.

Chakotay let her precede him inside, following her up the ramp and to the central hub of the control room. Donna already sat in the pilot's chair, her foot propped on the console in front of her until the Doctor knocked it down in passing. He came swiftly to attention and offered them both a playful salute.

"Ready whenever you are Kathryn," he said.

"Very well Doctor though please, when we're planet-side, it must be Captain," she said.

The Doctor put on a convincing pout, "But I'm not Starfleet," he said before he caught her look, "Alright Captain, whenever you're ready."

Kathryn tapped her comm.-badge, "Janeway to away teams, are we ready to proceed?"

"Ready and waiting Captain," came Tom's voice across the comm.

"All systems go," said B'Elanna.

"Very well, the TARDIS will take the lead," she said, "I want a standard descent formation. All hands not on the away teams please clear the shuttle bay."

"The shuttle bay is clear Captain," came Tuvok's voice over the comm. a moment later.

"Thank you Tuvok, please begin depressurisation," said Kathryn, "Away teams, power engines."

She jumped as the column before her began to glow brighter and it internal workings began to move, the TARDIS rasping as it did so. The Doctor moved confidently around the console, flicking switches as he went.

"Depressurisation complete Captain," said Tuvok.

"Open the space doors," said Kathryn, "Doctor, take us out."

"Aye Captain," said the Doctor throwing a lever on the console, "Hold on tight."

The TARDIS gave a lurch and Kathryn found herself glad for the nearby support beam as she lost her footing. She shot a look across to Chakotay who was also steadying himself on one of the beams, his face clearly revealing his wishes to be elsewhere. The Doctor however appeared unperturbed, all but dancing around the console as he worked.

"We've cleared the shuttle bay," he said, "Setting a course for the planet."

"How can you see where you're going?" said the Captain.

"The TARDIS knows what she's doing," said the Doctor before the ship gave an almighty lurch, "But she's got the hiccups. Donna!"

"What?"

"Get off your bum and hold down the yellow button in front of you."

"Slave labour, that's what I am," said Donna but she got up and complied all the same, the ride smoothing out.

"Doctor is this ship safe?" said Chakotay, making his way to Kathryn's side where she stood mesmerised by the workings of the central column.

"Of course...well, relatively safe...mostly safe," said the Doctor.

"This is brilliant," said Kathryn, "That column is moving, propelling us through space and yet it works on the basis of an impossibility."

The Doctor left the console and headed to her, taking her hand and tugging her up beside him. He guided her hands to one lever and a small disc on the console before her. He guided her movements, stood at her back and watching the swirling symbols on the small screen as he helped her steer the ship.

"The only member of Starfleet to ever pilot a TARDIS," he said, "How does it feel?"

"When I reach the planet I'll tell you," said Kathryn, "Are we really moving?"

The Doctor tapped the comm.-badge on his chest, "TARDIS to Lieutenant Paris," he said.

"Go ahead Doctor," came the response.

"How are we looking Tom?"

"Impossible," said Tom, "But you're fine, we're following you down. I can't believe that you're flying a wooden box through the atmosphere without bursting into flames."

"Pretty special isn't she?" said the Doctor, "See you planet side."

He tapped off his badge before he stepped back from Kathryn, causing her to look over her shoulder in concern.

"Doctor I haven't got a clue what I'm doing," she said, "I've got no idea what that screen is telling me."

"You're doing fine," said the Doctor, "Trust your instincts and the TARDIS, she won't let us fall."

"But how do I land?"

"Oh you expect me to land it?" said the Doctor, "I hadn't got round to fixing that part."

"What?"

"Relax, he's just winding you up," said Donna, "Don't tease her Doctor."

The Doctor laughed, "Sorry, it's just quite amusing to see the unflappable Captain Janeway with utter panic on her face," he said.

Kathryn smiled, "You forget which one of us has a phaser Doctor."

"You forget how well I know you Kathryn," he said leaning against one of the supports and looking over to Chakotay, "Do you want a go?"

"And stop the Captain playing with her newest toy?" said Chakotay, "I value my life Doctor."

"Oh you've got him well trained," said the Doctor before the console beeped, "Even the TARDIS thinks so. Turn the disc a quarter turn to your right Captain, looks like we're drifting a little."

Kathryn did as she was told, the TARDIS feeling as though it was barely moving but being so close to the console she heard the slight hitch in the rhythm of the engines as she completed the turn. She felt the shudder as they hit another layer of atmosphere but her confidence in the ship kept her steady, finding the descent less bumpy than she was used to in a shuttle. She knew she was being watched, both the Doctor and Chakotay behind her and she felt like a cadet assessed by her instructors as she tried her first simulation at the Academy.

"Away team to TARDIS."

"Hello, what are you after?" said the Doctor as Tom's voice rang out in the control room.

"I asked Tom to contact you Doctor," came Kes' voice.

"Kes! Hello sweetheart," said the Doctor, the young Ocampan having endeared herself to him the second they had met in sickbay two days before, "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor this is going to sound strange but I can...I can hear the TARDIS."

The Doctor grinned, "Of course you can, you lot are telepaths," he said, "She's singing to you, don't worry she won't hurt you."

"I've heard her singing since she came onboard Doctor," said Kes, "But at the moment she sounds distressed, I don't know why though, is everything alright over there?"

The Doctor went to the view screen, tapping a few buttons as the whirling script altered before him, "All systems are fine at the moment, they..."

The TARDIS gave a violent lurch, flinging all the occupants within sprawling across the floor. The console sparked and beeped wildly as the TARDIS continued to shake, forcing Kathryn to use all her strength to right herself on her feet using the coral like support columns.

"Doctor what's happening?"

"Those repairs I made," he said pulling out the sonic screwdriver, "They're unmaking."

"You'd better not be joking again," said Kathryn, "Because its not funny."

"Definitely not joking," he said, pulling up one of the grates, "Take hold of the controls again, try and see if you can straighten us up a bit."

"How am I supposed to know how to do that?" said Kathryn.

"Just move them until we stop rolling around so much," said the Doctor diving beneath the console, "Donna, straight ahead of you, press the blue button, then the green one and then spin the silver dial. Now."

Donna did as she could on instinct, the TARDIS lurching and throwing them once more when she'd finished.

"Kathryn, you need to get us straightened out," said the Doctor.

"But I don't know how."

"Improvise," he called back, "Need a little help down here Commander, how's your knowledge of temporal physics?"

"Academy theory and that's rusty," said Chakotay, following him beneath the console.

"Good job I just need you to hold this then," said the Doctor handing him a bundle of wires.

"Torres to Janeway."

"A little busy right now Lieutenant," said Kathryn, still fighting to right the ships controls.

"The TARDIS is approaching the planet too quickly, you'll be vapourised on impact. Transporters from Voyager are still offline but we're preparing to beam you out to one of the shuttles."

"Tell her no," said the Doctor, "With the TARDIS malfunctioning you'll end up being scrambled on the way out."

"Make no attempt Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "Everything is under control here."

"Captain?"

"Everything is under control," said Kathryn killing the link before she thumped the console, "Why won't this blasted thing just work?"

The TARDIS squeaked and spat sparks but then the ride leveled, the engine noise leveling out and the lights returning to full function. The Doctor looked up from the bundle of wires Chakotay still held before him, one eyebrow heading to his hairline.

"What did you just do to my ship?"

"Hit her," said Kathryn sheepishly, "Worked a treat though."

"Clearly," said the Doctor, before he removed the wires from Chakotay's hands, "Does she do that to you when you don't behave?"

"Not as yet though I think I'll be keeping my distance from now on," said Chakotay only just masking the amusement on his face at the look his Captain threw him.

"Doctor I can't believe I fixed this ship just by hitting it," said Kathryn, "Surely you must have done something."

The Doctor shook his head, "Sometimes she just needs a good wallop," he said helping Chakotay out of the grating and heading to the console, "Besides, I think she likes you. Shall we get back on course?"

"This bloody ship will be the death of me, I swear," said Donna, swatting the Doctor on the shoulder, "You could have got us killed."

"Nah, a little bumped maybe but not killed," said the Doctor, before he tapped his comm.-badge, "TARDIS to away teams. Time to calm down shipmates, we're all sorted here and back on course."

"Good to hear that Doctor," said Tom, "But can we have that confirmed by the Captain."

"We're fine Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "Just a glitch, we're getting back on course and will see you down on the planet."

"Panicking much?" said the Doctor as Kathryn broke the link.

"They just watched a flimsy blue box throw their command team on a tail spin through space," said Chakotay, "They're understandably concerned."

"And as over protective as ever," said Kathryn, meeting Donna's gaze, "The boys think I can't handle myself."

"Macho act?"

"All the time," said Kathryn.

"Look out," said the Doctor, "If those two start comparing notes then we'll have no hope."

"And it was you that I was worried about having on board," said Chakotay, meeting Kathryn's gaze with an innocent look, "What?"

"Thin ice mister," she said her hands moving across the console before her but she knew it was the TARDIS that was truly in control of their flight path, "Are we going to land?"

"Unless you want to stay floating around up here all day I guess it would be prudent," said the Doctor moving the screen to face him, "But its going to be bumpy, that slap may have made the TARDIS fly straight but we still have problems."

"Would it be safer to go back to Voyager?" said Chakotay.

"Safer, yes," said the Doctor before he nudged the woman beside him, "But not nearly as much fun."

"Only wimps would go back to Voyager," said Donna, "Go on, let him land."

Kathryn bit her lip and ran her hands absently over the edge of the console before she shot a smile across to her First Officer, "Am I allowed to make you worry about me a little longer Commander?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" he said, "Besides, we have the pride of Voyager's crew on our shoulders."

"I knew there was a reason I let you come along," said Kathryn with a smile, "Take us down Doctor."

The Doctor grinned maniacally, "You'd better hold onto something," he said before he stopped Donna from heading across to Chakotay, "On the ship Donna, not him."

"Spoil sport," she said before she took hold of one of the support pillars.

Kathryn stepped back from the console, taking hold of one of the bars that ran around the edge of the raised platform as the Doctor began to work. He danced around the controls, the TARDIS once more pitching in noise and the smooth ride grew erratic. She looked across at her First Officer before she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something I should know?" she said as Donna started to follow the Doctor's instructions, paying the pair of them no mind.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Chakotay, "Its Tom you should be worrying about."

"I think we both know that Mister Paris is more than capable of taking care of himself," said Kathryn as the TARDIS lurched once more, "Were we wise to agree to this?"

Chakotay reached a hand across to her, glad when she took it without hesitation, "Just hold on tight," he said, "And remember that we're doing this for Voyager's pride."

Kathryn grinned as they gave an almighty lurch, throwing them both into one of the nearby pillars, "It's scary as hell though," she cried though the laughter was clear in her voice.

"We're nearing the surface," called the Doctor over the din, "Hold on tight!"

The drop into the descent was the most terrifying yet, even a shuttle crash in a volatile atmosphere a more comfortable ride as the TARDIS seemed to spin on her own axis, sending them tumbling over the grating and into the supports. It was far from screams though that echoed in the cavernous room, laughter and cries of delight augmenting the sound of the TARDIS in full flight. Finally with an almighty bump they landed, even the Doctor thrown flat on his back in the impact.

Kathryn lay sprawled next to Chakotay and instinctively looked across to see that he was alright, catching the same querying look in his eyes as she met his gaze. She was the one who broke first, a smile and then a laugh bubbling from her as she realised they had both come out unscathed. He got to his feet before he offered her a hand to help her up from the floor.

"Anything broken?" he said.

"All in one piece," said Kathryn before she reached a hand up to her hair, "Well mostly, do I look a fright?"

"You look beautiful," he said before he checked himself and turned to the others "That was one hell of a landing."

"Glad you approved," said the Doctor, dusting himself off, "It's not usually that bad."

"Liar," said Donna, "I can't remember the last time we landed somewhere without the bruises."

"I certainly didn't expect just to drop out of the upper atmosphere," said Kathryn, fixing her hair.

The Doctor shot her a look of mock indignation, "We did not just drop out of the upper atmosphere," he said, "This is a sophisticated time ship beyond all comprehension of you Federation types."

Chakotay placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "So we just dropped out of the upper atmosphere then?"

"In one piece all the same," said the Doctor with a smile, "Shall we head on out before Miss Torres decides to use Klingon bargaining techniques to get through the door?"

"Klingon bargaining techniques?" said Donna.

"Fists first," said Chakotay, "First rule of Starfleet, don't upset the Klingons."

"Hardly the most appropriate picture to paint of Starfleet, Commander," said Kathryn heading to the door before she threw a look over her shoulder, "But true nonetheless. Come along you three."

Kathryn pushed open the TARDIS doors, not quite knowing what to expect on the outside but she was happy to see before her the temperate wooded area they had chosen to land on, nearby voices letting her know that they had landed near to the other away teams.

She tapped her comm.-badge, "Janeway to away teams, are we down?"

"All clear, Captain," came Tom's voice, swiftly followed by B'Elanna's affirmative.

"Are your groups together?" said Kathryn.

"Yes Ma'am," said Paris, "My tri-corder has the power signature for the TARDIS, located about twenty metres to the east of our landing sight."

"In other words we can follow the voices," said Kathryn, "We'll be right there, Janeway out."

She turned to see Donna with her arms spread wide, taking in the sights and sounds of the planet.

"I could never get tired of this," said Donna, "Another new world. Me, a temp from Chiswick, standing on a planet in the Delta quadrant in the twenty-fourth century. How brilliant is that?"

The Doctor beamed at her enthusiasm, "The twenty-fourth century is just the start Donna," he said, "One day you and I are going to stand on the first planet ever formed after the creation of the universe, watch a meteor wipe out the dinosaurs from planet Earth, see Kathryn Janeway made Admiral at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, moments before she hands Voyager's captaincy to her former First Officer."

"Admiral?" said Kathryn.

"I thought you were avoiding telling us anything of our personal history Doctor," said Chakotay.

"Its not your history until it happens," said the Doctor, "And time is always in flux, things can change."

"Maybe you'll be made Admiral Chakotay and your first act will be to bust me down to crewman," said Kathryn, "But for now, I'm still in charge and I say we rendezvous with the other away teams before they get themselves into all sorts of trouble."

"You heard the lady Donna, allons-y," said the Doctor falling into step behind Kathryn.

Donna swiftly followed, throwing an enthusiastic smile over her shoulder to Chakotay that he couldn't help but return as he made the last of their column. The trees parted to reveal the landing sites of the other two shuttles, the away teams already gathered and arranging the equipment they would need for their respective tasks. They all came to attention as they spotted the captain but Kathryn waved them down, heading to the leaders of both parties and comparing notes on their descent before issuing orders and rendezvous times to them.

B'Elanna soon led her team away, heading towards the nearby hills that promised to yield various elements that Voyager needed for engineering and various other essential functions, while Tom's team remained in the clearing with the Captain and the crew from the TARDIS. Kes had immediately joined the Doctor and Donna, the young Ocampan clearly sharing a far deeper bond with their Time Lord visitor than the rest of a crew when it came to the capabilities of their minds. Kathryn allowed her to occupy her guests while she dealt with the business of splitting the teams into the most effective search groups, Neelix's expertise on the plant life available no longer as reliable and the need to search all the more apparent.

"Mister Neelix, if you would go with Kes, Ensign Kim and Ensign Crag," said Kathryn, "Chakotay and I will accompany Mister Paris and our two newest crew members."

"Actually Captain, Kes has already asked to accompany the Doctor," said Neelix, "Perhaps we could take Miss Noble in her place."

Kathryn frowned, "I'm not sure that the Doctor and Donna would be happy at being separated," she said, "What do you think Chakotay?"

"Only they can answer that and I think we've got beyond them being a security concern," he said, "Donna and Harry appear to have been getting on well though, it might make her more amenable to the idea and keep the teams at a decent number."

"Very well," said Kathryn, "Doctor, Donna, could I speak to you both a moment?"

The Doctor bounded over with his companion in tow, both of them beaming happily at the freedom of the planet and the beauty of their surroundings.

"What can we do for you Kathryn?" he said.

Kathryn arched an eyebrow, "Firstly you can remember the rules for away missions, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor frowned and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "Aye Captain," he said before he nudged her and spoke in an exaggerated whisper, "I bet you're a Kitty in the bedroom though."

Kathryn failed to fight the smile that came to her face, "That is something you will never find out," she said, swiftly regaining her command, "We may be altering the away teams and I wanted to speak to you both. Kes has requested to join us but that would leave our teams uneven so Mister Neelix offered to let Donna accompany his team while Kes joins ours."

"Sounds like a plan," said the Doctor, "I'm sure Donna can handle being without me for while."

"I can more than handle it Space Man," said Donna, "You can go and talk nerd talk while we have some fun."

"That seems all settled then," said the Doctor, offering Kathryn his arm, "Shall we Captain?"

The captain smiled, patting his arm but began walking off without taking it, "We'll take the path north," she said, "Mister Neelix, take your group around to the South West, we had some encouraging readings from there before we landed. We'll rendezvous here in four hours and compare notes. Mister Paris if you would take the point."

"Aye Captain," said Tom but he was stopped as Donna took hold of his arm, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Catch you later loser," she said.

Tom smiled but stepped back, "I'll see you later," he said, shooting a quick glance at his Captain, glad to see that she did not appear put out by Donna's actions.

Kathryn's expression darkened though as Donna offered the same gesture to Chakotay.

"Don't want you feeling left out," said Donna.

"Oh put him down for goodness sake," said the Doctor, "You humans, you're all the same."

"Jealous much," said Donna taking Harry's arm as she joined her own group, "You just know how much you're missing out on Space Man."

"Be off with you," said the Doctor, "And behave."

"Yes sir," said Donna as Neelix led their group away, their newest member throwing waves back until they disappeared into the trees.

"Your friend has such spirit Doctor, I'm sure you can't have a quiet moment on the TARDIS," said Kes.

"Just the way I like it," said the Doctor.

"Shall we get on?" said Kathryn, irritation clear in her voice, "I would like to have some supplies back on Voyager before nightfall."

She didn't wait for a response as she led them in the opposite direction to Neelix's group, the woodland dense but fairly easy to navigate. She kept her gaze fixed on her tri-corder but the readings held little for her as she questioned her reaction to Donna's friendly display to her First Officer. The group seemed to sense the change in mood, Chakotay and Tom both concentrating on their work entirely whilst Kes and the Doctor kept their voices low over the buzz of a tri-corder and the sonic screwdriver. She knew she was being irrational, that Donna's flirtatious nature was merely part of her make up and that she had had little reaction to the kiss she had given Tom, but she couldn't hide the irksome feeling that crept into her gut at the sight of her kissing Chakotay.

She risked a glance over to him, his back to her as he studied some flora that had shown up as a potential food source on their initial scans but swiftly turned her attention back to her tri-corder as she felt someone come up beside her.

"You know," said the Doctor quietly in her ear, "A reaction based on jealousy usually indicates some sort of romantic feeling towards a person when they are put in a situation that would put them at risk of a liaison with another."

Kathryn looked up at him, trying to keep her face neutral, "I'm not sure I know what you mean Doctor."

"Why do you hide your feelings for him Kathryn?" said the Doctor, "Starfleet is a long way away."

"Doctor unless you have something to add to the task at hand I would suggest that you refrain from any frivolous conversation until both you and I are off duty," said Kathryn, knowing her temper shouldn't be directed at him but unable to stop herself all the same, "You requested to come on this away mission to assist my crew and therefore I will ask you to act as part of it. Maintain scans and report any findings that may be of interest to Commander Chakotay or Lieutenant Paris. I'm going to scout ahead for any further food sources."

"Aye Captain," said the Doctor at her back as she walked off into the brush ahead.

The Doctor turned back to the rest of the group, catching Tom's eye as he looked to where the Captain had disappeared into the trees.

"Where's the Captain going?" he said.

"Scouting ahead," said the Doctor, "Which to all intents is Starfleet for leave me alone."

"Perhaps someone should go after her," said Kes, "I know the scans didn't identify any large predators in the area but that doesn't mean we won't encounter anything hostile."

The Doctor turned in an arc, the sonic screwdriver buzzing in his hand, "I'm not detecting anything that could be of concern."

"Is there a problem over there?" said Chakotay from the other side of the copse.

"No sir," said Tom, "Just comparing sensor readings. The Captain has gone on ahead."

"Alone?" said Chakotay, turning his tri-corder in the direction Kathryn had taken, "She's not far ahead, Mister Paris perhaps you should join her. Doctor, Kes help me continue scans here, several of these plants look like they would be suitable for consumption by the majority of our crew but I wanted a detailed analysis of them. I do not want to find half a shift inebriated on narcotics from a stew like we had last time we took something at face value."

"Best dinner time ever," said Tom with a blissful expression, "I never seen the Captain so mellow."

"A relaxed Captain was one thing Lieutenant," said Chakotay, "Two ensigns launching themselves from the ship in an escape pod because they thought we had been over run by Vidians was quite another."

Tom barely covered his laugh, "Yes sir," he said, "I'll go find the Captain then shall I?"

"Unless you want to be scrubbing the plasma manifolds for the next month," said Chakotay.

Tom quickly headed in the direction the Captain had taken, not even glancing back to see the slight smile quirk his commanding officer's lips at the standard response to the common threat.

"Kes, did you bring a medical tri-corder?" said Chakotay, "We need to make sure we're not taking any contaminants onboard. Doctor if you would use, whatever that thing is, perhaps we could identify something that tastes a little more palatable than Leola root."

"Aye sir," said the Doctor, turning his attention to the task despite his amusement at finding himself a honourary member of Starfleet.

They continued their search, selecting and testing the plants in the area and finding several that could be easily used in the mess hall and in some cases having medicinal properties that Kes wanted to cultivate in the event of them being unable to replicate certain drugs in times of trouble. It was only the chirruping of Chakotay's comm.-badge that cut through the working atmosphere.

"Paris to Chakotay."

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"I've found the Captain's tri-corder, it's been smashed, and I can't raise her on the comm.," came Tom's voice over the link, "No signs of a struggle but life sign scans are erratic and there's…there's a cliff edge sir."

Chakotay paled, "Keep looking Tom," he said, "We're on our way. Doctor, Kes, switch to scan for life signs, I want her found."

The Doctor followed with growing concern as Chakotay led them to Tom's location, panic evident in his stride alone even though he tried to mask it. They reached the open area where Tom was still scouting, the smashed tri-corder laying abandoned on the sandy coloured ground. The view itself was breathtaking from the cliff edge but the drop was sheer and of a height that could do damage. The Doctor hurried to the edge, peering into the pool below, its make up more mud than water.

"Commander," he said not even needing the sonic screwdriver to divine the nature of the captain's disappearance, the edge of the cliff freshly broken, "She fell."

Not a word was uttered as Voyager's crew took off down the side of the slope, finding a safer path than their Captain had clearly taken but still having to scramble down the most part. They hit bottom, the muddy depths before them thick and viscose with no signs of life breaking the surface.

"Kathryn?" called Chakotay, titles abandoned in the search.

"Commander," said Kes, "I'm reading life signs, they seem to be distorted by the mud but they're strong nonetheless. She's still alive."

"But maybe not for long, that doesn't look like it would be easy to swim in," said Tom, "Especially not in full uniform."

"Can you get a more accurate reading from her Kes?" said Chakotay, "Any idea where she is in that?"

"Right beneath us and moving," said the Doctor turning away from the muddy lake and following the sonic screwdriver to a cave in the base of the cliff, "And I'm not reading the same substance beneath here as I was in the lake."

He knelt down before lying flat out and putting his ear to the floor. He pounded his fist against the floor three times and waited before tapping his comm.-badge, "Kathryn can you hear me, it's the Doctor?"

There was no response but he smiled all the same as the sonic screwdriver beeped.

"There's a tunnel under here, an underground tunnel and she's in there," he said, "Her badge is damaged but it gave off enough of a signal for the sonic screwdriver to pick up. Chakotay can you modulate your phasers to cut through rock?"

"It can be done but without a full survey of the tunnel we could risk a cave in," he said, "The Captain would be crushed."

"Nah," said the Doctor, "I only want to make a little hole, it won't cave in. It's that or leave her down there."

Chakotay's comm.-badge gave an ineffective beep before the signal gave out, "She's trying to contact us."

"And if I make the tiniest hole we can throw one of our badges down and at least reassure her that we know she's there," said the Doctor, "Getting the idea now? Phaser, please."

Chakotay tugged the phaser from his belt and passed it to the Doctor without further question, watching the Time Lord swiftly modify the settings before he got to his feet and aiming it at the rocks below.

"Here goes nothing," said the Doctor, "Just like resonating concrete…but more effective, even with flyboy in the vicinity."

The crew didn't have time to question him as he fired the phaser, the beam hitting the rock and slowly boring a whole in the surface. Cracks appeared at the edge and Chakotay pulled both Kes and Tom back from them, fearing that the entire floor would cave in, taking them with it.

"Kes, life signs?" he said.

"Still strong, though her heart rate is elevated," said Kes, "She probably can see or hear something happening above her and is naturally concerned."

"Keep an eye on her, they spike to anything dangerous I want to know about it."

"Aye sir," said Kes.

"Stop panicking over there, I'm nearly done," said the Doctor as the rock continued to crack under the phaser beam, "Almost there and…off. Can you hear me Kathryn?"

The others moved forward as the Doctor got to his knees by the small hole he'd made, chucking Chakotay the phaser as he leant down and peered into the darkness below.

"Hello! Kathryn? Are you down there?" said the Doctor.

"Doctor?" came the faint response from below.

"Voyager search and rescue at your disposal," said the Doctor, "How did you get yourself down there?"

"Who else is there with you?" said Kathryn.

The Doctor looked up at those around him and touched a finger to his lips, "I'm on my own but I've sent for the others," he said, "We'll need to know how you got down there if we want to get you out."

"You can be ingenious Doctor, I'm sure," said Kathryn, "Are they definitely not with you?"

"No one here but us chickens," said the Doctor.

"Beyond strange, you are," said Kathryn, "I managed to pitch myself off that cliff above, if there'd been a reason for it I'd have a story to tell. Guess I wasn't concentrating. There's a sink hole it the mud, I was lucky to hit it, and it came out in here. I've pulled myself along this far but the mud's sticky, it's hard to move and both my phaser and comm.-badge have jammed. I don't know how I'm getting out of here in a hurry."

"We'll get you out, don't worry," said the Doctor before he winked at the others, "I can hear the others now, I'm going to throw you down a comm.-badge so we can all talk a little easier, save you having to shout."

"Thanks Doctor," said Kathryn, "But I think I'll lose the badge if you drop it down here, I can't see a thing."

"Can you see the light from the hole above you?"

"Only just," said Kathryn, "You're a good twelve feet up from me. It's not giving me much light down here."

"Perhaps we could lower it down to her," said Kes.

"The only problem is standard Starfleet away kit doesn't include string," said Tom.

"But Time Lord away kit does," said the Doctor yanking a circular object from his pocket and pulling loose the length of string from around it, "Never go anywhere without a yo-yo, they always come in handy."

"A what?" said Chakotay.

"Yo-yo," said the Doctor, rolling his eyes at the blank expression he received, "God you Federation types, if it's not holographically projected you can't get any enjoyment from it."

"And if it's not a sweeping generalization…" said Chakotay pulling off his comm.-badge and placing it in the Doctor's hand, "Send that down to the Captain."

The Doctor attached the badge to the string and began to lower it down the hole, "Heads up Kathryn, it's on its way," he said, "Reach up and I'll lower it into your hands. Give the string a tug when you have the badge."

He continued to lower the string until he felt a tug, waiting a moment before reeling the string back up without the badge attached and stuffing it into his pocket. He tapped his own comm.-badge before he spoke.

"Rescue team to Janeway."

"Very funny," came Kathryn's response, "At least I don't have to shout anymore."

"Are you hurt Captain?" said Tom.

"Only my pride Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "Any ideas how I can get out of here?"

"I can contact the ship; see if we can get the transporters online," said Chakotay, "They were only down for routine maintenance."

"Transporters won't be of any use Commander," said Kathryn, "Before I ended up down here I had high metal ore readings on my tri-corder, it would probably reduce the chance of getting a good lock on me."

"How's the structure of the cave below? Could we cut through without causing a cave in?" said Chakotay.

"I can't see anything but judging by the echo its pretty hollow and I can't feel any sort of structure nearby," she said, "The tunnel is probably about six foot across, double that in height. I can hear water in both directions but the sound is distorted. If you could send me down a tri-corder I could give you a better idea."

"Did you say you can hear water at each end?" said the Doctor.

"I think so," said Kathryn.

"Stay there," said the Doctor.

"Can't exactly go far," said Kathryn as the Doctor got to his feet and headed towards the back of the cave with the sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Chakotay," said the Doctor, "Get her to walk forward, towards the back of the cave."

"Tom give me your badge," said Chakotay, activating it as he placed it in his hand, "Chakotay to Janeway, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Commander."

"The Doctor wants you to walk towards the back of the cave, follow the tunnel away from where you got in," he said.

"I can't see an inch in front of me Chakotay," said Kathryn, "How do I know if I'm going in the right direction?"

"Hang on a minute. I'll keep the comm.-link open," he said heading towards where the Doctor stood and pulling out the modified phaser, "I'm going to make another hole, the light should be able to guide you"

"Standing by Commander," said Kathryn.

Chakotay fired the phaser, the rock soon giving beneath the beam and leaving a small hole, several inches across, "Can you see the light?"

"Trying to convert me Commander?" said Kathryn, with a laugh, "I can see it, it's faint but there. I'm heading towards you now. This mud is disgusting, feels like I've been swimming in glue."

"Any ill effects from it, we haven't had a chance to analyse it?" said Chakotay.

"Aside from being damp and cold I'm fine," said Kathryn, "I'm under the light."

"Any epiphanies?" said Chakotay.

"Funny," said Kathryn, "What now?"

"I'm awaiting instructions," said Chakotay, "Doctor?"

The Doctor had moved further into the cave, running the sonic screwdriver over the solid wall at the very back. He finally gave a triumphant call, replacing the sonic screwdriver with his hands as he search a slim crack in the stone, "There's a gap here and its wet," he said, "This must give us some access to the chamber below, the water has to get in from somewhere. I think we can risk blasting it open with a phaser, the structure of the cave is better here."

"Did you get that Kathryn?" said Chakotay.

"Just about," she said, "You're not going to bring this place down on top of me are you?"

"It would mean I could finally get my hands on your ship, Captain," said Chakotay.

"It's a good thing I trust you," said Kathryn, "Go ahead, I want to get out of here."

"Hang tight then," said Chakotay, "Do you want me to keep the line open?"

"Please," said Kathryn, "It's lonely down here."

"We'll try to keep you company," said Chakotay, pulling loose the modified phaser and passing it to the Doctor, "Start working Doctor, let me know when you start to get through. I'm going to have Tom and Kes begin some scans."

The Doctor nodded before muttering something about needing a distraction as he turned his attention to his work. Chakotay left the back of the cave, rejoining the remaining too members of the team.

"We think we can get the Captain out through a hollow at the back of the cave," he said, "No point you standing idle while we do though, I want you both to run some scans on the mud she fell in, make sure there's nothing in there that we should be worried about."

"I'm fine Chakotay," came Kathryn's voice from his comm.-badge.

"Maybe but its standard procedure," said the Commander, "If there's anything we need to worry about let me know and contact the Doctor…our Doctor."

"Yes sir," said Tom heading towards the mouth of the cave, "Come on Kes."

"We'll have you out soon Captain," said the Ocampan gently, "Just try to relax."

"I am relaxed," said Kathryn nonchalantly.

"I'm monitoring your life signs Captain," said Kes with a sympathetic smile, "Relax, we'll get you out."

"Thanks Kes," said Kathryn, her voice holding somewhat less authority than usual.

Chakotay waited until both of his subordinates were out of ear shot before he spoke again, "Are you getting yourself worked up down there?" he said, "No one can hear you but me Kathryn."

Kathryn sighed, "I never liked the dark, it used to terrify me when I was little," she said.

"We've run scans, there's no life forms down there that could be of any harm to you," said Chakotay, "Anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Turn back time to when I managed to lose my balance like a cadet and went tumbling into a mud puddle."

"I would have given away a month's replicator rations to have seen that."

"You're a true friend Chakotay," said Kathryn, "How do you fancy a month as Neelix's kitchen assistant?"

"Don't give me the hard act," he said with a laugh, "I know you love me really."

He stifled a groan that wanted to emerge at his unguarded comment, his eyes closing in despair as Kathryn remained silent below. Her voice when it came was far softer than he expected and he couldn't help the smile that replaced his frown.

"Sometimes," she said quietly, "When you behave. You are my best friend after all."

The rationalization at the end of her sentence should have hurt him but he felt no pain, happy that she had not balked entirely at his misguided words. The silence that followed was companionable rather than tense, similar to those that often fell between them after their shared command dinners though for once they weren't seated side by side watching the stars roll by the view port. With the comm.-link still open Chakotay could hear the faint sound of Kathryn's breathing, almost forgetting that there was another person still working in the room. When the realization finally came to him he went to speak to the Doctor only to hear something other than Kathryn over the link.

"What's that noise?" he said, "Kathryn?"

"Trouble, I think…" she said, "Doctor? Doctor please tell me you can get me out of here?"

"Rather delicate work," called the Doctor, "That I've been doing on my own while you to have been gassing."

"You could have said something," said Chakotay, "What's happening down there Kathryn?"

"I don't know but its bad, I can hear…"

"Calm down," said Chakotay, "Calm down Kathryn, we'll get you out."

"Commander!" cried Tom as he ran back into the cave, "The lake outside is sinking, I have feeling its going the same way the Captain went."

Chakotay moved to slap off the link between him and Kathryn but her rapid intake of breath, audible even over the link was enough to tell him he was too late the keep her panic from rising. He hurried to the Time Lord who had begun to work all the harder as he heard Tom's words.

"Get her out of there Doctor," he said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" said the Doctor, "Remodulate another phaser and help me get through this rock."

"Commander, her life signs are spiking," said Kes as she returned to the cave.

"Kathryn we're getting you out," said Chakotay, "Kes, contact the ship and get them to bring the transporters online and see if they can beam her out of there."

"Yes sir," said Kes, moving back towards the mouth of the cave to send her transmission.

"Hate to rush you Chakotay but this is a tunnel, there's only one way for anything to go and I can hear it coming," said Kathryn.

"Get as far back as you can," said Chakotay, "If you can get any height pull yourself up."

"Can I do anything from this side?"

"If we have another phaser she could use that to do the same thing her side of the divide," said the Doctor.

"Kes doesn't carry arms," said Chakotay, "She's not a member of Starfleet."

"Then it's up to you and me," said the Doctor before Kes cried out in alarm from beyond, swiftly echoed below by Kathryn.

"What's happening?" said Chakotay.

"Its coming," said Kathryn, her voice breathy as she began to run.

"Doctor picking holes in the rocks isn't going to help anymore," said Chakotay, "Kathryn where are you heading to?"

There was no response, the density of the rock and her growing distance disabling the comm.-link. The Doctor looked up at him but said nothing as he ran to the mouth up the cave, the Voyager crew following him as he headed out and back up the slope they had first run down.

"Where are you going?" cried Tom as he followed but the Doctor failed to answer.

"Chakotay to Voyager, how are those transporters coming?"

"Transporters are online Commander," came Tuvok's measured response, "But we are unable to get a lock on the Captain."

"Keep trying," said Chakotay, "She's wearing my comm.-badge. She's in danger Tuvok."

"Understood sir," said the Vulcan, "Tuvok out."

"Tom! Forget following him," said Chakotay, as the Doctor sped off ahead of them, "Try to lock on to Kathryn and let's see if we can find her."

"Yes sir," said Tom pulling out his tri-corder and beginning to scan.

"Commander the Doctor must know what to do," said Kes, "We should follow him."

"He's running away from the caves, our Captain is down there and I'm not about to trust her safety to him," he said, as the Doctor disappeared from view, "Scan for her, we'll find her and we'll get her out."

"I've got a faint reading," said Tom, holding the tri-corder in front of him and heading back into the trees, "She's running."

"Follow her," said Chakotay as they followed his lead into the woods.

"She's moving fast," said Tom, leaping over fallen logs and navigating the growing density of the plant life, "Too fast."

"How can she move too fast?" said Kes.

"If she got caught in the mud flow," said Chakotay, "Tom we need to get her out."

Any response was cut off as the ground beneath them seemed to rumble, an odd rasping sound echoing from beneath their feet.

"Energy readings are spiking beneath us," he said, "But I can't get a lock on what."

"Commander the Captain's heart rate is spiking, she's almost in respitory arrest," said Kes.

Chakotay slapped his comm.-badge, "Tuvok, you need to pull the Captain out now."

"We are unable to get a lock on her, any attempt to retrieve her would result in her loss," said the Vulcan.

"I can't accept that," said Chakotay, as the rasping sound beneath their feet rose in pitch before falling silent, "Get her out of there."

"Commander," said Kes softly, "She's gone."

"What?"

"The Captain, her life signs," she said sadly, "They just disappeared."


	3. Shock

Kes' words had barely sunk in when the rasping sound they had heard beneath them started up again but this time far closer, all of them turning to try and find where the noise had originated from. All three of them froze in dumb wonder as first the outline and then the solid form of the TARDIS materialised before them as though transported, as impossible as the ship itself when no command had been given for it to have been moved so. The door slammed open and someone ran out backwards until she tripped over her own feet and landed with a thump on the ground. It took a moment to register her identity under the layers of mud and silt that covered her as she began to cough, her eyes still wide and trained on the TARDIS before her.

"Kathryn!" cried Chakotay as he hurried to her side, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back as she coughed the thick, black water up from her lungs, "How on Earth…?"

"It was touch and go," came the Doctor's voice, "But I got her in the nick of time."

"Ship…impossible ship," said Kathryn between coughs, "Came…came out of… nowhere."

"Sshh," said Chakotay, "You're safe, just breathe. Doctor how did you get her out? The transporters…"

"I didn't use Voyager's transporters," said the Doctor, "I took a risk and the TARDIS pulled through. She doesn't much like the fact that she's got mud on all her wiring now though."

Kes was busy running a tri-corder over Kathryn as she finally ceased coughing, leaning against Chakotay's shoulder as she caught her breath. Without the need for a command Tom had taken the comm.-badge from Chakotay's hand, contacting the ship to inform them that the Captain was safe and well.

"Well I don't know how you did it but thank you," said Chakotay before he moved his gaze to Kes, "How's she doing?"

Kes smiled, "No damage but you should rest Captain and get into some dry clothes," she said.

Kathryn reached up to brush a her hair from her face, succeeding only in smearing the mud that covered her from head to toe, "The only problem is that all my dry clothes are back on Voyager," she said, "And pride stands in the way of appearing on the ship like this besides, you need to complete the mission and protocol says I can't fly the a shuttle back alone. I'll be fine, we'll go back in the TARDIS later."

"Kathryn you can't possibly be suggesting you spend the day like that," said Chakotay, "This isn't the warmest of climates."

"I'd offer to run you back to the ship in the TARDIS but after my rescue mission, and you're welcome by the way, she needs to rest for a few hours at least," said the Doctor, "I can however offer a change of clothes."

Kathryn got slowly to her feet, her bearing regal despite the state of her uniform, "You have my thanks Doctor of course, I'd be dead without you," she said, reaching out to squeeze Chakotay's arm as she heard his sharp intake of breath at her words, "But I doubt you have spare Starfleet uniform inside. Despite the impossibilities of that box of yours."

"Maybe not a Starfleet uniform, although stranger things have been found in the TARDIS, but clothes nonetheless, clothes at least that will not have you risking the threat of pneumonia despite all your medical technology Captain," said the Doctor, "And a change will stop your First Officer and your crew looking as though they're waiting for you to shatter."

Kathryn looked between the three people hovering around her and managed a weak smile, "Well I have put them through it recently," she said, fingering her soaked hair, "I'll take you up on that offer Doctor but do you happen to have somewhere where I can wash the majority of this planet off me too."

The Doctor smiled, "There's a bathroom next to the wardrobe," he said stepping aside to leave her room to once more enter the TARDIS, "Think you can find your way."

"Exactly how big is that ship Doctor?"

"Big enough," he said proudly, "The wardrobe's not far; first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Got that?"

"Loud and clear… I think," said Kathryn heading into the TARDIS, "I won't be long. Commander, contact the ship, have them send down some replacement comm.-badges and phasers to replace the ones that were damaged. Kes, Tom, let's see if we can't find something to take back to Voyager to show for this morning's efforts."

The calls of 'Aye Captain' followed her into the TARDIS, the Doctor leaving the door open as he joined them outside, beginning scans once more as Chakotay called through to the ship to request the replacement equipment Kathryn had asked for. The unexpected detour they had taken in chasing her had actually proven to be of use to them, the plant life around them yielding several species that were so similar in properties to those from Earth that Chakotay ordered Tom and Kes to ensure their abundance on the planet so they could take as much as possible with them.

The comm.-badges, tri-corders and phasers soon shimmered into existence nearby and soon everyone was back in possession of the full compliment of kit they required by protocol, leaving only the items Kathryn would need when she returned from the TARDIS. They had already begun gathering samples of the plants they intended to harvest when the Doctor's voice caught their attention.

"Of all the outfits at your disposal you found the most military possible didn't you?" he said, with a smile, "When did you last wear a dress Captain?"

Kathryn stepped down from the TARDIS, the door closing behind her, dressed in desert camouflage combat fatigues and a sandy coloured tee shirt. She wore heavy, military style boots that left her far shorter than her usual heels would have her but her hair was less harsh in its styling than her crew were used to on the bridge. Still damp from where she had washed the mud from it, it was pulled back in a messy bun that left tendrils of hair tumbling here and there around her face.

"A dress would hardly be appropriate for the terrain Doctor," she said, "Besides, I think I should save all those gorgeous ball gowns for a special occasion."

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest with a grin, "Just how many did you try on?"

"None at all," said Kathryn picking up her comm.-badge and fastening it to the front of her shirt before she smiled and held up three fingers with a laugh, "That wardrobe Doctor…"

"Impressive?"

"Definitely," she said with a smile that didn't fade as she turned back to her team, "Now then, how have you been getting on?"

xxxx

Kathryn found herself more than glad by the afternoon that the Doctor had joined their group for the away mission, the Time Lord's good humour buoying up the entire team and leaving the events of the morning all but forgotten. The good mood passed into their work, efficiency upped and allowing them more time for simple exploration as they fanned out among the trees surrounding the TARDIS and their former landing site. Kes and the Doctor had fallen into a conversation that seemed to require no input from anyone else and Tom had already bedded himself down in the sunshine with his self appointed task of cataloguing their samples despite the tri-corders having already automatically done so. Kathryn didn't call him on it, more than happy to wander herself in the dappled light beneath the trees, the planet as peaceful as she could wish it.

She sat down on a low branch, closing her tri-corder and closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the temperate breeze that filtered through the trees. She felt the branch dip slightly as someone sat beside her and smiled, not needing to open her eyes to know whom it was.

"Worried I'm going to get myself in trouble again if I'm not permanently supervised Commander?"

"Well you have given me cause to be," said Chakotay, "We nearly lost you today Kathryn, if it hadn't been for the Doctor…"

Kathryn held up a hand, "I'm well aware of what could have happened," she said, "But it didn't."

"But what about the day that we don't have a TARDIS to hand? Or if an ion storm prevents a medical team reaching you?" he said, "Kathryn you have to take more care."

Kathryn wanted to argue but knew that he only spoke in concern as her friend as well as her colleague, "I know but I can hardly return to the Alpha quadrant wrapped in cotton wool," she said, "This quadrant is dangerous and that means I will have to ask my crew to go into situations that could put their lives in jeopardy, how could I look into the faces of their friends and eventually their families if something happens to them, knowing that I never took the risks myself? I would never ask a member of this crew to do something that I wouldn't be willing to do myself."

Chakotay reached across, his large tanned hand covering her small pale one, "I know and its one of the great things I admired you for the moment I stepped onto Voyager but Spirits woman don't you understand what the loss of you would do to this crew?" he said, clearly having to fight to restrain his voice, "Everyone knows that you would do anything to get this crew home but I know every single person on that ship, be they Starfleet, Marquis or one of the people we just happen to pick up along the way, would never feel as though they'd reached home if you weren't there with them at the end."

Kathryn felt tears well in her eyes, remembering the false memorial the alien had made her witness when he had been trying to convince her dying spirit to join him in his matrix. She wondered how much of her crew's softly spoken words, how much of the grief she had seen on their faces had been true. She looked across to her friend, seeing the pain in his dark gaze that he had brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kathryn," he said quietly.

"Don't be," she said, "Perhaps I have been reckless recently and I know I shouldn't have wandered off today. Should I do so again Commander I give you permission to throw me in the brig."

"I'd have a fair job trying to get you to cooperate with that," said Chakotay, a small smile forming on his face, "I can imagine dragging you through the corridors of the ship with you kicking and screaming and don't deny it, you'd fight like a tiger Janeway."

She smiled broadly, "It disturbs me just how well you know me at times," she said.

"Its my job," he said getting to his feet, "Come on, sooner we're done the sooner we can rendezvous with the others and get back to Voyager. Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to," said Kathryn, "My replicator and I just aren't getting along these days and Neelix will be in experimental mode tonight. I doubt our Doctor wants any more casualties in his sick bay like he had the last time we found a decent M Class planet."

"Tom's spilled the beans on your hallucinogenic tendencies," said Chakotay watching her blush crimson though she tried to hide it in the dappled light, "You're adorable when you're high."

"Shut up," said Kathryn though her voice held no malice.

"Yes ma'am," said Chakotay as they headed out of the trees but he paused with a quizzical look as she followed him by hopping from one patch of sunlight to another, "What are you up to?"

"Walking on sunshine," said Kathryn as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Mad, you are," he said extending his hand to her as she leapt over one particularly large dark shadow between them, "Do you intend to do this for the rest of the day?"

"Not in front of the crew," she said, her hopping ceasing as they reached the sun bathed clearing, "Don't go telling on me."

Chakotay laughed, "Your secret is safe with me," he said as they caught sight of Tom still stretched out on his rock, the PADDs forgotten beside him, "Working hard Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir," said Tom, not even opening his eyes.

"And how are those analyses coming along Mister Paris?" said Kathryn.

Tom soon shot up to sitting, fumbling for a PADD but succeeding in only picking up a tri-corder, "Almost done Captain."

"At ease Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "I think we're all a little lazy in the sunshine this afternoon but we've got enough data to make a good sweep of the planet tomorrow."

"Hopefully Neelix and B'Elanna have had as much luck," said Chakotay, "We should contact them, see how everything is going?"

"We're due to rendezvous with them in an hour anyway," said Kathryn, "I can't see any harm in heading back a little earlier if we have all the data we need. Where are Kes and the Doctor?"

"Over by the trees," said Tom, pointing to the far edge of the clearing where their two figures were partially hidden by the trees, the hum of both Kes' tri-corder and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver providing a low base to their quiet conversation, "Last thing I heard was the Doctor saying something about telepathic communication across light years."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as she settled down on the rock beside her helms-man, "Chakotay contact the away teams and let them know that we'll meet them at the rendezvous point in half an hour."

"Aye Captain," said Chakotay, moving away from them to make the call.

"So Tom, what do you make of the newest addition to our crew?" said Kathryn, leaning back on her arms and closing her eyes in the sunshine.

"Well he proved useful today," said Tom, "I wouldn't mind a go in the TARDIS at some point though Captain."

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to pilot your shuttle back," said Kathryn, "I think even you would be impressed with how that ship works."

"Thank you Captain," said Tom with a smile.

"Think nothing of it Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "I'm just trying to avoid the bruises I got the first time. How are our comrades in the field Commander?"

"Neelix is over excited about the recipes he's already planning and I could practically hear B'Elanna rubbing her hands in glee, we have a very happy chief engineer today," said Chakotay, "They'll meet us in the clearing we first landed in, in thirty minutes."

Kathryn got to her feet, "Well then I think we can call today a success," she said looking over to the trees, "Kes, Doctor, would you care to join us?"

The branches parted, the Doctor holding the limb aside to allow Kes to pass through before him. He flashed a smile to the three gathered in the clearing, the look infectious to those nearby.

"G.I Janeway calls," he said, only Tom laughing at the twentieth century reference.

"Would someone explain the joke?" said Kathryn.

"Twentieth century culture Captain," said the Lieutenant, "I'll send you the data-stream."

"I'm no longer sure if I want to know," she said, "We've arranged with B'Elanna and Neelix to meet earlier than planned in the clearing. Doctor do you want to move the TARDIS to where it was or do you want to leave from here?"

"No harm in walking down there with you but I don't want to move the TARDIS again until its time to leave, that little rescue mission was not on the agenda today," said the Doctor.

"Are you going to use that as collateral for the rest of the time you're with us?" said Kathryn.

"As long as it has legs…" said the Doctor before he offered her his arm once more, "Shall we, Captain?"

Kathryn took his arm with a smile, "Trouble, definitely trouble," she said as they led the team down from the ledge and into the clearing they had originally come from.

They were the first to arrive and the Doctor had soon dragged Tom away to examine one of the shuttles in greater detail whilst Kathryn, Chakotay and Kes took the opportunity to upload the data they had gathered to Voyager from the comfort of the other shuttle. It wasn't long before B'Elanna announced her arrival, gleefully bringing back her team with the spoils of their endeavours, Ashmore looking as elated as his lieutenant whilst Vorik remained as impassive as ever. Kathryn and Chakotay left Kes to her work in the shuttle to indulge their chief engineer, suitably impressed by the ample samples she had already brought back even before their official gathering mission the next day.

"With the amount of dilithium that's only a few feet below ground level we can gather enough in two hours to last us several months at least," said B'Elanna, "And Vorik identified several minerals that would actually improve upon what we already use on the ship. He'll have a report to you by eighteen hundred, Captain."

"I'll look forward to reading it," said Kathryn before she caught B'Elanna's quizzical regard of her clothes, "I had a little mishap Lieutenant though I shan't deny Mister Paris his audience for the telling tonight in the mess hall. I was lucky that the TARDIS comes equipped with a fully functioning wardrobe."

B'Elanna smiled, "I take it they're Donna's then," she said.

"I don't think they're anyone's," said Kathryn, "He just has a collection."

"Just how big is that box of his?" said the half-Klingon looking around for the ship, "And where is the TARDIS anyway?"

"Up on the hill," said Chakotay, "The Doctor intends to leave from there when we're ready to go."

"I've been meaning to ask, Captain," said B'Elanna not quite meeting Kathryn's gaze, "Would it be possible for me to, that is to say I'm curious about the workings of the TARDIS."

"And you would like to fly back with the Doctor?" said Kathryn, smiling when B'Elanna nodded, "Mister Paris has already taken my place on there so as long as the Commander is happy to relinquish his, I can't see a problem as long as Ensign Kim is happy to pilot your shuttle back to Voyager."

B'Elanna was obviously trying to restrain her glee but she couldn't replace her smile, "Thank you Captain," she said, "I'll speak to Harry as soon as his team returns."

"I'm sure you will," said Kathryn, "Make sure you have all the samples loaded safely on the shuttle before you start heading to the TARDIS though."

"Yes Ma'am, I will," said B'Elanna, all but bouncing on her toes as she awaited further commands.

Kathryn smiled, "Dismissed Lieutenant," she said, laughing as B'Elanna headed off to the shuttle at a pace to be envied by the rest of the crew, "I don't think I've seen the crew in such high spirits for a long time."

"Well your mud bath aside Captain its easy enough to say that we've not had such a good day in a long time," said Chakotay, "Adequate food supplies, everything engineering needs but without the need for politics or phasers. It's been a long time since we've been so fortunate."

"Then lets enjoy it," said Kathryn, "I've decided that we'll stay for a while, let the crew enjoy some shore leave, they've certainly earned it in recent weeks. We can work out the rotations over dinner tonight."

"On one condition," said Chakotay meeting her stubborn glance, "You promise to take at least a day of total leave yourself, no uniform, no duties, no concerning yourself with ship's business. You leave Tuvok in charge and relax."

"Tuvok?" said Kathryn, arching her eyebrow, "And why not my First Officer?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you," said Chakotay.

Kathryn smiled, "I guess," she said, "And no doubt you are willing to sacrifice your own shore leave to act as my babysitter?"

Chakotay sighed, "It'll be a burden…" he said, feigning agony as she playfully backhanded him across the chest, "Is it a crime to want to spend time with my closest friend when she hasn't got the burden of a ship on her shoulders?"

Kathryn smiled, "I always have Voyager on my shoulders Chakotay," she said reaching across to cover his hand with her own, "But you always make her a little lighter. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now come on, we have work to do and I fear the Doctor and Tom will be pulling that shuttle apart if we don't find something else to occupy them soon."

"I don't doubt…"

A terrifying scream cut Chakotay off both of them jumping into action at the sound. The other members of the two away teams were soon gathered in the clearing, all of them with tri-corders and phasers drawn in reaction to the sound. Even the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver scanning for the location of the sound in the trees ahead.

"Doctor!" came the distinctive sound of Donna's voice, "Doctor where are you?"

The Doctor was the first person off after the sound, Kathryn and Chakotay close on his heels with the rest of the away teams not far behind. They tore through the undergrowth, phasers drawn as they tried to find their fellow crewmembers. The Doctor was the first to barrel into a stunned looking Neelix, the Talaxian barely able to speak as he pointed further into the trees. Kathryn hurried to him as the Doctor went onwards, taking hold of his shoulders and pulling his attention to her.

"What happened?"

"It was horrible Captain," he said, "Just horrible."

"Chakotay, go with the Doctor, see what's happening," said Kathryn, before returning her attention to her panicking crew member, "Neelix just take a breath."

"He just…just…disintegrated," he said, "Right before my eyes."

"Who?"

"Captain!" came Chakotay's voice through the trees.

"Kes," said Kathryn turning to those of her crew who hadn't gone with the Commander, "Take care of him. The rest of you stay where you are."

Kathryn quickly made her way through the trees, her phaser drawn as she paid little heed to the brambles ripping at her clothes, "Chakotay?"

"Over here," came the Commander's voice to her right.

Kathryn followed the sound, finally finding him with Harry and Donna, the woman crying into the young ensign's shoulder. It took her a moment to clock the Doctor but she recoiled in horror as she finally saw him, knelt beside a skeleton that wore a yellow-shouldered Starfleet uniform.

"He's Starfleet?" she said in confusion.

"He's Ensign Crag," said Chakotay.

"But he's…"

"He's been eaten," said the Doctor getting to his feet, "And we're all at risk of the same fate."

"Its them isn't it Doctor," said Donna, "Its those things that ate the people in the Library."

The Doctor nodded as he got to his feet, tugging both Donna and Harry into the sunlight. Kathryn headed over to her fallen shipmate but the Doctor pulled her back.

"Stay back from him, its not safe," he said.

"How did he die?" she demanded, ashamed by the panic she could hear rising in her voice, "What did this to him?"

"The Vashta Nerada," said the Doctor moving her into the sunlight, "But there's no time to discuss this. Every single member of your crew is in danger, even more so as we are travelling by shuttles and the TARDIS. We need to get back to Voyager now, quarantine everyone in the shuttle bay and make sure no one else is hurt. Stay in the light."

"Last time I checked Doctor, I was the commanding officer here and you are my guest. You do not give orders and you do not decide what there is time for me to know," said Kathryn, stepping up to him, "That is one of my people lying there, utterly destroyed by a beast whose name you are familiar with but have as yet failed to mention to us. Now you tell me what managed to do this to Ensign Crag, what killed him?"

"Don't start throwing ranks around in front of me Kathryn because trust me, I outrank you beyond anything you could imagine," said the Doctor towering over her and forcing her back into the sunlight, "All you need to know is that your people are in danger and I am the only person who can help them. Now stop making a row, stay in the light and let me figure out how on earth I'm going to stop anymore people getting killed."

"You can't…"

"I can speak to you however I want right now," said the Doctor, "Pipe down. Donna I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Donna looked up from Harry's shoulder, hugging her arms around her middle, "We were just talking and then we moved into the sunshine," she said brokenly, "He dropped that tri-recorder thing and I noticed that he had two shadows. I didn't have a chance to say anything before he…before they…"

"Alright, I don't need anymore," said the Doctor before he tapped his comm.-badge, "This is the Doctor to all away teams, stay where you are and stay in the sunlight. Do not, I repeat do not go near the woods and do not stand in the shadows."

"Captain?" came B'Elanna's voice over the comm.

"Do as he says B'Elanna," said Kathryn, "Stay out of the shadows."

"Aye Captain," said B'Elanna.

"Alright Doctor, I'll trust that you know about whatever it is that killed Ensign Crag and that you can get my people out but you tell me now what we're up against before I tell them to follow anymore of your orders," said Kathryn, "Tell me what killed my crewman."

"Once we're back on board Voyager," said the Doctor, "Then I promise I will tell you everything. Right now, we need to get out of the trees; even using transporters won't be safe while we're in the trees. Trust me Kathryn."

Kathryn fixed his dark eyes with her clear blue ones, her glance calculating and sceptical before she nodded, "Alright, get my people out of here Doctor," she said, "Get them safe."

"Right, Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Paris, lead everyone out but keep to the light, don't step in the shadows. Keep an eye on the shadows you cast, if you have two then you tell me," said the Doctor.

"Aye sir," said Tom as he and Harry turned to leave the clearing, gingerly moving between the dark spaces.

"Gather everyone in the clearing, away from the trees," said the Doctor, "We'll take the next step when everyone is together. Donna, go with the boys."

"What about you?" said Donna weakly.

"I'll be there soon," he said, "Go on now."

Donna turned reluctantly and began to follow the two members of Voyager's crew, Tom and Harry already shouting out instructions to their friends as they found them.

"We need to take Ensign Crag's body back to Voyager," said Kathryn.

"Later, right now you need to be safe and that's in the light and back on the ship," said the Doctor laying his hands on her shoulders and meeting her gaze, "We'll come back for him, when its safe, I promise you."

Kathryn nodded sadly, "Alright but we're coming back," she said turning back to the trees and moving from patch to sunlit patch, "Come on Chakotay, we need to make sure the others get back safely."

"Chakotay will follow you in a minute," said the Doctor, "Go on ahead."

Kathryn turned back, her eyes hardened, "Why not now?" she said, "Doctor?"

"Why can't I go Doctor?" said Chakotay, his eyes unconsciously moving to Crag's skeletal form.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said the Doctor, "Look down."

"No, oh no," said Kathryn as she saw the second shadow stretch across the floor from her friend, "Move away from it Chakotay, quickly please."

"Stay where you are," said the Doctor, "Don't move, if you do they'll only move faster."

"It's a shadow Doctor," said Chakotay.

"It's a swarm, not a shadow," said the Doctor, "And if you move now, they'll strike and I'm not about to watch you die. Keep still."

"Do as he says, that's an order Commander," said Kathryn though the commanding tone in her voice was augmented by a tremor, "Doctor what do we do? What does it want?"

"To feed," said the Doctor, "That's what it wants. We've come here and we've presented it with a feast that it's already had a taste of."

"Then it wants food, I'll get it food," said Kathryn, "We've got replicators, tell it that it can have anything it wants, anything. If it means the ship has to be dead in the water for a week until we've mined enough dilithium to get it moving again then I will give it whatever it wants."

Chakotay shook his head, "Somehow I doubt this is something negotiation will get us out of Kathryn, even with you taking the lead," he said, "Go back to the ship and get the others safe. I'll be fine. The Doctor and I will follow on in the TARDIS."

"No I'm not leaving you, not until you're safe," said Kathryn, "I've lost one member of my crew today, don't you dare ask me to leave you behind. Doctor what can I do? How do we stop this thing?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor mournfully, "The last time I encountered the Vashta Nerada everyone it swarmed around died, I'm sorry."

Kathryn raised her chin defiantly, "Well not this time, I won't let that happen to another member of my crew, I brought them all here," she said pulling out her tri-corder and stepping towards the two shadows, raising a hand to still the Doctor as he stepped forward to move her away, "The one on the right is reading as a collection of life forms."

"That's the swarm," said the Doctor, "That's the one we need to work out how to distract."

Kathryn closed her tri-corder, looking up at her First Officer, "Its hungry, it needs to be fed," she said with a small, sad smile, "You make sure you get them home Chakotay."

She watched his expression of curiosity turn to one of horror as she stepped into the shadow, reaching out to push her away but she held her ground.

"Kathryn get away," he said darkly, "I will not let you do this."

"And I don't have to take orders from you," said Kathryn, looking down to see the shadows shift from him to her, "And I guess I must taste better. Get out of here now, that's an order Commander."

"Then you'll have to throw me in the brig for insubordination," said Chakotay, "Doctor, get her out of this or I swear I'll test those regenerations you claim to have."

"Alright, let me think," said the Doctor, "Though I warn you, I don't do well when I'm threatened by Starfleet officers."

"I'm Marquis," said Chakotay, pulling out his tri-corder and tapping his comm.-badge, "Chakotay to Voyager, I'm sending up some readings from the planet. The Captain is in danger, have our doctor analyse the readings and find a way to disable the life forms."

"Understood Commander," came Tuvok's voice, "I'm transferring the reading to sick bay."

"If he can't disable them, tell him I want to know how to kill them and that's an order," said Chakotay cutting the connection to the ship and opening another, "Chakotay to away teams, the life form that killed Ensign Crag is now threatening the Captain. Keep an eye on your shadows, if you see two, call it in. In the meantime, any ideas as to how we can call off a shadow I want to know about them. I…"

He was cut off as the Doctor grabbed his arm, pulling the tri-corder closer to the swarm.

"Ooh you don't like that do you," said the Doctor, snatching the tri-corder from his hand and pushing it further and further towards the swarm, the blackness receding back from it but not dissipating and he quickly ceased the procedure as the area closer to Kathryn grew darker, "And that's pissing you off."

"Don't you dare upset it Doctor," said Kathryn, "I don't fancy becoming dinner for an invisible piranha."

"You wouldn't have been at risk from that if you hadn't have played the hero," said Chakotay, "You do realise when you get out of this, I'm going to strangle you."

Kathryn managed a weak smile, "Its nice to know you care."

"Well you did promise to keep the life threatening circumstances to one a day Kathryn, my heart can't take it," said Chakotay, "I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"Yes you will," said Kathryn before a pointed cough turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"You remembered that I'm here then?" he said, "Charming as your flirting is, would you like to hear my brilliant plan to get you out of here?"

"You can get her out?" said Chakotay, ignoring the comment prior to his revelation of a plan.

"Oh yes," said the Doctor happily, "We're going to electrocute her."

Chakotay was in between Kathryn and the Doctor in a heartbeat, his expression far darker than even his own Captain had ever seen it.

"You take one move towards her and I'll…" he said.

"Its my plan or she's supper," said the Doctor shoving him out of the way, "Kathryn, you have to listen to me."

"Keep back Commander, that's an order," said Kathryn as Chakotay made for the Doctor once more, only continuing when she was sure that her order was being followed, "Tell me your plan Doctor."

"Its not without risk," said the Doctor, "We need to make you unappealing to the Vashta Nerada and they do not like electrical pulses but they're pack animals and they will attack when threatened. The charge will need to be enough that they won't even attempt an attack but a charge that high will kill you. If your ship is stocked and my knowledge of Federation medical capabilities is correct then we will have the technology available to bring you back if we're quick but we'll have minutes. The choice is yours, it's the volts or it's the swarm."

"If there's no other way…" said Kathryn turning her attention to her First Officer, "Chakotay, contact our doctor, tell him to expect a casualty then contact the away teams, tell them to return to Voyager and remain under quarantine in the shuttle bay until they receive further orders."

"Kathryn, we still don't know if there's another way to disable these things, a way that won't put you at risk," said Chakotay.

Kathryn glanced over at her former crewman's body, "They attacked Ensign Crag with no warning, time is a luxury we don't have," she said, "You need to make sure that the away teams are cleared of any trace of the swarm, I'll be relying on you and if I…"

"Don't say it," said Chakotay.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm on borrowed time anyway Commander," she said, "My duty is to make sure this crew is safe and that they get home, if I can't do that then I need to rely on you."

"We'll be quick Kathryn, we'll bring you back," said the Doctor, "Chakotay tell the ship to lock onto us a prepare for an emergency transport to sickbay when I give the command, tell your EMH to expect the Captain to be suffering from extensive electrical trauma."

Chakotay turned to his Captain, his eyes mournful as he contemplated the two fates before her, "Are you sure about this Kathryn?"

"Its that or wait for them to decide they're hungry," she said, "I'll be alright, contact the away teams, get them back to the ship and then contact sick bay as the Doctor said, he's in charge from here on in."

"You'd better come back to me," he said before he stepped away to make the ordered communications.

The Doctor was already busy with the tri-corder he had acquisitioned, the sonic screwdriver buzzing as he reconfigured the device. Kathryn let her eyes fall to her boots, the desert print trousers looking odd when she was so used to her uniform but her attention was drawn to the second shadow reaching out across the ground from her form. She cursed the luck that had ruled her command of Voyager, every piece of good news tempered by tragedy. She had been looking forward to the shore leave the planet could have offered them, many of the crew needing time away from the confines of the ship but now they faced the prospect of having to beam out the supplies they needed before putting them through a stringent quarantine to prevent them inadvertently bringing anything sinister on board.

She looked over at Ensign Crag's body, the young man one she had spent very little time with, neither a cause for concern or a member of the crew to excel in his field. Even though she had barely known him she still felt his loss, another name to add to the list of the dead she would have to pass on to both Starfleet and the families of those she failed to bring home. Thinking on her own predicament she wondered at who would go to her mother and sister with the news if she didn't make it home. Would it be Chakotay who sat with them and told them how she had been killed or would it be a member of the crew who was yet to be born, sixty or so years in the future. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realised that in that time frame there would be no one left alive to tell, her family believing that she had perished in the Badlands along with the rest of her crew.

"We're going to get you out Kathryn?" came a voice to her right and she almost jumped at the sound of it.

She looked up to see Chakotay at her side once more, his dark eyes filled with concern and she realised the upset that must have been on her face as she had thought over her fate and her family.

"I'm not scared of dying Chakotay, though I'd never want to leave any of you," she said, "I just wish I could have seen this through to the end, it was my job to get everyone home."

"And you still will," he said, "You'll get this crew home Kathryn, I've believed that from the first day I met you. After today though you're going to take some time off, you've earned it."

"Kathryn, Commander, we're ready," said the Doctor returning to them with the modified tri-corder in his hand.

"Are the shuttles away?" said Kathryn.

"They've gone, you were too intent on your boots to hear them," said Chakotay, "They'll remain in the shuttle bay until the Doctor gives them the all clear. B'Elanna and Tom are taking command."

"What about the TARDIS?" said Kathryn, "You'll need to have Tuvok beam it aboard."

"It'll fry your sensors," said the Doctor, "I can beam back down for her, she was in a clearing and the Vashta Nerada need to be near the trees to function, don't worry about anything like that right now. Are you ready?"

Kathryn squared her shoulders, "I'm ready."

"Are the emergency transports ready?"

"Voyager locked onto the three of us about two minutes ago and our doctor is on standby in sick bay, he knows what to expect," said Chakotay reaching out but not daring to touch his Captain, "Kathryn…"

"I know," she said quietly, "I'm going to see you when I'm in sick bay, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," he said, "I'm leaving Tuvok in charge until you're awake."

Kathryn smiled, "Anything to get out of a day's work," she said, "Doctor, I'm ready."

The Doctor held out the tri-corder to her, "Take this," he said ensuring their fingers didn't touch as her small hand closed around the device, "I've programmed it to work like an electrical bomb. Once you press the green button on the left of the keypad it will emit on a low frequency. You need to keep hold of it, whether it hurts or not, hopefully the swarm will take the hint and back off. If it does, hit the red button to terminate."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If you don't hit the button within thirty seconds then it will emit the full pulse, it will be enough to chase the swarm away but the blast will stop your heart, you'll die."

"Then I'll be relying on both of my doctors to bring me back," said Kathryn lowering her eyes once more to the swarm, "Green button right?"

"Green button."

Kathryn took a deep breath, steadying her free hand as she reached towards the buttons. With a final look of defiance to the swarm at her feet she pressed down on the pad, the tri-corder emitting a low level shriek before she felt the fizz of the electrical pulse race up her arm. The pain followed a moment later and she fought every instinct that told her to throw the tri-corder away. She looked down at the swarm, the shadow having darkened rather than retreated and she knew that this would be no easy retreat; she would have to see it through to the end. She let out a small sob as the pain increased once more, knowing that her hand that held the tri-corder was already burned and that the pulse was doing the same to her from the inside out.

"Chakotay?" she said weakly.

"I'm here."

"Be there when I wake up?" she said, the screen of the tri-corder showing mere seconds before the full pulse would hit her.

"You know I will," he said, "You'll be fine."

She didn't get a chance to answer as the tri-corder shrieked once more and the pulse exploded through her body. The pain was intense, white hot and agonising but it lasted mere moments before she was taken by nothing more than blackness.

Chakotay stepped back as Kathryn crumpled lifelessly to the floor, the pulse having rushed her like fire, leaving every exposed inch of her skin burned. The Doctor moved quickly to her side, running the sonic screwdriver over her body.

"They've gone," he said before he slapped his comm.-badge, "This is the Doctor to Voyager, three to beam directly to sick bay."

"Acknowledged Doctor," came Tuvok's measured voice, "Energising."

Chakotay barely felt or noticed the transport, focused as he was on his friend's unmoving form. It was only the sound of their own doctor's voice that brought him from his reverie, finding himself quickly shoved out the way as the EMH and the Time Lord who had caused the devastation began battling to save the Captain's life. He felt useless as he watched them move around the bio-bed, both of them shouting instructions and working on an instinct he could never wish to achieve with his basic training as a field medic. He watched the seizures take Kathryn's body as they attempted to revive her, the pulses increasing in intensity but each time returning a flat line.

"Fight this, please," he heard himself quietly begging as no breath or pulse registered on the monitor before him.

"One more time, just one more time Kathryn, come on," came the Doctor's voice from the bio-bed, the EMH already stepped mournfully away from the bed.

"Its no use Doctor," he said quietly, "The bomb did too much damage."

"Kathryn Janeway does not die in the Delta quadrant, not on my watch," said the Doctor hurrying to the hypo-spray stand, smashing the vials before mixing their contents together into a fresh one.

"What are you doing?" cried the EMH, "You'll poison her."

"She's dead already if you hadn't noticed," snapped the Doctor as he pressed the hypo-spray into her neck, "Cortical stimulator. Now if you want to save her!"

Chakotay didn't hesitate as he reached out to the console and sent the command to the device on Kathryn's forehead. Her body seized once more but then flopped lifelessly back onto the bed, the screen still showing a flat line. Even the Doctor stood defeated and Chakotay had to keep himself from falling as he gripped onto the console before him, tears welling painfully in his eyes as he listened to the piercing sound. It took him a moment to realise what the hitch in the noise was, his heart near stopping as he realised the validation of hers. He raised his head as he heard her sharp intake of breath followed by a desperately pained sob.

"She's coming round," said the Doctor, "But you'll need to sedate her she'll be in too much pain."

"That happens when you run enough energy to run a warp core through your body," said the EMH, immediately quieting Kathryn's pained cries with a hypo-spray.

"She's going to live?" said Chakotay.

"Yes Commander, she's going to be fine," said the EMH, "But she won't be conscious for a few hours yet. I've got a lot of damaged tissue to rebuild."

"There's little we can do here in the meantime Commander," said the Doctor, "And you have crewmen still in quarantine in the shuttle bay, they'll need to be given the all clear."

"What about us?" said Chakotay, "We've been near those things too."

"The pulse that went through Kathryn would have chased away anything on us too, we were standing close enough," said the Doctor, "I'm hoping the rest of the away teams will have been lucky but we need to check all the same."

"I'll be sure to call if there's any change," said the EMH before Chakotay had a chance to question him, "But like I said, she needs several hours of surgery before wakes up."

"I'll be back as soon as the away teams are secured all the same," said Chakotay before he turned resolutely for the door, "Doctor."

"Right behind you," said the Time Lord, laying a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine."

"She'd better be," said Chakotay as he led them out, "You and I need to sort out bringing Crag's body back, I don't want that weighing on her."

The Doctor smiled as he followed him through Voyager's corridors, "Aye sir," he said as the doors to sick bay closed behind them.

xxxx

Sick bay was dark when Kathryn slowly opened her eyes, aware of the dull ache in her body but grateful for it in comparison to the pain she remembered from the planet. She tried to move her hand but it felt weighed down and she quickly found the reason, Chakotay fast asleep with his head on the mattress beside her, her small hand cradled in his large one. She wondered at the time but chose to stay silent, seeing the lights from the office on and having little doubt any noise would bring their doctor and his fussing over to her. She closed her eyes once more, content to fall asleep again with the knowledge of her friend so nearby but her abused body had other ideas, a cramp seizing her side and leaving her unable to stifle the yelp that leapt from her lips.

She felt Chakotay's hand tighten on hers as he startled awake, his eyes full off concern as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Kathryn?"

"It's alright," she said breathlessly, "Just cramp, it'll go in a moment."

"Is that your professional opinion?" said the EMH as he came over to them, "You sustained an intense and prolonged burst of electrical energy Captain, what your body is experiencing is not just cramp."

Kathryn groaned as he pressed a hypo-spray to her throat, "Thank you Doctor," she said as the pain slowly dissipated, "How long until I get out of here?"

"I want to keep you over night for observation," said the Doctor, "Something that would be far easier without the uninvited house guests. In the morning you can go back to your quarters but you are to remain off duty for the rest of the week. You need to rest and recover."

"Go mad with boredom more like," said Kathryn, "Can't you just double the dose on a couple of hypos and let me back on duty in a day or two."

Chakotay laughed beside her, "I can tell you're feeling better, you're negotiating," he said.

"Commander don't encourage her," said the Doctor, "It'll be your responsibility to make sure that she doesn't undertake any activities that are too strenuous, she's undergone severe trauma. I'd insist she stay longer in sick bay if I didn't know that she'd deactivate me and make a break for it anyway."

Kathryn chuckled, "You know me too well Doctor," she said, "I'll behave, I promise."

"You just see that you do, my medical logs are seeing your name mentioned one too many times recently."

"Aye sir," said Kathryn softly, "Could you give us a few moments Doctor?"

He smiled, quickly adjusting the monitor at her throat before he stepped back, "I won't need to check on you for another hour or so," he said, "Be sure you don't keep her talking too long Commander."

"I'll see she gets some sleep Doc," said Chakotay, the hologram returning once more to his office, the soft sounds of Puccini soon coming from within.

"How are the rest of the away teams?" said Kathryn, her thumb tracing an idle path over the back of his hand as he remained close to her side.

"None of the swarm were brought on board, the other Doctor and I ran full scans of everything and we're clear. No one else got hurt," he said.

"That's a relief at least," said Kathryn, "I still don't understand why the Doctor didn't mention their presence, surely he should have known…"

"He didn't know they were there," said Chakotay, "The Vashta Nerada are present throughout the universe, he says they can even be found on Earth but swarms like those we encountered today are unusual. We were just unlucky."

"Ensign Crag was the unlucky one," said Kathryn sadly, "Is he?"

"The Doctor and I beamed back to the surface to get the TARDIS while you were sleeping, we brought his body back with us," said Chakotay folding her hand in both of his, "The was nothing for our Doctor to conduct a proper autopsy on so I had him placed in a pod, we'll make the arrangements for his memorial when you're well enough. "

"Thank you," said Kathryn, "I wouldn't have wanted him to have to spend a night alone on that planet. What's our status when it comes to supplies? Will we be able to use the transporters to collect the dilithium we need?"

Chakotay smiled, "Its all in hand, just focus on getting well," he said, "The Doctor has helped with some modifications to the transporters and the scanners, we can beam whatever we need on board and the scanners will pick up any sign of the Vashta Nerada. Vorik and B'Elanna are running tests on the samples they brought back and Neelix already has plans for the mess hall."

Kathryn pulled a face, "Business as usual? Their colleague is dead."

"And they're mourning him," said Chakotay, "But to sit back and do nothing would mean his life and his final mission was in vain and no one wants that. They're working so that his sacrifice was worth something and that's been doubled since they heard you were injured."

"I feel sick to think of what happened today, there we were messing about, lounging in the sunshine while all the time that risk was present and we only realised it when one of our own was taken."

Chakotay stroked her hair back from her face, the strands still wild and unstyled after her encountered with the mud on the surface, "Our tri-corders never would have detected the swarm, they only registered their presence when they were in high concentration. You couldn't have prevented Crag's death Kathryn, none of us could."

"You could have been hurt too," said Kathryn.

"I would have been fine," said Chakotay, "And I should have been the one lying there after receiving that pulse. I'm still going to strangle you when you're on your feet again you realise. You can't keep putting yourself in such danger."

"I wasn't about to let those creatures eat you," she said before she was forced to stifle a yawn with the back of her hand.

Chakotay smiled, "Sleep, we can duke this out in the morning when you're rested," he said.

"Not fair, you're bigger than me."

"I have to be to keep carrying you back to this ship when you get in trouble," he said, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it, "No more scaring me Kathryn."

Kathryn sighed at the gentle touch, her own vulnerability almost breaking down the bonds of protocol she'd so stringently built around them but she resisted begging him to continue his kisses.

"You should go back to your quarters and get some proper sleep, its not good for you sleeping with your head on the bed," she said, "Check in with me before you start your shift in the morning."

"If you're sure, I don't mind staying," he said.

"I'll be sleeping and you need your rest if you're going to be in charge for a couple of days."

"The Doctor told you that you'd be off for the week."

Kathryn gave him a sleepy smile, "And here's me thinking you knew me well."

Chakotay got to his feet, surprising her as he bent down to press another kiss to her forehead, "I know you Kathryn," he said stepping back but keeping hold of her hand, "Get some sleep, I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chakotay," she said, as he finally loosed her hand and turned to the door.

He looked over at her once more as the doors opened for him, meeting her gaze for a moment before he stepped outside, the door obscuring him from view when it closed. Kathryn sighed, her hand absently reaching up to stroke the spot on her forehead where she could still feel his lips. She smiled, snuggling back into the pillows and closing her eyes, allowing the hypo to take effect and sleep to claim her.

xxxx

Despite the usual jovial atmosphere of the beach resort program Kathryn knew there was little cheer behind the smiles her crew wore. Tom had opened up the holo-deck after Ensign Crag's memorial, hoping the diversion would cheer up the crew as they mourned their fallen colleague. The effort on the part of everyone was admirable but once more they had been reminded of the danger the Delta quadrant proved to them, another name added to the list of the dead. She tipped her glass from edge to edge with a finger, watching it tilt from side to side, its contents creating miniature waves as she did so. Despite not being formally back on duty she still wore her uniform having on insisted on leading the memorial to Crag despite Chakotay's promise to handle it. Her First Officer had soon backed down, knowing how important it was to her to say farewell to the person she would not be taking home.

They had all been shocked when Donna had offered her own words in front of the crew, the woman clearly having formed a bond with the young Ensign during their time together on the planet below. The crew had welcomed kind words from a stranger and all of them applauded the Doctor's retrieval of Crag's body, Kathryn adding her own words of thanks before the pod was jettisoned and the ceremony ended. When the choice had come to either her solitary quarters or the holo-deck she had chosen the latter, Chakotay's arm proving a prop as she walked with him to the resort. He had endeavoured to cheer her up but to no avail and she had sent him away with a smile when some of his Marquis crew had called him into a game they were playing at another table.

She looked up at the thought of him, glad to see him smiling as B'Elanna finished some story or another that had their youngest Bajoran crewmate blushing. The rest of the crew sat in small friendship groups that had formed over their time on Voyager, Tom and Harry since joined by the Doctor and Donna, the twenty-first century woman clearly having their full attention as she shared her tales of travel with the Doctor. The Time Lord looked up and met Kathryn's gaze before turning back to Donna and whispering something to her. She smiled at him as he got to his feet, turning back to her conversation with the two men.

Kathryn watched as he made his way over to her, a cocktail she had overheard him telling Neelix how to make in his hand. He smiled as he pulled out a chair opposite her, sitting down with a flourish of his long fawn coat.

"Is this seat taken?" he said.

"It clearly is now," said Kathryn, "What can I do for you Doctor?"

"You looked a little lonely, that's all," he said, "And its not right for a pretty girl to be sat on her own at a party."

"That statement hardly applies to me Doctor," said Kathryn, "And I'd hardly call this a party, it's just a rather misplaced wake. I'm hardly much company right now either so you needn't feel obliged to be my companion."

"A friend in need, Captain," said the Doctor, "You're hurting and not just from your injuries. I'm a very good friendly ear and I have two shoulders that can be easily cried on."

Kathryn managed a weak smile, "Starfleet Captains don't cry, Doctor," she said.

"Last time I looked you were off duty," he said.

Kathryn raised her drink to her lips, grimacing at the sharp bite of the alcohol, "There's no such thing as off duty in the Delta quadrant," she said, "If I let myself grow complacent then things like yesterday happen."

"Guilt won't get you anywhere closer to home," said the Doctor, "And when you get there how much of Kathryn will there be left?"

Kathryn met his gaze, "You tell me, you've been there," she said before she dropped her gaze, "How many more do I kill Doctor, how many do I get home? Are any of them alive when this ship reaches Earth? B'Elanna? Tom and Harry? Chakotay? Tuvok? Do any of my friends make it home?"

"You know I can't tell you that Kathryn," said the Doctor, "And not everything is certain, time can be re-written whether I've seen it already or not."

Kathryn was silent, once more tipping her glass from finger to finger as she frowned, "If time can be so easily re-written then why haven't you offered to help us rewrite it?" she asked, "You're ship is amazing, you can travel through time. Why not go back then and tell me not to take Voyager into the Badlands? Or why can't we abandon Voyager and bundle into the TARDIS, its big enough for the whole crew, you could have us on Earth in moments?"

The Doctor reached across and covered his hand with hers, "Its not that simple," he said, "Although time can change some points are fixed, you were meant to come to the Delta quadrant and you will reach home when you're meant to reach home. Voyager's return to Earth is a fixed point in time, crucial to the development of so much more than just the Federation. Even I can't interfere with that."

Kathryn snatched her hand from his, "So you won't help us then?" she said, "Then why tag along now, the TARDIS is fixed?"

"I might not be able to help you get back but I still want to help you where I can," said the Doctor, "But if you want me to leave then Donna and I will be gone by morning."

Kathryn bit back the tears that were beginning to threaten, "I don't want you to go Doctor but I…" she trailed off, quietly composing herself before she met his gaze once more, "I just want my crew safe, I want to see my friends get home to the people who love them. I stranded them in this god-awful place because of one stupid command. I should never have been made Captain on such an important mission."

The Doctor gave her a mournful smile, "Kathryn Janeway the defeatist, well I suppose it isn't one that many people get to see too often," he said, "Kathryn you are more than capable of being the commanding officer of this ship. What happened to bring you here was not your fault and even if you had allowed the Ocampan people to die you would not have found a way home. The Caretaker's Array was a one way trip, you would not have got back to the Alpha quadrant that way."

Kathryn shook her head, "I've made more mistakes along the way."

The Doctor reached across, tucking a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his, "You're a human," he said with a cheeky grin, "Silly little apes designed to make mistakes. You'd be a lesser woman if you were perfect Kathryn, it's the imperfections that make someone who they are."

"I think that was meant to be a compliment," she said unable to suppress the small smile on her face.

"Take it as one," said the Doctor, "And think of things from another perspective. If Voyager hadn't been pulled into the Delta quadrant then the Marquis would be dead. Half the people you care so much about as friends wouldn't be with you. Can you truly imagine your life without Tom or B'Elanna there now? Can you imagine who you'd be without Chakotay?"

Kathryn closed her eyes, surprised at the pain she felt even contemplating such a life, "Its unfathomable," she said.

"Well then," said the Doctor, "See it that Voyager was meant to come here, you were meant to meet the Marquis. You and Chakotay, that's a partnership that will go down in history. You'll be there alongside Kirk and Spock in the Starfleet hall of fame."

Kathryn smiled, "Starfleet doesn't have a hall of fame."

"Not yet it doesn't," said the Doctor taking her hand once more, "Listen to me Kathryn, what you have done out here and what you're going to do will go down in history. Voyager will be the Ambassador ship of the Federation, you'll bring back technologies and ideas that will have the Admiralty in raptures and you'll be at the head of it. Captain Kathryn Janeway, the woman who got her crew home. It's going to be hard and you'll have to fight but you'll do it, with your friends beside you. They all love you Kathryn, some more than others but you already know that when you let yourself believe it."

Kathryn failed to hide the blush on her cheeks, "You make it sound all so simple," she said, "If we have to go through it though, we'll go through it. I know this crew and they can achieve anything if they want to. I could never be prouder of them, Starfleet or Marquis."

The Doctor smiled broadly, "The things you're going to see Kathryn," he said, "The stories you'll have to tell. It will be worth it one day, I promise you. So, will you join the party now?"

Kathryn returned his smile but shook her head, "Not tonight, I am meant to be resting after all," she said, "I think I'll turn in for the night, I'm sure the others will keep you company."

"Have a good sleep then," said the Doctor releasing her hand, "Dream about how brilliant you are Kathryn Janeway."

Kathryn laughed as she got to her feet, "You could spoil a girl Doctor, you really could."

"Well even Starfleet Captain's need a little pick me up now and then," said the Doctor, following her to standing, "Especially the little ones."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed but she fought to contain her smile, "Thin ice, Time Lord," she said turning to look out over her crew, "They will be alright won't they?"

The Doctor threw an arm around her shoulders, "More than alright," he said, "You can put your trust in every single one of them and Chakotay, well there's nothing you can't trust him with. Are you sure I can't tempt you to join the party?"

"A rain check," said Kathryn turning from beneath his arm and heading towards the door, "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Captain," he said as she disappeared around the corner to the holo-deck's main exit.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

Two days saw them able to beam aboard enough dilithium and supplies to keep Voyager functioning for several months with good management and Kathryn wanted to ensure they kept a tight itinerary of what they used and why, the Doctor having warned her that hospitable planets would be few and far between for a good long while even at high warp. She had returned to duty far earlier than their own doctor was happy with but she compromised by allowing Chakotay to take the bulk of her duties, acting more as an overseer than a functioning part of the crew. Everyone around her though knew it wouldn't be long until she was back at full capacity, their Captain never one to sit on her laurels when there was work to be done. She had breathed a sigh of relief each time the materials they beamed aboard were given the all clear by the scanners the Doctor had modified to detect the presence of the Vashta Nerada, terrified that one mistake would bring the swarm aboard the ship and take further members of her crew.

They finally left the planet's orbit and headed onwards along a course the Doctor had suggested to them based on his knowledge of the Delta quadrant that was far superior to their own. Despite the TARDIS being fixed and ready to fly their two newest guests had elected to remain on board for a time, the Doctor more often than not found tinkering with the warp core, B'Elanna eagerly learning the various Time Lord tricks that had engineering running above peak efficiency. Donna on the other hand split her time between the holo-deck and the Bridge, proving to be an attentive pupil to them all as she learnt the various functionalities of the Bridge to the ship. Kathryn was more then happy to pass the time with her as she worked in her ready room, several hundred years in their births not having impact on the budding friendship she knew she would miss when they returned to their own path.

The morning found the Bridge quiet as the gamma shift finally left, leaving the alpha shift to settle in. Kathryn took her customary seat, smiling to herself as the Doctor settled into Chakotay's beside her, the Time Lord never choosing to stand on ceremony, as he chatted away.

"And then I'm attempting to save Britain from a government of Slitheen, and all they can do is fart!"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor feigned innocence, "What?"

"Is this really suitable conversation for the Bridge?" said Kathryn behind a laugh, "You'll frighten the ensigns."

"He's already gone beyond frightening," said Harry from his station, "I've never seen anyone who can beat Tuvok at Kal-Toh."

"I got lucky," said the Doctor.

"On the contrary Doctor," said Tuvok, "You were a worthy and clever opponent."

"Praise indeed," said the Doctor, "Any time you want a rematch Lieutenant just give me a shout."

"You've certainly endeared yourself to the crew Doctor," said Kathryn, "You're one of the family already."

"I'm glad," said the Doctor, "Families are few and far between for me so its nice to be readopted now and then. Now where was I? Ah yes, farting aliens."

Kathryn failed to contain her laughter, even Tom turning in his seat to better enjoy the sound that was becoming rarer and rarer on the Bridge.

"There I was, being brilliant as I always am in situations like that of course," said the Doctor with affected modesty, "And they were punctuating my sentences for me. I don't know what made me angrier, the fact they were threatening the disintegrate the Earth or the smell!"

"There were aliens like that running the British Parliament?" said Kathryn, "I can't believe it."

"Its true, I swear it," said the Doctor, "They were wearing human skins, zippers on their foreheads and everything."

"Sounds like a bad twentieth century B-movie," said Tom.

"Most alien invasions are, well unless you count the Daleks, they're a little too good at it."

"Daleks?" said Kathryn.

The Doctor gave her a weak smile, "Not something you want or need to know about Kathryn. The Federation has access to the old Torchwood database but they decided the Daleks were no longer a threat, and I hope they won't ever be again," he said, "And this morning is for happier stories."

"Nine hundred years and you must have a few," said Chakotay as he descended the stairs from the turbo-lift.

"You're late Commander," said Kathryn though there was little reproach in her words.

"Would you forgive me if I told you that I was on an errand of mercy?" said Chakotay.

Kathryn raised a questioning eyebrow, "You have my attention?"

"Donna had a little mishap on the holo-deck," he said, clearly suppressing a laugh, "One of the Federation sociology training programs and she somehow managed to flick the safety off. Klingon Bat'leth training."

Kathryn and the Doctor were both on their feet in a second.

"Is she alright?" said the Doctor, concern in his dark eyes.

"More than alright, I would have sent for you otherwise," said Chakotay, "I was passing the holo-deck when she tumbled out of it, she had a minor cut to her arm but other than that she was fine. I took her to sick bay, she'll join us when she's done there."

"Trust Donna to end up putting her life in peril on a holo-deck," said the Doctor, "Saying that though, she'd probably have half terrified them before she left. Donna in full swing is something to be reckoned with."

"I can imagine, she was cursing a blue streak when I met her," said Chakotay, "Despite Voyager being a ship I doubt she's heard that even from a hardened Marquis before."

The Doctor grinned, "That's my Donna," he said, "Wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't designed the whole thing to ensure we could stay longer anyway, I told her the other day that we would need to be moving on soon."

"But you've barely been with us a week," said Kathryn, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like Doctor, we've more than enough room especially with you and Donna still sleeping on the TARDIS."

"There's always a part of me that wants to stay whenever I leave," said the Doctor, "But there's so much out there and the Delta quadrant is only part of it. I want to see the first formation of government on Romulus, the signing of the Declaration of Independence, the birth of stars that your great great grandchildren will be too old to see."

"I suppose our little journey seems quite small in comparison," said Kathryn returning to her chair, paying no mind to the Doctor perching on the arm of it to enable Chakotay to take his own.

"Not relatively speaking," said the Doctor, "Comparing our journeys is like comparing humans and Time Lords. We're born with time travel in our blood, you humans were born to keep your feet on terra firma but look at you now. No twenty-first century American would believe that their native counterparts would leave Earth to establish new colonies elsewhere in the galaxy but we've got proof right beside us. Perhaps Donna and I will go and look up some of your ancestors Chakotay."

"You'd give them a fright if you turn up in the TARDIS," said Chakotay.

"I remember the fright Rose gave an Incan tribe when we turned up before the first settlers ever arrived," said the Doctor, "They'd never seen blonde hair before, thought she was a sun goddess."

"Rose?" said Kathryn.

"She was a friend," said the Doctor, "We travelled together for a while but she had to go back to her family. She would have loved to have seen Voyager, she was always amazed that one day her own people would be exploring the far reaches of space."

A beep from Harry's console halted any further questioning, the young ensign reporting the latest information on instinct.

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up a ship ahead of us."

"Can we identify it?" said Kathryn, turning to her own screen.

"Not as yet Captain."

"Maintain scans, let me know when we have anymore information," she said, "Mister Paris maintain our course, Lieutenant Tuvok run a check on all defence and weapons systems as a precaution."

The affirmatives rang around the Bridge as the turbo-lift doors opened, Donna stepping out and paying little mind to anything but the skin of her forearm.

"I want one of those regenerator thingies for when I'm shaving my legs," she said descending the stairs, "Its bloody quick."

"I think you'll find that I have a perfectly functioning dermal regenerator in the TARDIS med-bay," said the Doctor.

"It buzzes and smells funny," said Donna, tapping his cheek, "I like good old human made stuff."

"A vote for the Federation there then," said Kathryn, "But we need to review your training in the use of the holo-deck Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes, "I don't pretend to be an expert and I didn't expect those Klingons to get so wound up so easily," she said heading to the helm and cuffing Tom around the back of the head, "You said they were friendly."

Tom turned in his seat as he rubbed the back of his head, "Did you see that? Unprovoked," he said, "I think you should throw her in the brig Chakotay."

"I think I should employ her if she can keep you in check," said Chakotay, "What do you think Captain, do we have room enough for another member of the security team?"

"Definitely room," said Kathryn, "I'd be half tempted to send Donna the next time we meet someone hostile, a twenty-first century attitude mixed with a Starfleet issue phaser."

"And madness is sure to ensue," said the Doctor as Donna grinned, dragging a stool over towards the command seats to better join the conversation, "You know I remember the first time I was at the business end of a Starfleet phaser, Romana and I wanted to see the opening of the Golden Gate Bridge but the TARDIS screwed the dates up and instead we blundered straight into the opening ceremony of the Academy, I managed to convince them I was an ambassador trying to forge first contact and luckily avoided being held as a hostile."

Kathryn smiled, "Starfleet were rather trigger happy back then," she said, "But why then are you not in the records? We had to study the history of the Academy and I recall no mention of you."

"Counsellors Sigma and Trelundar?" said the Doctor.

"Now those names even I remember and I slept through Academy history," said Chakotay.

"You're joking, you've got to be," said Harry, "The Counsellors were advisors on the Prime Directive."

"Time Lord's operated a non-intervention protocol of their own, which I technically broke in advising Starfleet to employ the same but it was important that the Federation brought its ambassadors up with the right attitude."

"Non-intervention?" said Donna, "You get involved with everyone and everything."

"I try not to," said the Doctor.

"First time we met you definitely got involved when you flushed that Racnoss thing," said Donna, "And you got involved when the Sontarans invaded."

"That's because neither of those events should have occurred in Earth's history and therefore my intervention was appropriate."

"But how can you know what is meant to happen in Earth's history before its happened, perhaps its what should happen," said Tom from the helm.

"Time Lord," said Doctor pointing to himself, "I get these things and time isn't a straight line, its sort of swirly."

"Scientific," said Kathryn, "I always hated temporal physics, my brain can't process that quickly."

"Aww Kathryn Janeway, unable to handle temporal physics?" said the Doctor, "That's not true."

"Why do I have a feeling I've not experienced what you're basing that statement on yet?"

The Doctor grinned broadly, "You're learning."

"I still think it's weird that you know what's going to happen to us," said Chakotay.

"I only know parts," said the Doctor, "Your lives aren't just some story you have to follow, free will does play a part. Your choices could alter so much but there are points in everyone's lives that are set in stone, some more than others."

"He's deliberately being vague now," said Donna, "He thinks it makes him impressive."

"Do you think you and I sound like that?" said Kathryn to Chakotay as the Doctor and Donna continued to banter back and forth.

"At times I imagine we're worse," said Chakotay, "We're…"

"Captain! That ship I had on sensors," said Harry, "Its Borg."

"Red Alert," said Kathryn getting quickly to her feet, "Shields up. Mister Paris get us out of here, maximum warp."

"Yes Ma'am," said Tom, turning back to the helm.

"What's Borg?" said Donna, realising the change of mood in all the crew as the lights changed and sirens sounded throughout the ship.

"Something you don't want to get better acquainted with," said the Doctor.

"And something we may not be able to avoid," said Tuvok from behind them, "We have been detected, the Borg vessel is altering course to intercept."

"Shields to maximum and bring the weapons array online," said Kathryn before she tapped her comm.-badge, "This is the Captain, all hands to battle stations. We have a Borg vessel on an intercept course, prepare for intruders."

"Kathryn, I might be able to cloak Voyager," said the Doctor, "I need access to your shields."

"So long as you don't compromise our defences," said Kathryn, "Chakotay help him. Mister Paris, lets see some of that famous flying of yours. I want to avoid an encounter as best we can."

Voyager lurched as she altered course, the Bridge crew a world away from the easy banter of moments before. The view port before them showed the stars racing past but soon a sphere appeared, approaching quickly and leaving Voyager with little room to manoeuvre.

"Captain they're draining our warp field," said Harry, "We can't out run them."

"Charge weapons, we'll have to fight our way out," said Kathryn, "Doctor, a little Time Lord genius wouldn't go amiss right here and now."

"Run is the only sensible bit of advice for anyone facing the Borg," said the Doctor, "And don't get stuck in a tractor beam."

"Your advice may have come too late Doctor," said Tuvok as the ship shook with the force of the energy that began pulling them toward the sphere.

"No, no, no!" cried the Doctor vaulting over the guardrail onto the higher part of the deck, "We are not getting pulled into that thing, not with the TARDIS on board."

He began working frantically at the central console, the red alert blaring behind him as he cursed in a language that defied the universal translator. He slapped his comm. badge, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aiming it at the console.

"Bridge to Engineering, B'Elanna I hope you're on the ball," he said.

"Trying to bring back our warp drive Doctor."

"I can give you power back to the core in a moment but I need you to punch it the second you see it or you'll lose any chance of getting out of here," he said, the console sparking as he ran the screwdriver across it, "Tom, be ready to get us out of here, warp six, no more no less. Tuvok, you'll have full weapons array online on my mark. I'm going to remodulate the shields, it should disrupt their tractor beam and give you enough power to get us at least five light years away."

"Captain?" said Tom.

"Do it?" said Kathryn, "All of you, take your commands from the Doctor until I tell you otherwise."

"Right," said the Doctor, not waiting for the crew to even acknowledge their Captain, "Ready on my mark. B'Elanna?"

"Aye sir."

"Tuvok?"

"Ready Doctor."

"Tom?"

"Yes sir," said Tom turning back to the helm.

"Remodulating shields, disrupting the Borg's tractor beam," said the Doctor, gripping the console as the ship broke free, "B'Elanna punch it! Tom, warp six now heading eight-four-seven point two. Tuvok, let him manoeuvre and then fire from the aft phaser array."

Voyager banked sharply, a volley of fire spilling from the aft array as they sped away but they shuddered to a violent halt as the Borg tractor beam took hold of them once more.

"Doctor you're meant to be getting us out of here!" cried Kathryn as the impact of the beam threw several of the crew members onto the deck.

"I'm trying," said the Doctor, "But you're systems are prehistoric! They keep matching the shield modulations, I can't shake them."

"Then we'll do this the Starfleet way," said Kathryn, "Tuvok, fire two spatial charges directly into the tractor beam, Lieutenant Paris on my mark take us out of here, maximum warp."

"Spatial charges armed and ready to fire Captain," said Tuvok, "But I must advise you that a blast so close between the two ships could as easily damage Voyager."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Kathryn, "All hands brace for impact. Fire!"

The console rasped as Tuvok gave the command, the spatial charges refusing to fire. He tried once more but Voyager failed them, the tractor beam pulling them closer and closer towards the looming Borg Sphere. Tom soon lost all control of the helm and Kathryn didn't even need to hear B'Elanna confirm that they had lost warp drive. The green light of the ship bathed the Bridge in an eerie glow as the terrifying, synchronised voices of the Collective echoed over the comm.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile!"

"Futile maybe but you're not getting this ship or its crew without a fight," said Kathryn standing with a steely determination, "You may have taken out our warp drive but we still have weapons. Release your tractor beam and we won't fire."

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields. Your biological and…"

"Oh you lot are tedious," said the Doctor stepping into sight of the view port, "We know you're the Borg, not many others bashing about the galaxy with a hive mind in need of an ASBO."

A scanning beam suddenly swept through the Bridge, falling over every crewmember but lingering longer on the Doctor. The tinny, synchronised voice rang out once more as the beam retreated.

"Your species is not recognised. Identify."

"My species, my species…" said the Doctor stuffing his hands in his pockets and scuffing his feet as he paced in front of the view port, "No I doubt you would have encountered my species. We were always a little bit to quick for you but I know that you know me."

"You are not recognised. Identify," said the Collective, "Resistance is futile."

The Doctor ceased his pacing, staring directly at the sphere, "Resistance is never futile," he said, "And you know me, your Collective knows me. Search those massive data banks of yours, search back to when you assimilated a crippled Dalek slip and remember who they were running from."

"Species 7383 was pursued by a being called the Doctor."

"And you know more than that, you assimilated all their knowledge," said the Doctor, "You know the Doctor, you know what he is, what he can do. Now I might look a little different but I can tell you now, Borg, I am the Doctor and you'd better run."

"The Borg do not run. Your ship will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver, tossing it from hand to hand as he approached the console, "You know there was a time when even I would have stood before you, heard that and trembled in my shoes but when you get as old as I am you learn that there's scarier things in the universe," he said, "Take me for example. Call me the Doctor and no one gets upset but call me the other names that I've had throughout history and people start to tremble. The Borg start to tremble. You assimilated that crippled ship but to be honest you were doing them a favour because I would have obliterated them."

The rest of the crew was silent as the Doctor continued to speak, the lack of action from the Borg sphere enough to alert even the least experienced of them to the fact that his words held some meaning for the almost unbeatable enemy before them. The Doctor went to the nearest console, running the sonic screwdriver over it before he tapped out a command.

"There," he said darkly, "A little download, a little story of what happened only months after you took that ship. The legends of Skaro called me the Oncoming Storm, now see what happened when I broke!"

He hit the button to transmit the signal and for a moment a deathly silence reigned before the Sphere seemed to back away from them.

"What you are showing us is impossible," said the Collective, "Such a war never occurred."

"Maybe not where such tiny beings as you could see it but it happened and you know it did. I've fed you uncorrupted data," said the Doctor, "And now you know, you know the power of the storm and you know my species. Species number one, the Time Lords and I'm the last and I tell you this now my mercy will only last so long, so while it does, run. Run now or face their fate. Run!"

With no argument, with no attempt to scare him the Sphere disappeared from sight, the brief glow of trans-warp trail the only indication it had ever been there at all. The Doctor stood strong a moment by the view screen before his shoulders slumped and he returned the sonic screwdriver to his pocket.

"You can stand down red alert Kathryn," he said, "They've gone."

"Stand down red alert," said Kathryn almost on instinct, her eyes fixed on the man with his back to her as she headed towards him, "Doctor, how did you…?"

The Doctor turned, his deep brown eyes meeting hers with more sadness than she had ever seen in another person, "If you heard all my stories Captain Janeway, you'd run too," he said, "I have to leave now."

"Leave, why do you need to leave?" she said, "Doctor, you said yourself that they're gone. They were terrified of you. The Borg! I've been in Starfleet for years and never ever in all that time have the Borg run from anyone or anything."

"Then you know how dangerous I am," he said, "Don't make me a hero for this Kathryn because I'm running again now and that makes me no hero. Donna we're going."

Donna headed quickly to his side as he made for the stairs, "Alright, alright we'll go," she said, seeing the all to familiar pain in his face, "Just let's say goodbye first and then we'll go, alright Doctor?"

He nodded, "Say your goodbyes and I'll see you on the TARDIS," he said, "Kathryn, if you can be spared from the Bridge, would you come down with her?"

"Of course I will," she said knowing despite his lack of explanation that he would not be leaving them unless he thought it necessary.

The Doctor left the Bridge without another word, his expression haunted as he entered the turbo-lift. Donna swiftly did a round of the Bridge, lingering longest in her goodbye to Tom, the pair of them having connected far deeper during her visit than anyone else. She reached Chakotay and went to hug him but he took her arm and folded it into the crook of his.

"I'll walk down with you too," he said, "If I may, Captain?"

Kathryn nodded, "If you're done now Donna then we can go," she said, "But you've got other friends throughout the ship, Neelix and B'Elanna…"

"The Doctor needs to go," said Donna, "And when he looks like that, it means he really needs to go."

"I understand," said Kathryn, "But I wish I knew why."

"They're his secrets to tell Captain," said Donna, reaching out to squeeze the other woman's arm, "And he might be acting odd but I know meeting you has meant the world to him."

"Well meeting him has certainly changed us," said Kathryn leading them both up the stairs, "Tuvok you have the Bridge, get us out of this area of space. I don't want that sphere getting brave and coming back for us."

"Aye Captain," said Tuvok as the three of them stepped into the turbo-lift.

"I'm going to miss the two of you," said Donna as Kathryn called out their intended destination, "This ship is great and I do hope you get home."

"Perhaps you can jump ahead and find out," said Chakotay, "Look us up however far in the future and make us jealous that you look the same and we've got old."

"You've got a long way to go before you get old," said Donna, "But I will ask the Doctor if we can go and see you. You probably won't even remember me by the time I get there though."

"A twenty-first century girl and her Time Lord crashing into Voyager in a tiny blue box that travels through time?" said Kathryn, "Even with everything the Delta quadrant has to throw at us I think we'll remember that Donna, besides I'm really going to miss you."

Ignoring any idea of ceremony Donna threw her arms around Kathryn, "I'll miss you too, even if you are a mad Yank in a starship."

"I guess there's worse way to be described," said Kathryn hugging her back, "You take care on that journey of yours and if you cross our path again, we'll be happy to have you."

Donna stepped back from her and turned to Chakotay, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck as the turbo-lift came to a halt and the doors opened on the shuttle bay, "You take care of her, you understand me?" she said.

"That's my job," said Chakotay, "Make sure you take care of the Doctor too."

Donna looked over at the blue box that stood silently in the centre of the room, "I will do, I have done for a while," she said the open door of the TARDIS invitation enough, "I should go."

She led them out of the lift and down to the TARDIS, the security detail that had once surrounded the ship no longer anywhere to be seen since the Doctor had earned the Captain's delicate trust. He stepped out as they approached, his expression less haunted than when he had left the Bridge but still filled with sadness. He crossed quickly to them, taking Kathryn's hands and folding them in his own.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway," he said in reverence, "You really are an amazing woman and I'm sorry I have to go so soon."

"You don't have to go Doctor," she said, "Voyager can be your home for as long as you want."

"But that would mean putting her at risk," said the Doctor, "While the Borg may well ignore you as you pass on through if they detect that TARDIS on board then they will try anything get to her. I could try and stay to protect you but the risk is greater that way and I can't risk them ever getting hold of the technology inside her, the whole of history would be rewritten in the worst possible way."

Kathryn nodded sadly, "I understand," she said, "Do you know if they'll attack soon?"

The Doctor shook his head, "If my memory serves me you still have a while until you encounter them again unless you were fibbing in that book of yours," he said, "But be careful and take care. You will get this crew home Kathryn and you are going to see Earth again."

"I'll try as hard as I can to do so Doctor," she said stepping back and offering him a salute she hadn't used since she'd left the Alpha quadrant, "Its been an honour sir."

"Don't salute me," said the Doctor before he tugged her into a hug, "This is a much better way to say goodbye."

Kathryn shrieked as he lifted her off her feet, having to hold onto him for fear of falling, "Doctor!"

"Oh don't pretend to be the Captain now," he said putting her back down, "I'm saying goodbye to my mate."

Kathryn smiled before she rose up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Goodbye then Doctor," she said, "Take care."

"You too," he said before he turned and extended his hand to Chakotay, "I take it you definitely don't want a hug?"

Chakotay shook his hand warmly, "I'll leave that to my Captain," he said, "But it's been an honour to meet you Doctor."

"You too," he said, stepping back, "Take care of each other, you have no idea how much you're going to need to in the future."

"I know I can count on this one," said Kathryn, emotion clear in her voice though her eyes remained clear, "If you ever pass this way again Doctor…"

"I'll try not to crash into you," said the Doctor before he turned to the TARDIS, "Time to go then Donna."

"Time to go," she said before she smiled, "Aren't you forgetting something Doctor?"

The Doctor suddenly grinned brightly, "Ah yes, so I am," he said, "I have a little present for you Kathryn, if you'll accept."

"I love presents," said Kathryn brightly, "What is it?"

The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS and aimed the sonic screwdriver, the device humming for a second before he called out, "Come on boy, come here."

Kathryn looked down at the TARDIS entrance as a small, cubic android in the shape of a dog trundled out of the ship and across to them, wagging the thin wire that served as a tail.

"M…master," it said in a sweetly staccato voice.

"There's a good boy," said the Doctor kneeling down to better fuss the droid before he looked up at Kathryn, "K-9 mark six. I put him together for you, if you'll accept. I know you like dogs."

Kathryn bit back a happy laugh as she knelt down to better look at the dog, "He's wonderful Doctor," she said.

"I am glad Mis…Mistress Janeway approves," said K-9, "I am happy to serve."

"There's no serving for you on this ship K-9 but you can be my companion if you like," said Kathryn, looking back to the Doctor, "Thank you so much."

"Its my way of saying thank you for your hospitality," said the Doctor, "K-9 was a companion to me for a long time but he'll serve you better here. I've programmed in the star charts I have for the quadrant into his memory banks and he will be able to give you information on the planets I know about."

Kathryn set her hand on K-9's metal head, "Welcome aboard K-9," she said.

"Thank you Mistress," he said, keeping to her heel as both she and the Doctor got to their feet, "Goodbye Master."

The Doctor smiled, "Perhaps you should try calling Commander Chakotay that from now on," he said, "You're a ship's dog now."

"I thought it was always a ship's cat," said Chakotay.

"Yeah but you've already got one of them," said the Doctor jerking his head towards Kathryn, "I never did find out if you were a Kitty in the bedroom."

Donna sighed and grabbed his arm, "Best we go now before she pitches you out of an airlock," she said.

The Doctor took her hand, "It is time to go," he said, "Good luck Captain, Earth will see you again and I will try."

"Take care Doctor," said Kathryn as the Time Lord led his friend into the TARDIS, the door closing behind them.

"They were so lovely," said Donna as she followed the Doctor up the ramp to the console, "It's a shame we have to go."

"I can't risk the TARDIS falling into Borg hands," said the Doctor, "And besides, they have to do this on their own."

Donna turned the view screen to face her, watching the two officers and their newest pet standing waiting for them to dematerialise, "Do those two ever come to their senses and get it on?"

"Spoilers Donna," said the Doctor, "We'll have to look them up in the future and find out but for now I promised you Jupiter but shall we say Jupiter circa 2382, might even bump into some of our Voyager friends enjoying some r and r. Fancy it?"

Donna hopped onto the console chair, "You're the Captain," she said, "Fly me away."

"You're incorrigible," said the Doctor setting the TARDIS in motion.

"And you love it," said Donna.

xxxx

Kathryn watched as the TARDIS rasped before it disappeared from sight right in front of her eyes. She absently reached out and took the hand of the man beside her, the touch grounding her as she tried to rationalise the past days on the ship.

"We didn't even know his name but he saved my life and he scared away the Borg," she said.

"And he gave you a metal dog," said Chakotay, "Tom's going to love him."

"I guess we'd better get the introductions out of the way then," said Kathryn loosing his hand as she turned back to the turbo-lift, "Come on K-9."

"Coming Mistress Janeway," said the little dog, trundling happily behind them.

"Mistress Janeway?" said Chakotay, an eyebrow arched in question, "I can see that one spreading in ways you don't want it to around the ship."

Kathryn flushed in horror, "I hadn't thought of that," she said as they stepped into the lift, making sure K-9 was in beside them, "Bridge. K-9, you need to call me Captain."

"Captain, Mistress?" said K-9 turning his face up to her.

"Just Captain," said Kathryn, "That's my rank with Starfleet."

"I am not a Starfleet issue unit Mistress," said K-9, "Though I am versed with the entire Federation database."

"I don't think you'll win this battle Mistress Janeway," said Chakotay.

"Watch it mister," said Kathryn, "The dog's cute."

"And I'm not?" said Chakotay, laughing at the look she shot him, "Alright, I'll behave."

Kathryn was silent for a moment, the lift on its way with a low hum but she soon broke the quiet, "The ship will seem strange without the Doctor and Donna," she said, "I've got used to having them around."

"I might get a look in with you throughout the day when I pass by your ready room," said Chakotay, "I don't think there's been a day when you and Donna haven't been gossiping."

Kathryn smiled, "Have I been neglecting you?" she said rubbing his arm.

"Its been nice seeing you so settled," said Chakotay, "I was worried after the other day with that alien and his matrix and then with what happened to you on the last planet you'd be…"

"Be what Chakotay?" said Kathryn, "I'm not as fragile as I might look you know?"

Chakotay smiled, "I never said you were but even you have to admit that you've been through a lot recently Kathryn," he said, "I've had to watch you die too many times and if its effecting me then its bound to be effecting you."

"Computer, halt turbo-lift," said Kathryn before she turned to him, "Why do I have a feeling I'm not the only one who might need to talk about this?"

"Because you know me as well as I know you," said Chakotay, "I do want to speak to you but not in front of our newest arrival."

"Fear not Commander, I am fully versed in Starfleet confidentiality protocols," said K-9, "Anything said between Mistress Janeway and her First Officer will be treated as such."

"We don't doubt that K-9," said Kathryn, "But some things are better said in private. Computer, resume turbo-lift. We'll talk tonight, I would say now but with the chance that the Borg might be lurking just out of sensor range you and I are both needed on the Bridge."

"Of course," said Chakotay, "I don't suppose you have any extra special Borg detecting sensors do you K-9?"

"Negative Commander," said the dog, "My systems are far weaker than Voyager's although the use of bio-neural technology is in its primitive stages on this ship. I have access to a database of modifications from the twenty-fifth century that would enable Voyager's engineering team to boost the efficiency of the ship."

Kathryn smiled over at her First Officer before she looked down at her newest crew member, "Well then Ensign K-9, I might just have a little project for you," she said, "If you would like to work in engineering for a while?"

"Affirmative Mistress," said K-9.

Kathryn cringed once more at her newly acquisitioned title, "Well I suppose it's no worse than everyone calling me sir," she said as the turbo-lift finally reached the Bridge.

xxxx

"Its not really that hard to believe that Klingon's used to fight the Federation," said Donna as she perched on the TARDIS' command chair, "B'Elanna got tetchy enough at the best of times."

"Aww B'Elanna was lovely and you got on with her once you got to know her," said the Doctor as he danced around the console.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't get tetchy," said Donna swinging her feet, "And she wasn't even proper Klingon anyway, she said her dad was human."

The Doctor grinned, "That must have been one hell of a night."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"I can't take you anywhere," said Donna with a smile, "You're how super intelligent but still only one thing is on your typically male mind? Blokes are all the same regardless of species or time line."

The Doctor managed a rather impressive pirouette before he bent to pick up his trusty mallet and whacked the console soundly, the TARDIS engines settling into a more regular rhythm, "Is that your expert opinion then Professor Noble?"

Donna raised her chin and looked down her nose at him, "You'd better believe it alien boy," she said before she sat back in the chair, with a huff, "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly."

"Voyager with hiccups was faster than this."

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor, "Voyager wasn't having to complete complex time calculations while navigating the tumultuous gravitational eddies of the class four time vortex."

Donna cocked an eyebrow, "In English?"

"Voyager is pretty but she's a mini metro in comparison to the Ferrari that is a Type Forty TARDIS," said the Doctor.

Donna fingered the tattered upholstery on the command chair, "Yeah, I'm getting that Ferrari feeling," she said hopping down and heading to his side as she saw him pout, "Aww, don't you like teasing you about your ride? Typical boy!"

The Doctor nudged her, "You love the TARDIS as much as she loves you," he said, "Come on, you can admit it. No one here but us galliforms."

"Come again?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Humans," he said before the console beeped, "Here we go then, coming up on Jupiter 2382. Ready for some fun?"

"That's what you said last time and then we crashed into a Starship full of mad Yanks," said Donna.

The Doctor gave her a wink, "Was still good fun though," he said, before he frowned, "Well, most of it anyway. I hope Kathryn and K-9 are getting along."

"I'm sure they're the best of friends already," said Donna as the TARDIS finally came to a halt, "We ready. Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up from the console screen with a quizzical look, "Sorry, what?"

"Is everything alright?" said Donna peering at the swirling Gallifreyan script despite not being able to make head nor tail of it.

The Doctor shot her a smile and straightened, "Its fine, sensors are just reading a little funny but I still have a few bugs to iron out after our little bump with Voyager," he said, "I'll look at it when we get back."

Donna took his outstretched hand and followed him towards the TARDIS doors. She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, the excitement of a new planet and a new time always exciting her almost as rapturously as it did the Doctor. He flicked the latch, lingering to prolong the suspense before he opened it a cracked, slowly inching the door further and further opened.

"Doctor, Doctor come on!" cried Donna.

He turned back to her with a smile, finally opening the door fully, "Alright, alright, keep that great ginger barnet of yours on," he said turning back to the door, "I…"

He froze as he turned back to the sight before them, Donna careering into him without warning. She began to argue against his sudden cessation of movement but grew quiet as she too took in the expanse before her. Where she had expected the futuristic research centre beneath towering glass bio-domes that he had promised her she saw the barren wasteland of the gas giant, only the atmospheric protection that surrounded the TARDIS saving her from a boiling and painful death.

"Doctor?"

"This isn't meant to be like this," said the Doctor desperately, "The centre was at its height in 2382, the pride of the Federation's research industry. This isn't meant to be like this."

"Well clearly it is," said Donna.

"Something's gone wrong," said the Doctor, "Something's gone wrong with the time line. This shouldn't be like this."

Donna stumbled as he pushed her back into the time ship, quickly slamming the door behind them as he raced to the console and set them into flight.

"Donna hold on tight, I need to find out what's wrong and its not going to be pretty. There was no trace of Jupiter station and that was the main Federation research centre, they never would have abandoned it without a reason."

"Perhaps the TARDIS got the date wrong, you said their were bugs that needed ironing out," said Donna.

"The dates are fine, I should have realised something was wrong when the sensors read so strangely," said the Doctor, "I'm going to scan for nearby power sources, it might give us an idea as to what's gone wrong."

"Alright," said Donna as the Doctor set them into motion, the TARDIS rasping almost reluctantly.

The Doctor turned to her, taking hold of her arms and meeting her eyes, "Listen to me," he said, "The TARDIS is safe, do you understand me? Whatever we find, you stay on this ship and you don't fight it, you let it do what it has to do."

"Doctor?"

"Donna something dreadful has happened," he said, "I've double checked the sensors and no human life signs are in the vicinity, nothing. Earth is no longer populated and no natural disaster occurred in that time line to achieve that. Something wiped them out, the same something that destroyed Jupiter station."

Donna paled, "What did this Doctor?"

"I don't know," he said before the console beeped and rasped at him, "But we're about to find out."

He went to the console view screen and the usual script was replaced with images of the ships beyond, floating amongst dimming stars. Giant cubes moved slowly through space, emitting an iridescent green glow that seemed to permeate the very fabric of space. Despite the change in shape Donna couldn't help but recognise the species that the ship belonged to.

"Doctor, that's a Borg ship isn't it?" she said.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "And it shouldn't be here," he said as several more ships came into view, "A lone Borg cube in the Alpha quadrant isn't unheard of but this many in plain sight of Earth means something in the time line has gone wrong and we need to put it right because this is more than an invasion force, this means that the entirety of the Alpha quadrant is in danger of assimilation if it hasn't happened already. Billions upon billions of people enslaved by the Collective."

"Can you stop it?" said Donna, "Can you stop it Doctor?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor shutting off the monitor, "But I have to try. First though, I'm taking you home."

"What?" said Donna, "Why?"

The Doctor took her hands in his, "Because this is the Borg and I would never ask you to face them, I would never put you at that risk," he said, "You'll be safer back in your own time, back on Earth."

"And what if they have time travel?" said Donna, "How do you even know that my time hasn't been assimi-wotsitted even now?"

"I don't," said the Doctor, "But there's less chance of that than there is of you being killed when I try to put this right. Don't ask me to force you Donna."

"I'm not asking you to do anything but you'll have a hard job in shifting me off this ship alien boy," said Donna sitting back on the console chair and digging her fingernails into the upholstery, "I'm not letting you do this on your own Doctor."

The Doctor's expression hardened, "I'll drag you kicking and screaming off this ship if I have to," he said.

"Making me do something against my will sounds very Borg to me," said Donna, folding her arms across her chest and watching the man before her begin to back down, "You brought me here with the promise we might bump into some of them people off Voyager, which means they must have got home but now, if Earth isn't populated and you can't find any human life signs then what you're saying is they're dead isn't it? Kathryn and Chakotay, Tom and all the others, they're all dead?"

"I can't see how they wouldn't be," said the Doctor sadly, "I'm sorry Donna."

Donna got to her feet, "Don't be sorry about it," she said, "Just do something about it and let me help you because they're my friends too you know."

The Doctor looked down at her, "It will be dangerous."

"Well, what's life without a little danger and we've been through worse," said Donna, "Haven't we?"

The Doctor managed a smile, "Of course we have," he said, moving to the console, "I need to find out when the time line changed and the only way to do that quickly is to hack into the Collective's database."

Donna followed him as he began to set the TARDIS in motion, "Why do I get the feeling the Borg don't have a wireless network?"

The central column started to move as the TARDIS dematerialised, the Doctor moving slowly around the console, without his usual manic energy, "We're going to have to get inside one of their ships but I'm going to move us to the periphery of the fleet, that way we have less chance of being detected by one of the bigger ships," he said, "If I match the TARDIS' temporal wave pattern to the modulation of the Borg shielding we can slip passed their defences and it should leave us undetected long enough for me to get the information we need into the TARDIS databanks."

"Is there anything I can do?" said Donna as the Doctor took hold of her and moved her back from the console.

"Stay out of the way," said the Doctor but with little harshness to his voice, "I'm going to have to move quickly and the last thing I need to be doing is crashing into you."

"Demoted to crewman then," said Donna sitting back on the console chair, "Borg away then space boy."

The Doctor managed to throw her a placating smile before he turned his attention to the console, his movements quick and frantic as he piloted the protesting time ship. His shout as the TARDIS landed with a bump startled Donna but she soon recognised it as his usual expression of pride whenever he had foiled something of an enemy plot.

"We're passed the shields," he said, "Donna I need you at the monitor. When the screen goes green it means the download is complete, I need you to tell me exactly when that happens because I'll need to get us out of here as quickly as possible."

"Aye sir," said Donna, earning herself another quick grin as she moved to the monitor.

The script on the screen began to move, forming pattern after pattern of the Doctor's complicated written language. Icons moved from side to side on the screen before images and pages of text in various languages began to download far too rapidly for Donna to make any sense of. The screen flickered between colours and Donna kept focussed on them, not wanting to be drawn into the images downloading before her and miss the colour that was their signal to escape. Finally the screen was washed green, all the images replaced by the single block colour.

"Doctor!" she shouted, the Time Lord already in motion before the second syllable had left her lips.

He flew around the console, flicking switches and turning dials as he brought the TARDIS once more into flight but they still felt the shudder of the Borg's sensor beam as it swept through the ship.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields…"

"No time, sorry," said the Doctor before he set them into flight, leaving the Collective far behind them.

They flew in silence for several minutes, the TARDIS bobbing and weaving erratically through the time vortex before she finally settled, the column ceasing its movements and the familiar rasp of flight. The Doctor walked over to the command chair and flopped down on it, letting his head fall back on the cushion as he ran his hands over his face with a groan.

"Ugh that was too close," he said staring up at the ceiling, "And second later with that download and you and I would have been sporting some stylish new ocular implants."

"I thought nothing could get into the TARDIS," said Donna.

"I wouldn't put it passed the Borg," said the Doctor, "Besides, this is a different timeline to what I know so I don't know who or what they've assimilated along the way until the TARDIS has analysed the data."

"Is that what she's doing now?" said Donna as the script on the monitor continued its rapid twists and turns.

"She's comparing the timelines," said the Doctor, "Finding the point where they splintered to create this reality."

"And how long will that take?" said Donna, "Will the Borg find us while we're waiting?"

"I hope not," he said, "I set us down on Vulcan, Tuvok's home world, but it's a good four thousand years prior to any sentient life evolving. Hopefully even if the Borg do have time travelling capabilities they won't think to look for us here, the time vortex would have masked any trace of us that they could have followed."

Donna dropped her gaze to her lap, wringing her hands, "I can't believe that they're all dead," she said, "We only left them two hours ago. The Captain's dead and you told me that she got her crew home."

"She did in the timeline I knew," said the Doctor, "And we're going to get her back if we can, this is not a future that should be wished upon anyone. I can't imagine what happened to give the Borg this power. They've taken everything."

Donna reached over and took his hand, "We're going to stop them," she said, "If anyone can do it you can Doctor. They're relying on us."

He smiled over at her, "Of course we will, I want to take you to see Voyager when she's a museum piece. She becomes the Federation's greatest tourist attraction for years."

"That seems sad, that ship not able to fly," said Donna.

"She flies for a good long while after they return to Earth but Kathryn isn't at the helm."

"Then who?"

"Starfleet's newest Admiral hands command to Captain Chakotay."

Donna grinned, "If that's not a sign that she fancies him…"

The Doctor laughed as they shared a knowing glance before he looked up at the sound of the console beeping.

"Has she got something?" said Donna following him to her feet and heading to the monitor.

The Doctor popped his glasses on his nose and peered at the screen, "There's a hell of a lot of data, the Borg assimilate everything about a person and that person's technology when they assimilate them. Their data banks are filled with everything that ever is and ever was about any culture when it comes under their Collective," he said, "All that information stored in one giant malevolent hive mind. The TARDIS is having a hard time processing it but it seems like here, at the edge of the Alpha quadrant, about two years before we arrived on Jupiter an invasion force swarmed in from the Delta quadrant. They took planet after planet without mercy and even with the Borg spin it seems like the Federation didn't stand a chance against them."

"So that's when we need to go back to then," said Donna, "Go back and stop them from invading. Or are we going to go back and warn the Federation, let them be more prepared?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" said the Doctor waving her down, "It still doesn't explain why history has changed. The Borg never mounted an assault of this magnitude on the Alpha quadrant, not in the time frame we're discussing. Even with prior warning the Federation wouldn't be able to do a thing against an armada of that size. No there has to be a point somewhere before then that gave the Borg the capability to mount such a massive assault, something altered prior to then in the timeline and we need to find out what."

"Can the TARDIS do that?"

The Doctor looked affronted, "The TARDIS is the most sophisticated time ship in existence, of course she can do that," he said before he reached out to pat the console, "You can do that, can't you old girl?"

Donna suppressed a laugh, reaching out instead to pat the cobbled together control panel. They waited once more as the script on the screen continued to swirl, the Doctor commentating now and then as the TARDIS alerted them to changes in the time stream some of them so minor that Donna could have believed them to be insignificant but the Doctor assured her that any change, however small could be disastrous for history. She knew that he had stumbled on something key when he cursed in a language the TARDIS translator refused to accommodate before he began dancing around the console frantically.

"Where are we going?" said Donna as he set them in motion.

"Back," he said hitting three buttons at once as he stuck a foot up onto the console along with his two hands, "We're going back."

"Back? Back where?" said Donna.

"The TARDIS has found the source of the change in the time stream," said the Doctor, the both of them holding on for dear life as the TARDIS gave a violent lurch, "Event horizon so to speak. Look at the monitor."

Donna cast her eyes back to the monitor as the ship continued to rock, seeing a very familiar image upon it, "You mean…"

"We're going back," said the Doctor as the TARDIS sped them through the vortex.

xxxx

Kathryn closed her eyes and wished she had brewed another pot of coffee between discussion topics as she digested the information on the PADD before her. She heard Chakotay get up from his seat opposite her desk, clocking his movements by hearing alone and letting a small smile break passed her frown as she heard him request her customary drink from the replicator. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the cup set in front of her and him return to his seat.

"I know it's not much of a consolation but you looked as though you needed it," he said as she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"It doesn't exactly help the situation but thank you, it may at least keep my headache at bay," said Kathryn setting down the PADD and taking a sip of the warming, bitter drink, "That's the third altercation between members of the crew in two days. Much as I know the crew have got passed the Marquis Starfleet divide in the majority the odd spat should be expected but I don't think I've ever seen a case of Marquis on Marquis since you've been aboard."

"And between two fairly close friends as well," said Chakotay, "When Tuvok told me I thought he was winding me up, then I realised who I was talking too but even then it was hard to believe. Gerron and Ayala have always been ridiculously close and there they both were looking like they'd been scrapping with Klingon's for hours. I know the Doc's been a little bored of late but even he looked like he needed a break."

"What I don't get is why they were fighting?" said Kathryn, "Neither of them seem to have given you a straight answer if your report is anything to go by."

"I wish I had had more to put in it for you but there's nothing, neither of them could give me any valid reason for their behaviour," said Chakotay, "Ayala I could understand clamming up if he had something to hide, the man can undergo torture and not even give away his name but Gerron? I never tried to rule my Marquis crew by fear but if he found himself alone in a room with me I soon knew every secret he had been told to keep from me before I'd even had a chance to say hello."

Kathryn sighed, "Why is our crew fighting?" she said, "We've got dilithium to spare, the replicators and holo-decks are working perfectly, we've run in to little trouble, whichever way you look at it they should be happy and yet you're bringing me things like this on a regular basis."

"I do have a bit of a theory if you'd like to hear it," said Chakotay as he watched her let her head fall back against her chair once more.

She waved her hand vaguely, "Enlighten me, please," she said though the added drawl to her familiar Indiana tones let him know that she doubted either of them could find a suitable answer.

"I think the mad Yanks in a starship are missing the mad time travellers in a blue box," he said, "Three days since the Doctor and Donna left, two days since the crew got moody and started infighting. I think they're missing their friends."

Kathryn rubbed her eyes, "I can appreciate them missing them but we've had friends come and go before and the crew have never behaved like this."

"With all due respect Captain I don't think we've ever had anyone quite like the Doctor on the ship before," said Chakotay, "And his departure threw the crew for a loop, not many people got a chance to say goodbye."

Kathryn raised her head before she got to her feet, taking her coffee cup and heading towards the view port, "I can hardly bring him back," she said, "And how am I meant to find something to replace him if the crew have taken his departure so hard. I can't compete with a Time Lord."

"No one's asking you to compete with him Kathryn."

"The crew's morale is low and its because of me," she said sadly, "They all knew what the TARDIS was capable of and all of them would have been thinking that it was a way for them to get home. They would have been looking to me to make sure he took us back to the Alpha quadrant and once more I let them down, I let our route home slip through my fingers. One day Chakotay I'm going to wake up and find that they hate me."

She heard his quick footfalls behind her before two strong hands rested on her shoulders.

"Don't say that," he said, "There is no way this crew will ever hate you and they know whenever we have an opportunity to get home or shave some time off our journey you do everything in your power to get it for us."

"But I didn't try hard enough," said Kathryn, "He was just one man, we could have taken the TARDIS by force. He always went unarmed, we could have walked into the TARDIS with a few phasers and demanded he take us home."

Chakotay laughed quietly, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Kathryn Janeway, are you inciting your crew to piracy?" he said, "You forget how well I know you and regardless of what we could achieve you would never take a ship, especially from someone you considered a friend. You did all you could but the Doctor knew that our timeline had to be preserved, I don't think he would have left us otherwise."

"I just wish he'd given us a clue as to when we would get home," said Kathryn, her head dropping forward, studying the depths of her coffee cup rather than the stars before her, "Anything I could give to the crew. We're not getting home right now but I can guarantee that in however many years you will see Earth again, at least that would be something for them to hold on to, not this indeterminate existence that none of them chose."

Chakotay was silent for a moment before his hands left her shoulders and he moved round her until he could see her face. He took the coffee cup from her hand and set it on the low table to his left before he tucked a finger under her chin to lift her face to his.

"I want to ask my Captain's permission for something," he said.

"You don't have to ask permission from me Chakotay, I trust any choices you make for this crew, you know that," she said.

"This isn't for the crew and its only right I ask permission because its something I don't do that often," he said reaching out for her hand, "I want permission from the Captain to give my best friend a hug because I think, right now, she needs one."

A small smile lit Kathryn's face as she squeezed the hand that held hers, "Well considering the extreme current circumstances I think the Captain could grant you permission," she said.

She didn't put up any resistance as he pulled her closer, two strong arms coming about her as she gave up all hope of her rank and protocol to indulge in the comfort his embrace offered her.

"You know there's one or two things you need to know Captain," said Chakotay against her hair, "Firstly this crew will never, ever find cause to hate you and if by some strange trick of fate one of them does then they've got to get through me to have a hope in hell of harming you. Secondly you are going to get us home, I've believed that from the first moment we found ourselves stranded here and no matter what set backs we meet along the way I'll always believe that."

"You do realise that there's going to be times when I need you to believe that for the both of us?" said Kathryn, resting her cheek over his heart as he brought up a hand to stroke her hair.

"Haven't already proved that I do?" said Chakotay, "Friend and First Officer its my job to believe in you."

Kathryn tightened her grip around him, "Then I'm luckier than I know," she said only stepping back as the chime to her ready room sounded, swiftly reaching up to right her hair.

Chakotay reached up and took her hand away, "You look fine Captain," he said, "No one would ever know."

"That I was upset or that I've been cuddling my First Officer?" she said.

"Both," he said tucking one misplaced strand of her hair back into its arrangement, "You'd best answer the door."

He sat down at the view port as she straightened her shoulders and headed down to the room's lower level.

"Come in," she called, the doors opening to reveal no one until she lowered her gaze to see K-9 rolling into the room.

"Good morning Mistress," he chirped happily.

"Good morning K-9," she said, the little metallic dog always able to cheer her up and not failing to as he wagged his small wiry tail as he trundled over to her feet.

She crouched down and patted his head before she took the PADDs from the basket he had had affixed to his back, happily having become a messenger of sorts amongst the crew as well as one of B'Elanna's favoured assistants in engineering.

"What have you got for me here then?" she said.

"Reports from Lieutenant Torres," said K-9, "She is happy to report that the warp core is operating at peak efficiency."

"I hardly need to read the reports with you around," she said getting back to her feet, "What do you think Commander, do you think a promotion could be in order?"

"Hmmm Lieutenant K-9 does have a ring to it," he said joining the pair.

"Affirmative," said K-9 with a wag of his tail, "Are there any further tasks the Mistress would like me to complete today?"

"I've told you K-9, I only want you doing what you want to do," she said, "How about you join us on the Bridge for the rest of the shift?"

"Yes Mistress," he said swiftly following her as she headed out onto the Bridge and taking her seat.

"Report."

"We have a clear course ahead of us Captain," said Harry as Chakotay settled into the chair next to the Captain, K-9 coming to a halt between them, "Scans show several Y-Class planets about seven and then nine light years on from us but they're not directly on our course."

"Anything we should be interested in apparent in their atmosphere?" said Kathryn, leaning to look at the console Chakotay had brought up between them.

"Negative Captain," said Harry.

"Then let's leave them be," said Kathryn, "Mister Paris maintain our course, warp five."

"Aye Captain," said Tom though his tone seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Lieutenant Paris is there a problem?" said Chakotay noticing the tension in Kathryn's shoulders.

"No sir," said the Lieutenant though his tone still remained unimproved.

Chakotay opened his mouth to further correct him but Kathryn reached across and closed her small hand around his wrist, stilling any further remarks from him.

"Let them miss them," she said quietly, "We'll make a start on the staff rotas for next week."

"I can do those later," he said, the Captain rarely having any involvement with the weekly planning.

"I know but I want to help you today," she said, with a small smile, "I could make it an order."

Chakotay smiled as he pulled up the file on the console between them, "No need," he said, before he gave her a cheeky wink, "Unless you want to re-establish your authority?"

"I could do that by throwing you in the brig," she said, playfully serious.

"But then what would you do if you needed me to ask permission again?" he said, "I'd be rotting away downstairs and you'd have K-9."

Kathryn bit back a laugh, not wanting to attract the attention of the rest of the Bridge crew, "You're in far too good a mood Commander," she said, "I think its time I made you do some work."

"Yes sir," he said finally turning their attention to the work before them.

The Bridge continued to remain quiet, only the occasional reports and low conversations being heard over the hum of the engines. K-9 had soon set himself to standby mode as he remained sat between Kathryn and Chakotay, the two of them having decide to get ahead of themselves and complete the crew rotations for the following few weeks. It took a moment for the odd sound to be registered throughout the Bridge crew each of them slowly turning to look at the other in the worry that they were the only ones who could hear it.

"Do you…?" began Kathryn getting to her feet, "Ensign Kim do we have anything on scans?"

"The systems are scrambled Captain, I can't get anything," said Harry, "But that sound is familiar."

K-9 suddenly spluttered to life, the small antennae that made up his ears revolving to pick up the sound, "T…TARDIS detected Mistress," he said, "TARDIS detected."

"The TARDIS?" said Kathryn, "The Doctor's TARDIS?"

"Affirmative Mistress," said K-9, "The TARDIS is m…m…materialising in the Ready Room."

They had all turned to the room as the sound ceased, the door quickly opening as the Doctor ran out, swiftly followed by the Donna.

"Mister Paris, all stop!" he said, "Tuvok shields to maximum. Mister Kim, all power to your long-range scanners and let me know the second you pick anything up. Kathryn, Chakotay, briefing room, now."

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest as each member of her crew turned to her waiting for her to give the affirmative to his orders, "Doctor wonderful as it is to see you again, can I ask why you've just appeared on my Bridge and started ordering about my crew?"

"Because in three days time Kathryn, unless I do something right now, you're going to encounter the Borg," he said, "And when you do, you're going to die."


	5. A Plan

The briefing room was quieter than it had ever been, the senior staff reeling from the shock of the Doctor's story while trying to fathom the reality of something that was yet to happen to them.

"So tell me again what happened…will happen to Voyager to make the timeline so different?" said Kathryn her back to the table as she stared out of the view port.

"It wasn't what will happen in the future, its what happened in your past," said the Doctor, "We were not meant to crash into Voyager, we were the anomalous event that changed the timeline. In your original timeline, before we encountered you, you wouldn't have been detected by the Borg because you wouldn't have deviated from your course to hit that M-Class planet, there was another a little further ahead that you would have headed to. If you had continued on that original course you and the Borg ship would never have made contact."

"But the Borg ship ran away and you said that if the TARDIS wasn't onboard they wouldn't be interested," said Chakotay, "That we'd pass through without a problem."

"That's what I thought but it doesn't turn out that way," said the Doctor, "They don't know that the TARDIS has gone so they'll still be hunting for you and when they find Voyager without it being onboard they'll assimilate you anyway."

"But now you've come and warned us surely we can mount some sort of defence," said B'Elanna, "Be prepared for them and get passed them."

"After I realised what had happened in the Alpha quadrant I landed on a Borg cube long enough to download some of their database," said the Doctor, "Voyager did mount a defence, you threw everything you had at them but it just wasn't enough. Before I came here I went to a few ports of call that could be of use, got all the information I could, I was hoping you weren't the catalyst but you were. The TARDIS can run simulations, what could happen if something was changed and it's not the assimilation that needs changing its something that happened during the assimilation, a message that was sent out to me."

"Message, what message?" said Kathryn turning back to him.

The Doctor's eyes grew sad as he regarded her, "I downloaded a transmission that the Borg had recorded but that hadn't been meant for their ears," he said, "They played it again and again as they tried to assimilate more and more of humanity to try and tempt me to engage them in an attempt to stop them. The message gave them the ammunition they needed to pursue their aim."

Kathryn frowned, "You're not telling me the whole story," she said, "What was that message, who was it from?"

"Trust me you don't want to know," said the Doctor.

"My ship is at risk and from what you've told me, the whole of the Alpha quadrant," she said, "I want to know what the message was."

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, "It was from you Kathryn," he said, "The last ever message you sent."

"My message?" she said sitting back in her chair, "My message caused the Borg to invade the Alpha quadrant?"

"It was a component and the TARDIS can't run every simulation possible," said the Doctor, "It could have been…"

"Play it."

"What?"

"You said you'd downloaded the message," said Kathryn, "I want to hear it."

"Captain I hardly see the importance of a message that may no longer be transmitted," said Tuvok, "Such an exercise has no bearing on our future actions."

"Thank you for your input Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "But I want to know what I said to make the Borg destroy everything."

"I won't play it for you Kathryn," said the Doctor, "Tuvok's right, it holds no bearing."

"You're asking me to take a leap in faith in believing what you say about the future is true," said Kathryn, "I think asking for a little validity is an acceptable request and hearing my own voice tell it will convince me."

The Doctor got to his feet, "I forgot you have the personality of a bull in a china shop when you're backed into a corner," he said, meeting her glare and knowing that he wouldn't win, "I'll play it for you but first consider the cost of what you're asking. The message was recorded when you were on the Borg cube."

"And now that's not going to happen," said Kathryn, "I want to hear it Doctor."

"Then I'm sorry," he said heading to the computer panel and pulling out the sonic screwdriver, "I really am."

The message quickly downloaded and soon the sound of radio static filled the room before a small shaky voice, barely recognisable from its usual commanding guise, began to speak.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, currently being held captive onboard a Borg vessel in the Delta quadrant. I'm afraid I can't give co-ordinates as I have been on this ship for several days and following a pursuit I am unaware of Voyager's last co-ordinates before she was boarded. I've reconfigured my comm.-badge to transmit on what I hope is a secure carrier wave that B'Elanna was working on before they…that B'Elanna was working on.

"I know if anyone receives this they will wonder at my plea, by the time anyone gets this I'll be dead or as good as. I wish…I would prefer to be dead. If anyone receives this though I beg you to try and find a man who calls himself the Doctor and who travels in a blue box that he calls the TARDIS. Tell him that the mad…the mad Yanks in a starship need his help. I don't ask for myself but for my crew because it's my fault that they're here and if there's anyway that they can be saved, even if I'm the price then I would pay it. I'd pay it to spare them from this."

Those gathered in the briefing room shared worried glances as they heard the break in the Captain's voice on the recording.

"I guess that's all I have to say, just that one plea. Please find the Doctor, please tell him that I need him, that his friends need him. Tell him that I failed… that I failed to protect my crew. They took us all, when they boarded Voyager, they overpowered us so quickly that too few were killed in the initial attack. If I had known what would have happened to us I would have led every single person on the ship to the shuttle bay and begun the depressurisation sequence. I would have killed every person I love to spare them from this.

"They held us in this room, taking people one by one into the room next door. We were all forced to hear them screaming and it never stopped hurting. We tried to escape but we couldn't get passed them. They even took Naomi, we tried to hide her for so long but eventually they took her. She was no more than a baby and they took her. They took all my friends. One by one they took my friends, children, so many of them so young. Harry was holding my hand so tightly when they took him that one drone broke his hand and my wrist in an attempt to pull him away. The pain's nothing, even now, not in comparison to what I know is to come and I like the feeling. I'm human, I'm alive and I'm pain. All three will be gone before too long.

"Oh God, I think I hear them coming and there's no one left here but me. The last person they took was Chakotay…they took him away from me. The drones that came grabbed me first but he fought them, he fought for me so desperately and in the end they gave up and took him. I don't think it really mattered to them in what order we went. I wanted to go with him, to hold his hand like I always did when he landed himself in sickbay. The silence lasted longer when he went than it had with the others but even his bravery wasn't enough and I had to hear him screaming.

"If anyone from Starfleet ever hears this message I want them to know that they're bravest officer was one they had labelled a criminal and a terrorist and that I am so proud that I had the chance to know him, the be his friend, to…"

The line went silent and for a moment it seemed as though the transmission had ended but then Kathryn's voice, far smaller and quieter than ever before spoke again, clearly no longer addressing the recipient of the transmission.

"No, no please don't come in here. Just leave me in here to starve, I want to die. Oh God I'm so sorry, I failed everyone. I brought them here, I took away their way home. I killed them all. Damn pips mean nothing, I can't call myself a Captain. A Captain goes down with her ship. I didn't go down with my ship. I didn't go down with my ship."

"Doctor turn it off," said Chakotay as Kathryn got swiftly to her feet, turning her back on the rest of the table.

The recording continued to play, the Captain's voice replaced by her laboured, terrified breathing as the sound of metallic plated feet pounded a rhythm over the top of it. There were no voices but no one could mistake the sounds of their Captain fighting for her life until there was a sickening thump and she fell silent.

With little regard for protocol Tom left his seat, launching himself over the briefing table to shut off the recording before they were forced to hear anymore. Silence reigned in the room, none of them knowing quite what to say to rescue the situation being so used to their Captain taking command. Chakotay was the first to realise that she was in no fit state to instruct any of them how to proceed and quickly stepped up to the mark.

"We'll reconvene in a few minutes, return to the Bridge," he said, glad when they all got to their feet, "Donna, Doctor, go with them. Tuvok I want a full sensor sweep, see if we're detecting any Borg activity as yet. Dismissed."

The others all silently left the room, only Kes lingering with an offer to help but Chakotay gently waved her away as he realised that even her compassion would be a negative influence in the room. The door slid shut but the Doctor remained seated looking over to Kathryn as she leaned into the view port, seemingly oblivious to the room around her.

"Kathryn?" he said softly, "Kathryn say something."

"I think its best that you left Doctor," said Chakotay, "I'll call you back when I send for the others."

"I can help, the phenomenon she's experiencing…"

"Doctor please, go," said Chakotay, "I don't want to have to call security."

The Doctor got reluctantly to his feet, "I'll only be outside," he said, "If she needs me."

Chakotay waited until the Time Lord left the room before he turned to his friend, seeing the tightness in her clenched fists and the tension in her shoulders. He reached out and touched her shoulder, feeling her flinch in alarm at the contact.

"Easy, its me," he said quietly moving until he was as far into her sightline as he could be, "Kathryn, say something."

Confused, terrified blue eyes met his, the look so alien to what he was used to seeing even in their most difficult moments and he took hold of her shoulders, turning her so they were face to face.

"Kathryn you're scaring me, say something, please."

"Assimilated," she said hoarsely, "The Borg they…"

"They did nothing, we're all here, we're all alive," he said taking her face in his hands as her focus began to wander, "That isn't the future for us anymore."

"You fought for me."

"Could you ever doubt that I wouldn't?"

"You're an idiot, I wasn't worth that."

Chakotay's eyes hardened at her words, "You're more than worth it and if we ever face another situation like that then I would do it again and again."

"But it was all for nothing," said Kathryn, "You all died and I…"

"Kathryn, it didn't happen," he said moving her back to her chair and guiding her down into it before he crouched at her feet, folding her hands in his, "I know you're in shock but try to rationalise this, it won't happen anymore and if we know we can't escape capture by the Borg then I would help you make sure this crew wasn't assimilated. Even if they took me before you, I couldn't bear the thought of them doing that to you. Hearing that…"

"Please don't," she said squeezing his hands, "I've never heard myself sound like that. I've never sounded so scared not even when I was held on Cardassia."

"I can't even imagine the horror you endured before you sent that message," said Chakotay freeing one hand to rub a stray tear that had broken from her eye from her cheek, "It was torture knowing that I couldn't be there for you."

Kathryn fought to bite back her tears, unsure herself of why a recording could effect her so deeply when she usually prided herself on her composure and bravery, "You were though," she said, "You were with me until the last moment you could be. Its true what I…she…what was said in the recording. Starfleet should know that their bravest officer is a Marquis."

Chakotay smiled, "No she's Starfleet," he said, seeing the faint smile that quickly fled her at the compliment, "She's Starfleet through and through. We will find a way out of this Kathryn, now that we know we won't stop until we get passed them."

"We have to," said Kathryn slowly regaining her composure, "Not just for us but for everyone we have back home. We can't let them do that to the Alpha quadrant, I couldn't bear to die knowing that the Federation was at such risk."

"I'll get the crew working on some ideas straight away," said Chakotay, "I can brief them out on the Bridge if you need a few moments, that message was hard enough for me to hear let alone you."

Kathryn squared her shoulders but her grip on his hand didn't waver, "Like you said, it hasn't happened. That timeline isn't before us anymore."

"You don't have to put the act on with me you know," he said as he followed her to standing, "You're allowed to be vulnerable with me."

Kathryn loosed his hand and stepped back, the mask of the Captain firmly back in place with only someone who knew her as well as the man before her able to see the fine lines that he would never call cracks, "If I allow myself to be that way too often Commander…" she said, the sentence left hanging but both of them knowing the rest, old conversations on parameters replaying in their memories.

He offered her a small smile, glad for the moments when she would allow herself to leave the Captain at the door with him but proud of how she could maintain her bearing of command even after such a trying time, "I'll round up the troops," he said, "Hopefully one of them will have some idea of how to get passed the Borg."

"Or if not a way to preserve the Federation's true timeline if we are taken," said Kathryn, "We're fighting for something far bigger than our ship alone now."

"We've met worse odds," he said heading to the door, looking back over his shoulder to see her turned once more to the view port and knowing in his heart that he would lie in his bed that night, wishing the bulkheads were thicker so he wouldn't have to listen to her nightmares.

xxxx

B'Elanna threw her PADD down in frustration, managing to knock over the bowl of cold leola root stew that Neelix had set before them hours before telling them it would give them the energy they needed for their work. They had reconvened to the mess hall from the briefing room when the sound of their stomachs demanding attention had finally overpowered anyone trying to speak, but even their sojourn there had failed to bear any fruit. They had separated off into groups when the disagreements had become too heated, Donna and B'Elanna proving the worst as both the Doctor and Chakotay were forced to intervene to keep them apart.

Donna had retreated to the corner with Harry and the Captain, shooting proud looks over at her Klingon nemesis as if her proximity brought her closer to the Captain than the former Marquis could ever be. It hadn't taken long for Tom to be sent packing with a flea in his ear as his attempts at humour had failed to win him any fans in Voyager's Executive Officer, neither Chakotay or Tuvok having taken well to his outlandish schemes for defeating the Borg. Neelix and Kes had soon disappeared as the mess hall cleared of all other personnel, knowing their expertise would be limited in the complex tactical discussions taking place around them.

"Whichever way we look at it the Borg out man us, out gun us and generally have the odds in their favour," said B'Elanna with a huff as she folded her arms across her chest, "Even if we turn tail and head back the way we came, with their trans-warp capability they'll catch us up within days."

"Their scanners would be limited if we found a class three nebula," said the Doctor, "With a few modifications from the TARDIS I could make Voyager all but invisible, she'd look more like a spatial anomaly than a ship to them."

"Which may be exactly what they would look for if they had any belief that we were aware of their intentions," said Tuvok, "The Borg are not easily fooled."

"Neither are the Marquis and that would be a trick we would look out for if we were hunting Cardassians," said Chakotay, "Its basic training."

"Well short of bundling everyone inside the TARDIS and engineering a time jump that will further alter history, probably to the Federation's detriment, I'm at a loss," said the Doctor, "It does seem like we're going to have to find some way to duke it out with them."

"Perhaps the Captain has come up with something more substantial," said Tuvok.

"With those two clowns helping her?" said B'Elanna with a snort as she looked over to see Donna more distracted than attentive while Harry looked a heart beat short of a brain haemorrhage, "She'd have more chance going up against the Borg herself."

"Not happening," said Chakotay with little regard for how the words would sound, "We can find a way out of this, we have to, but we're not going to get far with tired minds. I say we knock things on the head for now and come back at this in the morning, its gone midnight."

"Funnily enough to Borg will be working twenty-four hours," said the Doctor picking up one of the PADDs they had discarded, "We should keep working."

Even B'Elanna slid her chair back from the table as she saw the look her former captain gave the man before him.

"I don't know a lot about Time Lord physiology, Doctor," he said, "But humans do require some sleep to function and if we have a battle ahead of us its my job as part of this ship's command team to ensure that they're as physically ready for that as they can be. Tired minds and tired bodies are not going to win us a fight against the Borg."

"And a good solid eight hours will?" said the Doctor, "You have no idea what you're dealing with, what's at stake…"

"I'm more than aware," said Chakotay, the tone of his voice pulling the attention of the other table, "I was forced to listen to it repeated back to me in the briefing room and you have no idea what that felt like. This ship and its crew may be some passing fancy for you but it's our home and our lives that are on the line."

The Doctor got to his feet, "Single insignificant, fleeting moments of life in comparison to what the Borg will do to your blessed Alpha quadrant," he said, "This is bigger than all of you put together, this is the entirety of human history at risk of being rewritten if we put one foot wrong."

"If we're so insignificant then why did you come back?" said Kathryn quietly as she headed to them, her eyes tired, "You said bumping into Voyager was the catalyst for all this so why not go back to then and destroy us?"

"Because I don't do that," said the Doctor, "This ship…"

"This ship is exactly as Chakotay said, its our home and our lives Doctor," she said, "We all appreciate what's at stake but we can't be anymore than our best and to be that the crew needs to rest. If you want to keep working I will assign some of the gamma shift crew to help you, they're as capable as any other crew member on this ship."

"I'm sure they're capable but if we're to get through this then I need brilliance," said the Doctor, "The history books remembering most of your crew as passing names but the majority of those in this room are the names that become historic."

"Then let them sleep," said Kathryn, her mind wondering briefly at what would be written of her as the years went on, "We'll reconvene in the briefing room in the morning, perhaps the night will allow some us to dream up a way out of this."

"But Kathryn…"

"The crew are dismissed, Doctor," she said, "We'll reconvene in the morning. Commander, I'm leaving arrangements with you."

Other than a nod of acknowledgement from Chakotay the crew gathered were silent as she gathered several of the PADDs she had been working on and left the room, all of them wondering at the quietness that had taken her since they had heard the recording. The Doctor watched her go but said nothing, knowing that she needed time to come to terms with the sounds of her last moments that could still become a reality for them all.

As she left the mess hall Kathryn turned directly for her quarters but found herself walking passed them, not even bothering to step inside as she continued an aimless path around the quiet corridors of the ship. She laid a hand against the nearest bulkhead, hating the thought of the Borg assimilating the ship that had become as dear to her as any other member of her crew. She had commanded other vessels in her time but she knew even before they had found themselves flung into the Delta quadrant that Voyager would prove to be something special to her. She could only thank whatever providence had been watching over her the day the newest, most advance ship in the Fleet had been given to her in the hope of helping her chase down the Marquis in the Badlands.

Her frown changed to a smile as she thought of the inadvertent friends she had been brought to when she had found herself with not only her own crew but Chakotay's to care for as well. It had proved such a comfort to her when they had first sat down together to better discuss their hastily formed alliance. She had known much of his Starfleet history from the Federation database but his experience of command in the Marquis had given her far more in her First Officer than most captains could ask for. It hadn't taken long for them the get over the initial games of one-upmanship and their friendship had grown swiftly following their truce.

The attraction had been there almost instantly; Starfleet Captain or not she had seen the man behind the terrorist and even more so behind the uniform from the outset and it had been apparent long before they had found themselves stranded on New Earth that her feelings were more than reciprocated. She often found herself wondering what would have occurred had it been her crew absorbed by the Marquis rather than the other way around. Without talk of protocol to hide behind would she have found herself in the place she had longed to be for nearly two years, the place her moments of weakness found her gravitating more and more towards until she feared her resolve would break.

"Captain? Captain?"

Kathryn shook her head as a voice cut through her reverie, her eyes finally focusing on the face of the concerned crewman before her.

"Are you alright sir?" he said, "You've been standing here for almost five minutes, I thought maybe you wanted something."

Kathryn took in her surroundings, realising with alarm that she was leaning against the bulkheads in the bowels of engineering without remembering having got there. She forced a smile, hoping that the crewman before her wouldn't be telling their small world about finding the Captain spaced out in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine," she said, "Was just passing the time, and seeing how you were all getting on. I don't visit often enough on the gamma shift."

"Would you like a report on our status sir?" he said, snapping to attention.

Kathryn waved a hand, "At ease crewman, there's no need for a report, I'm sure everything sent to Commander Chakotay in the morning will be in order," she said, "And I should get on, I wanted to visit sciences before I turned in."

"Goodnight then sir," said the young man, clearly fighting the tremors that accompanied finding himself face to face with his Captain.

"Goodnight crewman," she said not stopping to correct him on his hated masculine address, "Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," he said at her back as she turned to leave the room.

Contrary to her words to him, Kathryn turned away from the corridor that would take her to sciences, her mind once more wandering as she headed down towards the depths of the ship. She paused as she found herself by the shuttle bay doors, a tiny part of her wanting nothing more than to jump in one of the shuttles and run away from talk of the Borg and the peril that lay before the Federation if they failed. She stepped up to the doors and let them slide open, revealing the line of sleek shuttles with even the Sacajawea repaired after the crash she and Chakotay had suffered in a time that seemed so far removed from their current place. She headed to the small ship, running a hand over the cool metal of the exterior and wondering how bad things could have been if the ship hadn't had held together as well as she did. She trained her eyes on the Starfleet insignia, deliberately avoiding turning her gaze onto the alien blue box that sat in the centre of the room.

It hadn't been long after the drama of the briefing room that she had asked the Doctor to remove the TARDIS from the middle of her ready room, the ancient engines sounding loudly across the Bridge before reappearing on sensors in the shuttle bay. She finally turned her attention to it, seeing the faint glow of light from its small windows, beckoning her as she headed towards it. The door was closed and she raised her hand to knock but just as her knuckles grazed the wood, the door clicked and swung inward.

The Doctor had spoken to her of the ship's sentience but she still could not fathom the plain outside to the wondrous machine within. She stepped into the control room, hearing the faint hum of the resting engines before she glanced down at her hands, her skin a green hue in the light emanating from the central column. She looked around for any sign of the Doctor but seeing only a hat stand situated in one corner draped with nothing but a scarf and the Doctor's long fawn jacket thrown over the guard rail to the right of the console. She wondered if she should call out and announce herself but as soon as the thought entered her head the light intensified at the doorway that led further into the ship and Kathryn appreciated the TARDIS enough to know an invitation when she saw it.

She stepped into the depths of the ship, the lights leading her further and further through the myriad of intertwining corridors until she knew that she would never be able to find her way back on her own. She finally reached a point where the lights stopped by an open doorway, the Doctor's distinctive voice coming from within.

"What do you think Rose?" he said, "A disruptor pulse might do it but without knowing the variance of the Borg shields I run as much risk of damaging Voyager as I do them and if Voyager's crippled… whomp! Borg chow!"

Kathryn frowned at the sentiment and it only deepened when she stepped into the impossibly large library to find him alone at a large mahogany desk, PADDs scattered around him as he spoke to a framed picture set in front of him.

"Of course I could bundle everyone into the TARDIS and make a break for it, hope that the Borg decide Voyager isn't as tasty without people inside but I don't think the Captain will be all that happy about me pitching several of her crew into a vacuum as we go because their timelines are meant to end in the Delta quadrant."

"Execute any member of my crew Doctor and you'll be swift to follow them," said Kathryn folding her arms over her chest and trying to maintain a look of consternation despite the laughter that bubbled inside her as the shock of her voice sent him tumbling off his chair.

"Bloody hell, where did you appear from?" he said righting himself, "There's nothing in your Starfleet records about you having evaporating powers."

"Chakotay taught me a few of his tribe's tricks when we were stranded on New Earth," she said, "We're both experts in sneaking up on people these days."

"I'll have to get him to show me a thing or two," said the Doctor, "What brings you down here Kathryn?"

"Worry, ideas, the fact that I couldn't sleep and was finding myself frightening the night shift," said Kathryn, "Who were you talking to?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, clearly realising that he had been caught, "Just the TARDIS," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"You call the TARDIS, Rose now?" said Kathryn heading over to him and picking up the picture he had been staring at. She smiled at the sight of the Doctor with his arms around a beautiful blonde haired girl, the both of them looking deliriously happy despite being dressed like one of Tom Paris' favoured twentieth century movies, "Pretty girl."

The Doctor smiled wistfully, "That's Rose," he said, "She was a friend, a long time ago."

"The one who had to go back to her family?" said Kathryn returning the picture to its rightful place.

"In a manner of speaking," said the Doctor, "I used to talk things over with her when I needed a sounding board, old habits die hard I guess, especially when Donna's asleep."

"Frail little humans," said Kathryn seeing the faint blush on the Doctor's cheeks, "My crew weren't the only people needing the rest it seems."

"I'm sorry about earlier," said the Doctor, "Once I get the bit in my teeth…"

"I know, you don't have to apologise," said Kathryn holding up a hand to stop him, "I can be the same at times, its why I'm so grateful to Chakotay, he's the only one who can get the leash back on."

The Doctor gave her a wicked grin, "What you and he get up to when the Ready Room doors are closed…"

"Doctor!" cried Kathryn blushing fiercely, "There's nothing like that between us and you know it."

The Doctor's grin didn't fade but he said nothing further, picking up several of the PADDs, "So, any ideas when you've been terrorising your staff?"

"Not unless you class diving Voyager into the side of a cube nose first and hoping that something makes us come out in one piece the other side," said Kathryn, "And I doubt even B'Elanna's skills could construct shields of that capacity."

"Not on the engine you have now anyway," said the Doctor, heading to a large sofa that sat by an open fireplace, "Tea?"

"I'd prefer coffee if you have it," said Kathryn, taking a seat beside him.

"I'm afraid I'm rather British on this ship, teatime in a crisis," said the Doctor pouring her a cup and handing it to her, "But I think you'll like it."

Kathryn took a polite sip before smiling at him over the rim, "That's definitely not from Earth," she said.

"Its Gallifreyan," said the Doctor, "From my home world and you're lucky that I like you, I'm not usually inclined to share."

"Then I feel very honoured," said Kathryn, taking in her surroundings, "Your ship never ceases to surprise me Doctor. What else am I likely to find?"

"I'm sure if you name it I've got it somewhere."

Kathryn peered down into her cup, "A way out of this mess would be nice," she said, "Or a way to get my crew home."

"You're already getting your crew home Kathryn," said the Doctor, "But as for a quick fix for this Borg situation I just don't know. The timeline is so badly damaged one wrong foot could cause more devastation than leaving things as they are."

"I don't want to be assimilated," said Kathryn quietly, "There's nothing in this universe that scares me more than that. When I took a role in Starfleet I knew the risks and I was more than prepared to die in the field if my time came but assimilation is so terrifying, to be turned into an automaton, to never again be an individual who can laugh and love and cry. I'd give anything to avoid that fate."

The Doctor reached across and covered her hand with his own, "And I would give anything to keep you from it," he said, "There's so much you've yet to do, your life has so much potential."

Kathryn set her cup on the coffee table before her and got to her feet, heading to the open fireplace that she wondered at for a moment before pushing it to the back of her mind as another wonder of the TARDIS. She leant on the mantle, staring down into the flames, the firelight accentuating to the tired features she kept so carefully hidden from her crew.

"What sort of things could I achieve Doctor?" she said, "Is there any worth in me fighting?"

"There's always worth in fighting when your life's on the line," he said, "You know I can't tell you much about your future and even I can't be sure with time in flux as it is but there's one thing I do know. Whatever happens out here or when you get home, your crew to a man will be with you and at your side. You can't buy loyalty like that, it's only ever earned."

"The Starfleet officers maybe, they're brought up to respect their captain but some of the Marquis…"

"The Marquis too," said the Doctor getting to his feet, "And not just because they see Chakotay's respect for you. In time B'Elanna will come to think of you as a mother, Chell will prove to you that he's more than a nightmare in a uniform and be proud of it and the others, well the others will look back on their time in the Delta quadrant and tell their children and their grandchildren that the reason the Starship Voyager got home was because Kathryn Janeway was at the helm."

Kathryn smiled sadly, "If I only had the belief in myself to believe you," she said, "I've made so many mistakes."

"You're a human," said the Doctor, "And if you wanted to be perfect you'd have no problem with being assimilated but seeing as you want to ensure the Borgy go bye byes, I'd say you're still on the right track."

"Borgy go bye byes," said Kathryn cocking an eyebrow in question, "Is that a technical term?"

The Doctor grinned, "Gallifreyan tactical delivery," he said, his smile widening as she laughed before it was replaced by a frown as he saw her turning her wrist awkwardly in the warmth of the flames, "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Oh its nothing," said Kathryn, "Just a residual ache from that electrical pulse you had to hit me with on the planet when I was surrounded by the Vashta Nerada. My hand took the brunt of it so it's going to take longer to heal than everything else."

The Doctor frowned, "Even so, with your technology it should have healed by now."

"I've not let our doctor do much since my initial treatment, rationing the resources," said Kathryn, "Its just an ache, the burn from the EM has completely gone and it'll heal itself in time."

The Doctor suddenly stepped back from her and Kathryn looked up to see an almost crazed look in his eyes.

"Time," he said softly.

"Doctor?" said Kathryn knowing the fire at her back would make escape impossible from the man in front of her and she felt a chill go through her that she had completely misunderstood him.

She nearly cried out as he lunged towards her but her fear turned to confused surprise as he pressed a firm, wet kiss to her forehead.

"Kitty J you're an utter genius," he said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"Your plan."

"What plan?" said Kathryn feeling a dull ache forming between her eyes as she tried to keep up with the Doctor's train of thought.

"Oh I'll explain it to you on the way," said the Doctor grabbing her hand and dragging her to the table he had previously occupied before he started piling PADDs into her arms, "Take hold of those and follow me, we're heading to the holo-deck."

Kathryn almost stumbled as he took hold of her arm once more, almost knocking the PADDs from her grip as he began to lead her down the twisting corridors of the TARDIS, "Doctor why are we going to the holo-deck?"

"To run some simulations," said the Doctor with a manic grin over his shoulder, "We're going to make the Borgy's go bye byes."

xxxx

"Coffee, black," said Kathryn, glad when the replicator behaved and delivered the cup without the usual dramas. All but hugging the mug to herself she returned to her ready room couch and sat down. She let her head fall back and shut her eyes, giving up on even her beloved drink as she set it on the side and drew her legs up beneath her, giving in to the nagging urge to sleep that had accompanied her for several hours.

She had worked with the Doctor through the night, first on the holo-deck and then back in her ready room when they had moved from planning to logistics, the night swiftly retreating towards dawn as they tossed ideas back and forth. Even coffee failed to keep her tiredness at bay but the work had held enough momentum and was far more important to her than the hours she could have spent tossing in her bed as she tried to fathom out their salvation on her own.

The Doctor had left her almost half an hour before, telling her his return would be swift, and she had tried to work in his absence but without his enthusiasm her own body and mind decided to mutiny against her and she had caught herself falling asleep first in her desk chair and then on the chairs surrounding the view port.

She yawned before she swept several PADDs from the couch onto the carpet before laying out flat with her head pillowed on her arms. With a frown she reached back and pulled the tie from her hair as it pulled at several strands, letting it fall loose about her shoulders as the offending pin joined the PADDs on the floor. She was too close to sleep to register the sound of her door opening, or hear the soft command given to her replicator before a warm blanket was laid over her. She barely stirred as someone smoothed back her hair from her face, simply mumbling incoherently as whoever had elected to take care of her moved away to the other side of the room.

It was only when she woke sometime later that she realised she had allowed herself to fall asleep, slowly sitting up and pushing the blanket off her legs as she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the low voices she could hear around her. She finally persuaded her eyes to focus and saw the Doctor sat in her chair with his feet up on her desk as Chakotay paced before it with a PADD in his hand.

It was the Doctor who looked over to her first, smiling warmly as he took his feet from the desk and stood.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes I see," he said, "You're lucky, neither of us heard you snoring."

Kathryn frowned, her brain still fuzzy from sleep as she reached up and tried to tame her flyaway hair, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"By the sounds of things you've been up all night," said Chakotay, "And the Alpha shift only started an hour ago."

"Then I'm meant to be on duty," said Kathryn hurrying to her feet but the Doctor quickly headed over and pushed her back down to sitting.

"You are on duty, in your ready room but there's no need for you to start running about," said the Doctor, "The Commander and I had only just started going over your genius idea from last night so we can move the pow-wow over here."

"It wasn't my genius idea, it was yours," said Kathryn retrieving her hair tie from the floor fixing her hair into some semblance of control, "I just made you think of it."

"You're my muse then," said the Doctor as he waved Chakotay into the seat beside the Captain before settling himself on the coffee table before them, "Now where were we before sleepy head disturbed everything."

"Doctor wouldn't it be better if we actually let the Captain get ready for the day before we start this," said Chakotay, "You can brief me on this the same time you brief the senior staff."

"No," said Kathryn, "I want you to hear this first, I want your opinions before we take it to the crew. This is not a done deal."

"It's the only feasible idea we have," said the Doctor.

"Even so, if Chakotay isn't in agreement then we look at something else," said Kathryn, "I'm not comfortable enough with the thought myself to thrust it upon the crew without consulting him."

"Since when do you run this crew by committee?" said the Doctor.

"When not just the fate of my ship but the fate of the Federation is at stake then I command as I please," said Kathryn, "And its advisable not to disagree with me when I've just woken up and not reached a pot of coffee Doctor."

"Is she like this every morning?" said the Doctor reaching for a PADD, "Resident harpy."

"I'm going to pretend that I'm still half asleep and didn't hear that," said Kathryn, "Just outline your idea to Chakotay before I send a transmission to the Borg letting them know exactly where you are. They'll be able to detect you by the ion stream Voyager will be leaving behind."

The Doctor huffed but said nothing, clearly deciding that going head to head with the stubbornness of a starship captain wasn't worth the effort. Kathryn listened on as the Doctor outlined their initial thoughts, Chakotay stopping him now and then with questions both on their tactics and the defence they would need to mount to protect the crew. She got up half way through and retrieved a fresh mug of coffee, pacing with it as the last of their plan was revealed and Chakotay looked to her for confirmation.

"Have you decided who will be doing what yet?" he said.

Kathryn shook her head, "Until we've briefed the other senior staff I won't be sure," she said, "A few choices are obvious of course but I don't want to commit until I've had B'Elanna look over the design and worked out a flight plan from the latest scans. We're only going to have one shot at this so we need to be properly in tune with one another."

"I still don't know if I like it," said Chakotay, "There's a lot of risk involved."

"But do you think it's workable?"

Chakotay nodded, "We could do it and if there's no alternative…"

"Nothing at the moment," said the Doctor, "And we're running out of time to develop anything else. Kathryn and I ran some simulations last night on the holo-deck and if we get the timing right there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to pull it off."

"Then I guess we'd better brief the staff," said Chakotay getting to his feet.

"Get the senior team together and another two of the Marquis who are good in single flight combat. I've read enough reports on the dogfights that went on out in the Badlands to know they'll prove better at it than any Starfleet personnel," said Kathryn, "You know them best so make your choice and bring them along. Have Neelix put something together in the mess hall for lunch time as well, by now word will have got out to all the crew so it won't harm to try and raise morale a little."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chakotay, "How long till we convene?"

"Give me half an hour, I'm not standing in front of them looking as though I've been propping up the bar in Sandrine's all night," said Kathryn, "Doctor I'll be relying on you to explain some of the technicalities to the senior staff, especially when it comes to the TARDIS' role in all of this. I think its best if Donna attends the meeting too, if this goes wrong she needs to know what could happen to her."

The Doctor nodded, "We'll get it right Kathryn but I agree it's worth her being there," he said.

"I won't be long then," said Kathryn, "I'll meet you in the briefing room."

Even the Doctor got to his feet as she left the room, the unconscious show of respect comforting her that despite his genius and bravado the show was still hers however much she relied on him to get her through it. The thought however soured somewhat as she realised it would ultimately be her decision that would make or break the lives of her crew and of those they had left behind in the Alpha quadrant. With a renewed determination she hurried to her quarters and swiftly got ready for the day, reaching the briefing room long before any of the crew began to arrive. K-9 had joined her in the corridors, the little mutt having whiled away the night hours in his usual haunt of engineering before heading to the Bridge to deliver his morning reports.

His idle mechanical chatter kept her mind at ease as she sat awaiting the arrival of the others, reminding her of how she used to talk out loud to Molly when she was back on Earth and facing a problem she couldn't fathom out. She smiled sadly as she thought of her former companion, no doubt a mother to the litter of puppies she had been expecting when she left the Alpha quadrant. She wondered if Mark had found a home for them all and whether he had kept Molly on afterwards as a pet of his own while he believed her dead. She frowned in confusion as the pain she felt whenever she thought of him seemed greatly lessened but it didn't take her long to fathom the reason as her eyes drifted absently to the chair beside her that had become Chakotay's by tradition.

She was glad when the door slid open to allow the staff to file in, ceasing her train of thought as she brought her mind back to the task at hand. Soon her senior staff had taken their traditional seats, the Doctor coming to stand at the front beside her while Donna joined the ranks at the table. Chakotay was the last in, ushering two of his former crew before him. Kathryn was unsurprised to see Ayala at the front, knowing Chakotay held the man in high esteem and having seen herself the skills he possessed in their time together but the other choice surprised her.

Gerron was the youngest member of the Marquis crew that they had absorbed when they had been flung into the Delta quadrant and Kathryn had heard little of him either good or bad for months until the day before when Chakotay had brought her the reports of infighting within her crew. She smiled to herself as she realised the two before her were the two he had named in the last report she had read and instantly recognised one of his reconciliation projects, her First Officer only relying on harsh punishment when it was absolutely necessary. She had little knowledge of Gerron's ability in a shuttle but was sure that his skills were promising if Chakotay had selected him.

She got to her feet as they began to talk amongst themselves, the movement enough to get their attention even before she spoke.

"Settle down everyone," she said, "I'm sure you're all aware by now the threat that's before us as I have no doubt if you've not heard it from a member of the senior staff the gossip mill will have provided you with details. After last night we failed to find a way passed the Borg ships but the Doctor believes he has found a solution and there are tasks for all of you. Lieutenant Ayala, Crewman Gerron, your roles will be explained to you when we're done but I doubt I need remind you that everything said to you in here will be the same as is said to all the senior staff and therefore confidential."

One confident and one meek affirmative followed her caution and she saw B'Elanna reach back to touch the younger man's hand in reassurance as he looked dreadfully out of place amongst the more familiar sea of faces.

"The Doctor will go through the basics of our plan as we are relying on your expertise in each of your fields to bring it fruition," said Kathryn, "But understand that after much deliberation, he has my full backing and support so if you have any problems then direct them to me. Doctor?"

The Doctor headed to the nearest computer terminal, for once using the correct buttons to operate the system rather than relying on the sonic screwdriver. A star chart soon appeared with three Borg cubes blocking the path that showed Voyager's flight.

"This is what you'll be going up against," said the Doctor, "Hardly Borg space in its entirety but enough to be more than a significant risk to Voyager's survival. We can't go around them because by now they've already got you on sensors but they believe you're blind to them, which you would have been without the modifications I made. They won't attack, they'll wait until you're close enough that you won't be able to escape before they strike, minimum effort, maximum reward."

"But you said they were after the TARDIS," said Tom, "Couldn't you just draw them off? Let Voyager have a clear run through then dematerialise into the time vortex."

"It's a thought I had considered," said the Doctor, "But there's three ships, even if they sent two in pursuit of the TARDIS one at least would follow Voyager and you would not be able to out run or out gun them. The risk would be lessened and Federation ships have proved themselves against the Borg before but Voyager's survival is paramount and what I have in mind will stack the odds more in your favour. We're going to build you a fence."

"A fence?" said B'Elanna, "What are we trying to keep out, an errant Targ?"

"Its not just any fence," said the Doctor, "We're going to created a concentrated beam of electro-magnetic energy, augmented by power taken directly from the time vortex. The ribbon it will create will cause a miniscule temporal rift, not enough to disturb sub-space but enough to throw out the Borg sensors and allow you to get through."

He hit a button on the panel and Voyager loomed into view, heading towards the Borg ships with four smaller ships at its flanks. Kathryn got to her feet and headed over to join him, stepping to the other side of the screen.

"The two lead ships will be one of our own shuttles, augmented with shields of the Doctor's design and the TARDIS," she said, "They will create the field and fly just off Voyager's bow, ploughing the road so to speak. The two other ships we'll be using as fighters, Voyager will need to concentrate on the cubes so the two shuttles will have to keep any fire off the lead pair. Gerron, Ayala, that's where you two come in, the Borg have used single occupant ships on occasion so I'll be relying on you to pick off any who try to intercept our attack."

"The Borg will soon be aware of what we're doing," said the Doctor, "But they won't risk going through the field as it will leave them crippled. We'll push against the lead ship and arc the field around until the TARDIS is mid port and the shuttle mid starboard, this should hopefully persuade it to attempt to round on us from behind. We'll have seconds when it moves to get away."

"But if its coming at us from behind we won't be able to outrun its trans-warp engines, we'll be sitting ducks," said Tom.

"That's where the really clever part comes in," said the Doctor, "The TARDIS and the shuttle, along with the two fighter ships will pull back along the side of Voyager and when the cube moves we'll allow the EM ribbon to snap. When that happens the two fighters will return to the shuttle bay and you'll hit warp nine faster than you can say Raxacoricofallipatorious."

"What?" said Harry.

"Ignore him," said Donna, "He's yet to explain what the word means to me."

"The plan has merit Doctor but even if we go to warp nine prior to being able to say anything we will still not outrun the Borg if they elect to pursue us," said Tuvok.

"That's why I didn't say the lead shuttle and the TARDIS will be on board," said the Doctor, "By my calculations at warp nine after two minutes you would be out of range of the Borg sensors and I know that there is a star ahead that went supernova about fifty years ago and created a black hole. You'll head to those co-ordinates and maintain a holding pattern just outside of the anomaly's gravitational pull. It'll be a bumpy stop over but you won't be picked up on sensors. To help you get away and buy you the time we'll reactivate the EM ribbon and hold the Borg back, it'll take some fancy flying but we'll hold them."

"But how will the shuttle pilot get back to Voyager, a shuttle doesn't have anywhere near the warp capability of a starship," said Tom, "Whoever is in it will end up being assimilated."

"We'll still have the TARDIS," said Kathryn, "The Doctor has developed a gravity corridor that can lead from the shuttle to the TARDIS behind the EM ribbon. When Voyager has her head start the shuttle pilot will blow the back doors and let the gravity corridor carry them to the TARDIS."

"Then I hit go and we rendezvous with you at the black hole via the time vortex," said the Doctor, "The Borg won't be able to follow and with some crafty flying for several days after you'll be well clear of their sensors."

"The plan has its risks," said Kathryn, "But we only have forty-eight hours until we're in range of the Borg and with no other ideas we need to take what we can. I needn't remind you that it is not just our lives at risk but those of every person in the Alpha quadrant regardless of race or political affiliation. I don't know how and I don't know why but Voyager's return can prevent that and we therefore have a duty to ensure that she does."

"You'll need a damn good pilot in the lead shuttle," said Tom.

Kathryn smiled at the veiled offer but shook her head, "I'll also need a damn good pilot at Voyager's helm Mister Paris and that's where you'll be," she said, "When the ribbon snaps you need to make sure she flies out of there as fast as you can make her go."

"Yes ma'am," said Tom, "But who'll take the shuttle?"

Kathryn waved the Doctor into a nearby seat but remained standing herself, her hands clasped behind her back as she paced beside the computer screen, "For two years I've been able to get to know the people in this room and I'd like to think that as your Captain I know both your strengths and your weaknesses and in a situation like this I need to make sure I use them wisely," she said, "Lieutenant Paris as I have said is the only person I am willing to trust at Voyager's helm in this, he has shown remarkable skill in his piloting and I need that fancy flying. Lieutenant Ayala, Crewman Gerron, I asked Commander Chakotay to give me his best fighters and I believe that's who I must have, the shuttles' shields will be augmented as will your fire power and feel free to use any Marquis tricks you know if it gets us any more points against the Borg."

"We won't let you down, Captain," said Ayala, "We've faced off Starfleet attack class…"

"The Captain had access to your record prior to meeting you Lieutenant, I think she knows what you're capable of," said Chakotay.

"Sorry sir," said Ayala, quickly backing down.

"B'Elanna, Harry; the Doctor has some shield modifications and some changes to the warp drive that will help Voyager pull away from the battlefield faster, you'll be working with him to put them in place," said Kathryn, "Tuvok, we also have some modifications to the weapons array and the Doctor has developed an attack pattern that should keep the Borg cubes at bay."

"Of course we can only roughly predict what their response to our attack will be," said the Doctor, "But when I downloaded the information from the cube in the future I got some of their standard attack and defence patterns, we can use them to a tactical advantage."

"If you would download it…" began Tuvok.

"Already done," said the Doctor, "You'll find the complete Borg databanks downloaded into Voyager's tactical system when you return to your station."

"Your appearance belies your efficiency Doctor," said the Vulcan.

The Doctor laughed, "Ha! Vulcan compliment," he said, "He can be nearly as cutting as you Captain."

"He taught me all I know," said Kathryn, "Well, we don't have much time so I suggest you get to your tasks. The Doctor will guide you with anything you don't understand but all the information you need should be already download into your workstations. We'll meet again at fifteen hundred hours to review your progress. Dismissed."

"Captain," said Tom, stilling the others as they began to get to their feet, "You've not said who'll be piloting the lead shuttle."

Kathryn looked over to the Doctor as the room fell utterly silent, waiting on her response. He nodded faintly before offering her a supportive smile.

"I will be," said Kathryn raising a hand to still any ruckus, "The Doctor and I have discussed this last night and it's a job I won't be asking anyone else to take. All tactical and command decisions during the battle will come from Commander Chakotay, full command of Voyager will pass to him the second I step onto the shuttle."

"I don't recall discussing that," said Chakotay, "You're not going out there."

"I don't run this ship by committee, Commander, and I didn't ask for your permission," said Kathryn standing her ground as he headed around the table to her, "The rest of you are dismissed. Now."

Tuvok was soon herding the others out of the door, Donna the most vocal in her protests at being removed but leaving all the same. The sound of their voices cut off as the door slid closed.

"Kathryn this is suicide, you can't possibly be serious about going out in that shuttle alone," said Chakotay.

"Voyager is my ship and what her crew does is my choice," said Kathryn, "If this mission is suicide then I couldn't possibly send anyone else out to it."

"You can send me," he said, "I can fly that shuttle, you command the Bridge. Kathryn you're a wonderful Captain but you've not flown in combat for at least two years, Small ships, dogfights, that's Marquis territory. How can you expect me to take command when you're out there in a shuttle that you and I both know has very little chance of making it out of range of the Borg cubes?"

"Actually the chances are more in Kathryn's favour than you think," said the Doctor from his seat.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," said Chakotay, "It wouldn't surprise me if you talked her into it. You've brought us nothing but grief since you got here."

"This has nothing to do with the Doctor, this was my choice," said Kathryn regaining his attention, "The Doctor's told me the odds and I've got more than a good chance of being successful, we'll rendezvous with you before you know it."

"Will you Doctor?" said Chakotay, "You seem to know so much of our future, will we hear the TARDIS arrive or will be waiting for no reason?"

The Doctor frowned, "Chakotay, you've been at every discussion about the change in the time line and right now time is in flux, I can't possibly answer that question."

"But the reason you're here is because of the book Kathryn wrote," said Chakotay, "You know us because of that alone so she must get back for your to be here in the first place but does she get back after flying the shuttle or staying on Voyager?"

"The book may have been the reason I knew you when I first arrived but it doesn't mean that is has to be written," said the Doctor.

"Chakotay we can't predict the future on what used to be, regardless of whether it was our future or not," said Kathryn, "It gives me a headache just thinking about it but I'm coming to understand it more and more. We're writing the future now and if the weight of that has to be on somebody's shoulders then I'd rather it be on mine. Please understand, I have to take that shuttle out."

"But you could die out there," said Chakotay, his voice losing the edge it had previously held.

"No I won't," said Kathryn, "And if I do then everyone does anyway because to stop the Borg I have to get Voyager home. So I'm going to live and get her home."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he got to his feet, "Actually Captain, that's not entirely true," he said, "To restore the timeline, it is Voyager alone that needs to return, the ship. Everyone else on board, regardless of who they are, is expendable, even you."

Kathryn didn't have a chance to hold back her First Officer and before she knew it he had the Doctor almost off the floor in a choke hold, the temper he kept so carefully reined the majority of the time on full display.

"Don't you dare call her expendable," said Chakotay, "If it weren't for you we wouldn't even be in this mess and you expect her to pay the price for it."

Kathryn grabbed hold of him, glad when he relented to her and backed down, "Chakotay this isn't helping, stop it," she said, pulling him across the room with her to better put some distance between the two men, "This isn't like you. You know fighting amongst ourselves won't do any good."

"I can't let you do this Kathryn," he said.

"Its not your choice," she said releasing her hold on him, "This is my ship and its my life."

"So that's the end of it then, decision made with no regard for the people you could leave behind?" he said, "You swore to get this crew home and I believed you meant to take the whole journey with them but you want instead to throw your life away when you know it should be me out there."

"I'm making the decision I believe is best for the entire crew and I will be relying on you to support that," said Kathryn, "I don't want to have to make it an order."

"Oh don't worry Captain, I'll follow your command like a good officer. Hell I'll even give the orders to open the shuttle bay doors and let you out if you like," he said heading to the door.

"You do not walk away from me Commander," said Kathryn at his blatant disregard.

"Why not?" he said at the door, "Its what you're doing."

Kathryn made to answer him but the door swiftly opened and then shut with a finality she was sure was more in her mind, leaving her staring at where her friend had once stood. She stepped away as the Doctor came behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, quickly shrugging him off.

"He'll come around Kathryn," he said softly, "He's frightened, they all are and we hurt the people closest to us when we're frightened."

"He's right though isn't he," she said, "He would be the better pilot for the shuttle but I just can't…"

"You're protecting him," said the Doctor, "You believe Voyager the safer place in all of this and you're keeping him out of harm's way. He's only trying to do the same because he loves you too."

"Oh don't say that," said Kathryn, tipping her head to better tame the tears that wanted to break from her eyes.

The Doctor once more closed a warm hand on her shoulder, his grip such that she didn't pull away, "I'm only telling you the truth and you know it," he said, "I used to lash out the same way once upon a time, push away the truth and it cost me dearly."

"Then you and I are even more similar than I thought Doctor," said Kathryn, "But you can't possibly understand, I have to consider my position, protocol…"

"Hang protocol for everything that its worth," said the Doctor, "I used to hide behind my own protocols, telling myself that I could never give my heart to any human because your lives are so fleeting and I'd be left broken when death came into play but I was an idiot. That picture you saw of Rose, do you know why I talk to it? I talk to it because in some way its like I'm telling her what I should have told her before she was taken from me. I thought it would make it easier, keep me from feeling pain if I never admitted to her how I felt but it didn't, it hurt more than it should have because I regretted every second that we spent together when we could have been more to each other than just good friends."

Kathryn folded her arms around her waist, "You don't understand, that was just you and Rose, I have an entire crew to think about and if I give in I…" she trailed off bringing a hand up to cover her eyes, "I can't risk putting someone else's safety above everyone because of how I feel about them."

"Aren't you doing that already?" said the Doctor, "You're making decisions that you hope will keep Chakotay safe. He can command the Bridge, he was a captain in his own right with the Marquis long before he met you but he would also be effective on the front line. The man's a soldier, a militant. You're taking that risk in the hope of protecting him even if you aren't with him, who's to say you won't make that choice again. Just because you've not admitted to him or to yourself how you feel doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Then it's my job to make it go away," said Kathryn, "Infatuations are common on small ships, especially on long voyages. Starfleet warn us against…"

"Starfleet is a bloody long way away Captain, potentially a lifetime away," said the Doctor, "Are you going to spend the rest of your life alone because of protocol because take it from me, its no way to live, no way at all."

Kathryn was silent and the Doctor slowly released his grip on her shoulder.

"I have to help B'Elanna with the shield modifications and then I'm going to make the alterations to the shuttle," said the Doctor, "I could do with someone with a head for physics then. You have forty-eight hours until we encounter the Borg, use the time wisely Captain Janeway."

Kathryn closed her eyes as he passed her, hearing the swish of the doors as he left the room. Only when she was sure she was alone did she allow herself to cry.

xxxx

Kathryn kicked away her covers with a curse that would have made Tom Paris blush as her room once more seemed too hot and stifling to allow her to sleep. She flopped back down on the mattress and closed her eyes only to start shivering moments later, quickly dragging the quilt back over herself and curling up inside it. The covers flew to the floor once more as she sat up in bed, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Computer, what is the status of the environmental systems?" she said to thin air.

"Environmental systems are functioning at optimum efficiency."

"What is the room's current temperature?"

"Standard program, nineteen degrees Celsius," came the response, "All air filters and gravitational controls are also functioning at acceptable efficiency levels. The air quality is…"

"That's quite enough thank you," said Kathryn waving a hand, "I guess it's just me."

She got to her feet, bundling up the quilt and throwing it back on the bed with little ceremony, near growling at the chronometer as she realised the ungodly hour she was awake at.

"Computer, lights to twenty-five percent," she said, donning a robe over a pair of loose shorts and a singlet that she'd crawled into bed wearing before discarding it the same way she had her covers.

She left her bedroom and entered the main part of her living quarters, the room still in disarray from where she had taken her uncharacteristic fit of temper out on the view port cushions. She righted several in her path before she picked up a PADD, rereading once more the plan she had developed with the Doctor to get them passed the Borg. The plan was well thought out but risky, the Borg almost gifted at least one for assimilation if there timings went out.

"Which is all the more reason why it should be me out there," she muttered to herself, "I can fly just as well as any of them."

She looked over to Chakotay's customary chair whenever they took dinner together, almost startling when he wasn't there to answer her. She frowned and sat down at her desk, her hand instinctively closing around one of the carved pebbles he had so carefully crafted when they had been stranded on New Earth. The pattern was well worn by both his skill and the further weathering her hand had brought it, the small river pebble acting as a worry stone whenever she found herself working late and alone in her quarters.

She let her mind drift on to their time on New Earth, the uncertainty of their fate that he had embraced while she had tried all she could not to. She remembered when the storm had finally made the decision for her and how days later she had decided to follow his example and try to love their new simpler way of life. She held the stone to her heart as she remembered her excitement when he had shown her the schematics for a river boat, an adventure of their very own that she had longed to take but the chirruping of their comm.-badges a moment later had brought an end to that, reality dragging them back to duty and protocol she had been so close to forgetting.

She let the thought continue but modified its ending, no sign from Voyager, the boat made and readied on the riverbank. She imagined Chakotay testing that it was truly sea worthy as she gathered blankets and food together in their little house, wondering at what she should take and what she should leave until his voice had called her to the river side. She would have smiled as he gallantly helped her into the boat despite knowing that she was more than capable, ever the gentleman with her since the day they had met. She imagined trailing her fingers in the cool water, leaning back in the boat as she watched him steer them calmly along the current and playfully teasing him about finally getting to be the Captain.

She could almost see the secluded beach where they finally decided to pull up and make camp for the night, both of them laughing at their reversal of stereotypical roles as he prepared their food while she set about the practical tasks of collecting fire wood and readying their shelter. With clear skies they forwent any coverings, instead simply lying out on their blankets when they'd eaten, side by side as they watched the stars from their new home. They played at constellations, giving them names to match the crew that had left them behind, before telling each other stories as they toasted replicated marshmallows that Kathryn had stowed away at the bottom of their picnic.

Her thoughts ran away with her further than she had ever allowed them to before. The embers of their fire dying while they dozed side by side, playfully daring each other to be the first to fall asleep as the chill of the night air had them instinctively huddling close together. As his lips met hers for the first time though Kathryn wrenched herself back to reality, unwilling to give into the thought she had often denied herself.

"I can't," she said to herself setting the stone back on her desk with shaking hands, "I can't."

Despite the attempt to ignore the images in her mind they still played out, her heart responding to them in a way that went against all that she was trying to hide from herself. In a desperate attempt to expel the thoughts she seized the stone, hurling against the bulkhead with a frustrated cry.

She failed to hear her comm.-badge chirrup in the next room and only realised that her outburst had been heard when the chime to her door rang before a familiar voice gave the security override codes that had been issued to key members of the crew for her protection. She turned quickly to see Chakotay hurry in and cross the room in only a few strides to her side. He took hold of her arms, his eyes quickly searching for any sign of injury.

"Are you hurt? I heard you cry out," he said.

Kathryn managed a weak smile at the concern on his face, "I'm fine," she said, "I was just frustrated and I took it out on the walls. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Spirits Kathryn, when I heard you shout like that…" he said, "I'm glad I wasn't asleep, I think I would have ended up with heart failure. I've never heard a thing like it before."

"I guess I've got a lot on my mind," she said placing a hand on his chest, "I didn't mean to startle you or have you running in here in your pyjamas."

Chakotay laughed as he looked down at his state of undress, grey sweatpants and a t-shirt not the usual attire he would wear before his Captain, "I think I should be more concerned by the fact that we appear to be wearing almost identical fashions again," he said, "On the Bridge its one thing for us to look similar but off duty…"

Kathryn looked down at the similar flannels and top she was wearing and smiled, "I guess we're just too alike Commander," she said, "In fashions and in temperament."

Chakotay stepped back from her, assured she was uninjured and kept his gaze lowered as he recognised her reference to their earlier disagreement, "I'm sorry I walked out like that," he said, "That was no way for me to behave in front of my Captain and an even worse way to treat my friend."

Kathryn shook her head, "You don't need to apologise," she said, "I shouldn't have dropped the news on you like that in the briefing. I did it because I knew how you'd react and I thought in front of everyone where you couldn't show too much opposition would be the best place. I underestimated your reaction anyway it seems."

"How did you expect me to react Kathryn?" he said, "A tactical advantage or not how could you ever think I wouldn't oppose you putting yourself in such danger?"

"Sit down," said Kathryn pointing to the view port seats and smiling as he raised an eyebrow at their disarray, "I had another moment when I got in earlier."

Chakotay did as he was told, waiting for her to join him and frowning when she didn't, "Kathryn please don't start pacing, its hard to focus at this time in the morning as it is," he said, "If we're going to talk, sit down with me, please."

Kathryn relented and sat down but the distance between them was obvious, her eyes trained on the carpet as she spoke, "I know you're unhappy with my decision," she said, "But the Doctor and I discussed the odds, if I fly right then I'll be fine."

"And if something goes wrong, what then?"

Kathryn raised her gaze to his, "Then you get Voyager home," she said, "I'll be relying on you Commander."

"If this is all about getting Voyager back then why not let me take the shuttle out," said Chakotay, "Then you can get them home."

"I wish I had one solid, grounded reason for insisting you command the Bridge in the fight Chakotay but I don't," said Kathryn, "Some reasons are my own and will stay that way but there is also a tactical reason for wanting you to take command. I've learned since the Doctor came back to us that Starfleet protocols might not always get us home, since when did Starfleet send shuttle craft into dogfights and interfere with time even on the low levels that the Doctor proposes? Every step we go gets more and more dangerous and I find myself more often than I like asking the Marquis members of this crew for their tricks and tactics to get us through. One day I'm scared that my way of doing things won't work anymore. The Delta quadrant gets more and more dangerous the further we go and one day this ship and its crew will need you more than it needs me to get them through."

Chakotay reached across the void between them and took her hand, "With all the respect that's due Captain, that's a load of rubbish and you know it," he said, "This crew will always need you and if you're proposing to risk your life in the thought that my survival might one day bring about a couple of ridiculous Marquis tricks to get us home then you're a fool."

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise at his words, "Don't sugar coat your words Commander," she said.

"It's the middle of the night and I'm not about to agree with you when I truly believe you're wrong," he said, "If you want me to keep silent then its afraid its up to you to throw me in the brig."

Kathryn laughed at his words but was forced to catch the stray tears that fell from her eyes at the same time, "You're so stubborn," she said, "You're worse than me at times."

"Perhaps I just learnt from the best," he said, "Kathryn, please don't do this."

"I have to," she said, moving closer to him on the seat and taking his face in her hands, "And I'm going to but I'm sorry if it hurts you, I truly am. Please just trust me Chakotay, trust that I'm going to try all I can to get back to you."

"But what if you don't Kathryn, what do I do then?" he said, "Don't ask me to go on without you."

"I don't want to," she said, "I want to assure you now that nothing will happen to me, that we'll past the Borg and that we'll get home before you and I are old and grey."

Chakotay smiled, "Lie to me then," he said, "Lie to me and pretend that we can do this."

Kathryn smiled despite the tears in her eyes, "We're getting home," she said, "And I'm not scared about what's ahead of us. Voyager's going to get past with no problem and the Doctor and I will be right behind you."

With no regards for protocol Chakotay pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"I'm going Chakotay," said Kathryn, laying her head on his shoulder, "And if anything happens to me then I need you to get this ship home and I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he said honestly, "Anything you want."

"I want you to write our story, write about our adventures and make sure its published," she said, "I won't pretend I understand everything about time travel, how everything works but I think the book is important so the Doctor can read it. I need you to write it for me if I can't do it myself."

"I'll try," said Chakotay stroking her hair, "But I'm not much of a story teller."

Kathryn tugged one of his arms back from around her waist and laced their fingers together, "I remember one story you told me," she said, "And it's still my favourite."

She froze as she felt his lips press against her cheek but relaxed as he went no further even though he held her tighter than before.

"With all that's before us, I'd ask for tonight Kathryn…"

"Chakotay don't."

"I'd ask for tonight if I knew it would make the pain any easier but I couldn't live with the memory knowing that I could never have it ever again," he said, "But do we risk leaving things unsaid? I want…"

Kathryn quickly reached up, her fingers on his lips to silence him, "You know we can't," she said, "And if you say it then who's to say that I won't drag you out of here right now, head to the shuttle bay and set us both back towards New Earth."

"You just give the word and we go," he said.

"And neither of us would be able to live with the thought that we abandoned them," said Kathryn, "Our lives aren't our own Chakotay, regardless of how unfair that is but if they were…"

"I know," he said, his lips once more brushing her cheek as he didn't push what she had left unsaid, "Kathryn I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want you too either but if you stay much longer than I doubt either of us will have much more resolve," she said, sitting up so she could meet his gaze, "And regardless of what lies before us I don't think either of us are ready for that, if all goes well when we face the Borg it would present far too many problems."

"If the Doctor ever gives us the chance to rewrite history remind me to tell my twenty year old self to look up a young Cadet Janeway at the Academy," he said, "And convince him that he really wants to study the science based subjects in more detail."

Kathryn reached up and traced the dark lines of his tattoo, "He'd be terribly unimpressed with the skinny, bookish little red head he finds," she said.

"I highly doubt that," he said stroking her cheek, "I should let you get some sleep but before I go I have to do one thing."

"What?" said Kathryn.

She had her answer when his warm lips pressed softly to hers, their touch brief and it took all her will not to pull him deeper when he released her.

"For luck," he said, "And for everything we have to leave unsaid."

Kathryn blinked back the tears from her eyes as he got to his feet, the warmth of his embrace quickly deserting her and leaving her shivering as she watched him cross the room to the door.

"Goodnight Kathryn," he said looking back over to her.

"Goodnight Chakotay," she said, wanting nothing more than to beg him to stay as the door slid open and he stepped out into the corridor beyond.

She watched the door close once more and the locks reinstate themselves, the sound reminding her of the protocols that kept them from anything more in the room that night. She got to her feet and headed to her computer terminal, bringing it to life with a single touch as she sat back down at her desk.

"Computer begin recording and encode for delivery to Commander Chakotay in the event of the death of the Captain Janeway being recorded in the ship's log," she said, waiting for the computer's acknowledgement before she began to speak again, "Chakotay if you're listening to this then it means that at least part of my plan failed and the shuttle I was in has been assimilated or destroyed and I'm so sorry that I broke my promise to you…"


	6. Preparations

The following day saw a flurry of preparation, the crew busy and agitated as they began to realise what lay before them. The Doctor took command of the majority of the preparations, the Captain sparing Tuvok to assist in the development of the augmented weapons and taking it upon herself to run standard battle drills with the crew in anticipation of anything going wrong. She and Chakotay had said nothing of the night before but the looks she caught from him whenever their eyes met told her that the brief kiss they had shared had meant as much to him as it had to her, the promise of what it could have been all the more painful as they prepared for the worst.

The evening saw those who would be the main players in the battle convene in the two holo-decks, B'Elanna's craft having them linked so that they could run a battle simulation at the same time whilst having the space they needed to accommodate so many members of the crew. Holo-deck one held a simulation of Voyager's Bridge, Chakotay in command and all other key players in their places as they prepared for the simulation. The second holo-deck was the domain of the two new fighter shuttles and a simulation of the TARDIS and the Sacajawea, Kathryn having selected the shuttle that had almost cost her her life in its last crash at the surprise of her crew but she had answered that it was time the craft did something for her. The Doctor had muttered something about Native American luck as well but those who heard remained silent, all of them far too aware of the tension that existed between the command team.

"The Borg ships are within range," said Harry from his station, "Three Cubes, their shields are raised and they're charging weapons."

"We are the Borg," came the steely voice across the comm., "Lower your shields. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile!"

"This is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager," said Chakotay stepping into full sight of the view screen, reminding himself that the looming vessels before him were as yet a hologram, "Our ship is small and our technology unremarkable, we are of no interest to you."

"You have onboard a vessel of great power," said the Borg, "You will lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"We have means at our disposal to get past you but I will not use them and risk damage to your ships, if you let us passed," said Chakotay.

The only answer he received was a blast of energy that bounced off the newly modified shields.

"The shields are holding Commander," said Tuvok, "Should I return fire?"

"Fire two warning shots from the forward phaser array. Chakotay to the shuttle bay, the Borg have not backed down, prepare to move to phase two," he said, "The depressurisation sequence has been initiated."

"Acknowledged Commander," came Kathryn's voice over the comm., "Keep their fire off us for as long as possible."

"Maintain an open comm.," said Chakotay, "We'll jump to warp as soon as we've cleared the ships."

"Janeway to the guard ships, prepare to move out," she said, "Doctor, are we ready for launch?"

"On your command Captain," said the Doctor, "Initiating the primary electro-magnetic wave."

"I'm matching your frequency Doctor," said Kathryn.

"Depressurisation sequence complete Captain," said Chakotay, "Stand by for the shuttle doors."

"On my mark gentlemen," said Kathryn, "Move out."

Chakotay watched the warning shots from Voyager glance the shields of the lead Cube, his eyes trained on the view screen as he listened to the commands from both the shuttlecrafts and the crew that remained on Voyager.

"Lieutenant, aim for the two flanking Cubes and fire from both the port and starboard arrays."

"Aye sir," said the Vulcan, the phasers firing as the TARDIS came into view on the starboard side with the Sacajawea in juxtaposition to port, their two guards ships flanking them close by.

"Initiating electro-magnetic ribbon," said Kathryn a burst of light flying from the Sacajawea's phaser banks and meeting with a similar blast from the TARDIS though its origin was less easily detected.

"The field is holding Captain," said the Doctor, "The temporal variance is at optimum levels, it's now or never."

"Then let's plough the road," said Kathryn, "Tom, keep Voyager's nose close but don't let her touch the field or we'll be Borg chow."

"A nice sentiment," said Tom as he manoeuvred Voyager into position, concentrating on the controls and allowing Tuvok to worry about the increasing fire that was peppering the ship's shields.

"Gerron, Ayala, single man fighters are being launched from the two flanking cubes," said Chakotay, "Keep them off the Captain and the Doctor."

"Aye sir," said Ayala, swiftly echoed by Gerron as they flew into the fray.

They began to push forward, the firepower from the Borg ships increasing as the Collective began to realise the magnitude of the weapon the two smaller craft presented to them. They appeared to be winning as the lead Cube began to move backwards to avoid the field generated between the two ships but Borg ingenuity was not exhausted and Chakotay saw the danger before any of the others.

"Kathryn, fighters to your port side, coming up fast," he said.

"I don't have them on sensors," said Kathryn before she cursed as her ship took two direct hits, "They've hit my propulsion systems, I need to shut down the reactors or they'll start leaking anti-matter."

"Do that and we'll lose the field," said the Doctor, "B'Elanna you need to remotely reroute the shields on the Sacajawea to contain the anti-matter leakage."

"But if I do that then the shuttles shields will be reduced by fifty percent," she said from her place on the Bridge, "Another direct hit like that and it'll be blown to pieces."

"Gerron, bring your shuttle in close to the Captain's, you'll have to be her eyes and ears and keep those fighters off her tail," said Chakotay, "B'Elanna reroute the shields."

"Rerouting," said B'Elanna, "The leakage is contained."

"Then keep moving," said the Doctor, "Let's go to maximum impulse, push them hard. They'll have to retreat or hit the field."

"Tom keep pace," said Kathryn.

"Right behind you ma'am."

The shuttle and the TARDIS pushed forward once more, both of them beginning to move to the stern of the ship but leaving the ribbon in a wide arc at Voyager's bow. Unable to go elsewhere the lead Cube veered to their port side, exactly as the Doctor had planned but Chakotay wished it had moved to their starboard side, Kathryn almost at odds with it in her half crippled shuttle.

"They're moving," came the Doctor's voice over the comm., "Wait until you've got a clear run on sensors Tom and let us know."

"Sacajawea to the guard ships, be ready to dock with Voyager and leave the rest to the Doctor and I," said Kathryn, "Even if you see fire heading towards the TARDIS or me you get inside."

Chakotay wanted to protest the command but knew it was inline with the battle protocols Kathryn had insisted upon, her concern for the two vulnerable crewmembers paramount to her.

"Voyager will have a clear run in ten seconds," said Tom from the helm, "Setting co-ordinates and engaging warp drive in five…"

"Guard ships to Voyager now!" said Kathryn, "Confirm when docked."

"Four…"

"Guard ships approaching the shuttle bay," said Tuvok.

"Three…"

"Both are inside the shuttle bay, closing the doors."

"Two…"

"Shutting down the field," said the Doctor, "Good luck."

"One!"

On Tom's cry the field dropped and the ship sprung to warp, bypassing the Cubes with ease. Even though they would lose connection to both the Sacajawea and the TARDIS as soon as they made the jump the holodeck allowed for them to still hear the battle over the comm.-system.

"Reinitialising electro-magnetic field," said Kathryn, "The Borg are unable to pursue."

"Prepare to blast the doors Kathryn, the gravity corridor is establishing," said the Doctor, "It'll be bumpy."

"Isn't it always?" said Kathryn, "The field is holding. Setting the controls to autopilot. Doors to manual. I'm ready."

"On my mark then," said the Doctor before the sound of a proximity alarm began to sound from the Sacajawea, "Kathryn jump, the Cube's moved in range of the shuttle and is charging weapons."

They heard the blast as she blew the doors of the shuttle open before silence all but fell, only the sounds of the TARDIS engines coming over the comm. The Bridge crew held a collective breath until they heard the thump of one body crashing into another and the Doctor's cry.

"Got her!" he said, "And the TARDIS is in the vortex. Computer end program."

The Bridge disappeared from view, leaving them stood in the empty holo-grid, relief written on all their faces at another successful test run.

"Janeway to holo-deck one, how did it go?"

"No problems here, Captain," said Chakotay, "Shall we go from the top once more?"

"I think after five successful simulations we can say that we have an adequate system in place," said Kathryn, "Without any further insight into Borg tactics I think we run the risk of making ourselves complacent if we run too many times. Stay there, we're coming to you now."

"Yes ma'am," said Chakotay as the comm.-line dropped out between the decks.

"Commander I'm not happy with what happened on the Sacajawea," said B'Elanna, "The shield reroute contained the problem but if the Captain had taken another hit the

shuttle would have been destroyed."

"We can't up the initial shielding on the shuttle anymore than we have done without compromising the strength of the field," said Chakotay, "And I don't think the Captain will want to make anymore alterations this late in the day."

"Quite right Commander," said Kathryn as they walked into the room, "I've already spoken with crewman Gerron and he'll stick closer to the Sacajawea in the hope that he can keep any fire off. He's pretty slick in that shuttle so I know I'm in good hands."

"I'll do what I can Ma'am," said the young crewman, looking far more confident than any of his friends had ever seen him at the Captain's praise.

"That simulation was the best yet," said the Doctor, "Keep that calm tomorrow and you should have no problems."

"So long as the Borg behave as we think they're going to," said Harry, "But if they chuck us a curve ball..."

"We'll have the individuality and the skill to deal with it," said the Doctor, "Each of you know your stations and you roles in the battle, stick to them, do what you do best and we will see that black hole."

B'Elanna frowned at the tri-corder in her hand, "I'm still not happy with the length of the gravity corridor," she said, "There's absolutely no shielding and one puncture will turn it back into a vacuum in moments. According to the readings the Captain was in flight for four point six-five seconds, if the Borg pull off a lucky shot in that time…"

"I have at least a second of air if the field is punctured and it will be luck rather than aim if they hit me directly," said Kathryn, "I'm too small for their targeting systems."

"Even so, I think we'd all be happier if you were in a space suit rather than your uniform," said Chakotay.

"A space suit is too bulky, I won't be able to pilot the shuttle properly and I won't have the time to get into one before the gravity corridor opens," said Kathryn, "We've run the simulation five times and plenty more times through the computer and each time the transfer has been successful."

"Can't we try it once more with a transporter installed on the TARDIS?" said B'Elanna, "I know you said that it would not be effective Doctor but if I alter the phase variance…"

"Your Captain would end up floating as temporal particles in the vortex," said the Doctor, "No amount of phase variance, shield modification or bloody hocus pocus will alter the fact that your technology is incompatible with mine in that fashion."

"The plan as it stands is sound Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "Concentrate on maintaining the warp drive, not my safety. I'll be alright."

"You'd better be," said Chakotay, "Are you sure you don't want to run this one more time?"

Kathryn shook her head, "It's late and we need to be on top form for tomorrow," she said, "Get some rest all of you, by this time tomorrow this will all be behind us."

"Here's hoping anyway," said Tom, "I certainly wouldn't like to be anywhere else this time tomorrow."

"If you were Borg you might be interesting and at least relatively intelligent if you have the whole of the Collective going through your brain," said B'Elanna.

"Ooh get you," said the Doctor, "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you little miss."

"Drop our Captain out of the gravity corridor and you'll soon find yourself on the wrong side of me," said B'Elanna, "I still think we should try to modify the transporters."

"As the Doctor said, it won't work and even if it were a possibility we don't have time to make and test the necessary modifications," said Kathryn, "The gravity corridor will function well enough, it has done in every simulation we've run so far."

"Let it go B'Elanna," said Chakotay, laying a hand on her arm, as she looked set to continue the argument, "Go and get some rest. That goes for all of you. Captain if you're in agreement I would suggest we close the holo-decks tonight for anything but approved simulations."

Kathryn shook her head, "I think the crew can be trusted to behave as adults," she said, "Besides, we're not Borg just yet."

"And we never will be," said Tom, "Isn't that right Doctor?"

"Well I've not yet been able to fault Starfleet ingenuity when it comes to Voyager's crew at least," said the Doctor, "But Chakotay's right, it would do everyone some good to get an early night."

"Well I've got some last minute checks to do on the shuttle shields," said B'Elanna, "I could use some help if you're free Harry."

"I'm free," he said but neither of them moved as they both looked over to the Captain.

"We'll meet for a final briefing at the start of the alpha shift, your time is yours until then," said Kathryn, "Dismissed."

The crew were soon heading to the doors, though the mood was more sombre than it usually was at the end of a duty shift, all of them aware of what the day yet to dawn would bring. Kathryn watched them go, wishing she could offer them some words of comfort but knowing they would be all too hollow. She realised, as she looked at them, how young some of them were and knew why she had referred to them as children in the recording she would hopefully never make. Her heart went out to each of them, even to Gerron and Ayala who she had barely begun to know even after being their commanding officer for over two and a half years. She quietly promised herself that, if they survived the encounter with the Borg, she would make more of an effort to get to know her crew, Starfleet and Marquis alike. The word Marquis drew her eyes on instinct to her darkly handsome First Officer, wondering when the term handsome had become a prefix to the title but content to use it anyway.

"Chakotay," she called as he too headed to the door, "If I could have a moment please Commander, we need to discuss the command codes for the ship."

She noticed his quizzical expression, both of them knowing the issue of her command codes had already been discussed but he soon smiled as he realised the cover.

"Of course Captain," he said, quickly bidding goodnight to the others and returning to the interior of the holo-deck.

The others went without question but the Doctor gave them both a knowing look as he too headed to the door, "Well I promised Donna I would see her before tomorrow," he said, "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight," said Kathryn, with a small smile at his look, "And thank you Doctor, we'd never have got this far without you."

"Thank me tomorrow when you're all safe," said the Doctor as he left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Kathryn turned to the wall as silence descended on the pair of them, hugging her arms around herself as she struggled to find the words she knew she needed.

"Captain?" said Chakotay keeping his distance as he saw her tense at the title.

"Don't call me that, not now," said Kathryn, "I want to talk to my friend, not my First Officer."

Chakotay smiled, heading towards her and taking hold of her small hand in his, "Then I'll call you Kathryn or should I be even less formal and go for Katie?"

Kathryn couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "Well I've not been called that since before I started at the Academy and even then it was only by my parents," she said, "Its odd to hear someone else use it."

"Kathryn then," he said, "Or I dread to think what you'd shorten mine to in return."

Kathryn pretended to ponder the thought for a moment, glad that their steady humour hadn't been lost despite the night before, "There's nothing that suits," she said, "And I like it the way it is."

"Well I sure my parents would be very happy to hear that," said Chakotay, "But I don't think you called me back to talk about names."

Kathryn shook her head but her smile remained, "I made the right choice in my First Officer, you're very perceptive," she said, before her expression turned serious, "I want to talk to you about tomorrow about what I need you to do, if I don't make it back."

Chakotay's face fell, "I was trying not to think about that."

Kathryn reached up, her thumb tracing a faint pattern over his cheek, "I know but we have to," she said, "By this time tomorrow you might be captain of this ship and I know I've handed over the command codes to you but there's other things you need to know, about Voyager, Starfleet protocols you might have missed when you were in the Marquis and things about the mission that brought us together that I haven't needed to tell you before but it may help you when you get Voyager back to the Alpha quadrant."

"I'd hand command to Tuvok by the time we reached there, Starfleet wouldn't be happy to see their prize ship in the hands of a Marquis."

"You're my First Officer and I've made adequate reference in my logs today about how I would trust no one else, no one else with the command of this ship when I'm gone," said Kathryn, "Its my prerogative as Captain to select who will be my successor if I'm lost during a mission and I've chosen you."

"I just hope it never comes to it," said Chakotay, before he nodded to the control panel behind Kathryn's head, "Do you want me to activate Sandrine's? A bare holodeck doesn't really feel like the proper setting for this."

Kathryn shook her head, "Sandrine's is too noisy and it wouldn't be fair to monopolise the space when the rest of the crew might need it," she said, "We could be formal and go to my ready room."

"Or you could come to mine," said Chakotay, tightening his grip on her hand if only slightly, "You did say you wanted to speak to your friend, not your First Officer."

Kathryn smiled, averting her gaze from his, "How's the coffee from your replicator at the moment?"

"Vaguely drinkable," said Chakotay, "Though of course I would defer to your expert opinion. Come with me."

Kathryn took his arm as he offered it, letting him lead her from the holodeck and out into the corridors. She was glad he was the one to escort her to many-a social night on the ship, none of the crew even batting an eyelid as they walked arm in arm together despite still being in their uniforms. She matched her steps to his, pressing a little closer to his side than she normally would, glad when he understood her need for his comfort and brought his free hand up to cover hers where is rested at his elbow.

"You're going to be fine," he said quietly, "All this will just be a formality."

"I hope so," she said as they reached his door and she stepped back to allow him to tap in the access codes before he waved her in before him.

Kathryn paused once she was in the centre of the room, realising how little time she spent in his quarters, the two of them usually gravitating towards hers. He was far more cluttered than she was but everything he had reflected both him and their travels together. She smiled as she saw one of the sand paintings he had made on New Earth, now proudly displayed on the wall when it had previously seemed to be propping up the bulkhead. She headed towards it, smiling as she recognised the scene it so abstractly depicted.

"I left out the monkey," said Chakotay over her shoulder, making her jump at his proximity.

She smiled widely at the memory, "You always hated that monkey."

"Can you blame me?" he said, "He had even worse timing than Tuvok."

Kathryn sighed as she remembered several moments the tiny primate had kept them from something other than the friendship that sustained them during their exile, her frustrations beginning to grow alongside Chakotay's towards the end. She reached back and took his hand, her heart fluttering as he stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a light kiss to her hair.

"This ok?" he asked quietly.

"It feels nice," she said, "Reminds me that you're here."

"You're really frightened aren't you?"

Kathryn nodded, "So much could go wrong tomorrow."

"Its not too late for me to pilot that shuttle," said Chakotay, "All you need do is give the word."

"The gravity corridor has already been configured for my weight and the Doctor and I have developed a way of working together, we don't have time to make any alterations," said Kathryn, "And you already know why I need you on the Bridge."

"But I still don't understand it," said Chakotay, feeling her tense, "Don't worry, I'm not going to argue with you over it. I know you've made up your mind."

Kathryn relaxed in his grip once more, "Thank you, I don't want us to part company on a fight," she said, "I can never concentrate properly when you and I are off kilter with one another. Its like the ship has one of the inertial dampeners offline."

Chakotay laughed, "I never knew I could have such an effect," he said.

"Oh you do at times," said Kathryn, leaning back against him, "You have a look."

"A look? I don't have a look," said Chakotay, his hand leaving hers to better hold her.

"Yes you do, I first noticed it when we were on New Earth, when you told me your story," said Kathryn, "It's the look you give me when you know you've weakened me."

He quickly stepped around her, taking hold of her shoulders, "Kathryn I've never deliberately tried to weaken you," he said, "I've never even known a moment when I've believed you weak."

"Chakotay calm down," said Kathryn placing her hands on his chest, "I didn't mean it badly and I didn't mean that I believe you ever set out to undermine me. I just meant that sometimes you give me this look and I realise that I've just not admitted to myself that you've got me beat. When I see it, it always makes me smile."

Chakotay's expression mimicked the word as he took her face in his hands, "Well I'm glad, I like to see you smile," he said before he almost absently pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling back quickly in shock at his own actions, "Kathryn I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Its alright," she said breathlessly, "Its alright. I might be a bit rusty at this but I'd hardly say I've been giving off negative signals."

Chakotay gave her a pained look, "Kathryn what are you saying?"

"I don't think I know," she said, "All I know is when you kissed me a moment ago I felt the way I do when you get that look in your eyes and here starts to hurt."

Chakotay tensed as she took his hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart, "Spirits Kathryn, your heart's racing."

"And you've got that look in your eyes," said Kathryn pressing his hand down, "Chakotay I'm facing my own mortality, barely a week after I believed I was dead and at the forefront of my mind isn't my crew, my ship or getting home, all there is is you."

His lips were on hers in a second and proved far more eloquent than any words ever could. Kathryn knew she had given up the moment she had taken his hand and let herself fall deeply into him, the warmth and taste of him more than any of her imaginings would have allowed her to believe. She was too intoxicated by his touch to pay any mind to him moving them towards the view port and climbed onto his lap on instinct when he sat down, the strong arm that wrapped around her waist keeping her from slipping. She felt his other had tug at the zip that held her jacket closed, the fastening giving in to him and falling open as he deftly manoeuvred her to let it fall to the floor.

The sound of her comm.-badge hitting the floor was enough to rouse Kathryn from the bliss running through her and she realised that she was in no fantasy and that any actions taken wouldn't be chased away by the sonic shower in the morning. She pulled gently back from the man before her, pressing a hand to his chest as he tried to recapture her lips.

"Chakotay stop," she said, wishing she didn't sound as breathless as she did, "We shouldn't be doing this. Its too fast, too soon, I…"

He took her face in his hands as she turned her gaze away in an attempt to calm her raging emotions.

"Kathryn its alright," he said pulling her focus back to him, "I'm sorry, I should have had a bit more control."

She managed a weak smile, "Me too," she said before her smile widened as she blushed, "But wow…"

Chakotay matched her smile, relief on his face when she stayed in his arms, "Just slightly," he said stroking her cheek, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "Its just this time yesterday we said this couldn't happen."

"Is that still the case?" said Chakotay.

"I don't know," said Kathryn, "All I know is that we need to get through tomorrow before we can think of anything else."

"I know," said Chakotay, "The Borg have even worse timing that Tuvok and the monkey put together."

Kathryn laughed, "But without the Borg we wouldn't have had the conversation we had last night," she said before her eyes grew serious, "We've moved a little fast since then."

"Its your fault," said Chakotay gently, "You're too beautiful, you intoxicate me."

"Now you're talking nonsense," said Kathryn, turning her face away once more.

"No I'm not," said Chakotay, "But I know that's one area where your wonderful confidence fails you though I'll never understand why."

"Maybe because there's not many men out there who find bookish, Starfleet captains attractive."

"Well that's precisely my type so you're in luck," said Chakotay, glad when she smiled, "I only joined the Marquis in the hope that Starfleet would send one of their bookish captains after me."

Kathryn laughed, rolling her eyes, "Do you try that line on every woman you get stranded with?"

"Works every time," said Chakotay, with a cheeky wink.

Kathryn smiled before her face fell, "You know I could almost forget tomorrow when I'm talking to you."

Chakotay rubbed her arm, "You're going to be alright and Voyager's going to get passed," he said, "This time tomorrow we'll be in the mess hall, avoiding Neelix's cooking and sipping champagne while we celebrate."

"There's so much that could go wrong," said Kathryn, "I accepted long ago that my death would probably happen on a mission, not many Starfleet captains get to see their retirement, but I feel like I've been living on borrowed time for months now and I don't want everyone on the ship to pay for that."

"Don't talk like that," said Chakotay, "You're not going anywhere because I'm not going to let you, I've got far too many intentions for you."

"Intentions?"

Chakotay took her hand and lay it over his heart, "I was hoping, after this is all over, you'd agree to giving this a chance?" he said, "We'll go as slowly as you want."

"I just don't know Chakotay," said Kathryn, "Even if I can get past the belief that I could put the crew at risk if I have a relationship there's also the worry that if it goes wrong then we won't be able to work together anymore."

"I doubt we'd ever fall out, not properly," said Chakotay, "But we could be professional if we did and if not I'd allow you to demote me in favour of Tuvok."

"I could never demote you," said Kathryn, "You're the best First Officer I could ever ask for and to demote you would shatter all that our crews have built together."

"If they thought it was my choice the Marquis crew members would accept it, they see you as their captain now anyway," said Chakotay.

"Even so, I couldn't do this without you."

"Then I'll never give you cause to want rid of me," said Chakotay, "Our friendship will always be strong Kathryn and so will our command of this ship."

"Speaking of command," said Kathryn, "There's a lot I need to tell you in case anything happens to me tomorrow. I've put a file together for you and I'll give you the passcodes before I board the shuttle tomorrow. There's information in there that only Starfleet captains are made aware of, things that you'll have to know if you want to continue to run this ship as a Federation vessel."

"I will keep everything as you've had it," said Chakotay, "Much as I rebelled against Starfleet its been your leadership and you adherence to their protocols that has got us this far."

Kathryn's eyes closed in relief, "Even if you're just saying that to comfort me, thank you," she said.

"I'm not just saying it Kathryn," he said, "I respect all you've done with this ship since we were stranded and if…if the unthinkable happens it would be my way of keeping you with me."

Kathryn smiled, "What did I do to deserve such loyalty?" she said.

"I could wax lyrical to that one," said Chakotay, "But you want to talk business and I want to prove to you that I can keep both sides of our life in balance."

Kathryn looked down at where she was still positioned, "Chakotay I'm sitting on your lap. I don't think we could get away with behaviour like this on the bridge."

"We could try," he said, glad when she smiled, her hands running a repetitive pattern across his shoulders.

"I think I'd find myself very distracted," said Kathryn.

Chakotay drew his hands down her back, watching the movement of her body as she reacted to his touch, "Me too it seems," he said, "Starfleet certainly got what they have you wear beneath the jacket right."

"I thought we were going to talk business?" said Kathryn, one fair eyebrow arched in amusement.

"I think we should see if we can handle being a couple while making command decisions," said Chakotay, her smile enough to let him know he was nowhere near rejection from her, "See if this is feasible."

"I need that PADD," she said, "Its got all the information on it, I didn't want to download it into the main computer."

Chakotay tightened his arms around her, "Will you come back if I let you go?"

"You'll have to let me go to find out," said Kathryn, slipping from his lap as he released her and picking up her jacket from the floor, "I won't be long."

"Don't be," said Chakotay as she headed to the door.

She glanced back at him before she opened the door, giving him a smile of reassurance before she stepped out into the corridor and headed to her own quarters. She stepped inside and tossed her jacket onto her desk chair before realising her comm.-badge was still attached to it. She stepped over and picked up the material, pulling off the badge, the cool metal bringing home thoughts of her command and Starfleet and she stilled. She looked over to her door, realising how easy it would be to lock it, override the emergency entry codes and pretend she hadn't spent the past half an hour in the arms of her First Officer. She rubbed the badge between her fingers, wondering at the self imposed exile she had forced upon herself for her mistakes in bringing them here and the Doctor's words when he informed her it was the fate of the ship and her crew to arrive in the Delta quadrant.

No rules existed forbidding her from indulging in a relationship with a lower ranking officer in her command as long as she maintained protocols and remained discrete but she did not have the comfort of the Alpha quadrant where they could be assigned to separate ships should the love affair go awry. She was far from doubting Chakotay's growing love and loyalty, or her own towards him, but any relationship however strong would face its trials and she knew their trials would be greater than most.

She looked down at her carved pebble on her desk, a simple gift he had made her in an effort to make her smile after her equipment had been destroyed by the plasma storm on New Earth. She thought of the night when he had first touched her in a way that went beyond either his protection of her or a gesture of their friendship, how her heart had wanted nothing more than to give in to him while her head had driven her away. She remembered seeing the undying affection in his eyes despite her unspoken rejection of him. Many men would have moved on from that, especially when they had been brought back to Voyager and the rigid command structure they had adhered to, found someone else in which to place their affections but Chakotay had remained faithful to the hope of her. She smiled as she remembered how she had feared he would go head to head with Q over her virtue when he had asked her to bear his child, the jealousy that had had the vanity in her flattered by being the object of desire of both her handsome First Officer and the omnipotence that was Q. Her subconscious quite clearly recognised Chakotay's love for her, the alien that had tried to persuade her that she was dead clearly feeding on those thoughts when it had written such raw grief on Chakotay's face when he had cradled her body after valiantly trying to save her life.

She couldn't deny her love for him in the evidence she allowed herself to think of alone and she knew, despite her protestations, that she already commanded her crew and ran her ship with that love at the back of her mind. She had never put the lives of her crew at risk for him but her own life she was happy to give. Starfleet would frown on that even more than a relationship with the Marquis captain she had been sent to apprehend, her life as a captain was to be sacrificed only when all other hope to save the crew and the ship had been exhausted. She hated the principle, knowing the protocols she lived by were sometimes questionable even in her own mind.

"And Starfleet is a long way away," she said to herself looking down at the badge in her hand.

She smiled as the words left her lips, knowing that they alone would allow her to accept what she had been denying for well over a year. She already ran her ship while loving him, she wasn't about to shy away from running her ship while she was in love with him. Her smile widening, she picked up her PADD before tapping her badge.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead Captain," came the response, the apprehension clear in his voice.

"I've got a bottle of the Alpha quadrant's finest malt in my desk drawer and a PADD full of dull Starfleet protocols," she said, "Care to join me in putting a dent in both?"

She could almost imagine the slow smile that would grace his face as he realised her words and realised she was blushing at the thought of it.

"I'll be right there," he said, the link severing without the usual pleasantries.

She didn't have to wait long for the chime of her door to sound and she quickly gave the command for it to open, smiling brightly as he stepped into the room and came straight to her side. He folded her hands in his and she took the moment to rise up onto her toes and press a kiss to his lips.

"We'll take this slowly," she said softly, "We'll keep it from the Bridge and we'll make sure it doesn't effect our command structure. Out there I'm your Captain but in here I'm just Kathryn."

He released one of her hands to gently cup her cheek, "You will never ever be just Kathryn," he said softly, his warm brown eyes searching her blue, "Are you really sure about this?"

"No," she said honestly, "But I want this and I know I can't go on pretending this isn't happening between us. However, now's your chance to prove we can mix business and whatever this may end up to be."

She stepped back from his and picked up the discarded PADD, handing it to him with a smile.

"Everything you need to know about Voyager's captaincy, we're going to go through it and we're going to concentrate," she said, "Do you think we can manage it?"

"We can manage anything," said Chakotay, heading towards the view port and sitting down as she dug in her desk drawer for the promised whiskey and the two glasses she kept for them when crew reports grew tedious.

She headed over to him and set the bottle and glasses on the low table before she coaxed him to the end of the seating so his back was against the bulkhead before she climbed up beside him and leaned back against him.

"I thought we were keeping this professional?" said Chakotay despite his arm coming around her waist while the other held the PADD in front of both of them.

"So long as we concentrate and keep the conversation professional there's no harm in a little affection," she said, smiling as she felt his lips brush the top of her head, "I'm a scientist, I like balance and we need to find ours."

"Well you're the boss," said Chakotay bringing the PADD to life, "I think you promised me some passcodes Captain."

Kathryn smiled, pressing a little closer to the hard planes of his chest, "Well the first one you'll need is New Earth and the second is monkey," she said, hearing him chuckle at her back, "You might see something of a pattern."

"Ordered as ever, how very Starfleet," said Chakotay, before he kissed her cheek.

"You're not above the brig, Commander," said Kathryn.

"Hush," he said, as the information began to filter down onto the PADD, "I'm concentrating."

Kathryn laughed at his cheek but settled soon after, the pair of them beginning the long slog that was handing over Voyager's potential command, the encounter with the Borg the only thing to dull the happiness they both felt at their new understanding.

xxxx

Kathryn looked up from her computer as the chime to her ready room door sounded. She contemplated ignoring it, wondering why the gamma shift Bridge crew had let anyone know that she was inside when she had expressly informed them that she had no wish to be disturbed. She glanced at the chronometer, three hours yet to pass before any of the alpha shift were due to arrive and have any need to come to see her but as the bell rang again she realised her early morning visitor was not about to be dissuaded.

"Computer disengage privacy locks," she said, her attention once more on her computer screen, "Come in."

She heard the door swish open and closed, footsteps approaching her desk with a confident gait.

"The ship had better be under attack or at risk of blowing up if you've chosen to disturb me," she said, her mood clear in her voice.

"Neither I'm happy to report, though the Captain appears to be missing from her quarters in the middle of the night."

Kathryn looked up at the familiar voice, "Chakotay?" she said, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you," he said perching on the edge of her desk, "You couldn't sleep either then?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I think I got a couple of hours after you left but I woke about an hour and a half ago and I couldn't bear just lying there tossing and turning."

"You should have called me," said Chakotay.

"Well it was a time when all good First Officers should have been fast asleep," said Kathryn reaching for his hand, "What woke you?"

"Silly dreams and then worry about today," he said, "You?"

"The same," said Kathryn, "I thought work would take my mind off things but so far I've only managed to review the schematics for my old private dining room off the mess hall. Not exactly productive."

Chakotay smiled, "Well I think I rearranged three bookshelves before I decided to knock on your door," he said.

Kathryn arched an eyebrow, "I hope none of the crew saw you calling for me in the middle of the night."

"Oh I was very discreet, I went with several PADDs though just in case," he said, as Kathryn got to her feet and walked around to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she lay her head on his chest, "Are you alright?"

"No," she said quietly, "But you make me feel better."

"Computer engage Ready Room privacy locks," said Chakotay as he held her, "Don't want some poor hapless ensign wondering in on us."

Kathryn laughed, "None of the other crew members would believe it, they'd blame it on the gamma shift's overactive imagination," she said, with a yawn, "Ugh what I'd give to go to sleep without dreaming about assimilation."

Chakotay stroked her hair, "I promise to chase away any nightmares if you want to grab some sleep on the couch."

"That doesn't solve the problem for you though does it," said Kathryn.

"I think I might be able to sleep better knowing you were safe," he said, hesitating before he continued, "We could head back to your quarters, keep everything on but the boots and see if we sleep better."

Kathryn pulled back enough to look at him, "We floated that idea before you left last night and we decided it wouldn't be wise," she said.

"Can I demand a recount?" said Chakotay, knowing he was already in agreement with her, any thought of comforting her after a nightmare swiftly turning to the other things they could do in her bed.

"Maybe in a few months," she said, the caress of her hands against his back taking the sting out of her words, "You haven't even taken me on a date yet."

"I took you out on Lake George over a week ago," said Chakotay, "And I even brought you flowers."

Kathryn smiled, "You had neglected to inform me that you were courting me at the time," she said, "And I asked you out then, not the other way around."

"Well I know you're a modern girl," said Chakotay pressing a kiss to her forehead, "If all goes well would you join me for dinner tonight? No uniforms, no business, just you and me?"

Kathryn smiled brightly and nodded, "I'd like that," she said stepping back and leading him by the hand to the view port, "Tea?"

"I think for once I might have to mimic your customary choice," said Chakotay, "I'm already beginning to feel like I've worked a double shift."

"Sounds like you should be the one getting some sleep," she said releasing his hand as she headed to the replicator, "I won't put you on report if you want to stretch out on the couch for half an hour."

Chakotay smiled as she requested their drinks, doubting the replicator had ever heard any other request, "As its not your quarters can I ask for a compromise and for you to join me?"

Kathryn smiled as she carried the drinks over and set them on the table, "You get ten points for trying Chakotay."

He took her hand and tugged her down beside him on the cushions, "Can you blame me?" he said with a smile as she relented and settled into his arms, "Its your fault for making me find myself falling in love with you."

"Love?" said Kathryn looking up at him.

"I think I'm getting there," said Chakotay, twisting the end of her hair around his fingers, "But I can wait for you to get there too."

Kathryn placed her head back on his shoulder, "You know I care about you Chakotay," she said, knowing that she could quite easily affirm the same emotions as he had if she had the bravery.

"I know," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "And we've got all the time we need after today is over."

"Doesn't feel like it will ever be over," said Kathryn, "There's a part of me that almost hopes they come into range earlier than our scans would suggest just so that we can get this done. This waiting is killing me. I keep having to stop myself from calling for scanner reports from the Bridge."

Chakotay laughed softly against her hairline, "You and I are too similar at times," he said, "After I went back to my quarters last night I must have gone over every report and battle plan for today at least twice before I even thought of going to bed."

"Are we really going to sit here for the next three hours winding each other up about what's ahead of us?" she said, "I know I said I wanted us to be able to keep a business relationship but I don't think its going to be really productive right now."

"We could do something else," said Chakotay, "Neelix will be opening up the mess hall in an hour or we could head to the holo-deck."

"Then we'd just be discussing death, destruction and Borg in a different setting," said Kathryn before she frowned, "Am I starting to sound like the Doctor?"

"A little," said Chakotay, "Either that or he's picked up a little Janeway."

Kathryn laughed, "Of all the species I thought I might bear some resemblance too, Time Lord wasn't one of them."

"Its hardly a fair analysis," said Chakotay, "You didn't know what a Time Lord was until a week ago and I think you'd probably have to call yourself a Time Lady. Lady Janeway sounds very grand."

"I'd sound like one of the characters out of those dreadful holo-novels I used to play," said Kathryn, raising her head as the chime to her ready room sounded again, "Who wants me now?"

Chakotay tightened his arms around her, "Whoever it is isn't having you?" he said with a smile as the back of her hand impacted solidly with his chest, "Tell them to go away."

"I need to find out who it is first," she said, "Janeway to the Bridge."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Can you tell me whose at the ready room door?" she said, "We're going over plans for our encounter with the Borg and don't need any unnecessary disturbances."

"Liar," muttered Chakotay, low enough that her badge wouldn't pick it up.

"It's not exactly a who Captain," came the reply, "More of a what. Its that cyborg-dog of the Doctor's."

"Cyborg-dog? Lieutenant that's K-9 and he's mine, not the Doctor's," said Kathryn indignantly, "And if you don't fancy a trip down to maintenance on a crewman's privileges then you'd do well to remember that."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," came the sheepish response.

"And don't call me sir," said Kathryn before she severed the link, "Cheeky little…Computer disengage privacy locks."

Chakotay released her but didn't move as she sat up and called for K-9 to enter, the little dog wagging his tail and antenna at them happily when he saw them both.

"Good m…m…morning Mistress Janeway, Master Chakotay, I did not realise that the Command Team had altered their shi…shift patterns today," he said trundling to the base of the stairs and looking up at them.

"We haven't changed anything K-9," said Kathryn gently, "We just couldn't sleep."

"I am lucky not to require sleep," said K-9, "And Lieutenant Torres always kindly lets me recharge my batteries at the end of the day."

"Well you do help her a great deal K-9," said Chakotay, "She even filed a report requesting a commendation for you after you cleared the gasses from the Jeffries tube on deck twelve the other day, you saved us a lot of time a resources, not to mention risk if we'd have had to send a crew member in."

"It is my pleasure to serve," said K-9 with a wag of his tail, "Can I assist in helping Mistress Janeway and Master Chakotay sleep?"

Kathryn shook her head as she got to her feet and stepped down to the room's lower level, kneeling to better fuss the little dog, "I doubt there's much to be done my friend but thank you for the offer."

"Whenever the Doctor could not rest he would work on the TARDIS," said K-9, "Perhaps you could assist in engineering Mistress."

Kathryn looked over at her first officer with a smile, "Fancy grubbing about in the plasma conduits?" she said.

"No," said Chakotay bluntly but a small smile played on his face, "I want to push us to warp nine and face the Borg in three hours time rather than seven."

"To accelerate Voyager's engines would be ill advised Master Chakotay," said K-9, "The Borg would become aggressive and could suspect your plan."

"The dog's a tactician," said Chakotay, sharing an amused smile with his Captain.

"I am programmed with over three thousand tactical scenarios befitting ships from many solar systems and the entire Federation database," said K-9 proudly, "Perhaps Master Chakotay could augment my systems with Marquis tactics so that I could aid Mistress Janeway should he ever be inc…c…capacitated."

"Its not a bad idea," said Kathryn getting to her feet, "It would certainly do me some favours for when you're not around and B'Elanna is stuck in engineering."

"Dolby knows the majority of our old tactical protocols, if you could really call them that and he's out on the Bridge right now," said Chakotay, "He looked as though he was scratching around for things to do when I arrived so it might be worth passing the task on to him. I can review it when he's done and add in anything I didn't make him aware of."

"Would you be happy with that K-9?" said Kathryn.

K-9 wagged his tail, "If Mistress Janeway requests it then I am happy to let Crewman Dolby increase my database."

"At least it will give someone something to do," she said heading to the door, "No time like the present I guess."

Chakotay got to his feet and followed, careful not to trip over K-9 as he rolled ahead of him to Kathryn's side, "Does it take all three of us?" he whispered as he reached her.

"Its something to do," said Kathryn, "And I was going to go and check on the shuttles when I was done."

"B'Elanna went over everything with a fine toothed comb before she went to bed last night," said Chakotay.

"Even so, I'd like to check," said Kathryn as they stepped onto the Bridge, not having to go far to find Dolby at the tactical station as everyone stopped working to snap to attention, "At ease everyone, this isn't an inspection."

The crew visibly relaxed and returned to their tasks, only Dolby looking on edge under the scrutiny of his two commanding officers.

"Good morning Crewman," said Kathryn.

"Good morning Captain, Commander," he said, "Can I help you?"

Kathryn smiled, remembering a time when getting obedience out of the former Marquis had been like fetching blood from a stone but since he had completed his training with Tuvok and been assigned tasks more befitting his skill than his attitude he had become a crew member worthy of his uniform, "Commander Chakotay informs me you're the oracle of all things tactical when it comes to the Marquis."

"The Commander and I shared a lot of information Captain," said Dolby, his eyes flicking to Chakotay for confirmation, "I was on hand for a lot of the battles we engaged in."

"We'd like for you to compile the information you know and convert it so K-9 can utilise it," said Chakotay, "Can I suggest we file it in the main computer as well?"

"Good idea," said Kathryn with a smile, "Do you think you're up to the task crewman?"

"Yes ma'am," he said happily before he looked over the console at K-9 who stood happily at their feet, "You happy for me to be tinkering about with you little fella?"

"Master Chakotay would not put me where he believed me to be at risk," said K-9 wagging his tail.

"Well then, when do you want me to start?"

"Now if you're happy to," said Kathryn, "You've two and a half hours until the end of your shift and all seems quiet. Work on through until the end and then pick up anything tomorrow evening. K-9 will assist you with converting the data to suit him."

"Yes ma'am," he said, "Thank you for the opportunity."

Kathryn smiled at his enthusiasm, "It will be me thanking you when its done," she said, "Besides, I'll be considering some promotions in the next few weeks and I recall you made a request to the Commander to be considered for more away missions, even to lead a team or two on them."

"I have command experience Captain," he said, "I'd like to see what I could do."

"Can't very well do that without a pip on your collar, crewman," said Kathryn with a wink, "I'll want a report by the end of tomorrow night's gamma shift."

Dolby smiled brightly, "I won't disappoint you Captain."

"See that you don't," she said heading towards the turbo-lift, "Commander?"

"Just coming," he said ushering K-9 to Dolby's side before he joined her, the doors sliding closed behind him as Kathryn gave the command for the shuttle bay, "I think you might just have made his year."

"Well I have been hearing good things about him and not just from you," said Kathryn, "I've had it in mind to make him an ensign for a while now. We will need to review my list against yours before too long, I think after today a few promotion ceremonies will cheer the crew up."

"Do you think I stand a chance of promotion?" said Chakotay leaning against the wall opposite her.

"I thought you'd already had one," she said, "Behind closed doors at least."

Chakotay smiled, "Are you making that one official?"

"Its recognised by the Captain," she said reaching across to take his hand, "For the time being. I don't want to share this with anyone just yet."

"I'm only interested in impressing my Captain anyway," he said, dropping her hand as they reached their destination.

They stepped out onto the deck; the shuttles already lined up before them and prepared for the battle that lay ahead. Kathryn headed straight for the Sacajawea, running her hands over the hull and the newer additions that would enable her to hold the EM ribbon with the TARDIS.

"Do you think she'll fail me?" she said, a quietness settling over her that spoke volumes of her fear to the man beside her.

Chakotay shook his head, "She held together when we crashed because she was protecting you and she'll do the same now," he said, "She's a good ship, I wouldn't have been happy with you being in any other shuttle."

"Chakotay you're not happy with me being in any shuttle," she said with a smile, "But thank you for accepting that I have to be."

"I know you once you've made up your mind," he said, "Besides, if I allow myself to think the worse then something is going to go wrong."

Kathryn smiled, "Sometimes I swear its just happy thoughts and wishful thinking that keeps this ship in the air anyway," she said, "I think we can apply the same to the Sacajawea."

Chakotay walked away from the shuttle and began looking over the others, studying intently the new technology on the ships that Gerron and Ayala would be flying for them, "What are your thoughts about retaining the modifications after we've passed the Borg? This weapons array could prove useful in the future. I want to run some simulations on the holo-deck but I'm sure the firepower could take out several of the more heavily armoured warships we've encountered."

"The Doctor isn't happy with us retaining anything, he wants to make sure we dismantle it himself as soon as we've reached a safe part of space," said Kathryn heading to the other of their fighter ships, "This technology is beyond the Federation and far too advanced for a twenty-fourth century ship. Starfleet wouldn't be happy with us and the Doctor said something about an alteration in the Prime Directive in the future that would forbid us utilising technology from times that aren't our own."

Chakotay frowned, "Couldn't we at least keep it until we're closer to the Alpha quadrant?" he said, "The Doctor knows our timeline and can meet up with us before we reach Federation space to make sure we get rid of it. Voyager's defences are good but we've had our fair share of knocks since we arrived here."

"If we could assure the Doctor of that then I'm sure he'd be accommodating but there's the fact that even with this technology and the timeline being reset there's nothing to stop the ship being boarded and people without our ethics getting hold of technology they're not meant to have."

"You're right of course," said Chakotay stepping away from the shuttle he was studying and leaning against hers as he looked over to the strange blue box that stood giving off its eerie light in the shuttle bay, "What I'd give for one of those though. See everyone we love home safely to the Alpha quadrant and then disappear off into any time and any place we wanted."

Kathryn smiled at the whimsical thought, "Just you and me?"

"We'd probably have to stun Paris, Kim and B'Elanna to keep them off it," said Chakotay.

"Leave the children behind?" said Kathryn with a laugh, "We'd have to get a sitter."

"We've got Tuvok," he said, "Where would we go first?"

Kathryn stepped closer to the TARDIS, running her hand over the rough blue wood, "Cape Kennedy, when they launched Neil Armstrong to the Moon," she said, "I want to see Man take that first step to other worlds or see the first time they announced what became Starfleet. To see my great-grandchild's great grandchild."

"You want a child?" said Chakotay following her to the ship.

"Someday," said Kathryn before she met his gaze, "Do you?"

"With you?" said Chakotay.

Kathryn blushed, "Maybe," she said before she averted her eyes, "You've got that look again Chakotay."

"Are you going to kiss me again then?" he said making a show of looking around the bay, "We appear to be on our own."

"This isn't a restricted space," said Kathryn as he took hold of her hip and tugged her closer, "Anyone could walk in?"

"Scared of getting caught?" said Chakotay, tilting her face up to his, "I thought Starfleet didn't breed cowards."

Kathryn gave him a glare but her eyes flicking from his to his lips and back destroyed to power of the look, "Are you challenging me Commander or is this your attempt at seduction?"

"Challenging you? Seducing you? The differences are so subtle," he said feathering kisses along her jaw, "And you look as beautiful when you react to one as you do to the other."

Kathryn turned her face and caught his lips, her hands gripping the front of his uniform as she pulled him closer to her. The sound of a door opening startled them both and they jumped away from each other, looking to all the world like a pair of naughty teenagers caught behind the hover-bike sheds.

"Who's there?" called Chakotay, realising that the TARDIS hid them from the view of the main doors.

When they heard no answer they stepped out from their cover, Chakotay taking the lead as they searched for the person who had interrupted them in the vast space of the shuttle bay.

"That's odd," said Chakotay when no one became apparent to them, "I know I heard something."

"You did," said Kathryn at his back, "The TARDIS door is open."

"The Doctor then," said Chakotay.

Kathryn shook her head, "The TARDIS did this the other day," she said, "Its an invitation from the ship to go inside."

"Is it safe?" said Chakotay looking around the door into the control room beyond.

Kathryn ducked under his arm and walked up the metal ramp, "It was last time I was inside," she said, "We could explore."

"Won't the Doctor mind?" said Chakotay.

"I didn't think the Marquis bred cowards."

Chakotay was up the ramp behind her in a second, his hands on her hips as he spoke low in her ear, "I'm game if you are Janeway," he said, "Lead on."

She took one of his hands in hers, realising how natural the gesture felt as she led him across the control room and into the heart of the ship. The lights that had led her to the Doctor the last time failed to appear and she chose their path on instinct, occasionally peering into the rooms they passed as they wove their way through the twists and turns of the low lit corridors. Some of the rooms were as utilitarian as a kitchen while others seemed as alien to them as anything they had ever encountered. They had half heartedly tried to push each other into the water when they had discovered a swimming pool amongst the impossible collection of rooms, Chakotay managing to throw Kathryn off balance but he caught her deftly before she hit the water. He had taken his time in releasing her from his grip, his hands not strictly in places necessary to keep her upright.

The odd sounds of the ship and their own curiosity soon overcame anything else though and they continued their journey, the corridors getting noticeably darker and narrower as they headed deeper into the ship.

"This place is creepy," said Kathryn, glad for the warm, solid grip of his hand around hers as the light of the corridor grew lower still, "Should we go back?"

"Coward," said Chakotay, "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

"But who'll protect you?" said Kathryn as the path sloped downwards, "I feel like Alice right now."

"Alice?" said Chakotay, "Isn't she a great aunt of yours?"

"Alice as in Wonderland," said Kathryn, "Tumbling down a rabbit hole."

"Who fell down a rabbit hole?" said Chakotay before he caught the look she gave him over her shoulder, "What?"

"It's a book Chakotay," she said, "You should try reading one."

"I read plenty of books as well you know," he said, "Just not ones about octogenarian aunts called Alice who fall down rabbit holes in a TARDIS."

"Now you're being facetious."

"But you still think I'm charming," he said, tugging her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it for emphasis.

"Its Captain's prerogative to change my mind though," said Kathryn before she paused by an open door, "Oh my God."

"What?" said Chakotay as she tugged him inside, both of them coming to a halt barely an inch inside the doorway at the sight that greeted them.

Of all the rooms they had found the one they stood in outshone them by far. The ceiling was high and vaulted, the light barely chasing the shadows as high as the walls and leaving the roof cloaked in shadows. Great granite pillars bore the load of the stones above, giant silent sentinels of strength that stretched as far as the eye could see. An altar like structure stood ahead of them, the room expanding out from it beyond.

"Its beautiful," said Kathryn jumping as her voice resounded back to her before she laughed and stepped further inside, "Listen to that echo, this place must be huge."

"I think its some sort of chapel," said Chakotay, "I guess the Time Lords must have had some sort of religious worship."

Kathryn dropped her voice to a whisper at the thought of it being a sacred place, "It could be anything considering the things we've seen on this ship," she said, "Do you think we should go further in?"

"How should I know?" said Chakotay.

"Well you're the archaeologist," said Kathryn, "What's the protocol for a place of worship?"

"I only know the rules for digging things up," said Chakotay, "Its not often I'll wonder into a room that's completely intact, perhaps we should go back."

"Oh you can explore if you want to, I don't mind."

"Holy son of a…"

"Now, now Captain, language," said the Doctor as both Kathryn and Chakotay turned to see him propped on one shoulder against the door frame.

"You scared the life out of us," she said, her hand swiftly covering her racing heart.

"Well that's what you get when you go sneaking around time ships in the middle of the night."

Kathryn blushed, "My apologies Doctor, we didn't mean to pry."

"Oh pry away, I do all the time," said the Doctor, "I wouldn't want to spoil your fun anyway, how did you like the ship?"

"I was getting to a point where I was no longer surprised by the outlandish things you house here," said Chakotay, "But for sheer scale alone, this place defies everything I've been taught to believe. What is it?"

"Humans, I love your curiosity," said the Doctor stepping inside, "This is called the Cloister room and I suppose you're right about it being a chapel of sorts Chakotay, it has some significance to some Time Lords in that way."

"But not you?" said Chakotay.

The Doctor shook his head, "Religion and all its constraints has never sat well with any of my philosophies," he said, "Oh I've seen some things in my life that have almost convinced me, things I can't explain but one great omnipotence…not seen anything that would have me certain."

"Faith doesn't have to be certain," said Chakotay, "That's the whole point."

The Doctor smiled, "And its greatest strength," he said heading past them and up to the altar-like structure, "You won't damage anything if you want to look around."

"Are you sure?" said Kathryn.

"Be my guest," said the Doctor, "I take it from the fact that the pair of you were wondering around at such an early hour that neither of you could sleep."

"We have quite a day ahead of us," said Kathryn from behind the altar as she headed deeper into the room, "What's that at the back of the room?"

"Curiouser and curiouser, Kathryn?" said the Doctor following her.

"Just exactly how long were you following us?" said Kathryn sharing a concerned look with her first officer.

"Long enough to know you two have come to your senses at last," said the Doctor.

Chakotay noticed the hesitance in Kathryn's stance and pressed a hand to the small of her back as he joined her beyond the altar, "Doctor this is all very new," he said, "We need to let everyone know in our own time and that includes Donna. I wouldn't want her in a position where she felt compelled to let any of the Voyager crew members know because of her friendship with them."

"Your secret is safe with me," said the Doctor, "I won't tell a soul but I am happy for you."

Kathryn reached up and took Chakotay's hand as it came to rest on her shoulder, "Thank you Doctor," she said, "Like Chakotay said, this is all very new to us and we need the time to work it out for ourselves before we fall under the scrutiny of the crew."

"My lips are sealed," he said, before he smiled, "Now look at me being a very poor host and not offering you a drink. I had a pot of tea going in the library if you'd like to join me."

Kathryn smiled, "That would be wonderful but first would you explain why we're standing next to a large bell," she said nodding to the large cast iron bell that hung to the right of her and Chakotay.

"That's why the room is called the Cloister room," he said, "You can have a cloister room without a bell in it."

"But what's its function?" said Kathryn.

"Why don't we hand over to our resident archaeologist?" said the Doctor, "Why don't you tell us its function Chakotay?"

"I hardly have much to base any sort of conclusion on Doctor," said Chakotay, peering closer at the bell, "You've hardly been forthcoming about the history of your race but at the risk of you telling me I'm totally wrong it clearly has some religious significance. The fact that you call yourself a Time Lord I would guess it relates to time but considering its on a ship makes me think of our own alert system. We only hear bells when there's trouble."

The Doctor grinned, "Sure you've never met a Time Lord before?"

"Oh I think I'd remember," said Chakotay, "Was I miles off the mark?"

"Closer than you think," said the Doctor, "The Cloister bell sounds to signal that the world as we know it is coming to an end. It's a beautiful sound but an utterly terrifying one."

Kathryn jumped back from where she had been running a hand over the intricate carvings on the ironwork, "I wouldn't be too keen in having something like that on my own ship," she said.

The Doctor smiled, "It's a bit like a red alert for a Time Lord, however camp that is, another reason I love you humans," he said before he smiled wider and Kathryn's reluctance to get any closer to the bell, "Don't worry, it won't ring if you touch it. Look."

The Doctor placed his hands on the bell and pushed, no movement coming from the bell despite the force he placed upon it. He took Kathryn's hands and placed them in the same place his had been, sensing the tension in her but pressing on all the same. He pushed down on her hands and the bell gave way, the pendulum inside clanging loudly against the metal sides. Kathryn leapt back in alarm, instinct and training already preparing her for a fight with whatever the chime brought but the Doctor merely laughed.

"Kathryn, Kathryn calm down," said the Doctor through his laughter, "I'm sorry, that was a cruel trick. Nothing will happen. The bell can be rung at anytime, the only time it becomes a concern is when it rings on its own."

Kathryn finally managed to smile, all the more so as she noticed Chakotay laughing along with the Doctor, "I don't take well to being teased," she said trying to make the words sound like a threat but failing.

"You're smiling though," said Chakotay.

"That was the whole idea," said the Doctor, the two men for once appearing to share common ground when it came to her, "Now how about that tea I promised?"

Kathryn nodded happily, taking Chakotay's arm with no embarrassment as they followed to Doctor out of the depths of the ship and back towards the library. Finally when they were all seated talked turned once more to the trials they would face that day, Kathryn and the Doctor moving swiftly on to the logistics of the EM ribbon and how well it would hold in the event of various counter-attacks the Borg could launch against them.

"I'm sure Gerron can give me enough cover, he's a competent enough flyer," said Kathryn, "Don't you think Chakotay? Chakotay?"

"I think lack of sleep has finally caught up with your First Officer," said the Doctor over the rim of his teacup as Kathryn turned to see Chakotay asleep at the end of the sofa they sat on.

"He works so hard," said Kathryn softly, "And anytime he's off he spends worrying about me."

"Can you blame him?" said the Doctor propping his head on his hand, "Especially since you and he appear to be getting closer."

Kathryn smiled, "You're a dreadful gossip Doctor," she said.

"I'd hardly call it gossip when I'm talking to one of the parties concerned," said the Doctor, "Have you told him yet?"

Kathryn frowned, "Told him what?" she said her eyes straying back to Chakotay and feeling her heart flutter as memories of watching him sleep on New Earth came back to her.

"How much you love him?" said the Doctor.

"He already knows," said Kathryn, "I'm sure he does."

"Regardless how enlightened we males may become over the years we are still males Kathryn," he said with a smile, "Some things need spelling out to us."

"But I can't yet," said Kathryn, "I can't make it that real. If I die tomorrow…"

"You'll leave something truly precious left unsaid," said the Doctor, "And break his heart."

"Forgive me Doctor but I know Chakotay far better than you do," said Kathryn, "If I tie him down with those words and then I fail him tomorrow he won't move on, he'll hang on to my memory and he'll miss the life he's meant to have. I don't want that for him."

"If, as you say, he already knows how you feel, what difference does it make?"

Kathryn forced back the tears that wanted to fall, "I'm going to die tomorrow aren't I Doctor?"

"I can't answer that Kathryn, nothing is certain now," said the Doctor, "Time is in flux, things can change faster than you can blink."

"Then why are you pushing me so hard to tell him?" said Kathryn, "We could get through tomorrow and let our relationship evolve slowly, like it's meant to. Why do I have to rush everything?"

"Because I care about both of you," said the Doctor, "And because I've felt the pain I know he'll feel and the pain you'll feel if you're forced to let go of each other. Kathryn if you don't tell him you're a fool."

Kathryn got to her feet but kept the words she wanted to say as she heard Chakotay stir behind her, "This isn't the time or the place Doctor," she said regaining her composure, "And we should be heading to breakfast."

The Doctor shook his head as he got to his feet, "I have to go and wake Donna, we'll meet you in the mess hall," he said, before he looked pointedly over to the photo of Rose on the desk top, "Don't make the mistakes I did."

Kathryn watched him leave before she turned back to the sofa, sitting down and leaning against the back of it as she watched the man sleeping beside her, glad that her words to the Doctor hadn't woken him. She reached out and traced the lines of his tattoo, smiling as her name came to his lips even in sleep.

"You know, you knew before I did," she said softly before she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Chakotay, wake up sweetheart."

He stirred, blinking up at her as he tried to focus before he smiled, "I think you caught me napping," he said, "How long was I out?"

"Not long, half an hour at most," said Kathryn meeting his lips with a soft kiss, "You looked peaceful. Nice dreams?"

Chakotay smiled, "A beach off the Gulf of Mexico," he said, "You were there, trying to alter that Indiana pale of yours."

"Sounds wonderful," she said, "I'm sorry I had to wake you."

He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I prefer reality," he said before he looked around the library, "Did I bore the Doctor?"

"He went to wake Donna, they'll meet us in the mess hall," she said, extending her hand to him and pulling him to his feet, "The others will be there before too long anyway."

Chakotay tightened his grip on her hand as she lead him to the door, "How are you feeling about today now you've spoken to him?"

Kathryn turned back to look at him, "We're going to get through it," she said with a determination she'd not found in her convictions before, "And then tonight, when we're all safe, we're having dinner, just you and me."

Chakotay smiled, "That's reason enough to get through," he said pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, "The Borg better watch out if they want to interfere with your plans."

Kathryn smiled, "Our plans, Chakotay," she said before she turned back towards the TARDIS exit.


	7. The Battle

The briefing room was deeply subdued, words seeming unnecessary as they all reflected on the challenges that they faced. The room that was normally so full of argument and ideas seemed alien in its silence and it disconcerted all of them even as much as the threat loomed just beyond the view ports. They had met as protocol had dictated but there was little to report and little to be said, they were all too aware of the risks that they were walking into in the hope of not only saving their own lives but those of their loved ones back in the Alpha quadrant.

Kathryn stood at the head of the briefing table looking out on her crew and realising just how much of a family they had become to her despite the arguments and tantrums that they'd shared, a family she longed more than anything to keep safe. She almost wished there was another way, something somewhere she could make a bargain with to exchange her life for all of theirs. She thought of the alien and his matrix, he was more than desperate to have her but she knew that he would never come to her on her terms. He would wait once more until she was so weakened she would succumb to him without a fight but for her to reach such a place she would need to have lost that which she was fighting for. The thought of that alone scared her more than the eternity he had wanted to force her into.

Memories came to her of her experience and the false images the alien had created to trick her into accompanying him into his matrix. She remembered the grief on the faces of her friends, Harry's choked memories, B'Elanna's heart felt eulogy that offered her the hope that she would in some shape or form be a mother to someone in her lifetime. She had realised watching them then, that despite their constant battle to find home, one they would always continue to fight, she had already found hers. As much as she missed her mother and sister she knew a reunion with them would mean far less if she were unable to introduce those who had become her adoptive family in the Delta quadrant. Even those beyond the briefing room doors meant as much to her as those within; Neelix with his constant desire to please, Kes' compassion, the ever evolving personality of the EMH, their very own doctor and the joy of watching the mother Sam Wildman was becoming as their smallest crew member, Naomi, continued to grow and flourish in their midst. So many faces and so many memories came to her as she allowed her mind to wander to them. If she had ever needed a reason to fight they surrounded her and embraced her every moment of her day, more so she was sure than any captain of any vessel had ever known.

She ensured she stood as tall as she could, the grace and bearing of many-a Starfleet parade and drill making the action second nature but the pride in her stature came from everything they had faced together, a trait even the Academy could never teach.

"In less than three hours we'll reach the Borg ships," she said, seeing the slight tremor in the faces of Gerron and Harry, two of her youngest charges, at the mention of their enemy, "By now they'll have us on sensors so we need to act as we have done and give them no suspicion that we're aware they're there until we're close enough to mount our attack. You all know what you have to do and if we adhere to the Doctor's plan we have every chance of seeing the other side of this."

"Of course we will," said Donna quietly, "He gets out of everything without a scratch."

"With the skill of Voyager's crew behind me, I can't go wrong," said the Doctor, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, "Plus, I'm far too terrified of the combined wrath of your mother and grandfather not to get you home."

Kathryn smiled, "Then that is incentive enough alone," she said, her hand mimicking the Doctor's gesture on her First Officer's strong shoulder, "But even without that I know this crew and I have faith in every single one of you. In these past years, since we were stranded together here in the Delta quadrant each one of the people before me has proved themselves beyond doubt and I am so proud of each and every one of you. Our strength has never been in the individual but in the family we have become, the family we will remain until we reach the Alpha quadrant and I ask you to disembark this ship one last time on the familiar ground of San Francisco. The Borg may be strong and they may be greater in number than we can ever hope for but they do not have our love and our friendship for each other and for our new friends."

The Doctor acknowledged her with a nod, recognising her offer of their shared command of the mission, "I have lived for over nine hundred years and in that time I've heard many legends, some based on fact, others merely on faith," he said seeing Voyager's command team share a smile at the recent memory, "But the legend of this crew is one that remains even when humans are as extinct to the universe as the dinosaurs are to you now."

"Tom Paris a legend, that I'd like to see," said B'Elanna, the familiar banter for once welcome at the table.

"I can't see why all of you shouldn't be," said Chakotay, "As the Captain said, you've all proven yourselves. I dragged a raged bunch onto this ship with me but I think even Lieutenant Tuvok would agree that there's not a single one of you who couldn't make the Academy now and I never once thought I ever consider Starfleet personnel my friends ever again, I was wrong."

B'Elanna smiled, "That goes for me too," she said, "I…"

"Bridge to the Captain."

Kathryn tapped her comm.-badge, feeling the tension that had been dissipating from the room increase once more, "Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Captain, the Borg vessels have increased speed and initial scans show that they're charging weapons. At their current velocity they'll reach us within twenty minutes."

"Acknowledged," said Kathryn paling rapidly, as everyone around her got to their feet, "Red alert! All hands this is the Captain. Report to battle stations, the Borg are currently on an intercept course with the ship. Proceed as directed in our previous battle drills and good luck."

She closed the comm.-line and turned to the people gathered before her, seeing the fear on even the most hardened soldiers in her crew. Only Tuvok remained impassive but she knew beneath the Vulcan façade he worried for her and the charges he had vowed to protect at her side. She felt Chakotay's warm, strong hand on the small of her back and she took power from it, squaring her shoulders as she tried to reassure the people before her.

"This is it," she said, "We've run simulation after simulation and we've succeeded, the real thing will be no different. Maintain your stations and keep to the plan and I will see you on the other side."

"Keeping to the plan may not be so simple Kathryn," said the Doctor, "We didn't predict such an aggressive stance from the Borg. I suggest we scramble the shuttles and the TARDIS before we have any contact with the Cubes, we might not have time to otherwise."

"Acknowledged," said Kathryn, "We'll launch straight away, if needs be we will fly as Voyager's guard while we try to get passed on diplomacy alone. Agreed?"

Determined affirmatives echoed back to her and she looked on as her crew obediently began to head to their stations. Some shared small gestures of blessing and good fortune as had become tradition amongst them, even the smallest touch on a shoulder or a playful punch on an arm extolling the truth of the unity they had achieved. She offered those who looked her way a reassuring smile, hoping that each one who left the room would come back to her again. She felt Chakotay's fingers flex against her back, communicating his own thoughts in a language they had established long ago, and she waited for even the Doctor to leave before she turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"You'd better come back to me," he said against her neck, "Kathryn you have to come back."

"I will, if I can, I will," she said pulling back far enough to kiss him soundly before she stepped away, "I have to get to the shuttle bay."

She had almost reached the door when he grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. She felt his warm tears mingle with her own on her cheeks, her heart breaking at the desperation in his actions.

"Kathryn I love you," he said as he released her.

Kathryn bit back the response her heart wanted to give despite the Doctor's warning ringing in her ears as she met the beloved dark eyes before her. She stepped further away and headed swiftly to the door.

"I have to go," she said, "I'll keep the comm.-line open while we're in flight."

"Kathryn please," said Chakotay, holding her back once more.

She turned back to him, reaching into her pocket as she did so and taking out the elegantly carved river pebble that had been one of his most treasured gifts to her. She put it in his hand and closed his fingers around it before she guided his closed fist to rest over his heart.

"I picked this up this morning for luck," she said, hoping the gesture communicated the emotions she couldn't allow herself to say aloud, "Keep it safe for me."

"I always have," he said pressing a reverent kiss to her forehead, "They're waiting for you Captain."

"Whatever happens, keep it safe," she said as she finally headed to the door and stepped out onto the Bridge, the sirens of the red alert surrounding her.

Those who were to be placed on the Bridge already stood at their duty stations, B'Elanna and her engineering team already having departed, while the Doctor and Kathryn's two fighter pilots waited for her by the turbo-lift. She looked out over the place that had been both the seat of her command and the heart of her home for over two years before she turned to the turbo-lift.

"Lieutenant Ayala, Crewman Gerron, Doctor, let's go," she said but paused as she counted an extra amongst their number, "Donna you can't come to the shuttle bay, we'll be undergoing rapid depressurisation, we won't have time to make sure personnel are clear."

"Well how else am I meant to get to the TARDIS?" said Donna, her hands on her hips.

"You're staying here on the Bridge," said the Doctor, "You'll be safer on Voyager than you will in the TARDIS."

"But I want to come with you," she said looking fearfully at the bustling people around her, "What if something happens to Voyager?"

"Something will happen to Voyager if we don't get a move on," said Kathryn, "Doctor."

The Doctor took Donna's arms, stroking them in the hope of placating her, "Stay here with Chakotay and the others and we'll be back with you before we know it," he said, "Trust me Donna."

Donna nodded slowly though she couldn't keep the cold realisation from her eyes that he was keeping her on the ship that was the least likely to be destroyed in the battle, "Alright but come back as soon as you can," she said, "And be safe."

"I will," he said, "Chakotay will take care of you, won't you?"

"So long as you return the favour," said Chakotay, looking pointedly at Kathryn, "We're trusting you with the most precious part of this ship Doctor."

"I'll get her back in one piece," said the Doctor before he left Donna's side and headed into the turbo-lift, Ayala and Gerron flanking him before Kathryn was the last to enter.

"Good luck," she said her eyes trained on her First Officer despite the Borg Cubes that were coming in to view on the screen, before she closed her eyes in resolution, "Shuttle bay."

The doors slid shut in front of her and she kept back the sob that wanted to escape her. Despite her efforts though she knew that one of the lift's occupants knew of her plight as she felt the warm hand come to rest on the small of her back, lending her a timeless strength she was sure no one else living could provide. The trip to the shuttle bay seemed to drag by and all four of them remained silent, lost in there own thoughts of the battle ahead. Kathryn looked to her right and saw Gerron muttering silently to himself, the boy terrified by the fate that might yet lie before him.

She reached out to him and took his trembling hand, feeling him stiffen in surprise before he squeezed back tightly, his eyes meeting hers and saying far more than words. Kathryn smiled, shocked by the maternal feelings that flooded her for the boy next to her. Gerron had been one she had failed to connect with since his arrival, the Bajoran hating both Starfleet and the Federation for what had happened to his people, but she knew now that he meant as much to her as any of the others that she already called friend.

Gerron let go of her hand and stood tall as the turbo-lift doors opened onto the shuttle bay, the three modified shuttles and the TARDIS standing ready for them. Ayala was the first out, the Lieutenant thriving in battle more so than many of the crew and clearly ready for both the challenge and the honour of protecting both his Captain and the ship. Gerron was swift to follow, Marquis pride forcing him to deny his fear and follow his friend, the both of them boarding their shuttles and beginning the launching sequence.

"Did you tell him?" said the Doctor quietly as he and Kathryn stepped out of the lift together.

"You already know that answer Doctor," said Kathryn, "Its best he doesn't know."

"So you've left the man who will be your husband on the Bridge without telling him you love him?" he said heading to the TARDIS.

"Husband?" said Kathryn as the Doctor went to open the door.

"Didn't I say?" said the Doctor, "The book I read spoke of Captain Kathryn Janeway but it was penned by Admiral Kathryn Chakotay. I'd call that more than love when a woman as career minded as you takes his name as her last."

Kathryn stood dumbfounded for a moment as she watched him head into the TARDIS before a small smile came to her face at the thought of taking his given name as her own. She tapped her comm.-badge and headed to the Sacajawea, opening the hatch and stepping inside.

"Janeway to the Bridge," she said taking her seat as the shuttle door closed behind her.

"Go ahead Captain," came Chakotay's voice across the line.

"All shuttles have been boarded and we're preparing to launch, begin the depressurisation sequence," she said, "We'll maintain an open comm.-link from now on."

"Yes ma'am," said Chakotay before Kathryn heard him give the commands to the Bridge crew, "Beginning depressurisation Captain, the shuttle bay doors will open when the sequence is complete."

"Thank you Commander," said Kathryn, "Ayala, Gerron are you ready?"

"All systems are go Captain," came Ayala's reply followed by a meeker affirmative from Gerron, "I have a full phaser array and improved shielding online, ready to plough the road for you ma'am."

Kathryn smiled, "You just keep those Borg fighters off our backs Lieutenant," she said, "If all goes well I hope you two are preparing your speeches for the ceremony I'm planning for afterwards."

"They'll have to beat me to the stand," said the Doctor, as the shuttle bay doors opened and they began their own launch sequences, "I think I'll be demanding publication rights for this one. Facing terrible odds, the valiant quartet launched their small crafts into the blackness of space, ready to face the Borg."

"Their heroic Captain led the charge, proving to her Marquis guard that Starfleet were worth their mettle," continued Ayala.

"Someone's going for a promotion," said B'Elanna, as the sound of the crew's suppressed laughter across the comm.-line from Voyager.

Kathryn did nothing to correct it, knowing that they were moments away from the most serious trial they had yet to face the Delta quadrant and allowing them all the banter that would take them up to it. Ayala continued his story, telling of how the Borg ran scared from the terrifying Captain Janeway and her crew of bandits and sissy Fleeters as they flew around the ship and took up their positions before it, the Borg vessels visible and clearly moving into an attack position.

"Why aren't they moving, they're close enough to attack?" said Kathryn, carefully moving her shuttle into alignment with the TARDIS, "I'm not getting any clear readings on their status."

"Sensors show that their weapons are charged and their shields up," said Tuvok, "It appears that they are waiting to see what we intend to do, the Borg are aware of Starfleet and will have realised that this is not a standard battle manoeuvre."

"Then we have the element of surprise on our side," said Kathryn, "All hands this is the Captain, from now on you take your orders from Commander Chakotay. The Doctor and I will get you passed and we'll meet you all on the other side. Doctor are you ready?"

"Aye aye Captain!" came the response, "Powering our pretty little ribbon right now. If diplomacy fails we'll be ready to go."

"The Sacajawea's systems are online and I'm matching your frequency, I'll give the final command," said Kathryn, seeing the new parts of the console light up as the connection was made between the TARDIS and the shuttle.

Her heart felt lighter as everything showed to be in working order and she prayed for it to remain that way, knowing that even holo-simulation programmed to throw up any variable they could face could not predict every malfunction that could occur onboard any of the ships. She checked her engine read outs on instinct and then looked over to the screen that displayed all of Voyager's statistics, the Captain needing knowledge of her beloved ship even if she wasn't in command of it. The console beeped as the connection finally established itself and only the final command was needed to create the ribbon that would hopefully offer them a way passed the Borg.

Kathryn looked out of her view screen once more, the three Borg cubes looming before her with only the stars and the blackness of space as their backdrop. They appeared almost dead as they floated motionless before her, only the eerie green light and the sheer malevolence that they seemed to exhume speaking of the life and destruction that lingered within. Her stomach tightened, wondering at the time they had to prepare themselves without having to face a counter-attack when every simulation that had been programmed with all they knew of their enemy had had them scrambling to establish the EM ribbon before they were blasted out of the sky.

She forced herself to shake of irrelevant thoughts, knowing that she had neither the knowledge or the ability to predict the actions of the Collective, all she could do was trust in the plan they had made and the sturdiness of the ships Starfleet had given her.

"Ready to power up Doctor," she said, "Chakotay, are you ready?"

"At your signal Captain," he said, "We've got you clear on the view screen."

Kathryn smiled, "No teasing my piloting skills then," she said, "Ayala, Gerron are you in position?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Gerron as the nose of his shuttle appeared to the right of her ship.

"Chakotay, hail them, and if they respond…"

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile!"

"The transmission came from the lead cube Commander," said Harry, "The two flanking ships have yet to power weapons but their shields are raised."

"This is Commander Chakotay of the Federation starship Voyager…"

"We have no interest in such a small ship," came the response from the Borg, "Time Lord vessel, lower your shields. Resistance is futile."

Kathryn's heart started to hammer as she realised they had given away part of their plan in exposing the TARDIS to the Borg so soon, Voyager's shields being key to hiding it from their sensors for a time if it had stayed in the shuttle bay. She was glad however that the shielding they had designed to better protect the shuttles and Voyager herself had been modified and incorporated into the TARDIS, allowing the Doctor as much protection as they had. Despite the protection however she still feared for their safety and knew there was no chance of the Borg backing down. She was about to order the attack in the hope of catching the Collective by surprise but her First Officer beat her to the punch.

"The TARDIS is under Federation protection and we have technology onboard that will allow us to defend it," he said, all those within hearing and in on the plan realising that he was trying to draw the Borg's fire to the largest ship of their tiny fleet, "Allow us to pass or we will be forced to initiate our weapons."

"We are the Borg…"

Kathryn began the final sequence for the ribbon as the standard threat continued, reading however that the Borg's full sensors were now split between the two ships rather than focused on the TARDIS.

"They're boring me now," she said as she heard Chakotay raise Voyager's shields to maximum, "Doctor?"

"On your command Captain."

"Keep Voyager's nose clear of us Tom," she said, "Engaging EM ribbon."

The new technology beeped wildly as the connection was made, the shuttle engines protesting at the extra work they were being asked to do but the ribbon initiated all the same.

"The temporal field is at optimum levels Captain," said the Doctor, "We won't have a problem holding the Borg back."

"They're already scrambling fighters Captain," said Chakotay, "Ayala, Gerron keep them off the Captain and the Doctor. Tuvok, let's not bother with warning shots. I want a volley across the phaser banks, hit all three Cubes simultaneously, let's see if we can't draw their fire and give our people some room."

The golden light of the phasers glanced passed Kathryn as they raced to all three ships in quick succession, glancing the Borg shields but making enough of an impact to draw their retaliation towards Voyager. She let go of a breath as she saw that their shields were holding, knowing Chakotay would have the situation under control as she turned her attention to piloting the shuttle and the precious ribbon it held across the expanse of space before them.

She pushed forward, matching her speed to that of the TARDIS as the Doctor took the natural lead of the charge as the Borg ships began evasive manoeuvres in an attempt to avoid the ribbon whilst maintaining a tactical advantage. The small, one man fighters of expendable drones buzzed around her shuttle like infuriated bees and despite Gerron's best efforts she was forced to pick off those who flew too close to her, several of their blasts glancing off her augmented shielding.

Her shuttle suddenly shook violently and she realised that it had been one of the Cubes rather than the individual fighters that had hit her. She saw Voyager's response to the attack fly overhead, the Cube backing away as the volley ran at them with little mercy. Gerron flew into a tighter pattern beside her, matching Voyager's vicious counterattack until Chakotay called him off from the Bridge, ordering him back to dealing with the smaller fighters that still threatened the Sacajawea.

"Voyager to the Captain. Kathryn, are you injured?"

"Negative, I'm fine," she said, hearing the concern in his voice, "They caught me but my shields are still at eighty-two percent and holding. We need to push through quicker though, another attack like that and I might not be so lucky."

"I'm sorry Captain," said Gerron, "I didn't realise that the Cube was targeting the shuttle."

"Your job isn't to keep the Cubes off me Crewman," said Kathryn, horrific thoughts of the boy employing ridiculous kamikaze tactics in an effort to protect her from the blast, "You just focus on the fighters and let me do the rest, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly, his shuttle quickly picking off two of the fighters that were heading towards them.

"Doctor, we need to move to maximum impulse."

"Agreed," he said, "The Cube to starboard is starting to inch in towards the Cube off Voyager's bow, now I'm no tactician but I think they're aiming to set up a sustained attack against Voyager to try and get us to drop the field in the hope of helping them."

"The Cube to port is doing the same," said Kathryn, "Point five of a course variance to starboard since it attacked me."

"Then we need to move."

"Tom, we're going to maximum impulse and I'm going to need some of that fancy flying. Keep Voyager's nose as tight to the ribbon as you can without touching it, the way those Cubes are flying we're going to have a tight squeeze to get Voyager through. You'll have to jump to warp as soon as I give the command."

"Yes ma'am," said Tom.

Kathryn watched her sensors as Voyager moved into a tighter position, her nose just visible to Kathryn's starboard side allowing her to make out the beginning of the arch that gave the ship her name and number. She piloted on automatic as she wondered if she would ever see the ship again, a tighter window for Voyager meaning she would need to order the fighters back sooner, leaving her and the Doctor exposed to the Borg's force. She forced the thoughts away, knowing that she had already offered her life for her crew and the ship when she gave her own name as the pilot of the shuttle.

Two single man fighters shot from the Cube to her port side and headed towards her, Gerron too engaged with fighter overhead to notice them and she was forced to use all her piloting skill to pull the ship into such a position to get off a good shot whilst maintaining the EM ribbon. Clearly realising that she was otherwise engaged the Doctor gave the command to move to maximum impulse, Kathryn matching the speed whilst despatching the second of the fighters from her tail. Their jump to a higher speed clearly took their attackers by surprise, the Cubes separating as they were forced to back away from the EM ribbon.

"We've got them on the retreat, we need to push our advantage. Kathryn we can maintain the ribbon at warp one, we should step up another gear."

"Voyager is harder to pilot with accuracy at warp speed," said Kathryn, "To keep speed and keep close enough to the ribbon…"

"I can do it Captain," said Tom, "You just give the command and Voyager will be right behind you. I'll…"

Voyager quickly dipped out of the way as the central Cube sent a torpedo heading towards them but despite Tom's best efforts the weapon grazed the hull and exploded. Voyager shook violently, the damage to the shields visible even to Kathryn as they phased dangerously under the power of the blast. The background noise of the comm. ended suddenly, only noticeable in its absence when it had previously been a comforting presence to them all.

"Voyager report! Janeway to Voyager, what is your status? Chakotay!"

"Kathryn, communications from Voyager are down but I'm not reading any significant damage, the shields are still holding and there doesn't appear to be any breaches in the hull," said the Doctor, "The TARDIS is augmenting our communications but I can't encompass the ship without compromising the field. They know the plan so let's keep ploughing forward and hope they bring communications back online before we want to drop the ribbon."

"Alright you heard the Doctor, let's keep doing what we're doing but we'll maintain impulse until we can confirm Voyager still has warp capability," said Kathryn, "Ayala, Gerron, keep an eye out for the smaller fighters heading towards the ship, if Voyager's shields are compromised they might go for a weakness and board."

"Ayala take your shuttle and fly over the ship, see if your sensors can pick up any damage," said the Doctor.

Kathryn looked over to the blue box spinning to her right, realising how fragile it looked hanging impossibly in space with only the flashing light atop it and the ribbon it produced giving any indication that it was anything more than space debris.

"Lieutenant belay that order," she said quickly, "Doctor you'll be too exposed and if we lose you, we lose the ribbon and the ship will be boarded. Chakotay will have everything under control, we need to trust that both shields and communications will be functioning at optimum in moments."

"I can cope for a while Kathryn…"

"Doctor, I may have passed command of Voyager to Chakotay but out here and with Starfleet lives at risk, I'm in charge," said Kathryn, "Lieutenant maintain your position and…"

"Captain hard to starboard!" came Gerron's suddenly forceful voice across the comm.

Kathryn obeyed the command without question, glad the ribbon held as she dodged the torpedo heading towards her by a whisper, watching as the phaser fire from Gerron's ship obliterated it before it could do any damage.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"I'm fine Gerron," she said picking off several of the Borg fighters that had crept closer and forcing herself to concentrate on her own flight as the Cubes fired on Voyager, the ship answering with a full volley of its own, "Doctor we need to get Voyager passed those ships, the Borg don't care how long this takes and we have no chance if this becomes a battle of attrition."

The two fighter shuttles banked in unison to pick of the ships that came from the central Cube to attack the undefended sides of the Sacajawea and the TARDIS, both the Doctor and Kathryn fearing they would strike the ribbon as they passed low. Their piloting skills had them avoiding the attack but they had soon herded several of the Borg fighters into the ribbon's charge, the ships falling motionless in the vacuum that surrounded them. As much as Kathryn rejoiced in the enemy being disabled the shudder she felt pass through the Sacajawea as each of the drone ships struck worried her and she looked down at the newest sensors to see the strength of the ribbon fading.

"Ayala, Gerron, keep the drones away from the ribbon, repeat keep them away from the ribbon," she said, "Each direct strike is weakening the field."

"I think it's too late for that Kathryn," said the Doctor, "Look!"

Kathryn turned her attention from her console to the Cubes to see the drone ships spilling force and aiming for the ribbon rather than towards the ships that were powering it. Ayala and Gerron picked off what they could but the fighters still got passed, slamming into the ribbon with enough force to shake the Sacajawea. As one struck near to her connection Kathryn found herself flung painfully to the floor of the shuttle, her head impacting solidly with the chair next to hers. She reached up, feeling the sticky warmth of her own blood as she shook her head to clear her vision. Despite her best attempts she knew the sight in her left eye had been compromised but to call for medical aid would place more than her own life and vessel in jeopardy. She grabbed for a med kit and pulled loose a dressing, placing it with little care over the injury but hoping it would do enough to get her through the battle at least.

She dragged herself back into her chair, realising that the impact had cost her several cracked ribs as well as a knock to the head.

"…Sacajawea respond. Captain are you there? Kathryn?"

She slowly registered Chakotay's frantic voice but she still checked the status of the EM ribbon before she answered him, "I'm alright," she said, "It just got a little bumpy. Thought we'd lost you, how are you holding up?"

"We sustained some damage but shields are holding and we've had no fatalities," said Chakotay though the tone of his voice left Kathryn in little doubt that the next update may not be so positive, "Kathryn we're sitting ducks, we need to get passed those ships."

"Now we have you back we can go to warp, we can hold the ribbon if we go no higher than warp one but if Voyager so much as nudges it you'll be crippled and with the blasts we're getting when the drones hit I think I can safely say that the result will blow both the Doctor and I out of the sky," said Kathryn, a moan of pain leaving her as another drone hit, sending shockwaves through her ship. She felt the controls slip and knew the blast had taken out one of her inertial dampeners.

"Kathryn are you alright?" said Chakotay at the sound.

"I'm fine, it's just going to get a little turbulent from here on in," she said, "I…Gerron behind you!"

Three drones had moved up behind the young crewman's ship as he focused on keeping the others from the ribbon and the Sacajawea. Kathryn's cry came too late though as they fired upon him as he turned his craft the face them. The first two blasts had little effect against the shields but the third caught his aft phaser array and the ship began to list dangerously to port.

"Crewman get yourself out of there," cried Kathryn, picking off several of the fighters that threatened the crippled shuttle.

"Its nothing Captain, I've got it," said the boy, "I'm not leaving you without any defences."

"I won't be defenceless Crewman and you're no use to me dead," said Kathryn, "Get back to Voyager. That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from Starfleet," said the boy with a renewed determination as he swung his ship round to better face the ever-increasing onslaught.

"Gerron this is no time for heroics, get back to the ship," said Chakotay, "If you won't take orders from Starfleet then you'll damn well take them from me. Return to the shuttle bay."

"I'm sorry sir but it's my job to look after the Captain and to get Voyager passed."

"Gerron please don't be a hero," begged Kathryn as the Borg began another volley of fire from their own weapons, hitting Voyager harder than they had before but the shields held, "We need to get out of here. All hands prepare to make the jump to warp, we'll have to push them back. Tom as soon as we have room you're going to jump to high warp and get clear, do you understand?"

"Captain the gravity corridor between your shuttle and the TARDIS hasn't been tested at warp," came B'Elanna's voice over the comm.-line, "There's nothing to say it won't collapse and you'll be sucked into a vacuum."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," said Kathryn swinging the shuttle to pick off two of the smaller fighters who were intent on striking the ribbon.

She heard the combined cry of Voyager's Bridge crew and Gerron before she saw the torpedo that was heading towards her, the intercept course too tight for her to evade with the crippled controls of the Sacajawea. She threw all the power she had aside from the EM controls into her forward shields but they were unnecessary as another shuttle blocked the torpedo's path. She barely recognised her own scream as she saw the blast encompass Gerron's shuttle but the ship held as the debris cleared though the systems were clearly failing.

"Gerron! Gerron respond," called Chakotay over the comm.-link, "Bridge to transporter room one, I need an emergency beam out directly to sick bay. Doctor prepare for a casualty."

"Commander, the shuttle's shields are still up, I can't get a lock on Crewman Gerron to pull him out."

The drones were reigning blows thick and fast upon the stricken shuttle, Kathryn doing all she could to keep them at bay whilst maintaining her own safety and that of the ribbon that kept the Cubes back from them.

"Captain you need to fire on Gerron's shuttle, a direct hit to the shield generators should allow us to beam him out," said B'Elanna.

Kathryn checked her console, "I've lost my targeting systems, I could destroy the shuttle."

"If you don't he's dead anyway," said the Doctor, "Kathryn, Voyager has to get home. One for all, it has to be done."

"He's just a boy," said Kathryn, feeling the sting as the blood that had seeped passed her dressing mingled with the tears on her cheeks.

"It has to be done Kathryn, I'm sorry."

Kathryn turned her shuttle, the horror of the battle before her all the more apparent as she saw the stricken vessel floating amongst the sacrificed drones of the Borg. Using sight alone she pointed herself towards the shield generators, hoping that no blast from the drones knocked the ship out of line as she had it. She wished she could close her eyes but she forced them open, despite the pain at doing so, and fired. By chance she struck the shield generator and saw the force field around the shuttle shudder and die. She heard the emergency beam out ordered and confirmation of Gerron's safety before she watched the lead Cube latch a tractor beam onto the ship, pulling it towards it before it disappeared inside.

She shook off the growing tiredness in her head, knowing they had one last chance to get passed the ships that seemed momentarily distracted by their prize.

"All hands this is the Captain," she said, realising she had taken command despite having handed it to Chakotay when she left, "Prepare to jump to warp, we need to get passed those ships. Doctor are you ready?"

"Negative!" came the reply though it wasn't the Doctor's voice that spoke, "Captain we've lost the warp drive."

"What's the problem Mister Paris?"

"I don't know but propulsion is failing, before too long we'll lose impulse power too."

"The Borg are draining the warp field somehow, the core is failing," said B'Elanna.

"It's the lead ship," said the Doctor, "It's creating a dampening field. It's matching the field to the shield modulations it's picked up from Gerron's ship."

"Doctor, Gerron's ship was the back up for the Sacajawea if we lost her," said Kathryn, "If they've got the shield modulations then they've got… Ayala, get back to the ship if we're doing this we're doing it at impulse and we're doing it now. Doctor begin the disengagement sequence and Tom prepare to jump to warp if you can. If not breakaway at maximum impulse the second you have the space and the Doctor and I will hold the Borg back."

She knew that every member of the crew wanted to protest such an action but she knew also that they knew they had little chance of escaping if they continued to try to fight the Borg head on. She began to pull her ship backwards, the ribbon forming an arc between the ship and the Borg, Ayala and the Doctor soon disappearing behind Voyager's graceful bulk. She felt her shields fluctuate and die as she fed more and more power into the EM ribbon, hearing B'Elanna's voice cry out in alarm at her actions but paying them no mind.

The Borg slowly began to back away from the ribbon, the lead Cube slipping to starboard rather than port as it had in the simulations but Kathryn was glad of it. The Doctor's shields reading stronger than hers and Ayala still at his side until the command was given to return to the shuttle bay. Voyager's nose was pressed as tight to the ribbon as was possible without touching it and Kathryn knew Tom would be working the control's furiously to maintain a matching speed to their ships.

She heard Chakotay order Ayala back to the ship as the Cube moved far enough out of the way to give them a clear run to get passed and Kathryn prepared to disengage the EM ribbon to let them through. She heard Voyager confirm Ayala's docking but before she could issue the command to terminate the ribbon the controls flared and died, the ribbon falling to nothing between them.

"It's the lead Cube, its focused the dampening field on the ribbon," said the Doctor, "Kathryn I can't re-establish a link with you."

Fear took her as she saw the Cube moving in to intercept first the TARDIS and then Voyager. Her heart froze all the more as she heard a distinct ringing over the comm.-line though it was far removed from the shrill tones of Voyager's red alert, more the sound of a droning church bell. She didn't need anyone's confirmation to know that she could hear the bell housed in the Cloister Room on the TARDIS, the bell that only rang to signal the end of the world. She choked on her own emotion as she realised it was ringing for the Alpha quadrant as she knew it. As soon as the emotion had come though it left, replaced by a steely resolve that she had never felt in all her years of command.

"Voyager, focus your fire on the Cube to port," she said, "Use the photon torpedoes to push him back if you have to. Doctor, if you can get past the shields get back to Voyager."

"Kathryn what are you doing?" said the Doctor as she swung her shuttle to better face the lead Cube that was slowly moving back to block Voyager's path.

"You said it was Voyager that had to get home, so I'm getting her home," said Kathryn, as she began the overload sequence for the Sacajawea's engines, "The lead ship is creating the dampening field that's affecting the core, knock it out and you'll have a chance. A shuttle might not have the grace of a photon torpedo but its got much more of a punch to it, especially when its experiencing an engine breach."

"Kathryn this is suicide!" cried Chakotay, "Tuvok get a tractor beam on her if you have to."

"Chakotay this is the only way to get Voyager out, if I'm the price for the Alpha quadrant so be it," she said as she began the move across Voyager's bow.

"Kathryn! Stop this, we've still got enough fight in this ship. We can distract the Borg while you re-establish the field."

"Negative Commander," she said, forcing herself to use his title in the hope she could fool herself into not hearing his desperate pleas to remain safe, "The Cloister bell is ringing."

She accelerated her shuttle, evading the tractor beam that shot from Voyager in the hope of stopping her before she heard them firing on the other two ships, Tuvok clearly following her orders over the Commander's as he realised that her mind was settled. She saw the Borg vessel looming closer and closer as the computer's impassive voice told her that the Sacajawea's engines were reaching critical. She threw even more into them ignoring the begging cries from her crew to disengage. One voice cut through all of them, more desperate to bring her to safety than any of them were capable of. Her head throbbed in pain from the blow she had sustained and her heart seized with adrenaline and fear but her mind cleared as the side of the ship grew too close for her to pull up in time. One name coming unbidden to her lips.

"Chakotay," she said, the sound of her voice silencing all others over the comm., "Keep it safe."

She closed her eyes, an alien sound surrounding her as the engines finally blew and she crashed head long into the side of the Cube.

xxxx

Chakotay watched as Kathryn's shuttle accelerated towards the cube, deftly evading the tractor beam Tuvok sent out to stop her before the Vulcan turned his attention to the other two ships that still menaced to their port and starboard sides. He heard the voices around him begging their Captain to stop, to pull back from the actions that could only end in her death. He heard his own voice join them, command and consequence before them as he was forced to watch the sacrifice he had known in his heart she had planned to make from the beginning, her life nothing to her in comparison to all of theirs.

He wanted to applaud her courage but the pain in his heart left him filled only with fear and the instinct to protect the thing he realised he loved far more than anything in the universe. Another cry went up beside him and he tore his eyes from Kathryn's shuttle as Donna matched him in passion as the Doctor flew towards the Cube alongside her rather than returning to the ship as he had been ordered to. Donna's cries grew as desperate as his as both ships hurtled without pause towards the Cube, neither of their voices coming over the comm. to comfort those they would be leaving behind.

Chakotay vaguely heard Tom call out that their warp field had been re-established but paid it little mind, his eyes and thoughts trained on the shuttle and its precious occupant as it grew too close to pull up in time to avoid the blast. Suddenly Kathryn's voice called out, soft but powerful and the Bridge fell silent at the sound of it. Chakotay froze as she called his name, neither command nor plea following but something far more gentle. His heart seized at her final words, the blast as her shuttle hit the Cube going almost unheard over the resounding sound of her soft voice.

He fell back into her chair, not even protesting as Tuvok flew into command, ordering Tom to jump to maximum warp as the lead Cube listed and crashed into the one beside it. The confusion shook them free of the Borg and Tom followed the lieutenant's command, the bright light of the blast soon left behind in favour of the star streaked field of high warp. Chakotay knew nothing of what went on around him, hearing nothing of dispersing warp trails with tachyon bursts and changes of course to throw the Borg off the scent. He could almost hear the comm. on a loop, repeating Kathryn's last painful, beautiful words back to him. It was only the warm, small hand in his that dragged him back to reality, hoping at first that it would be who he hoped for but turning to see the grief stricken face of Donna Noble instead.

"The Doctor will have got her," she said, "The Doctor will have got her out, you'll see. They'll be with us as soon as we get to that black hole thing."

Chakotay shook his head, "Even the Doctor couldn't have survived an explosion like that Donna," he said, "The TARDIS would have been destroyed along with the Cube and…Kathryn's gone I know it. I'd know if she was alive."

"Don't give up just yet," said Donna as the sound of the red alert died around them, sensors showing that they had cleared the Borg and were not being pursued despite Tuvok's orders to maintain high warp.

"She's gone Donna, they both are," he said.

"You cannot be certain in that supposition Commander," said Tuvok to his right, "We do not know the capabilities of the TARDIS or the resilience of the ship. It may well be that we will meet both the Doctor and the Captain as planned at the rendezvous point."

"I wish I could share your optimism."

"It is not optimism, merely statistics," said Tuvok, "The Doctor chose to pursue the Captain to the Cube and he would not have done so if he did not believe there was a sufficient chance that he could save her and remove themselves from danger in time. You forget that the Doctor's vessel is not simply capable of travel through space but also through time and with no comparator we can only assume that he has utilised that ability to keep Captain Janeway from harm."

"See?" said Donna, beaming at the Vulcan's words, "They'll be right as rain, you'll see. I'll bet you any money in three days time the TARDIS will appear somewhere utterly ridiculous on the ship and Kathryn and the Doctor will come out as though nothing had even happened to them."

Chakotay tried to allow his heart to lighten at the words being spoken but the ice in his veins told him otherwise. He looked around the Bridge at the hopeful faces of the crew who had turned to hear the conversation, his crew he realised, left to him by Kathryn when she had boarded the shuttle that had taken her to her death. She had left them in her care, her charges and children now his to protect as fiercely as she had done. He didn't know how to best protect them now, allow them to hope in vain or announce her death and let them feel the grief as he did. He chose the former, wishing that their hope would impart some to him and allow him to believe that she could return to them.

"Then we'll wait for them to return," he said, getting to his feet and hoping the confidence he tried to fill his words with carried into them, "Mister Paris set a course for that black hole and Mister Kim maintain scans for any Borg activity, I don't want to be taken by surprise after everyone's hard work today."

The two affirmatives echoed back to him from the helm and operations and he could detect the same unease in their voices as he was sure was in his own, none of them likely to be truly happy until the Captain was once more on her Bridge and in command. Three days would seem like a lifetime in waiting before they could even begin to listen out for the TARDIS and the feeling remained that it would be a fool's errand however long they waited.

"Lieutenant," he said turning to Tuvok, "Ask the maintenance crews to beginning assessing the damage we sustained in the battle and begin repairs, I expect a report on my desk by eighteen hundred hours."

"Aye Captain," said Tuvok.

Chakotay shot him a dark look, "Seeing as I am only filling that role for a short time, Commander will do," he said, "If we are to believe that the Captain is yet alive then her presence on this ship will be maintained as though she were on an away mission."

"Acknowledged," said Tuvok, "Though may I remind that Commander that if the period of time stipulated by the Captain expires without her return then command would pass to her First Officer. Starfleet protocols do not allow for a ship to function without a clear commanding officer for indeterminate lengths of time."

Chakotay held up a hand, keeping the anger that was borne more from grief than anything else at bay as best he could, "I am well aware of Starfleet protocols, Lieutenant," he said, "I won't leave Voyager without a CO if I'm required to take on that role but I will no assume Captain Janeway's place onto this ship until I am sure she has vacated it. I should go and check on the injured. You have the Bridge Lieutenant."

"Aye sir," said Tuvok as Chakotay headed for the turbo-lift.

Chakotay gave the deck command on instinct alone as he reached into his pocket and curled his hand around the pebble Kathryn had given to him in the briefing room. He hadn't needed the words she had uttered in the final moments of her life, her actions and her kiss enough to replace the words she hadn't been able to say. He bit back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, refusing to give into his grief until the three days he would hang on to in hope that she could yet be alive had expired. He forced himself to smile instead, thinking of the affirmation she had given him of the feelings they had given in to with one another. The soft words would remain with him as long as his mind remained his own.

The turbo-lift doors opened and he walked the short distance to sickbay, the doors opening automatically to allow him inside. Kes and the EMH were carefully moving between patients, some in a state that Chakotay knew remained life threatening but he was glad to see there were not as many inmates as he had feared to find. He didn't ask for a report or updates, instead he fell back on his own training as a field medic, assisting in treating the minor wounds and allowing the doctor and Kes to treat those who were far more in need of their expert care.

In between patients he looked over to Gerron, the boy clearly heavily sedated and being supported by the technology in sickbay rather than his own natural systems. As his duties seemed to lighten he went over to him, seeing the burns that marred his flesh some of them so deep he fear even a dermal regenerator would leave him with scarring. He hoped that he would be kept in the deep healing sleep that seemed to be on him until the time they were leaving for Kathryn to return had passed, knowing that the Bajoran had acted out of love for his Captain when he had thrown his ship before hers in the battle and wanting to spare him the pain of not knowing that they would all face.

He reached down and patted the pale hand before him, mindful of the bandages wrapped around it, "Thank you for what you tried to do for her," he said, "You helped her save Voyager and I know if she was hear she'd want to thank you herself."

"It seems a day for foolish heroics," said the doctor as he stepped up to the other side of the bed, "Young Mister Gerron here is lucky to be alive."

"He has B'Elanna's quick thinking and Kathryn's aim to thank for that," said Chakotay.

"A few more moments and the shuttle would have exploded, I detected plasma residue in his respiratory system enough to indicate that there had been a breach and there was sufficient leakage to cause an explosion. The Captain was lucky that her shot to the shields didn't set off an explosion that would have destroyed her shuttle and seriously damaged Voyager," said the doctor, "Though it seems she had decided to hold her own safety in blatant disregard the moment she dreamed up this fool hardy mission. I afraid without a body I can't pronounce her medically dead so the entry into the logs needs to be done in agreement with the senior staff."

Chakotay wanted to be angry at the doctor's flippancy but preferred his honesty to the cool Vulcan logic he had faced on the Bridge, "I want to be so angry at her," he said, "Throwing her life away like that."

"I think we would have foolish to expect Captain Janeway to have offered or given any less that her life for her ship and her crew," said the doctor, "Great stupidity is often the price of great courage but there was nothing that could have stopped her."

"I could have taken command from her the moment she suggested the plan, or asked you to pronounce her unfit for duty."

"Unfortunately the meticulousness of the planning and the fact that Captain Janeway had planned to get out of the skirmish alive at the beginning would have meant I couldn't have labelled her medically incapable."

Chakotay sighed, stepping away from Gerron and over to the room's main console, "We both know she decided she would die if she had to long before those shuttles launched," he said, looking down as he felt Kes' small hand on his arm.

"Captain Janeway was very brave and willing to do anything for this crew," she said softly, "It's not the first time she's been willing or attempted to give her life for our safety."

"I only wish the luck she seemed to live by had held for longer," said Chakotay before he managed a weak smile, "Much as I'd strangle her if she was here I am proud of what she's done."

"And so are the crew," said Kes, "She's already being hailed a hero."

"A hero maybe but I hope not an example to be followed," said the doctor before he caught Chakotay's look, "In her final actions I mean."

"Even then…" said Chakotay before he fell silent, looking over at Gerron and the other patients, "Keep me informed about the injured, I'll expect a report by the morning. I should go and check on engineering. The Borg dampening field may have done more damage than B'Elanna originally reported."

"I would suggest you get some rest Commander," said the doctor, "This ship will not do well with an exhausted commanding officer and the Captain will want to return to find her ship as well run as she left it."

"I will rest when I'm sure her ship is safe," said Chakotay, heading to the door.

He heard Kes' soft goodbye as the door closed behind him, shutting him off from sickbay and leaving him alone in the corridors. He turned towards engineering but paused after only a few steps, tapping his comm.-badge.

"Chakotay to Torres."

"Go ahead Commander."

"B'Elanna is there anything I should know about the engines," he said.

"Everything is under control here Commander," said B'Elanna, "We have a few minor problems and we're hardly at maximum efficiency but we're going strong…how are you getting on?"

Chakotay frowned, leaning against the nearest bulkhead as his legs seemed reluctant to keep him upright, "Can I let you know when I know?"

"You know where I am," said B'Elanna.

"I know," he said quietly, "But I need you to look after Donna for me. She knows you, Tom and Harry the best, she'll be better off with you. She's acting very strong but I know she's as worried about the Doctor as I am about…"

"She'll be alright," said B'Elanna, the both of them knowing it wasn't Donna she was speaking of, "Just be strong Chakotay."

"I'm trying," said Chakotay, "Make sure you get your report on our status to me as soon as you can, I want to keep this ship running as tightly as Kathryn did."

"Understood sir," said B'Elanna, "Take care."

"You too," he said, "Chakotay out."

He severed the link and turned in the opposite direction from engineering, heading towards his quarters. He reached his destination quickly, heading quickly inside and retrieving his medicine bundle, moving to set it out on the floor before he changed his mind and left his room. He crossed the short distance to Kathryn's quarters and used the emergency override codes to open the doors. He stepped inside, immediately assaulted by the scent of her perfume, for some reason all the more poignant as he realised he had never noticed it so keenly before. He almost expected her to call out from her bedroom as she often did when they met for dinner, inviting him to arrange the drinks while she finished getting ready for him.

He headed into the centre of the room and sat down on the carpet, unrolling his medicine bundle and adding Kathryn's carved stone to its contents. He placed his hand on the Akoona, allowing it to work the science on his physiology that he had once believed to be magic before he picked up Kathryn's stone rather than his own river pebble, closing his hands around it and shutting his eyes.

"Akoochimoya, we are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers, far from the bones of our people," he said, hoping his spirit guide would come to him to help him calm his troubled mind, "But perhaps there is one powerful being who will guide me to the truth and tell me if she who is dearest to my heart lives …"


	8. The Shrouded Ship

The ship shuddered as another gravitational eddy from the black hole ran across their bow but it was barely enough to make the teacup dance on its saucer let alone do any damage to a ship the size of Voyager. Chakotay didn't even look up from the PADD he was studying as the wave passed by, barely noticing them after five days in orbit around the anomaly. The had been bashed from stem to stern by the gravitational pull of the collapsed star for three days after they arrived at the co-ordinates the Doctor had given them before they faced the Borg, Voyager holding together but only barely. When the final day of waiting had past, Chakotay had ordered their retreat but only as far back as was safe for Voyager to hold orbit and maintain scanning of the area in the event of the TARDIS reappearing.

He knew the crew were growing restless, repairs nearly complete and fuel and food sources reaching a point that would usually have them beginning scans for an M class planet but Chakotay still could not give the order to head onwards, holding out hope as best he could that he would hear the ancient engines of the TARDIS and that it would not just carry the Doctor back to them. He set the PADD down on the desk before him, once more wondering how alien the room looked from the position he sat in behind the desk. He had spent more hours in the Captain's Ready Room than he would care to count but he had very rarely sat in Kathryn's chair behind the desk, the only occasions being when he would tease her about wanting to take her position before mimicking her as she sat laughing at him in the view port.

He smiled at the old memory before his face fell once more; realising that he had got his playful wish and regretting the day he had ever uttered it. He called for the computer to raise the room temperature, certain Kathryn had never kept it as cold as it felt to him but he rationalised that the two of them were in it more often than not and that meant twice the body heat as opposed to one of them alone. He knew the chill he felt had nothing to do with atmospherics, no matter how he tried to rationalise it, the cold in his bones down to fatigue, worry and heartbreak. He got to his feet, pacing across the room and up the steps to the raised platform to the view port.

He bent to run a finger over the elegant coffee pot that still sat on the low table, one of Kathryn's many treasured positions that littered the room. It looked as lost as the rest of the relics, missing the warming bitter coffee it was filled with daily even on the days when the Captain was meant to be off and therefore absent from her office. Chakotay managed a weak laugh at the thought, there had never been such a thing as a day off to Kathryn Janeway but then her job and her position had been her life's blood and she wouldn't have been half of the woman he had been privileged to know without it. He sat down on the couch that surrounded the window and stared out, recalling vista after vista he had witnessed while talking over the future of the ship. They had looked upon so many places they could have called home but Voyager had always called them back, promising that one day they would see the Alpha quadrant again.

His thoughts had begun to turn maudlin as he recalled those who would never see that sight again, Kathryn he was almost sure of amongst that number, when the chime to the door sounded loudly through the silence.

"Come," he said, hoping that it would be news but resigned that it was another report or request he would need to deal with as he balanced his old duties with those that had been thrust upon him.

The door opened and he looked down on instinct as he saw no one in the doorway, smiling at the tin dog that wheeled in with his basket carrying PADDs on his back.

"B'Elanna got you being her delivery boy again K-9?" he said leaving the view port to join his smallest but one crewmember on the lower level.

"I offered Master," said the little dog with a wag of his tale, "I had to come to see you on an errand and I told Lieutenant Torres I would take the reports with me."

Chakotay smiled as he sat in his old customary chair and bent to retrieve the PADDs from the basket on K-9's back, "Let's see what you've got for me then," he said, "And what errand are you running to me?"

"One from the Doctor sir," said K-9 as Chakotay flicked through the PADDs.

"I was only in sick bay an hour ago and I've not heard anything about a medical emergency," said Chakotay, tossing Neelix's latest request to find a planet bearing leola root onto the desk in disgust, "What did the doc send you to me for?"

"I was not sent by Voyager's EMH Master," said K-9, "My message is from the Doctor."

The PADDs clattered to the floor as Chakotay looked up in alarm at the small dog before he fell to his knees before him, clutching the slim tin body as he peered into the red panel that served as the dog's eyes, "The Doctor? Have you spoken to him?" he said frantically, "Where is he? Is Kathryn with him? Why haven't they come to us?"

"I have not been in recent c…c…communication with the Doctor, Master," said K-9 trundling back slightly from the man before him, "The Doctor programmed me to bring you a message if he or Mistress Janeway had not returned to Voyager on this day."

Chakotay sat back on his heels as a small panel on K-9's control board slid aside and a small chip appeared. He reached forward and plucked it from the dog's back, looking at the alien design but realising that it had been redesigned to fit with Federation technology.

"Thank you K-9," he said quietly as he got to his feet and returned to Kathryn's chair behind her desk.

With shaking hands he slid the chip into the console on the desk and sat back as the familiar circular writing he had seen on the TARDIS went to work before an image of the Doctor's library came into view, the chair soon being occupied by the Doctor himself. His face looked sad, a world away from the usual manic humour that accompanied him and Chakotay knew the content of what he would hear before it was uttered.

"To start Chakotay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said the Doctor, "I know if you're listening to this then neither Kathryn or myself returned to the ship after our battle with the Borg. She and you have just left me for the mess hall, or so I'm assuming as that's where Kathryn said you'd both head when she woke you. I've asked K-9 to deliver this to you after eight days as, with taking most calculations into consideration, that's the maximum amount of time I would be delayed even if I had to make repairs. I guess we just weren't quick enough but I hope that Voyager and the rest of the crew are safe. I hope that Donna is safe with you too."

Chakotay saw the sadness in the Doctor's eyes as he mentioned his friend, knowing the woman had been growing more and more subdued as she realised the reality of their situation and that the message would only confirm to her what she had been fearing.

"I've recorded a message for her as well, I would imagine K-9 has passed it on to her by now. I knew she wouldn't let me say goodbye before the battle so this was the only way I could afterwards," continued the Doctor, "Look after her for me. She'll be lost and she'll be frightened even though she'll put on an act and pretend she isn't. She's a long way from home, further even than all of you and she'll need a friend to guide her. Without breaking too many laws, and in the hope that the timeline has reset as it should, you will encounter a friendly time ship within the next two years I hope and they'll hopefully offer to take her home to her own time. Take care of her until then, she wasn't to blame for this but I was. I'm sorry for you loss, that I took her from you, I know the pain you're feeling now must be so hard to bear. I hope you find your way home. Goodbye Commander."

The message blanked out on the screen but Chakotay remained staring at it all the same, feeling the anger rising in him as he realised the Doctor's accurate presumption of their fate, knowing the Time Lord would only have made such a recording if he had been sure of the potential outcome. Without another thought he seized the console and launched it at the nearest bulkhead with a pained cry, the sound of it shattering doing nothing to ease the pain he felt. K-9 swiftly rolled beneath the nearest chair, clearly fearing that his master would look for more small metal things to throw around the room.

Chakotay fell back into the chair, once more biting back the threat of tears as the chime to the ready room rang.

"Go away," he said, company and reports the last things he wanted, "Computer engage privacy locks."

His visitor seemed intent to be seen however as his comm.-badge chirruped.

"Tuvok to the Commander. Are you unwell sir?"

Chakotay bit back a growl, "No Lieutenant I'm fine," he said, "There's no need to fuss."

"I was not fussing Commander. I heard your shout and the sound of something breaking and it is my job as security officer to ascertain if any member of the crew is in distress."

"Our Captain is missing, presumed dead, of course I'm distressed," said Chakotay before he caught himself, "I'm fine. Update me if there are any changes in the gravitational eddies of that black hole. Chakotay out."

He silenced the link, dropping his face into his hands, wanting nothing more than to open his eyes and find himself in his own office across the Bridge, waiting for Kathryn to summon him for their traditional afternoon coffee where they could better review the ships systems. He heard the whirr of K-9's wheels on the carpeted floor and looked up, managing a weak smile as the dog all but crept out of his hiding place.

"Don't worry boy, I'm done with throwing things," he said, "Guess you're a little stranded too and I'm hardly much of a replacement for your mistress am I?"

"Commander Chakotay will be a good master," said K-9 trundling around to his side of the desk, "And I will help him on the ship as I helped Mistress Janeway. I miss her."

"Me too," said Chakotay, "This place won't be the same without her. Its just hard to accept that she's…"

"The crew are all unhappy that Mistress Janeway has expired," said K-9.

"I don't want to believe she's dead."

"The Doctor would not have left that message if he believed they would return," said K-9 sadly, "And I would know if he was alive."

Chakotay got to his feet, "I'd know if Kathryn was too," he said bending down to pat the dog, "The shift's nearly over and I need to head down to engineering, let's see if we can get you plugged in for the night."

"Affirmative," said K-9, with a wag of his tale as he followed Chakotay to the door.

The ship was far too quiet, where once he would have passed through the corridors and heard the chatter of off duty crewmembers or those moving between the departments Chakotay now found only quiet, the forlorn looks sent his way cutting him to the quick as he was at a loss to help them. Kathryn's crew were grieving for her but they were forced to do so privately until he gave the order to make her death official. He wanted to ease their pain but he feared that action would only increase his own, recording her death and assuming her position still too much for him to bear.

The trip to engineering seemed to take far too long and Chakotay felt the weariness of the passed eight days catching up on him as he finally reached the door and stepped inside. He looked up at the swirling depths of the warp core, looking none the worse for the dampening field that had crippled it in the battle. Eight days in orbit and a grief stricken B'Elanna had clearly filled the engineering team with a new sense of purpose, every surface immaculate and every system at optimum efficiency as they idled in space. Chakotay made his way towards the central hub, stopping only when he reached the power conduit B'Elanna had rigged for K-9 and plugging the little dog in for the night. He patted the metallic head, smiling at the tinny voice that bid him goodnight with all the affection of any mutt for his master.

He got back to his feet and turned to see B'Elanna waiting for his attention, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi B'Elanna, I thought I'd come and see how things were going," said Chakotay, crossing to her side.

"The same as it was when you came down ninety minutes ago," she said, "The engines are at maximum efficiency, warp drive is online and fully operational and the gravitational eddies from the black hole are bouncing off our shields without a worry. Now the important question, when did you last eat?"

Chakotay frowned, "What?"

"Eat," said B'Elanna, "Food. Its what humans do when they want to stay alive and what I spend half my time fixing replicators for."

"I'll grab something later," said Chakotay, feigning interest in the nearest console.

"Chakotay, you need to take care of yourself," said B'Elanna, her small hand resting on his shoulder, "I've not seen you in the mess hall since the morning before the battle, you've lost weight, you look as though you've not slept for a month and its breaking my heart. It would break the Captain's too if she could see you this way."

"Well she can't can she!" said Chakotay bitterly, before he hung his head, "I'm sorry B'Elanna, I'm snapping at everyone today."

B'Elanna rubbed his back in slow circles, feeling the tension that lingered in every muscle, "You need to let yourself grieve for her Chakotay. This won't begin to heal until you do," she said, "We've all spent eight days wishing that someone would hail the ship and we'd hear her voice when we answered it but we all know that's not going to happen."

Chakotay tipped his head back to better tame the tears that welled in his eyes, "I will not do this in here," he said to himself though he knew B'Elanna would hear him.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she leant into his side, "Come on," she said, softly though there was an undertone to her voice that brokered no argument, "Let's go somewhere quiet and we can talk. I'm not leaving you until I've seen you eat something either."

"I have things that need doing B'Elanna."

"And an entire crew to do them for you," said the Klingon, "Even the Captain knew when the Alpha shift ended. Its either me or I'll have the Doc label you unfit for duty."

Chakotay relented and followed her to the door, knowing fighting with her would get him nowhere even if he had the strength left in him to stand up to her. They had soon travelled to the corridor that held his quarters but he held her back as she headed to his door.

"I'm not sleeping in there right now," he said before he went to Kathryn's door and tapped in the new security codes, noticing B'Elanna's quizzical frown, "I feel closer to her in here."

B'Elanna followed him over the threshold, seeing several of his possessions set to one side of the Captain's desk while the rest of the space looked the same way it had been the last time she had been called to fix the replicator. She quickly took hold of his arm to cease his pacing and led him to the view port and sitting him down, his large hands dwarfing hers but she held them all the same.

"Talk to me," she said softly.

Chakotay kept his gaze on their entwined hands, wondering when the temperamental young woman before him had become like a younger sister to him, "What's there to say B'Elanna?" he said, "There's only one thing left for me to say about Kathryn and I don't know if I have the strength to. I just don't want to accept it."

"And that's why it hurts all the more," said B'Elanna, "When we were by the black hole, waiting for her and the Doctor, I kept hoping but as soon as we moved away I knew that she'd gone. I went to bed that night and I cried so hard, I threw things about and I blamed everyone I could think of and it hurt like hell but in the morning and everyday since, its felt a little easier. I miss her and I know this pain won't go away for a long time but she wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives mourning her."

"I don't know how to mourn her," said Chakotay, "I've lost so many people, this should be as common to me as breathing but how do I mourn her?"

B'Elanna freed one of her hands from his grip, reaching up to stroke his short black hair, "With your friends at your side," she said, "Hey, just think what Janeway would say if she was here. She'd tell you to pull yourself up and start acting like a Starfleet officer while trying to make you believe that coffee is the bane of all evils. She'd say, Commander if I see you moping around on the Bridge any longer I'll bust you down to crewman and have you scrape the plasma manifolds for a week."

Chakotay laughed weakly at B'Elanna's appalling impersonation, "You know Hickman can carry her off better than you can," he said.

B'Elanna cocked an eyebrow, "Should I get him up here to give you a telling off instead then?" she said before she patted his hand, "You need to find a way to grieve for her Chakotay because however harsh it sounds, she's dead, she's not coming back to us."

Chakotay looked back down at their hands, seeing the splash of a tear fall onto the back of B'Elanna's hand and realising it was his own, "I know," he said, "I think I knew the moment we saw the shuttle hit the Borg cube but last night confirmed it for me."

"Last night?" said B'Elanna.

"Every night my spirit guide has carried another creature to me, and I've taken the small thing in my hands and each night it's been weaker and weaker. Last night when she came to me it died in my hands and I knew then…" he said trailing off, "It had the bluest eyes, just like Kathryn's. I think it was her guide."

B'Elanna's eyes widened in surprise, "But you always said to see another person's spirit guide was impossible, that they were unique," she said, "How do you know it was her guide at all?"

"Because the creature that represented her was so true of her personality, quick, resourceful, adaptable and able to survive on her own, that was Kathryn," said Chakotay, "And I could see her guide because we were more to each other than simply colleagues B'Elanna, especially in the last few days before the battle."

"You mean you and Janeway…?"

"Kathryn and I were in love," said Chakotay, "I'm still in love. Getting her to admit it was like persuading a Cardassian that it was a good idea to free Bajor but in those few days before the battle, behind closed doors at least, we've been closer than ever before."

"Kahless, Chakotay I'm so sorry," said B'Elanna, "I thought you said there was no chance of anything happening between you."

"I guess I was wrong," he said before he met her gaze, "How am I meant to let that go B'Elanna? I loved her so much but I hate her for what she did, throwing her life away like that. I just want her back."

B'Elanna sat up, pulling him into her arms feeling her own tears break loose as she felt the evidence of his through the material of her uniform, "She did it so we could get free, she was always going to give her life for this ship Chakotay, we all knew that," she said, "She'd already decided that the moment the Doctor came up with his plan."

At the mention of the Time Lord's name Chakotay pushed back from her and got to his feet, anger swiftly replacing grief, "Well he should have stopped her taking that shuttle. All he went on about was how it was Voyager that had to get back, he filled her head with that and she wasn't thinking straight," he said, "I knew he'd be trouble the moment he stepped onto the ship but he dazzled her, made her believe those damn stories of his where he was the hero because he risked his life for the people he was helping. He should have stopped her; he knew what losing her would do to this crew. I'm only glad he's dead too because if he was alive right now and dared turn up on this ship I'd soon find out how those regenerations of his worked."

B'Elanna got to her feet, quickly stilling his pacing and taking her face in his hands, "Don't think about him," she said, "He's dead, he doesn't matter. What matters is that we honour the Captain and let this crew mourn her. You need to lead this Chakotay, they're all looking to you now that she's gone, she'd want you to help them."

Chakotay shook his head, "I can't be half the captain she was," he said, "She was this ship."

B'Elanna smiled, "She always will be," she said, "No one will ever forget her, I know there won't be a day when I won't think of her but she would want us to move on. Set a course for the Alpha quadrant and get this ship home. If you want to honour her memory and your love for her that's what you have to do Chakotay. Get her crew home."

Mournful brown eyes met hers, a pain deeper than she had ever seen radiating from them.

"She's really gone isn't she?" he said as B'Elanna's thumb gently wiped away a stray tear from his cheek, "Kathryn's dead."

B'Elanna nodded, "I'm sorry Chakotay," she said sinking to her knees with him as grief finally broke him, holding him tightly, "It's alright, it'll be alright."

"We don't even have her body," he said, brokenly, "And her memorial, I don't know the protocols for a captain's funeral. She'll want it done properly. She'd have wanted to be in her dress uniform. A proper Starfleet funeral."

"Chakotay," said B'Elanna sharply, hoping to keep his full attention, "We can make all the arrangements we need to in the morning and I'll help you. All you need to do tonight is open yourself up to grief and mourn the woman you love, not the captain of this ship. Mourn Kathryn tonight."

Chakotay let out a shuddering sigh and sat back from her, "Spirits B'Elanna how do I get through this?" he said, "I haven't got a clue where to start."

B'Elanna released him before getting to her feet, "First you're going to eat something because I'm damned if I'm having her decide to haunt me because I let you waste away to nothing," she said, "And then I'm going to sit with you and talk to you until you either fall asleep or tell me to get lost? Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Chakotay leaving the floor and moving to the view port, his hand absently stroking one of the blankets Kathryn often settled under when they had been talking over ship's business until late in the night.

B'Elanna soon returned from the replicator with bowls of soup from the both and she acted every inch the matron as she made sure he ate, Chakotay soon realising that refusing her would result in her doting giving way to her fiery Klingon temper. They talked of the ship, its running neutral territory against the minefield of the recent days they had gone through but beneath talk of warp coils and misaligned injectors Kathryn's ghost seemed to linger around them, Chakotay often growing distant and distracted before B'Elanna pulled him back to the conversation. Finally, with dinner over and the conversation run dry, B'Elanna broached the subject they had been so studiously avoided.

"You should pick some of her favourite music," she said gently, "You could play it before the ceremony and afterwards."

"She gave me access to some of her personal files," said Chakotay, "There's some music on there that she liked, saying that though I guess I have access to everything now. She told me her command codes before she…left."

B'Elanna covered his hand with hers, "Chakotay, do you want me to arrange things for you? I don't know how well I'll do, the Captain and I weren't exactly close when it came to being off duty but if it makes things easier for you."

He shook his head, "I want to do it," he said, "Its just getting started. I know everyone has been thinking it for days but it will be hard telling the crew that we're recognising that she's dead."

"It will help them grieve," said B'Elanna, "We should move on from the black hole too, start heading towards the Alpha quadrant again."

Chakotay nodded and got to his feet, picking up a photo from Kathryn's desk, the smiling faces of her mother and sister looking back at him, "If we get back I've got to find a way to tell the people who loved her," he said, "I guess announcing her memorial will be somewhat easier."

"The people on this ship loved her too Chakotay," she said before she followed him to standing, "There's one more thing we need to discuss, you need to tell the crew when you expect to be referred to by your new title, people are getting confused. You need to let them know when it will be ok for them to call you Captain."

Chakotay set the picture back on the dresser, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that," he said, "It would be like taking any other part of her name. It doesn't feel right."

"Voyager needs a Captain," said B'Elanna touching his arm, "She'd be saying that to you if she could. You know she'll be relying on you to finish what she started, you know the Marquis will be behind you and so will the Starfleet crew, they saw her faith in you."

"Let me think about it," said Chakotay, "I wouldn't want to even consider it until after her memorial anyway. I'll speak to the senior staff about the service in the morning briefing. Any ideas would be welcome as to what people want said, I won't know where to begin."

B'Elanna smiled, "You'd be hard pressed to stop the crew speaking once they get going," she said before she raised herself up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Why don't you get some sleep? The crew will cope until morning. Will you be alright?"

Chakotay nodded as he followed her to the door, "I'll be fine," he said, "Thank you though, I didn't realise how much I needed to talk to someone about all this."

"Anytime," said B'Elanna softly, as she opened the door, "Give the Captain my love won't you."

Chakotay smiled as he realised just how well the young woman before him knew him, "I will," he said, "I'm sure she'll be glad of it. Goodnight B'Elanna."

B'Elanna reached up and hugged him tightly before she headed out of the room, "Goodnight," she said as the door slid shut.

Chakotay lingered a moment at the door, the familiar sound of the engines the only noise in the dimly lit room. He contemplated returning to the Bridge, there was plenty he could do with the gamma shift but he knew he was only making work for himself in the hope of driving Kathryn from his mind. He frowned at the thought that not even one of Tuvok's mind melds would be able to erase her and he knew, despite the pain, he didn't want to. He looked over to where his medicine bundle lay wrapped on one of the view port chairs but for once he feared the images the visions would bring him that night, the thought of Kathryn's guide lying dead in his hands all too real now he had admitted it to B'Elanna.

"Computer, lights to night levels," he said leaving the living area and heading into the bedroom.

Kathryn's things sat undisturbed on the dresser bottles and boxes that had the spark of humour that remained in him wondering at why even a woman as practical as her needed so many pickles and paints to get through the day. He retrieved his nightclothes from the back of the chair, the upholstery still carrying the heady scent of her perfume despite it being days since she last sat on it. He got ready for bed swiftly in the bathroom; avoiding sight of his own reflection for fear of realising just how unwell he looked despite B'Elanna's care.

He headed back into the bedroom, discarding his clothes without a thought as he extinguished the lights and climbed into the bed, Kathryn's scent immediately surrounding him as he did so. Where on previous nights it had brought him comfort it now felt like shards of ice in his heart to be surrounded by her and get have such a distance between them. The reality of her death finally hit him full force and he broke, pulling the covers up over his head as he finally gave into his grief and wept for the woman he had lost.

xxxx

Chakotay stirred, pressing his face closer into the pillow as he groaned in protestation at being woken, the only comfort being the familiar warm scent of perfume that filled his senses. The insistent noise however refused to cease and he reached up to silence his own comm.-badge only to find it missing from his chest.

"Kathryn…your badge," he said groggily before reality flew at him from all directions of the dark bedroom and he sat up to find himself alone with the smell of her as a reminder that she had ever been on the ship.

"Security to Commander Chakotay , do you read me sir?"

He rolled out of the bed and stumbled sleepily to where he had tossed his uniform, tugging his badge from his jacket and opening the channel.

"Go ahead," he said, his voice still rough from sleep.

"My apologies if I woke you Commander," said Tuvok, "But your presence is required in the Brig."

"The Brig?" said Chakotay, tossing off the remnants of sleep at the word, "What's happened?"

"An altercation sir," said Tuvok, "One that I believe would benefit from your intervention as it involves our remaining guest."

"Donna?"

"Yes sir," said Tuvok.

"I'll be right there, Chakotay out," he said severing the link before he ran his hands over his eyes, his mind already turning over the possibilities of why Tuvok would send for him, the Vulcan more than capable of handling issues of ship security.

He dressed quickly, his mind cruelly throwing up a thought of him and Kathryn spending a morning crashing into each other when they had woken late for duty, jackets, boots and badges getting mixed up in the fray. Any other time the thought would have amused him but as he stepped out into the brightly lit corridor he was reminded all too poignantly that he would only ever be alone in her quarters. He forced back his melancholy as he headed to the turbo-lift, not wanting any of the gamma shift to see his grief.

The journey was brief and he was glad of it, not wishing to dwell on the memories of the battle that played on a loop in his mind whenever he could not find any other occupation. He could almost understand Kathryn's character all the better for it, realising her need to forever throw herself headfirst into her job to avoid the memories of the decisions that had brought Voyager to the Delta quadrant. He drew on his own professional persona as he stepped into the Brig, seeing Tuvok and two of his security team awaiting him. He looked over to the cells, Donna in one and, to his surprise, B'Elanna pacing the other, her expression darker than he had seen it in a long time.

"Report Lieutenant," he said.

"She started it Chakotay," said B'Elanna, before Tuvok could speak.

"I'll come to you B'Elanna," said Chakotay a single look enough to quiet her and he turned back to Tuvok as she stepped back from the force field that surrounded the cell, "Go on Lieutenant."

"Security were summoned to the holo-deck at two hundred hours to deal with an altercation between members of the crew," said Tuvok, his words identical to what would appear in his official report, "Lieutenant Torres and Miss Noble were involved in what can only be described as a brawl, despite both Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim attempting to separate them. After intervention by three members of security personnel Lieutenant Torres and Miss Noble proceeded to be resistant to questioning and so were escorted to the brig. I was contacted after they continued to be uncooperative with security personnel."

Chakotay sighed in exasperation, "And I gather as you've sent for me they've been as cooperative with you."

"You are correct, Commander," said Tuvok, "Lieutenant Torres I am willing to handle under standard Starfleet protocols for her insubordination but…"

"Insubordination!" cried B'Elanna, "Chakotay she was going around the resort telling everyone who would listen how she blamed the Captain for everything that happened. She said she hoped the Captain was dead."

"I did not!" said Donna, having to stagger back as she came into contact with the cell's force field, "It was you lot who were blaming the Doctor. I only said it was her own stupid fault for flying at that cube thing, he didn't make her do it…"

"It was his plan that had her out there in the first place you ignorant little…"

"That's enough the pair of you," said Chakotay, his tone having even B'Elanna shrinking back from him, "Squabbling like children. Torres you're a Starfleet officer and you're hardly doing the Captain's memory any justice behaving in a way you know she would find abhorrent and you Miss Noble might not be a member of this crew but I would hope you know how to behave like a lady."

"Chakotay the things she was saying about the Captain…" said B'Elanna, fury stilling her words, "I was defending her honour, the honour of my Captain and of my friend. Just the way Janeway would have done for any of us."

"Tell me the last time you saw the Captain brawling on the holodeck?" said Chakotay, "I don't care which one of you started this because I expected better of the both of you. Torres you're on report and you're lucky I'm not finding you a duty shift in the exhaust ports."

"But that's not…"

"B'Elanna, don't push me, not tonight," he said, "You're on report Lieutenant and confined to quarters until your duty shift starts tomorrow. You'll report to the Bridge as soon as the alpha shift starts because I'm far from done with you. Lieutenant Tuvok, kindly escort Lieutenant Torres to her quarters. The rest of you are dismissed, I want to talk to Miss Noble alone."

"As you wish Commander," said Tuvok, releasing the force field on B'Elanna's cell, "Lieutenant Torres, I trust you will do as ordered."

B'Elanna squared her shoulders as she scowled across at Chakotay, "I'll behave like an officer," she said darkly as Tuvok led her passed him, "Just remember that there are more people on this ship grieving for Kathryn Janeway than for anyone else."

Chakotay said nothing as Tuvok led her and the security team from the room, waiting until the door had slid shut behind them before he turned back to Donna's cell.

"She started it you know," said Donna, "It wasn't the Doctor's fault. Kathryn decided to fly into that cube…

Chakotay held up a hand to quiet her, "Donna I'm on a short fuse right now so let me say what I've got to say and let's leave it at that tonight, do you understand?" he said.

Donna nodded solemnly as he dropped the force field and she stepped out into the main part of the brig, "You sound like her," she said quietly, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Who?" said Chakotay leaning back against the command console.

"Kathryn," said Donna, "You sound like her sometimes, I've noticed it from time to time since I got here. Saying that I reckon I sound like the Doctor sometimes too…I sounded like the Doctor sometimes."

"I receive a pre-recorded message from him today," said Chakotay, seeing Donna's eyes brighten but he waved her down, "He recorded it before the battle Donna. He left it with K-9, knowing that by the time it was delivered there was no way he'd be coming back to us. He knew Kathryn would be dead too."

Donna sniffed quietly, "He left me something too," she said, "He said you'd get me home. I was hoping that yours was more positive but I guess he said the same to you. Can you get me home?"

"I'm not sure how he expects us to," he said, "But there is a place for you on this ship Donna for as long as you need it, though I think we need to establish a few ground rules."

Donna frowned, "Ground rules?"

"When the Marquis came aboard this ship we all promised to adhere to the protocols and principles of Starfleet, even those who had never been to the Academy," said Chakotay, "It was something Kathryn valued above anything else and something I intend to honour in memory of her. If you want to stay with us then you would be expected to become part of the crew and keep to those protocols."

Donna shrugged, "I don't know much about spaceships but I'll try," she said, "Do I have to wear a uniform?"

"The choice there is yours, we don't ask Kes or Neelix to," said Chakotay, "But the protocols and command structure of this ship apply to them as much as they will to you and they respect them. I need your word that you'll do the same and one of those protocols would involve you resisting any urge to scrap with one of your commanding officers on the holo-deck. You weren't a member of this crew tonight so there's little I can do in punishment but should an incident like tonight happen again the treatment B'Elanna received will be the same for you."

Donna's expression darkened, "Is that a threat?"

"A warning," said Chakotay, "I can appreciate your grief but you will find little sympathy from me or the rest of this crew if you try to blame Kathryn for the lives lost in the battle. The loss of the Doctor, however painful for you, won't be felt by Voyager's crew as much as Kathryn's will."

Donna bristled, "Because she was so much more important than the Doctor!" she said, "Do you even know what him dying means? Kathryn was just another human, the Doctor was…"

"Kathryn Janeway was not just another human," said Chakotay, "Even the Doctor knew that, the same way he knew that his plan was going to kill her. I don't know what he said in his message to you Donna but in mine it was quite clear that he knew that he was taking our Captain out there with him to die."

"He didn't make her fly into that cube," said Donna, "She was stupid enough to do that herself and he begged her to stop. He only flew after her to save her. She killed the Doctor."

"You'll be hard pressed to find anyone on this ship who agrees with that," said Chakotay, "And if you want to enjoy the rest of your journey with us I suggest you keep that thought to yourself from now on."

"Oh I get it, the Doctor's dead so I'm the one to blame!" said Donna stepping up until she was toe to toe with him, "Well I'm not going to take it, believe me. She flew into that cube Chakotay because she had to be the bloody hero and do you know what, I'm glad she's dead. I'm glad your precious Captain is dead because it was her stupidity that killed the Doctor."

"Well if you think that then maybe her ship isn't the place for you," said Chakotay his voice dangerously low, "And I would be quite happy to let you leave us on the next hospitable planet we come across. I will ask the crew, those who are willing, to provide you with the training you will need and I will inform the senior staff in the morning. Until then I would ask you to return to your quarters and remain there until morning briefing unless you would prefer the brig for the rest of the night."

"Fine," said Donna proudly though tears threatened behind her words, "I wouldn't stay with you or on this damned ship even if you begged me, especially when you want to make it her tomb."

"What I do with my ship is my business Miss Noble," said Chakotay, "Now I suggest you return to your quarters before I summon security to escort you there."

"Don't worry, I'm going," she said, "I might be from a time before all this technology was dreamt of but I know when I'm not welcome."

Chakotay didn't stop her as she turned and headed from the brig, her absence soon deflating his anger and making him realise just how fruitless fighting between themselves was. He knew he was unfair to blame her for the Doctor's part in Kathryn's death but his compassion was still too far stretched to forgive the man himself despite Kathryn's autonomy in her actions.

Knowing that sleep would avail him for the rest of the night he considered touring the departments once more but knew that he would only make his already on edge crew even more nervous. He reached up and tapped his comm.-badge, the request he was making feeling too alien but he knew it was a necessity.

"Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Have you retired for the night yet?"

"Negative sir, I thought it prudent to remain on duty until I was certain that the situation between Lieutenant Torres and Miss Noble was resolved," said the Vulcan, "Do you require any further assistance?"

"Not with regards to B'Elanna and Donna but I was hoping you could advise me on another matter," said Chakotay, "My knowledge of some Starfleet protocols are still a little rusty and I was hoping you could assist me in arranging a captain's memorial service."

The line was silent for a moment and Chakotay was about to check it was still active when Tuvok spoke once more.

"Aye sir," he said, in his familiar measured tones, "I am well versed in the necessary protocols, should I meet you in your office."

"Please," said Chakotay, "I'll be there shortly. Chakotay out."

He silenced the line and looked around the empty brig, the silence of the comm.-line as he had spoken to Tuvok reminding him that he was not alone in his mourning, however the Vulcan failed to demonstrate it. He turned to leave the brig, knowing his grief was a long way from leaving him but knowing he was taking a step that would help his friends and his crew begin to heal.

xxxx

Chakotay looked out over the briefing room, the view producing another alien feeling to him despite the number of times he had led meetings sat in the same chair but the thought of it being Kathryn's chair still riled at him, the same way he still commanded the ship from his own chair on the Bridge. He knew he didn't have long until the rest of the senior staff arrived and he had little doubt that most of them knew what would be on the agenda, the mood of the ship gravitating more towards grief than hope when he had given the command on the tail end of the gamma shift to move away from the black hole and continue on a course to the Alpha quadrant. He reached into his pocket, his hand closing around the four small pips he had found on Kathryn's dresser that morning, spares to the ones she had been wearing on the shuttle and now an amulet to him as he tried to draw strength from them.

Removing his hand he rubbed his weary eyes, sleep having proved elusive since he had been woken by Tuvok. He had stalked around the ship aimlessly when his discussions with the Vulcan had ended, keeping to the less populated areas for fear of worrying his already struggling crew. He had found himself in the shuttle bay and had spent several hours sat in the space the Sacajawea had once occupied, hoping against hope that the small shuttle would one day return.

He looked up as the door to the briefing room open, Tuvok as ever the most punctual of the crew as he took his customary seat. Chakotay smiled, knowing that it would be the last time they would take their established seats before the command structure of the ship altered officially.

"Good morning Lieutenant," he said.

"Good morning Commander," said Tuvok, "I trust everything is in order for this morning as you requested."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Chakotay, "I've yet to officially enter the details into the ship's logs but the announcements of the necessary promotions will completed this morning and formalised after the appropriate amount of time."

"I must say, despite my initial misgivings, I believe you have made considered and accurate choices," said the Vulcan, "Decisions I'm sure Captain Janeway would have approved of."

Chakotay smiled weakly, "I hope so Tuvok, I want this ship to run as well under my command as it did under hers."

"You intend to keep fully to Starfleet protocol in that case?"

Chakotay nodded, "As much as we ever have," he said, "I promised the Captain the day we began this journey that the Marquis would be part of a Starfleet crew and her absence won't have me break that promise."

The arrival of the rest of the senior staff ceased their conversation, Tom and Harry entering from the Bridge while B'Elanna and Neelix entered from the other door with Kes not far behind. They all took there seats, looking up in confusion as the door slid open once more to admit Mike Ayala, the man's bravado failing as he met their scrutiny but rising as Chakotay invited him to join the group. Silence reigned for a moment before Chakotay got to his feet, not wanting to fall behind time as he waited to see if his final invite was to go unheeded.

"I won't pretend that I expect you to be surprised with what I'm about to say to you," he said, "You're all aware that the time allotted for our rendezvous with the TARDIS has expired and that we're moving away from the black hole. I haven't wanted to make this announcement but not doing so is detrimental to the crew and despite what has happened we still have a long way to go. I have reviewed Starfleet protocols and, in the event of us being unable to medically verify the death of Captain Janeway, it is up to the senior members of staff to unanimously decide that she is irretrievable and announce her death. I have already spoken to the Doctor as he is unable to leave sickbay whilst Gerron is still under observation and he is willing to vote in the affirmative that Captain Janeway is deceased. I now need you all to answer the same question. If the decision is unanimous then I will formally record her death in the ship's logs. Lieutenant?"

Tuvok got to his feet as Chakotay returned to the head of the table, the Vulcan for once almost displaying his own struggle at relaying the words he had prepared for the moment.

"As chief tactical officer I have reviewed the final flight path of the Sacajawea and that of the TARDIS and I can only conclude that in all likelihood that both vessels were destroyed in the impact with the Borg Cube," he said, "It is my belief therefore that Captain Janeway was killed in the resulting explosion. Would all those in agreement please raise their hands now."

Chakotay watched as slowly all those gathered around the table reluctantly raised their hands, tears in their eyes as they acknowledged the shared belief that their captain had been lost in the battle. He bit back the rising emotions at the scene, knowing that the decision was unanimous and therefore official.

"I'll enter the Captain's death into the log as soon as the briefing is over," he said glad his voice didn't waver as he thought it would, "We will hold her memorial this afternoon at fourteen hundred hours. Although we may not have her body we will offer her every honour that protocol dictates and I will offer any member of the crew who wishes to speak about her the opportunity. The crew will be discouraged by the news but we need to prove a strong and united front to them and a full compliment of senior staff will see to that. From today, much is it will take me a long time to get used to the title, I will stand as Captain to this ship and Lieutenant Tuvok has agreed to act as my First Officer. Tuvok's position as chief of security and at the tactical station on the Bridge will be taken by Lieutenant Ayala. I will address all other personnel issues and promotions when the Captain's memorial is over, much as they are needed I don't think today should be cause for any sort of celebration other than that of Kathryn's life."

"Commander…Captain, if I may," said Neelix, stumbling over the title, "I have a list in the mess hall of some of Captain Janeway's favourite recipes, if you would like I could rustle a few of them up for after the service."

"That would be appreciated Neelix, thank you," said Chakotay, "I'd like you all to spread the word amongst the crew that anyone is entitled to get up and speak about their memories of the Captain and let your departments know that I expect all Starfleet and Marquis personnel to be in full dress uniform."

"Will everyone be there?" said B'Elanna, her eyes meeting his with a familiar determination.

"If we are in a safe part of space where we can come to a full stop then I am happy for all crew members to attend if they want to," said Chakotay, "Those whose beliefs do not accommodate memorials will not be forced to attend if they don't wish to."

"And what about Donna?" said the Klingon, bristling as she said the name, "After what she said last night…"

Chakotay raised a hand to silence her, "If Miss Noble wishes to attend than she may, she's already aware of the conduct I expect from her. She may elect not to however considering her decision last night," he said, "She has requested, despite the Doctor's wish that she remain onboard Voyager, to be put off the ship at the next hospitable planet and I've agreed to her request."

"What?" exclaimed Tom, "She's not exactly Miss Popularity right now but she'd never survive. She's from three centuries ago, she can't even pilot the simplest of shuttles."

"I'm quite aware of that Lieutenant but I'm not about to hold her captive onboard this ship when she has no wish to remain here," said Chakotay, "Until we find a suitable planet for her though she is under our care and therefore any crew members who wish to may offer her training in survival as you all learnt at the Academy. I have already provided her with holodeck simulations that will assist her. I appreciate that her opinions on the battle do not sit well with any of the crew but you are all Starfleet officers and a repeat of last night's fiasco will result in a fairly long sojourn in the brig, am I understood?"

All those gathered answered with a quiet affirmative except for B'Elanna who had turned her gaze to the tabletop. Chakotay knew he should call her on her attitude but his understanding of her feelings cooled any anger towards her insubordination and he continued without a reprimand.

"The next few months are going to be hard," he said, "Captain Janeway held this crew together through thick and thin and I know everyone will miss her in their own way. We have to rely on each other to get through this and support the crew as best we can. I may be assuming command but my door is open as it has always been and if anyone has anything that needs saying then they can bring it to me, however trivial. We will get this crew home, that's the greatest honour that we can offer the Captain. Unless anyone has anything else then I suggest you prepare yourselves for the ceremony."

Silence reigned in the room but Chakotay gave them all a chance to speak up, knowing there would be a reluctance in all of them but when no one stepped forward he continued.

"We'll meet in the mess hall at fourteen hundred," he said, "Dismissed."

They slowly filed out of the room, closer than usual and Chakotay couldn't miss the small comforting touches they offered each other as they realised the acknowledgement of the Captain's death. Only Tuvok remained behind when they had all left, silently getting to his feet and stepping to Chakotay's side.

"I have served under your command before sir," he said, "Despite my true purpose in the Marquis and your integrity and knowledge, however misplaced, proved successful until you encountered the Caretakers Array, as Voyager did. Captain Janeway could not have left her ship in more capable hands and it will be my honour to serve alongside you."

Chakotay got to his feet and shook the Vulcan's hand, "I'm glad you agreed to do so," he said, "We may not agree on all occasions in the future but I know Kathryn trusted your judgement and I will endeavour to do the same. We will get this crew home Tuvok, that's what her sacrifice was for."

"Then we shall endeavour to honour that sacrifice, Captain," said Tuvok, "If there is nothing else sir, I must speak with my former security team and Lieutenant Ayala."

Chakotay nodded, "Dismissed Lieutenant."

He watched Tuvok go, knowing that he would be an able First Officer but any friendship would be a long time coming between them. The silence of the room was almost palpable as he thought of what was going on beyond the doors, members of the crew learning that their former Captain was now being formally mourned by the entire ship. He knew only one task remained for him to complete but the thought of officially recording her death in the ship's log kept him in his seat, wanting to cling for a few more moments onto the hope that she could still be alive. He didn't look up as he heard the door open, assuming it would be one of the senior staff returning to speak to him and hoping they would have the common sense to leave him alone when they saw him but it was a now familiar London accent that cut through the quiet of the room.

"You've given up then?" said Donna folding her arms over her chest, "Tom told me about the memorial."

"Its time that we all tried to move on," said Chakotay, "I imagine Tom also told you that I have asked the senior staff to assist you in preparing to leave us."

Donna nodded, "He's offered to give me some piloting lessons on the holodeck and Neelix said he'd teach me some of his legendary survival skills."

Chakotay managed a weak smile, "I would suggest maybe speaking to Ayala or Tuvok with regards to help in that area," he said, "I'll help you where I can but I have to give the majority of my attention to the ship right now."

"I understand," said Donna, "Thank you for asking them to help me."

"As I said last night Miss Noble, the Doctor requested that we keep you in our care and I will until we find a suitable place for you to leave us," said Chakotay, "If you are still in need of training I will assign crew members to help you, all are well versed in Starfleet training and could pass the information on to you, you needn't rely on the senior staff."

"Thank you," said Donna, heading to the door, "I'll come back to you if I need any help. Commander?"

"Its Captain now Miss Noble," said Chakotay sadly, "Was there something else?"

"At Captain Janeway's memorial, well I was wondering if you planned to say a few words about the Doctor," said Donna, "If not I have a few things I'd like to…"

"The memorial service this afternoon is for Kathryn Janeway. The crew would not take kindly to me mentioning the man who led her to her death whilst they are mourning her. If you wish to hold a similar service for your friend then you may request the use of the mess hall and make your own arrangements, anyone who wishes to attend may do so."

Donna bit back a sob, "Please Chakotay, I only want to say a few words," she said, "He was a much a part of saving this ship as Captain Janeway was."

"I'm sorry Donna but the crew would object," he said, "You already know their feelings on the issue. I know you're hurting but I have to put this crew first."

Donna nodded sadly, "I understand," she said, "He never meant for her to get hurt you know, she was his hero and I've not met many people he's been so fond of. Even if you can't say anything today I just want you to know that he never meant for her to get hurt."

Chakotay was silent for a moment but spoke as he heard her turn to the door, "I'm sorry you lost your friend Donna."

"I'm sorry you lost Kathryn," she said, "If it's alright I'd like to be there at the service this afternoon."

"All personnel aboard the ship are welcome," he said, "And I think Kathryn would have liked you to be there."

"Then I'll be there," said Donna, "See you later."

Chakotay watched her go, the slump of her shoulders paining him as he recalled the vibrant woman they had first welcomed aboard the ship. He wanted to call out to her and ask her to stay but he knew there was little left to be said between them and the prospect of a fight still loomed as her loyalty remained staunchly to the Doctor whilst his lay with Kathryn's memory. When the door finally closed he got to his feet, heading to the opposite door and out onto the Bridge. He saw Tom turn from the helm, clearly expecting a reprimand for having contacted Donna but Chakotay knew the younger man was struggling between his ship and his friend and offered him a familiar nod of acknowledgement, seeing him relax as he did so.

"Report," he said, almost taking his customary chair before he settled in the Captain's chair.

"We're currently at warp five Captain with a clear run ahead," said Tom, "All engines are functioning at maximum efficiency."

"Acknowledged, maintain current speed until we find a suitable place in space to halt the ship before fourteen hundred hours," said Chakotay, feeling more than a little out of place with his new title, "Ensign Kim, I want to keep all short range and long range scanners on the look out for anything remotely Borg in nature. We also need to find a warp capable M Class planet where Miss Noble can disembark and a place to trade wouldn't go amiss, the battle ate up quite a few of our supplies."

"Aye sir," said Harry, the boy's voice holding none of its usual enthusiasm for his job.

Chakotay looked up as he heard the turbo lift door open, Tuvok and Ayala both returning to the Bridge, the Vulcan directing the former Marquis to the tactical station before descending to the lower level. Chakotay waved him into the chair beside him, realising that he would soon grow used to a Vulcan profile to his left as they continued their journey.

"Lieutenant Ayala welcome to your first day at tactical," he said, "I want a full check on the weapons array and on our defences, we may have got passed the Borg but that does not mean that they won't choose to pursue us. Have a report on my desk by the end of the shift."

"Aye Captain."

Chakotay looked out over the Bridge, everything running as smoothly as it should and realising he had no reason to remain when he had duties to attend to elsewhere.

"Commander Tuvok, you have the Bridge," he said, getting to his feet, "I'll be in the…my ready room."

"Aye sir," said the Vulcan, his face not showing any sign of having noticed the slip in his words.

Chakotay left the Bridge and headed to the ready room, the scent of Kathryn's perfume and the sight of her things paining him once more as he headed to her desk and sat behind it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone she had given him as she headed into battle, setting it on the desk in front of him and knowing it would be the first of many talismans to her memory that he would gather there.

He tapped on the console before him, swiftly overriding Kathryn's former controls and altering them to his own as the Captaincy of the vessel passed to him. With a final breath to control his raging emotions he opened his first log entry as captain, the star date he gave feeling a world away from the last he had entered in his personal logs the night before the battle. The entry then had been full of hope for what lay ahead of them, Kathryn's willingness to pursue a relationship despite there positions leaving him in little doubt that their journey home was not to be as lonely as the first two and a half years had been.

He paused a moment, pushing away the lingering memory of old hopes before he began to speak again.

"It is with regret that my first entry as Captain of the ship should be to report and formalise the death of Captain Kathryn Janeway who was killed in battle against the Borg. She gave her life for the safety of her ship and her crew and I'm sure her heroism will be noted in the logs of the majority of her former crew. It is my intention, when we succeed in returning to the Alpha quadrant, to recommend her to the Admiralty for a posthumous medal of valour," he said forcing back the tears from his eyes, "I will keep any further comments with regards to the officer we have lost for my personal logs but I will state here that it is my full intention to maintain her honour and her memory onboard this ship and complete the task she appointed herself in getting this crew home. I will ensure that Kathryn Janeway did not give her life in vain. Computer end log."

He sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his eyes as the computer beeped to acknowledge the saved entry. He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling willing himself not to cry for fear of someone walking in from the Bridge. He heard a beep but ignored it; the thought of crew reports unappealing to him but the voice that rang out had him nearly leaping out of his chair.

"Chakotay if you're listening to this then it means that at least part of my plan failed and the shuttle I was in has been assimilated or been destroyed and I'm so sorry that I broke my promise to you."

Chakotay sat up, regarding the screen and Kathryn's image upon it, recognising her clothes from the night he had first kissed her. He pressed a hand to his mouth, placing a barrier against the rising emotions as he realised she had prepared for her death almost as soon as they had decided upon their plan for facing the Borg.

"I've encrypted this message to play when you and you alone formalise my death in the ship's logs, so if this is playing then I'm happy because you're safe and I'm hoping Voyager and her crew are too. As I'm recording this you're no more than a room away from me and you don't know how hard it is for me to resist calling you back, I'm only ever comforted when you're at my side now. There's so much I want to say to you Chakotay but I don't have the courage to now and I don't know if I'll find the courage to before we face the Borg. Even if I haven't though I can tell you now that you have been the best friend I've ever had and I am so glad, despite everything, that we have gone through this journey together. I'm only sorry I can't be with you until the end.

"I only have one request because I know you too well and I know how you'll be reacting to things. Don't blame the Doctor for my death. He warned me about the risks when I decided to take on the piloting role. I made the choice to fly out and meet the Borg, it was my decision and not his. He and Donna are our friends and they should remain yours. I did this to us Chakotay, not him. I know you're hurting right now and I would give the world to be able to put my arms around you and tell you it'll be alright. It will be alright Chakotay."

Kathryn paused to wipe away the tears that had been flowing down her cheeks as she spoke, Chakotay absently mimicking her as she did so.

"Take care of the crew and do all you can to get home. I don't know much about what lies beyond this life, I used to believe everything was so black and white but your faith and your belief have made me hope for so much more, so I'm hoping now that somehow, someway you and I will always be together some how. I wish you all the happiness and luck in the world and I know you will get home. Take care my friend, maybe one day I'll see you again. Goodbye Chakotay."

Chakotay watched as she laid her delicate fingers on the screen before it cut off, her smile sad but resolved as she offered him her final farewell. As the image blinked out he had to hold his hand back from the irrational urge to snatch for it in mid-air, wanting to keep hold of her voice and her image if only for a moment longer. He tried to get the message to play again but the computer refused him, the message clearly coded to play once for him and never again; Kathryn in her foresight knowing that he would torture himself with it.

He dropped his face into his hands, feeling numb rather than any distinguishable emotion as he thought of the brilliant life that Kathryn had so willingly sacrificed for them all. Her message of farewell and her expression of relief that it found him well felt almost humbling, to be the most treasured friend and companion of the woman who had set out to be his enemy and jailer. He knew if he could have the time again he would have insisted upon his life being given for hers.

He drew a deep breath, the lingering scent of her that still clung to the room assaulting him but he allowed the brief comfort he brought. He allowed himself a small smile as he imagined her stood before him, hands on her hips as she playfully ordered him to pull himself together. It had been a necessary game between them as their friendship grew, convincing and teasing each other out of any melancholy that threatened to take them as they shared the burden of Voyager.

"I'll do you proud Captain," he said to thin air, "If not you can haunt me though I might just fail so that I can see you again. I don't want to say goodbye to you Kathryn."

He almost expected her to answer, her voice coming from across the room as she sat cradling a cup of coffee in the view port but as he raised his head he realised that it was a silhouette that he had to accept he would never see again. He got to his feet, deciding that his best course of action would be to ensure Neelix had everything in order for the ceremony rather than dwell upon melancholy thoughts away from the rest of his crew. With one final look across the ready room he allowed himself a small smile at the memories he and Kathryn had shared there before he left to help his crew heal for the future.

xxxx

Chakotay was sure he had never heard quite so many muffled sobs as he stood before his assembled crew in the mess hall. Were it not for their reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks they would have looked resplendent in their dress uniforms, ordered neatly into rows as they offered their final honours to the Captain. The formalities done with, Tuvok's help invaluable as Chakotay found himself stumbling over the necessary words, he had opened the floor to the rest of the crew and had not been surprised as one after another they stood to offer their own memories of the Captain.

He shared their melancholy laughter at the funnier stories and felt his pride in Kathryn double each time someone spoke of her bravery and her grace. He knew that the Starfleet crew would speak fondly of her, many of them having served with her from her first placing as a science officer and in her other roles as she moved up through the ranks, but the number of his own former Marquis crew who stepped forward surprised him. Finally the column of crewmembers willing to speak seemed to cease and Chakotay moved to end the ceremony only to see a familiar figure struggle to his feet at the back, clinging onto Kes' arm as she helped to steady him.

"Captain Chakotay, sir?" said Gerron, the title tripping easier off Marquis tongues who had previously served under his command, "I'd like to say something."

Chakotay nodded, waving him to the front of the room, "I opened the floor to anyone, if you're sure you're up to it?"

Gerron limped slowly to the front, his injuries vastly improved since the battle but set to plague him for several weeks even with the expertise of Voyager's EMH. He waved away the chair that Chakotay offered him, standing to attention and loosing his hold on Kes' arm. He wrung his hands before him before he shook them and held them at his sides, standing as straight as his injuries would allow.

"When I woke up and the Doctor told me that the Captain was dead, I didn't want to believe it," he said, his voice trailing to a pitch that was almost too low to hear before he hauled himself straighter still, "I thought it was an hallucination, I guess that's what I wanted to believe. How could Captain Janeway be dead? I asked myself that for hours, trying to work out how it was possible. She'd survived so much, while we've been here and before. When I came onto Voyager people told me things about her and the more I learned, the more I came to respect her. I'm not ashamed to admit when I came onboard I thought I hated her but what I hated was her uniform, what I thought Starfleet stood for. Captain Janeway was Starfleet but that wasn't all she was.

"She was tough as old boots at times, I remember when she thought we weren't up to scratch and she had Lieutenant Tuvok making us run laps around the ship. We all acted like children about it but afterwards, when we'd proved ourselves, she called us all into her and she told us that she was proud of us and we were proud of ourselves. From then on I wanted to make her proud everyday. I'm not sure if I ever did but I tried. I know though, that I was proud of her. I'll never forget Lieutenant Ayala talking when we flew out to battle, his story about our Starfleet Captain finally proving her mettle and Captain Janeway did prove her mettle. She gave herself to save all of us, that's a bravery I could never match. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm going to miss her."

Kes was quickly at his side as his leg failed him and he stumbled, holding him up but he quickly righted himself. He stood tall, proudly to attention and the action passed like a ripple through the room until they were all on their feet. Chakotay knew the sight would have warmed Kathryn's heart, the crew demonstrating in the simplest way possible how she had succeeded in merging them into a fully functioning crew.

"Tradition would usually have us release the pod containing the Captain's body but we can't offer her that honour," said Chakotay, half glad he would not have to watch her float away from them while part of him longed to be able to say that final goodbye.

He was about to continue to request those who knew how to offer a traditional parade salute but the faint sound of clapping from the back of the room quieted him. The sound seemed to travel through the room, passing from one crewmember to the next until the room thundered with rapturous applause. In shock he looked over to Tuvok, the Vulcan raising an eyebrow in question at the unorthodox salute before he too brought his hands together to joined the applause. The sincerity in the gesture astounded him and he soon joined the masses, barely able to suppress a laugh that Kathryn should be treated the same way they had a star going supernova, amazed by its brilliance.

He scanned the room, watching the faces of the gathered crew until he saw one now familiar red head stood at the back, her cheeks tear stained but her applause as loud and meaningful as anyone else's. He raised a hand to quiet the applause, the crew slowly trailing off but they remained on their feet. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around Kathryn's pips, remembering the words she had left for him when she had predicted her own fate.

"I'm sure the Captain would be proud to see the crew she has left behind," he said, "She and I often spoke about how lucky we were to have you all and I'm sure I still will be when we finally reach the Alpha quadrant. That will be the day we truly honour Kathryn Janeway but as we travel we need to make sure we hold to the values she taught us. Kathryn believed in giving credit to all those who stood for what was important and I know if she had survived the battle she'd be standing here today speaking about the Doctor. I've come to realise in the passed few hours that no one could have convinced Kathryn to take the actions she took but at the same time no one gave the Doctor the command to fly after her. He died trying to save her and trying to save the Alpha quadrant and for that we should salute him."

The applause didn't materialise as it had for their former Captain but the crew remained at attention, the lack of protest to his words was salute enough from the crew. He heard the ship's whistle sound that would have accompanied the release of the burial pod, letting the lingering echo of the sound die before he ended the service, reminding the crew that the memorial was as much about celebrating the lives of the people they had lost as well as mourning them.

As the service ended the people gathered began to separate off into groups, the volume gradually increasing as stories and memories were shared amongst the crew about both the Captain and the Doctor. Chakotay stood to one side watching them all, knowing that once they passed the difficult weeks ahead of them they would all be alright. He felt someone come to stand behind him but almost jumped in surprise as a warm hand slipped into his own.

"Thank you for saying that about the Doctor," said Donna with a small smile as she looked up at him, "I know it was hard for you."

Chakotay smiled, "I came to realise that Kathryn could never be persuaded into anything," he said, "She wanted to fly out into that battle and she knew the risks. I'm only sorry that we had to lose the both of them."

"I guess its time to stop hoping that they're alive now," said Donna, "Even though I don't want to."

"Me either but neither of them would have wanted us to spend the rest of our lives in mourning," said Chakotay, "I have a crew to get home and you need to learn all you can for when you leave us."

Donna bit her lip as she removed her gaze from his, "About that…" she said quietly, "I was always getting myself into trouble with the Doctor and my taste in men is appalling, I'd probably end up running away with some mass murderer alien with hidden tentacles. So I was thinking that maybe I don't want to go."

"I see," said Chakotay, "Are you asking for me to give you your bed and board for nothing knowing full well I already have a full crew to support?"

Donna blushed crimson, "I know the things I said were…"

Chakotay laughed, "Donna I'm more than happy to have you aboard with us," he said, seeing the relief in her eyes, "Its not sat well with me you wanting to leave anyway. I want you to stay with us, as part of this crew until we can get you back to your own time or we reach the Alpha quadrant."

"I doubt I'll be much use to you, I don't know anything about wark cores or tri-recorders. All I did in my own time was admin," she said.

"We'll find something for you," said Chakotay loosing her hand and placing an arm around her shoulders, "Even if it just keeping Tom out of mischief with stories from the twentieth century."

Donna smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you," she said, "Its good to know I still have a friend."

"More than one," said Chakotay, "You're part of a family now."

"Yeah I guess I am," said Donna, "I ain't getting no Yank accent to fit in though, mate."

"We like you just the way you are," said Chakotay, "Though what would you say to a uniform?"

Donna reached up and brushed some invisible lint off his shoulder, "Just not the red," she said, "Not with my hair."

"Not the red then, crewman Noble," he said, "Welcome aboard."

Donna stepped away from him and offered him a playful salute, "Thank you Captain," she said before she took his hand, "Come on, let's raise a glass to the Doctor and to Kathryn."

Chakotay followed her, catching B'Elanna's glance from across the room and knowing even she would come to offer Donna a home with them as she raised her glass to him with a smile.


	9. Survivor's Struggle

The Cube was eerily quiet but he knew it was just the calm before the storm. It had been quiet each time between the screaming but they had soon come again, leaving it long enough to let them believe they'd been forgotten about. Harry had gone first and then Tom, taken by the Borg to be processed. He knew he should be mourning them but instead all he felt was guilty, guilty that he had left Voyager with only half of its command crew. He hoped they wouldn't come looking for them, that they'd flee when they realised the Borg were nearby rather than try and mount a rescue attempt. 

So much for keeping the ship safe but he always knew, since he had been forced into command, it was Voyager that needed to get back to the Alpha quadrant; it didn't matter who was lost along the way. He heard the beat of metal plated feet on the grating outside his cell, one of the emotionless drones sent to take him to what might as well be his death. Part of him wanted to fight but he knew there was little point, the Borg more than capable of over-powering him however hard he fought.

The door slid open but he didn't look up, not wanting to see the emotionless eyes of the drone they had sent for him. He was hoisted to his feet, the strength of the drone greater even than a Vulcan with its augmented limbs, and he felt himself being pulled from this way to that and examined like livestock at a cattle market. A cold steel hand took hold of his chin, forcing his head up and beneath the metal and technology he was forced to look into two familiar dark blue eyes…

Chakotay woke with a start, swiftly banishing the horrible image that had taken him in his sleep. His scrubbed his hands over his eyes, feeling the familiar cold sweat he had grown used to waking with. It wasn't the first time his mind had created the horrific vision of Kathryn assimilated into the ranks of the Borg, the nightmare having presented itself to him within a fortnight of the battle that had taken her life. He lay back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, the aspect of the room familiar to him after two months spent in Kathryn's former quarters. He threw an arm over his eyes, trying to force himself back to sleep but knowing that it would be elusive, however he rationalised the image it always managed to disturb him. He refused to think on the odds of Kathryn having been assimilated, preferring despite the pain to think of her as dead than suffering the fate she had feared above all others.

He looked over at the chronometer and groaned, knowing when he finally drifted back off it would be moments before the alarm sounded to wake him for his shift and decided he was better placed to get up. He climbed out of bed and made his way on instinct to the bathroom, only calling for low lighting when he stood before the mirror. He took a cursory glance at his appearance, the dark circles common place beneath his eyes from his disturbed nights. He had seen the doctor about his dreams but the hypos containing the drug that would help him through them lay lined up and unused on the table beside Kathryn's bed, part of him wanting to keep the nightmares when he had accepted her death in every other part of his life.

He tossed his nightclothes into the recycler and tugged a clean uniform from the storage unit in the corner that contained his clothes, Kathryn's wardrobe and dresser left undisturbed since she had left them. He was gradually integrating his things into what had become his quarters but whilst publicly Kathryn was now only mentioned as a memory he wanted to retain her more fully in private. He sat down on the dresser chair to pull on his boots but paused as the framed holo-image of her that sat before him caught his attention. The picture had been taken in Sandrine's at a birthday party for one of the ensigns in engineering. Despite the festivities they had both been in uniform but their jackets had soon been discarded as they hade relaxed amongst their colleagues. It had been prior to their exile on New Earth but their friendship had already shown its strength and neither of them had been particularly interested in the rest of the rooms occupants, content to be sat at the bar in conversation while the party had continued around them.

Tom had been the one to disturb them, the holo-imager in his hand seeming to make him beyond all rank as he all but commanded them to pose for a picture. Chakotay had expected Kathryn to demurely wave her helmsman away but instead she had smiled brightly and shocked both men by wrapping her arm strongly around her First Officer's waist, posing for the picture. It had been the next morning when Tom had brought a copy to Chakotay's office and he had kept it hidden away at the back of his hand written diary since. He had been surprised when he had found the picture on Kathryn's dresser after her death, expecting to see photos of her family or Mark in the most personal area of her quarters, the sight once more confirmation to him of the feelings they had shared.

He reached out and picked up the picture, unable to keep the small smile from his face at the happy expression on both of theirs, remembering a happier time in their lives on Voyager. The gesture had become commonplace in his morning routine, as comforting to him as any meditation he could undertake.

"These dreams have got to stop Kathryn," he said to the picture, "Think you can have a word with my muse, if anyone can get it to straighten out its you?"

There was no answer forthcoming but he still took comfort in speaking to her, often ending the day with news of the ship as they had done during their shared dinners in her quarters. He set the picture back on the dresser and picked up his collar pin, still the one Kathryn had issued him at the beginning of their voyage. His pips, her pips, that he should have been wearing as an indication of the rank he was now addressed by, he still kept in his pocket.

"I hope Tom has slept on his hair brained scheme for that new holo-program," he said, "I can just see it getting out of hand but I know if I forbid it he'll only go ahead and it'll be all the harder to police. I can see why you turned to coffee, they run me ragged. Speaking of coffee, I have to remember to speak to B'Elanna about your replicator, I'm starting to realise that it wasn't just a case of it not liking you. Guess it's the mess hall for me this morning. At least it'll be quiet at this time off day."

He pinned his comm.-badge to the front of his jacket and double-checked the alignment of his pin before he got to his feet.

"Here's hoping today's quiet," he said, "But if it isn't I guess I'll have more to tell you tonight. I'll talk to you later."

He headed to the door, pausing between the bedroom and the living quarters and looking back. He smiled as the shadows of the room and the rumpled covers of the bed gave the illusion of someone still lying asleep. He allowed himself to imagine the faintest hint of auburn hair spread out on the pillow, the steady rise and fall of slumbering breaths beneath the covers.

"Goodbye Kathryn," he said finally leaving the room.

As soon as he reached the corridor he paused, forcing himself to leave any grief he felt behind him as he assumed the aura of command he needed on the Bridge. The route to the mess hall was thankfully quiet, the gamma shift still hard at work whilst the rest of the crew slept but the ship had been quieter in the passed two months than ever before, the corridors often empty even at the traditionally busier times of the day.

The mess hall was dark when he arrived, quickly ordering a coffee and settling himself near the view port, sitting back in the chair to enjoy the peace before the hoards descended.

"Couldn't sleep either, Captain?"

It was all Chakotay could do not to spill the piping hot liquid in his hand as a voice rang out to him in the darkness.

"Spirits!" he said setting the cup down on the table before him, "Perhaps a little warning next time. You scared the life out of me Donna."

Donna stepped into the dim light from the window a smile on her face as she sat down opposite him, "Sorry, I thought you would have seen me."

"Lurking in dark corners?" said Chakotay, before he frowned at the sight of her already in her yellow-shouldered uniform, "I didn't think you'd been worked into the shift rotations yet. Tuvok said he was going to keep you on the alpha shift until you were up to speed on all the Academy training he wanted to put you through."

Donna smiled, "I'm still on the alpha shift, I don't think Commander Tuvok is going to trust me on anything else for a long time yet," she said, "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come here."

"Same," said Chakotay, "I woke about an hour ago now and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Me too," said Donna, "My quarters were too quiet. I think here must be closer to the engines or something, it always seems more…homely in here."

Chakotay smiled, "I know what you mean," he said, "This place quickly became the heart of the ship when we arrived in the Delta quadrant."

"I've noticed how people always come here, especially after the bad days," said Donna, neither of them needing to mention the difficult trials Voyager had recently faced, "We've been a bit busy recently haven't we?"

Chakotay smiled, "In Voyager terms these passed two months have been relatively quiet," he said.

"I've still not had much of a chance to see you though," said Donna, "It's been a good couple of weeks since we spoke properly."

"My door is always open Donna, to any member of the crew."

Donna sat back in her chair, "You've been so busy, I didn't want to get in the way," she said, "Besides Tuvok's had me running around with this new personnel job he made for me and B'Elanna has been teaching me loads in engineering. I actually know how a warp-core works now."

Chakotay laughed, "I'm sure she's very pleased that you're not calling it a wark-core anymore," he said his smiled widening as she blushed but taking pity on her, "You're doing really well Donna. I only ever hear good things about you. These passed two months, you've really impressed a lot of people."

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" she said with a sad smile, "Its fit in with you lot or bust. Not many other humans knocking around the Delta quadrant so I hear."

Chakotay reached across and covered her hand with his, "If we find the chance Donna I will do everything in my power to get you back to your own time," he said.

"I know," said Donna, turning her face away but not quickly enough to hide the glisten of the tears in her eyes in the low light.

"Donna what's wrong?" said Chakotay, leaving his chair and taking one beside her.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's not nothing, Donna Noble doesn't cry for no reason. Even I know that."

Donna managed a weak laugh, "Tough as old boots me," she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "Just talking about home, it still makes me think about the Doctor. I can't believe it's been two months since he died. I thought I heard the TARDIS when I was sleeping last night and I woke up, thinking he'd be there. Stupid I know. I should be over it by now, shouldn't I?"

"The last time I looked there wasn't a time scale to grief," he said, "I'm not surprised you're still grieving for him, I know I'm still grieving for Kathryn."

Donna shook her head, "I'm not talking about grieving. I'm talking about the fact that I go to bed every night still hoping that he's going to come back. You've all accepted that Captain Janeway died and you've all moved on, I still can't do that. I wish I knew how to let him go."

"Well when you find the answer will you share it with me," said Chakotay meeting her gaze as she looked up to him in question, "I'm nowhere near over Kathryn's death and I feel the same way you do. I wish every morning and every night that I'll hear her voice."

"But you're so happy and you're always smiling. The other day at that party on the holo-deck, you were the one leading the dancing."

"Then I'm clearly a very good actor," said Chakotay, "Donna, its my job and its my duty to keep this crew's moral up because if they feel low this place won't function and we'll never get home. Just because I let people see a smile, doesn't mean I feel it. We have had some happy times since Kathryn and the Doctor died but each time I find myself wishing they were here to see it. I miss Kathryn far too much to even begin to consider myself recovering from her loss."

"You should have talked to me," said Donna taking hold of his hand, "I wish you had. I thought I was the only one still feeling this way."

"I'm sorry," said Chakotay, "I haven't really been able to talk to anyone. B'Elanna tries with me, she knows me too well and can see passed the act, but I guess I just assumed I had to keep a poker face in front of everyone else. No matter how upset Kathryn was she never let the crew see, I was just trying to do the same."

"Would you consider talking to me from now on?" said Donna, "I know you're the boss and all…"

"I'm also your friend Donna," said Chakotay, "Much as I want to maintain the chain of command, I'm not going to stop talking to you because I get called Captain and you get called Crewman."

"Well then, we've got an hour or so before our shift starts and I'm only with B'Elanna today because Tuvok is going out in the shuttle," said Donna, "Want some replicated breakfast and a chat?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," he said, "And considering I have an in of sorts with your CO, perhaps we could arrange for your to spend the shift on the Bridge."

Donna smiled, "Well if the Captain approves, I'd be happy to," she said getting to her feet and heading to the replicator, "Now how about a proper British breakfast, bacon, sausages, the works?"

"The vegetarian versions of the above if they're going and you're on."

Donna pulled a face, "Ugh you're one of those," she said, "Funny space man types."

Chakotay laughed, "That could be considered insubordination, Crewman," he said, "I suggest you feed your Captain before he gets cranky."

Donna offered him a playful salute before turning back to the replicator, "Aye Captain."

xxxx

"…I was so worried I was going to blow up the entire core," said Donna as they stepped out of the turbo-lift and onto the Bridge, "I mean, how am I meant to know what the business end of a plasma injector looks like."

Chakotay laughed, "Remind me to ask Tuvok to keep you off the maintenance crew rota for a little while," he said descending towards the lower level, "Report Mister Paris."

"We're coming up on that class four nebula sir, about ten light years ahead, and we're moving at full impulse," said Tom from the helm, "Scans show we're coming up on the coordinates Neelix suggested."

"Let me know when we reach the coordinates," said Chakotay, taking his seat, and waving Donna into the chair to his left, "Bridge to away team."

"Go ahead Captain," came Tuvok's voice across the comm.

"We're approaching the nebula, are you prepared?"

"Aye sir," said Tuvok, "Ensign Wildman is completing our pre-flight checks and Mister Neelix assures me we have the storage vessels necessary for collecting the gas samples."

"Very well, I'll notify you when we're in position. Chakotay out."

"Promoted already Donna?" said Tom, over his shoulder.

"Well you twenty-fourth century lot clearly can't cut it," said Donna with a cheeky grin, "I'll be in the Captain's chair before too long."

"If it gets me the day off you're more than welcome to my chair," said Chakotay as the helm beeped, signalling that they'd reached their coordinates, "Mister Paris, all stop. Bridge to away team, prepare for depressurisation."

"Acknowledged sir," said Tuvok, "We are ready."

"Lieutenant Ayala, begin depressurisation and open the space doors," said Chakotay, "Mister Kim, let's see how far we can stretch the long range scanners, keep an eye out for some suitable M Class planets. I'd rather restock when we're in good shape then wait until we're on rations again."

"Aye sir," said Harry.

"Captain Chakotay, the shuttle has left Voyager," said Ayala, as the turbo lift opened behind him, "And it appears we have a visitor."

Chakotay turned in his seat, to see a now common feature of the alpha shift trundle in through the door, "Hello K-9," he said, "B'Elanna's got you on deliveries early this morning."

"Affirmative Master," said K-9 with a wag of his tail before Ayala left the Tactical station to lift him down the three steps to the lower level of the Bridge, "Thank you Lieutenant."

"I'll have to see if B'Elanna can put in some ramps for you," said Chakotay as the little droid wheeled over to him, "How are you this morning?"

"I am functioning at optimum efficiency Master," he said, as Chakotay reached down to take the reports from the basket on his back.

"How I wish I could give that answer when anyone asks how I am?" said Chakotay, "Harry, looks like B'Elanna has detected a problem with one of the sensors. Will you take a look, perhaps you can give Donna an overview of Ops while you're there."

"Yes sir," said Harry as Chakotay passed the report to the woman beside him and nodded her up towards the station.

They remained stationary in space as the away team conducted their survey on the nebula, the Bridge was quiet save for the usual hum of work but the silence was occasionally punctuated by a soft question from Donna as she worked at the Operations station with Harry. Chakotay remained in the Captain's chair even after K-9's reports had ended and he had little else to do that wouldn't leave him with an aching neck in trying to peer at the console to his left. He knew he could find plenty of work to do in the ready room but he still couldn't bring himself to use it often, being sat on the Bridge giving him the chance to allow himself to believe Kathryn was sequestered away in there as she often had been.

Donna's voice finally pulled him from his reverie, the question amusing until he reminded himself of her twenty-first century heritage.

"I still don't get these star date things," she said, "Why don't you just use normal dates?"

"Because Terran dates don't always match up to other Federation planets…"

"Terran?" said Donna, cutting Harry off, "What's Terran?"

"Terran is Earthling to you B movie types," said Tom.

"Ooh nanoo nanoo," said Donna, "So what am I, like Terran-ese or something?"

"You're human…just," said Tom, laughing as Donna stuck her tongue out and rasped in his direction.

"Is that really any way for Starfleet officers to behave?" said Chakotay though he couldn't keep the amusement from his voice, "Harry, I think you should continue your lesson on star dates for Donna."

"Aye Captain," said Harry, "As I was saying, Terran dates don't always match with the dates of other members of the Federation so it was decided to have a date system that everyone could use, hence the star dates."

"Makes sense I guess," said Donna, "Plus it sounds fancy, which you lot seem to like anyway."

Chakotay laughed, "You're one of this lot now, Crewman Noble," he said.

Donna smiled, "And proudly so Captain," she said, before she frowned, "So if we were on Earth and using a proper calendar, what date would it be?"

"December fifteenth," said Tom from the helm.

Donna's smile widened, "Then it's nearly Christmas," she said before a frown took her face once more, "You do still celebrate Christmas don't you?"

"Not everyone, we have all sorts of faiths and traditions onboard," said Chakotay, "But everyone seems to appreciate the spirit of the holiday even if they don't believe in its origins."

"The Captain…" began Tom before he corrected himself, "Captain Janeway used to let us have a tree in the mess hall, so long as she got to put the star on the top."

Chakotay smiled at the memory, "I remember having to hoist her up so she could reach it," he said, "Tuvok decided afterwards to suggest the use of a chair."

"I remember her handing out the presents on Christmas morning," said Harry, "She made sure everyone had at least one present."

"Are you going to put a tree up soon then?" said Donna, biting her lip as silence answered her, "Was it something I said?"

Harry sighed, "It won't feel much like Christmas without her."

"And it would feel weird celebrating so soon after she…"

"She would have wanted us to carry on as we always did Tom," said Chakotay, "But to be honest with you I hadn't thought about it until we started talking this morning."

"You should do something to mark it," said Donna, "Like the Captain said, she would have wanted us to carry on and it might cheer people up a bit. You could do with bringing a bit of colour to the place."

"Well, Crewman, how would you like your first project?" said Chakotay, "I could put you in charge of arrangements, leave you to liase with Mister Neelix about the mess hall and Commander Tuvok to ensure everyone who wants to participate may. What do you say?"

Donna smiled brightly, "I'd love to," she said nearly knocking Harry sideways as she bounced on her toes, "When should I start?"

"No time like the present," said Chakotay before he sighed, "I guess I'd better start replicating presents for everyone."

"Thank you Chakotay," said Donna, flying down the stairs from the Ops station and launching herself at him. She hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You won't regret this, I promise."

The Bridge crew froze in shock at her action, such enthusiastic behaviour a world away from the teachings of the Academy. They waited for Chakotay's reaction as the red headed woman stepped back, their new Captain always having proved far more tolerant of non-protocol behaviour during his tenure as Voyager's First Officer but they had all noticed the change in him since he had taken over command. His laughter therefore came as a shock to all of them, more so for the fact that they had rarely seen a smile from him in two months let alone any indication of mirth.

"I have no idea what Starfleet would have to say to that," he said recovering before he shot a look at the remaining all male members of the Bridge crew, "Don't anyone get any ideas of mimicking though. Donna, that was hardly protocol."

Donna smiled, "Tuvok hasn't got onto the part about not hugging my Captain," she said.

"Remind me to have a word with him when he gets back to the ship," he said, "Now go on, you've got work to do."

Donna snapped playfully to attention, offering him a cheeky salute, "Aye Captain," she said before she headed back up the stairs to the turbo-lift.

She had barely reached the tactical station when the ship shook, various alarms sounding as the Bridge crew all flew into action.

"Harry, report," said Chakotay, the nebula before them glowing malevolently and clearly the source of the energy wave that had hit them.

"Scans are inconclusive Commander," said Harry, his concentration on his tasks causing him to forget the new title of the man before him, "The energy wave came from the nebula but I can't verify a cause."

"Chakotay to away team, do you read me?"

"We are here Captain," said Tuvok, "We detected the energy wave that hit Voyager on our scanners but we were not in the direct path of it. Should we return to the ship?"

"Mike, can the shuttle dock safely?"

"Aye sir," said Ayala from his station at Tactical, "Voyager sustained minimal damage from the energy wave."

"Bridge to away team, you are clear to return to Voyager," said Chakotay, "Mike, raise the shields once they've docked. Tom, back as off by at least five hundred kilometres, I don't trust the look of that nebula."

"Aye sir," said Tom, manoeuvring the ship away from the still glowing nebula.

"There seems to be a ship decloaking in the nebula sir," said Harry, "I can't get a lock on anything though, our sensors are malfunctioning."

"Red alert," said Chakotay getting to his feet, "Bridge to all hands, we have an unidentified ship decloaking off our port bow, return to your duty stations and await further orders. Shields to maximum and bring the weapons array online."

"Already done sir," said Ayala, "The shuttle is docked and Commander Tuvok is returning to the Bridge."

"Any luck identifying the ship Harry?"

"Negative sir," said Harry, "The readings keep changing and it almost seems…"

"Almost seems what, Ensign?" said Chakotay.

"Sir, its as if the ship is trying to decloak inside Voyager."

"Mike throw all we have into the shields, I don't want anything getting through."

The all looked round as Donna yelped, chucking something away from her which clattered to the floor near Chakotay's feet. The item glowed gold against the grey carpet and he stopped short of picking it up as he felt the heat radiating off it.

"What is that?" he said, recognising the old-fashioned shape, "Is that a key?"

"It's the TARDIS key," said Donna quietly, "The Doctor gave one to me and I was keeping it for luck. It's never got hot like that before."

The continuing alarm of the red alert drowned out the tiny voice to Chakotay's left and he only noticed K-9 as the android dog drove firmly into his ankle.

"What the…"

"M…Master Chakotay," he said, the small antennae on his head swivelling, "The heat of the key may indicate the proximity of a Time Lord vessel."

"But the Doctor said there were no other Time Lords…" Chakotay began before he trailed off, looking down at the key beside him before reaching into his pocket and curling his hand around Kathryn's pips that rested there, "Mike, lower the shields."

"Sir?"

"Just do as I say, lower the shields."

"But sir without the shields we'll be completely vulnerable to…"

"That's an order Lieutenant," said Chakotay, meeting Donna's eyes rather than his security officer's as he looked up at the tactical station.

"Oh Chakotay, you can't be serious," she said, hurrying down to his side.

"There aren't any other time ships in existence," he said as the computer warned that the ship was unprotected.

At first there was little change, the only sound being that of the red alert and the struggling sensors but then a familiar sound began to slowly overtake all the other notes of the ship. The whole Bridge crew stood in anticipation of either further orders or a battle with a hostile ship that was still struggling to appear within the ship. Chakotay felt fingers digging into his arm and looked down to see Donna clinging to him, her head moving swiftly left and right as she tried to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Come on, please come on," she said quietly, "Please, please."

She quieted with a squeak as Chakotay tugged her back from the hazy shape that was beginning to appear between them and the ready room. The haze soon began to take shape, stocky square lines that were more than familiar to the people stood on the Bridge. The lines were feint, a ghost of a ship that they could still see through, threatening to materialise and then fading again.

"What's wrong with it?" said Tom, leaving the helm to better see the machine.

"It doesn't take this long to appear usually," said Donna, "There's something wrong with it."

"Harry, Mike is there anything we can do to help it? Divert power from all non-essential systems if you have to," said Chakotay, "Throw everything we have into pulling it through."

"Our systems aren't compatible sir," said Harry, "We have no way of establishing an interface with the ship."

"Then find a way!" said Chakotay as the shape before them continued to phase in and out of view.

The sound around them continued to ring out in juxtaposition to the alarms of the red alert but slowly its strength grew, the ancient rasping sounds of the rare engine overpowering Voyager's own tones. Colour began to cover the ghostly ship, the grain of the wooden doors and the glow of the light from the windows bringing it life.

"It's getting through," said Donna, "My God it's getting through."

"Mike stand down red alert," said Chakotay quietly as the TARDIS finally stood fully formed before him, the light atop it flashing for several moments before it finally stood before them, conspicuous against the sleek lines of Voyager's Bridge.

Where before there had been noise there was no sound on the Bridge, half the crew avoiding even taking a breath as they waited for any signs of life from the TARDIS. The lock clicked, the door barely opening a fraction before the Doctor slipped out, dressed in blue rather than brown but wearing the same manic smile as he regarded them. Donna took a breath as though she was about to call his name but he quickly put a finger to his lips, his smile not wavering as he opened the door slightly further to allow an all too familiar voice filter out to them.

"Did you miss the class at Time Lord School when they told you how to land this ship?" said Kathryn from within, "How about having some regard for your poor passengers, I nearly fell in the damn pool! I've got bruises where I never knew I could bruise thanks to you. Bashing around taking us goodness knows where. This better prove more productive than your last little stop off, I can still smell that bog in the corridors."

"Oh I think you'll like this place," said the Doctor over his shoulder, "More your era."

"You mean there's no dinosaurs?" came the sarcastic response, "How wonderful! And just what number is this on your 'one stop until we go back to Voyager' tour?"

"The last one, I promise," said the Doctor, "And I promise you, you're going to love it. Stay there."

"Why can't I just come out?"

"Who's Captain?" said the Doctor.

"I've yet to see your pips," came Kathryn's mutter from inside.

"And you've yet to buy me a drink," said the Doctor, "Stay there, I'm coming back in."

"I can't see why I just can't…"

The Doctor slipped back inside, the door closing behind him and cutting off the sound. The Bridge crew remained silent, watching the door as if the TARDIS was an illusion fit to disappear if they dared utter a word. Within moments the door opened again, fully this time, allowing the Doctor step through as he led Kathryn out by her hand. She looked a world away from the woman that had left them, her Starfleet uniform replaced by a pair of denim shorts, a thin-strapped top and a pair of dusty cowboy boots. Her hair hung loose and long around her shoulders, pushed back only by the tie that covered her eyes, keeping her blind to the room around her. The look would have been similar to images they had all seen of people in the twenty-first century had it not been for the sword that hung from a belt around her waist, the guilded hilt visible above the plain scabbard. She seemed used to it however, not even flinching as it bumped against her thigh as she allowed the Doctor to manoeuvre her into the open.

"So what's the big surprise?" she said.

"It's a secret," said the Doctor, standing her plainly before them before he moved to her back, reiterating his request for silence from the people before him by holding his finger once more against his lips.

"It's always a secret with you," said Kathryn, "Half the time I don't think you even know where we're going."

"Do you want to drive?"

"I've done far better than you the times you've let me," said Kathryn, "I may have been two years out of date but at least no one got bruised."

"Until you got arrested," said the Doctor.

Despite the blindfold over her eyes Kathryn lifted her head defiantly, "Semantics," she said, "So come on then, where are we and is this really the last stop before I get to go home?"

The Doctor smiled widely, "This is the absolute last stop I promise," he said, "I just need one more thing to make sure the TARDIS can get there without a hitch."

"And what's that?" said Kathryn, "You've tacked everything other than a warp core onto that ship and the time we've just left isn't much less developed technologically than my time."

"Its not technology I'm after," said the Doctor, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You see this place we're in now, it's a little bit special. Some might even call it magical and it's that magic that we need to harness to get you back home to Voyager."

"Magic?" said Kathryn, turning her head as though attempting to glare at him despite her blindfold, "You want me to believe that the TARDIS, you're oh so wonderful Time Lord Time Ship, requires magic to land me in the twenty-fourth century?"

"You once said Voyager stays in the air on a wing and a prayer," said the Doctor, "The TARDIS needs to know where you truly want to be and this place is where you can ask for it but you have to believe in it Kathryn."

She looked set to argue but then her face fell, clearly not wanting to risk her return trip, "What exactly do I need to believe?"

"In where you really want to be and who you truly want to see?"

"You know that already Doctor," she said softly, "I want to be back on Voyager."

The Doctor's voice lowered, all joking removed from his tones, "Then name it," he said, "Reach deep into your heart Kathryn and tell me the three things you want to see more than anything in this universe."

"My ship," she said immediately, "Voyager, I want to see Voyager and I want to see my crew. That's number two. I'd give anything to see my crew, to see all of them safe."

"And the third Kathryn?" said the Doctor, "What's the third thing you want to see more than anything in the whole universe?"

A small smiled took her lips and her voice came out far softer than before, "Chakotay. I want to see Chakotay."

"Then here comes the magic part," he said, "You need to click your heels together three times and say there's no place like home."

"There's no place like home?"

"With the heels, it won't work unless you click your heels," said the Doctor in her ear, "Believe Kathryn, Make some magic and you can go home, back to Voyager, to your crew. Back to Chakotay. They're all waiting for you. They're closer than you think."

Kathryn smiled and rose up on her toes, clicking her heels together three times, "There's no place like home," she said softly, "Take me home please. Please take me home."

The Doctor reached up and unfastened the blindfold over her eyes, letting it flutter to the ground, "You are home Kathryn," he said, "No magic needed."

Kathryn looked around the Bridge, her expression wavering between elation and tears as she took in the sight before her, "I'm home," she said quietly, "I'm home. Voyager."

She stifled a sob with her hand as she looked at those of her crew stood before her, "Hello," she said, tears rolling down here cheeks despite her smile, "Don't I get a hello?"

"You're alive," said Chakotay breaking the silence.

"So it would seem," she said reaching out for his hand as though expecting him to be an illusion, a small gasp escaping her lips as he took hold of her fingers.

"Kathryn you're alive," he said tugging on her hand until she stood toe to toe with him, "Oh my God you're alive."

Kathryn laughed as his hand came to her face, his eyes searching her face as though trying to work out any trickery, "I've missed you too."

She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her into a hug, neither of them caring for the crew still around them or Donna's cries as she shot passed them and into the Doctor's waiting arms. She heard him saying her name over and over like a mantra, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

"I'm home," she said stroking his hair, "I'm home."

Chakotay pulled back from her only slightly, his eyes red rimmed and threatening tears but he smiled all the same, "You do realise I'm never letting you leave this ship again don't you?"

Kathryn laughed, "I might request some negotiation on that one," she said, "Oh Chakotay…"

She let her eyes wander to his lips, hoping the invitation was clear despite their crew around them but before either of them could act Kathryn found herself roughly pulled away, the force sending her tumbling back over her own feet. She recovered herself in time to see a now familiar figure holding a blade to her friend's throat, the rest of the crew standing with their phasers pointed at the extra figure that had come from the TARDIS.

"Lancelot, no!" she cried hurrying to standing and grabbing hold of the strangely clad man, "Don't shoot, its alright."

"My Lady step back, this barbarian showed you dishonour by laying his hands upon you," he said, "It is for your knights to punish him."

"Lancelot, there's no dishonour," said Kathryn pulling him away from Chakotay despite her smaller stature, deftly manoeuvring his hand that held his sword to the side where it could do no harm, "This man is my friend. He's Chakotay, you remember I told you about Chakotay."

The man threw a sheet of long blond hair back over his shoulder as he looked from Kathryn to Chakotay and back again, "That painted barbarian is your knight?" he said incredulously, "He does not look like a mighty warrior."

"My people measure our…knights in different terms," said Kathryn gently, "This is Voyager and my crew, this is my ship that I told you about."

"It does not look sea worthy and she does not seem to even move through the water."

Kathryn rubbed her eyes, "This is going to give me a headache," she said, "I explained to you about how Voyager…sails. You need to remember this isn't the same as Court. Our beliefs are different here, affection between friends is common and there no dishonour intended by it. The people on Voyager are like my family, my brothers and sisters. Do you understand?"

"So this man who lays his hands upon you, is brethren to you?" said Lancelot.

"In a way," said Kathryn, "We don't share any blood but the crew are bound to each other all the same. Imagine the bond you share with the other knights at Court, you would die to protect one another and your King if came to a battle."

"I stand for Camelot and her people my Lady," he said proudly.

"And the crew of Voyager stand for their ship and each other," said Kathryn, "There is no difference, except our women are equals and may be forthcoming as our men."

Lancelot bowed his head, "I understand my Lady, this Voyager Kingdom of yours has truly an eloquent queen."

Kathryn laughed, "I'm not quite a queen Lancelot," she said, "Now let me introduce you properly. Lancelot, this is Chakotay, my friend and if he followed my final orders, the Captain of Voyager."

Lancelot bowed dramatically, sweeping his long brown cape behind him as he bent his eyes to the carpet, "An honour to meet a fellow knight in service to the Lady Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled at the expression on her friend's face, "That means hello," she said, taking hold of the knight's arm and tugging him upright, "There's no need to bow Lancelot, remember how I taught you to shake hands."

Lancelot smiled, "Like a proper gentleman," he said extending his hand to Chakotay, "An honour sir."

"Nice to meet you," said Chakotay before Kathryn began introducing their newest arrival to the rest of the crew, accepting their warm welcomes of hello which some developed into hugs with those of the Bridge crew she was closer to.

Chakotay headed towards the Doctor and Donna, both of them happily watching the scene unfolding before them. The Doctor smiled as he noticed him, holding out a hand to shake his.

"Thank you for looking after Donna for me," he said, "She's been telling me how Crewman Noble has been learning all the tricks of the Starfleet trade."

"She's been a welcome addition to the crew," said Chakotay almost absently as he continued to watch Kathryn speaking to the members of her crew on the Bridge, "Who is that man Doctor?"

"Lancelot, a knight of King Arthur," said Doctor, "And a bit of a stowaway."

"Arthur? Isn't he a myth," said Donna.

"Oh it's a long story," said the Doctor, "And one better told in the comfort of the resort if you could spare the crew, Captain?…Chakotay?"

"The crew can be spared of course," he said, more concerned with the way Lancelot took Kathryn's hand with reverence each time they headed to another member of the crew.

"I'm sorry we were so long," said the Doctor, "We came as soon as we could."

"Better late than never is what I say," said Donna wrapping her arms around the Doctor's skinny middle and squeezing him tightly, "I knew you were alive out there somewhere."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head soundly, "It was touch and go but we made it," said the Doctor turning as the doors to the turbo-lift opened to admit Neelix and Tuvok.

"Mister Vulcan look, it's the TARDIS," enthused the Talaxian, hurrying down the stairs, "Captain Janeway?"

"Right here," said Kathryn breaking from her group of friends and heading towards him before she swiftly turned back and held up a hand to stop Lancelot who already had his hand upon the hilt of his sword, "No witch craft or monsters Lancelot, Neelix is a friend, as is Tuvok, even if they look different to us."

"I see," said the knight before his expression turned quizzical, "Such features…are they Scots?"

Kathryn barely suppressed a laugh, "They're from a lot further away than Scotland," she said, "Tuvok is from Vulcan and Neelix is from Talax."

"So that is why you require the ship," said Lancelot, "To reach barbarian lands travel by sea is essential."

Kathryn sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Oh I'm getting a headache," she said in exasperation, "Doctor!"

The Doctor bounded over, throwing an arm around Lancelot's shoulders with a smile, "Lance, my boy, we've got a lot to talk about," he said, "And there's nowhere better to talk than the resort, I've already cleared it with Chakotay."

Kathryn smiled, "Well if Voyager's Captain is happy with me stealing the crew away for a while, then we have a story to tell," she said.

"But you are Captain," said Neelix.

"Not yet," said Kathryn softly, "There's a lot that needs to be talked about first and I want to see all of the crew before any command decisions are made, if that's alright?"

"They'll all be dying to see you," said Chakotay, unable to get any closer to her as Neelix took it upon himself to take hold of her hand and lead her to the turbo-lift, chattering away as he went.

The others followed, the ship safely enough away from the nebula to be left with only a skeleton crew on the Bridge, some of the younger crewman happy to be given such responsibility. News soon spread like wildfire through the ship and almost the entire crew flocked to see their former captain's return. The party atmosphere continued into the holo-deck as Tom opened up the resort program for them, all of them as intrigued to hear Kathryn's tales as they were in the TARDIS' stowaway passenger.

Chakotay looked on as Kathryn regaled them all with tales of her time with the Doctor, months spent in England at the court of King Arthur as they allowed the TARDIS to heal. The Doctor would chime in on occasion, the two of them often laughing over some shared joke they refused to explain to the others. Lancelot sat dutifully at Kathryn's side, his attention riveted on her and brightening every time she brought him into the conversation. Chakotay knew he should be happy that she had returned but he still couldn't believe the sight before him to be real, his dreams often vivid enough to make him believe she was back on the ship with them. His dreams however had not had her accompanied by a handsome blond man who hung on her every word or so affectionate with the Doctor, the two of them never more than a few metres apart and swiftly gravitating back towards one another.

Kathryn herself seemed a world away from the captain they had once known, her laughter and stories freely coming to be shared with all her crew rather than with those she held as close friends. She was affectionate with them all, sweeping Gerron into a hug the moment she saw him and thanking him for his help in the battle, surprising some but most were happy just to have her back with them, the younger members of the crew who she had taken under her wing keeping close to her. Her tales grew wilder and more detailed, her crew on edge as she spoke of witchcraft and warfare, stories her scientific mind would have once dismissed as fairy tales.

"…honestly, this thing was huge. We fought it, Galahad was injured, so there was just the Doctor and I and all we had was Galahad's sword," said Kathryn, her eyes alight as she relived the tale, "Of course Time Lord here thought he could reason with the thing but the only reason it knew was that it was hungry and we were lunch so I picked up the sword, I never realised how much they weighed, and I started waving it around in the hope that I would hit something. Well I must have done and by the sound of it I think it was something fundamental, the beast shrieked and then ran away. I never did get to find out what it was."

"It was a dragon Lady Kathryn, that much you can be sure of," said Lancelot, "You were wise to fight it, those foul beasts have no heart beating within their breast, they know nothing of the reason of man."

"Well whatever it was it didn't bother the village after that," said Kathryn, "Which I'm only too glad about."

"It sounds as though you have had quite the adventure while you've been away," said Tuvok, "I doubt we have many stories to compare."

"I want to hear them all, all the same," said Kathryn, reaching across to cover his hand with hers, "I have missed you all so terribly despite the wonderful company."

"I thank you for remembering I'm in the room," said the Doctor, "I gave you time and space and a roof over your head and all you wanted to do was go home."

"Your cooking made me miss my replicators," said Kathryn before she pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek, "But thank you for the time and the space and the roof, all were very useful."

"Did you face anymore monsters when you were on Earth Captain?" said Kes, "I can imagine it was terrifying."

"Well there was one incidence…"

"Why don't you sit a little closer, you look like you want to?"

B'Elanna's voice roused Chakotay from the scene before him, realising that he had been leaning against the wall of the resort and staring at Kathryn as she told her stories to her gathered audience.

"I think the listeners would throw things if I interrupted the story right now," he said, "Besides, this is Kathryn's moment, not mine."

"I'm sure she'd want you with her, she keeps looking over," said B'Elanna, "I thought you'd be knocking that soldier fellow they brought with them out of the way by now."

"He seems quite reliant on Kathryn and I think it works both ways," he said as Lancelot gracefully poured another drink for the woman beside him, Kathryn accepting it happily before speaking solely to him for a few moments as the Doctor continued their story.

B'Elanna clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Not jealous are you?"

Chakotay shot her a steely look, "Of course not, Kathryn can be friends with whoever she wants."

"Except for blond Adonis type soldiers and a man with a mind she's always admired," said B'Elanna, "You're transparent Chakotay and you're jealous."

"I've got no right to be," he said, "Kathryn's been away for a long time, things have changed for her, she may yet move on with the Doctor once she's sure Voyager is safe."

"Captain Janeway leave Voyager by choice?" said B'Elanna.

"I need to check on the Bridge," said Chakotay, "If she asks…"

"She'll be upset," said B'Elanna but it was only to his back as he headed to the door.

Chakotay heard the door to the holo-deck close behind him and paused in the hallway, not sure what was making the anger flow through his blood but knowing that remaining in the resort with them would only make it worse. His head felt as though it was spinning, trying to comes to terms with the fact that that morning he had been still in mourning and now the woman he had mourned for sat larger than life just beyond the door, spinning tales of her adventures that seemed more than a galaxy away from them.

He heard the door open again and immediately tensed, his tone set to broker no argument, "Go back to the party B'Elanna."

"Oh she has, I think Lancelot is chasing her to the pool as we speak. I guess he wants a look at those barbarian ridges of hers."

Chakotay turned at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing Kathryn stood by the closed door, one hand on her hip that bore the ornate sword. She smiled at him but then frowned as she saw his expression.

"Is there something wrong with the ship?" she said.

He shook his head, "No, there's nothing wrong. I wanted to check on the Bridge though. I've never let Kyoto command the Bridge before and I wanted to know…"

"I finally get two minutes alone with you and you want to run away to the Bridge," said Kathryn walking over to him and laying a hand on his chest, just below his comm.-badge, "I thought you of all people would have missed me."

Chakotay pulled away as she moved her hand up to cup his cheek, the anger that had been simmering in his veins finally boiling over, "And I thought you would have missed me," he said, "But it seems you were to busy for that."

"What?" said Kathryn, "Of course I missed you. I missed you every day."

"Was that in between the dinners at court and battling the horrors of England or was I merely an afterthought when you were finally left on your own?"

"Chakotay why are you acting like this?" she said desperately, her expression saddening as he stepped even further back from her.

"Why?" he said vehemently, "Why? Because while you've been out there clearly having the time of your life I've had to pick up the pieces you left behind. I've had to command a Starfleet vessel to damn Starfleet protocols that I don't believe in. I've had to take care of a woman outside of her own time who was dumped on us by a Time Lord and doesn't even have a clue to work a replicator and I've had to try and be a counsellor and captain to a crew who have been so deeply in mourning they haven't wanted to carry on trying to get home. Two months Kathryn, two months we've had to mourn you before you waltz back in here as though nothing has happened."

"I'm sorry we took so long but we had to give the TARDIS time to recover, she was badly damaged in the explosion and it got worse when we fell out of the time vortex," said Kathryn, "We came back as soon as we could, but we had to stop on the way for parts and to let the TARDIS rest, the twenty-fourth century was too big a jump in one go."

"Then why not appear back on the ship when you were meant to," said Chakotay, "When we still had hope that you were alive? I held your funeral Kathryn, I pronounced you dead, I took your command and all that time you were…"

Kathryn's eyes hardened, "Do you think I wanted to be away for so long? That I even wanted to go in the first place? I begged the Doctor to bring me back the second I woke up in his sick bay. I wanted nothing more than to come home to you but this is not the reception I thought I'd receive, not from you."

"Well what do you expect when you turn up as though you've been on vacation?" he said, "Did you just assume we'd go back to normal or do even intend on staying? Can you bear to be separated from the Doctor and are we expected to take on your knight as well?"

"That's not fair," said Kathryn, "They're my friends. I won't deny that I've enjoyed my time with them and I want to share the stories I have with all of you but that doesn't mean that I've not missed you and wanted to be…"

"It doesn't seem like you've had time to miss us Kathryn," said Chakotay turning his back to her, "Now if you don't mind, I have a ship to attend to and your audience is waiting on the next instalment."

"Do not walk away from me Commander!" said Kathryn, echoing her words from months before.

Chakotay paused a moment in the corridor but said nothing, continuing on without looking back at her despite her calls for him to stop. Kathryn continued to call after him long until he was out of sight; confusion forcing tears to her eyes as her thoughts of their reunion seemed to fall in tatters before her. She leaned back against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on her heels as she cried quietly into her hands.


	10. A Shared History and a Fond Farewell

Kathryn soon lost track of time as she sat in the silent corridor outside the holo-deck, the Doctor clearly keeping Voyager's crew entertained enough that no one noticed her absence. She had dreamt of her homecoming for so long but instead of the solace she had recalled when she thought of the soft sounds of Voyager's engines they now seemed to sound out in protest at her return. Chakotay's behaviour had been nothing like how she had imagined and almost completely out of character and she found herself worrying how much else had changed in her absence. She reached down to her side, running her hand over the hilt of the sword that hung there and knew that she had changed from the experiences she had had since she left them.

She looked up as she heard the door to the holo-deck open and swiftly got to her feet as she saw her friend.

"I imagined you're a little overwhelmed with this aren't you?" she said, rubbing her eyes in the hope of hiding her tears but knowing she had failed as she saw deep concerning in the blue eyes before her.

"Why do you weep, my Lady?" said Lancelot, hurrying to her, swiftly taking her hand in his.

The gesture was common place with him and a part of his culture but for once it grated at Kathryn's nerves that he touched her so freely and she took her hand away, rubbing it absently on the denim of her shorts, "Tears of joy Lancelot," she lied, "I'm just happy to be back home."

"Your subjects are very attentive but you do not seem truly happy to be home," he said, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting her head in the artificial light of the corridor, "Your eyes once danced as you spoke of them but they swim with tears now."

Kathryn choked as she tried to bite back a sob, "Its just not as I expected," she said, "I guess the fantasy often outweighs the reality but I always thought…"

"Please don't cry," said Lancelot, "If what you have found here pains you so then return to the Doctor's magical box with me and we shall fly to another place, away from here."

"Its almost tempting," said Kathryn with a sigh, "But I have to stay here and fix the damage that I've done."

"And what about the people who love you?" said Lancelot, "You are a sister to the Doctor and to me you are…Kathryn."

Kathryn froze as the once friendly expression of the man before her deepened as his face descended towards hers. His lips brushed hers softly and for a fleeting moment she realised that she could consider herself a lucky woman in his attentions but she knew it was not what she wanted. She pulled away, holding her hand up between them to stop him trying to kiss her again.

"Lancelot, no!" she said, "I can't, its not right. You and I are friends, not anything more."

"You cannot mean that," said Lancelot, "We share so much."

"No we don't," said Kathryn, "We're worlds apart and nothing will ever change that."

"We can change that," said Lancelot taking hold of her arms, "Leave this place with me Kathryn."

Kathryn bristled, trying to shove his hands away, "You forget your place when you're speaking to me," she said, "Your King instructed all of you…"

"My King is not here and it is my job to protect you," said Lancelot ,"You do not belong here."

"Take your hands off me," said Kathryn, "This isn't like you, you're overwhelmed and you don't know what you're saying so if you step back now we can talk about this rationally. Step back Lancelot."

"And allow you to run after that barbarian captain?"

"He is not a barbarian," said Kathryn as she swiftly swept his hands away from her, striking as he reached for her once more.

She acted on instinct, falling back on her Starfleet combat training and swiftly knocking him to the ground. Where she once would have reached for a phaser as he tried to get up she now grasped the hilt of the sword at her side, the shine of the blade blinking briefly above the scabbard before she saw the terror in his eyes. She quickly returned it to hiding, her hands flying to her mouth in shock at her own actions.

"Lancelot I'm sorry," she said, "I never would have used it."

Lancelot got to his feet, his eyes moving warily between hers and the sword at her side, trying to hide his fear, "I believe I should take my leave of you, my Lady," he said with a small bow, "I…"

Kathryn watched helplessly as his words failed him and he returned swiftly to the holo-deck, jumping slightly at the automatic swish of the door. She went to follow him but then turned her feet towards the direction Chakotay had gone, torn between a dear friend and the man she had come home for. Unable to settle on a path she stood in place, her hands clenched at her sides before she tore at the belt around her waist, tossing the sword onto the floor with a stifled cry.

"This wasn't how it was meant to be," she said, turning her back quickly as she heard the door open once more and longing for a little peace.

She heard a familiar laugh and found herself glad at least that it wasn't a member of her crew about to find her.

"I think our stowaway may have got on the wrong side of B'Elanna," said the Doctor, "He looks as though someone has given him a slap. You might be needed to pick up the pieces Kathy."

"I suppose its only right when I did the breaking," said Kathryn, turning to him, knowing he would see her upset even if she tried to hide it, "Remind me again why we came back?"

"Hey, hey, hey what's all this?" said the Doctor hurrying to her and enveloping her in his arms, "Kathryn what's happened?"

"Everything," she said in frustration against his shoulder before she sighed, "I nearly pulled my sword on Lancelot, I was so ready to use it."

The Doctor pulled back from her, checking the sword at her side, "You took it out?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I went for it but it didn't leave the sheath," she said, "The fact that I even went for it is enough, he was terrified of me Doctor."

"I can imagine," said the Doctor, "His superstitions are enough that I'm surprised he only ran as far as the holo-deck."

Kathryn stepped back from him with a frown, "A real comfort you are," she said, "Anymore salt you want to rub in the wound? How about you turn round a tell me you don't want me on the TARDIS because that would just make my day considering I don't appear to be very welcome on Voyager."

The Doctor cocked a questioning eyebrow, looking towards the holo-deck door and back to her, "Have we been at the same party?" he said, "Because I'd say there was a fairly enthusiastic response to your return."

"From the crew maybe," she said, "But you might want to have a word with the ship's captain about whether I have a place here still."

"Is that the Starfleet way of saying that you and Chakotay have had a tiff?"

"I've done something to upset him though I've got no idea what," she said leaning back against the wall, "I saw him leave the holo-deck so I thought I'd come out to speak to him, its been such a whirlwind since we arrived that I wanted a few moments just with him and he just… ugh I can't even explain it. Its as though I offended him by coming home."

The Doctor leant against the bulkhead opposite, folding his arms across his chest, "Chakotay is a spiritual man but much as his faith blurs the line between the living and the dead he is also rational," he said, "And rational people know that, regardless of an afterlife, the dead don't come back. We've had the luxury of knowing we were alive and that the timeline was preserved enough that Voyager must have got through, he didn't have that. The last thing he saw was your shuttle crashing into the Cube and then we failed to rendezvous when we were meant to. He's been mourning you for two months, he's forced himself to accept your death and try to move on. You've thrown him a loop, the dead woman he loved is alive and I doubt he's quite sure how he should be reacting."

"I never thought he'd reject me," said Kathryn, "I guess it'll teach me to forget girlish impulses when it comes to men."

"This isn't a holo-novel Kathy, there wasn't much of a chance of you and Chakotay declaring your undying love across the Bridge while cherubs played the wedding march," said the Doctor, "Chakotay needs time and so do you, you might have known you were coming back but you've still changed so much in the year we've had away. Go back to the holo-deck, see your friends and tell a few more of your stories, let me go and speak to Chakotay."

"I don't think he'd appreciate…"

"Don't you trust me Kathryn Janeway?"

Kathryn smiled at the blatant attempt at reverse psychology, "You know I trust you Doctor but you're not exactly Chakotay's favourite person," she said, before she sighed, "There's no way I'm going to stop you talking to him is there?"

The Doctor grinned, "You know me too well," he said, reaching out and running a finger across her cheek in a gesture more akin to a father to his child, "Go back to your friends, I'll send for you when I have news."

"Just don't make things worse," said Kathryn before she held her hands up in mockery of him, "And don't give me the 'who me?' line. Keep me posted."

The Doctor saluted her, "Aye Captain."

Kathryn managed a weak smile as she pushed back to fully standing, "Get along with you Time Lord," she said taking hold of the hilt of her sword, "I need to go and rebuild some bridges with our knight."

She hugged him quickly before she headed back towards the holo-deck, hoping that her friend would succeed where she had failed.

xxxx

Chakotay sat in the dark of the mess hall, gently moving the four small pips between his fingers as he stared out towards the nebula they had originally stopped to study. He had sat in limbo for what felt like an eternity, half wanting to head back to Kathryn and the other half still irrationally angry at the time she had spent away from them. He closed the pips into his fist, returning them to his pocket before he ran his hands over his eyes, resting his chin on his hand as he returned his gaze to the swirling space dust outside. He heard the swish of the door behind him but paid it no mind, hoping whichever crewmember had entered would either ignore him or swiftly turn tail.

"You know they worried, Starfleet I mean, when a crew first saw a nebula up close," said the Doctor, "They were so enthralled by its beauty that they didn't move, some of them for a whole hour."

"Don't worry, once you've seen as many nebulas as we have these passed few years you soon get used to them so I doubt I'll go mad looking at this one," said Chakotay.

"Brooding away in the dark?" said the Doctor crossing the room to the view port, "Not exactly normal behaviour for you, especially not when there's a party going on."

"I found myself surplus to requirements," said Chakotay, turning to look at him, "And find I've had quite enough of Time Lord intervention."

"Well that's just too bad," said the Doctor, sitting down opposite him and propping a converse clad foot on the table between them, "Because I'm not done with intervening, especially when I've just had one of my best friends nearly in tears because of the way you spoke to her."

"The last time I checked Kathryn Janeway didn't send other people to fight her battles for her," said Chakotay.

"If this was a Starfleet affair she'd be in here all guns blazing but my girl isn't so confident when it comes to issues behind the scenes."

"So she's your girl now?" said Chakotay, "And just how long after you died did that occur?"

The Doctor folded his arms, "Now you're just being petulant," he said before he sighed, "Look Chakotay, we've thrown you a loop today and I'm sorry but if anyone is to blame for this, its me."

"Don't worry yourself Doctor, I'm quite aware of that."

"Then why are you treating Kathy as though she was something you'd scrape out of the plasma manifolds?" said the Doctor holding up a hand before he could respond, "And keep the witty retort, your level of comedy is rivalled by your Vulcan crewmates. The woman you love is alive and well and you're behaving like a teenager who's been given a curfew. Now I can appreciate that you've mourned for her, that you've had to force yourself to accept her death and that must have been so hard for you but she doesn't need to be blamed for living. She has begged every day that we've been away for me to bring her back to you."

"Was that in between fighting dragons?" said Chakotay, "From where I was standing it seems like she has thoroughly enjoyed herself without us."

"And I suppose it was a crime for her to ever smile over the course of a year," said the Doctor, catching Chakotay's questioning glance, "Oh yes, its been a year for us. A mere two months for you but a whole year for her, a whole year of waiting and hoping that the next morning would take her home. Yes we've had adventures while we've been striving to get here and I was not about to leave her to mourn alone in her room, not that woman, not with that mind and that heart. She shouldn't be blamed for finding some joy in what we've done.

"She's back on the holo-deck now, she's telling the crew her stories and each one is going to have them in awe, each one will make them laugh and she'll smile even through the bits that are harder to tell. She's a phenomenal actress and you know that better than anyone. She's the one who assured the crew you could make it through, she's the one who made seventy thousand light years sound like a task you could so easily achieve. She's protecting her crew even now, hiding the real pain that she's feeling but I know she's feeling it and do you know how? Because I'm the one who's had to listen to her cry herself to sleep every night on the TARDIS, I'm the one who's had to watch the light grow dimmer and dimmer in those amazing eyes. I brought her home when I could, the date was all I had the capability to achieve so don't you dare blame her for that."

Chakotay remained silent, staring once more out to the view port as the Doctor's words began to hit home. The Time Lord however didn't leave him to his thoughts, instead filling the vacuum with further truths.

"We didn't just spend our time at Arthur's court in England though we stayed there for a long time. Long enough for Kathryn to become a hero, the only female knight of Arthur's Round Table. We began to take small time jumps, staying on Earth but edging closer and closer to the twenty-fourth century. Each time we made a jump we had to leave the TARDIS to recover so we had to survive whatever the place we landed in had to throw at us. I thought Kathryn would be able to handle herself so I never worried if I lost track of her while I was having to chase after Lancelot," said the Doctor taking his foot from the table and leaning on it, his expression finally entirely serious, "One time we landed in a village in America, circa sixteen hundred but we never found out the exact date, a pleasant time for the most part until you take into account that we were in a village not far from Salem. Kathryn had a tri-corder with her, one of the only things that survived the shuttle crash because it had been tucked in her belt. She was using it in a place she thought no one could see but someone saw and she was accused of witchcraft. By the time I found her she had a rope around her neck and was seconds from hanging."

"What?" said Chakotay, turning to him in alarm, "They wanted to hang her?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "They'd already whipped her and she had a brand on her shoulder," he said, "Lancelot and I couldn't get to her and all the time this priest was praying for her soul. She looked so frightened, even more so when the arrows started flying."

"Arrows? I don't understand."

"Indians," said the Doctor, "They attacked the village and cut Kathryn down, carried her off. It took me three days to track her down but when I found her she'd been tended to with her wounds dressed and on the mend. They were your people Chakotay, some of your ancestors bearing the same mark that you wear. Their witch doctor had sent them to save her, the woman who was a favoured of the Sky Spirits and would be important to their tribe. Apply your own doctrine to that as you wish but even I wouldn't call that just a coincidence. We stayed for a long time with them, Kathryn seemed happier there than anywhere else until one night she came and told me it was time to move on. It took me days to find out what had upset her."

Chakotay waited for the Doctor to continue but realised further information would not be forthcoming, "I suppose you're telling these in instalments now then?"

"No but I'm wondering if you can work out what had upset her?"

"Judging by your story I hadn't seen her a while so I doubt it," said Chakotay, "And I'm really not in the mood for your games."

"You'd given up on her Chakotay," said the Doctor, "You gave up hope that she was alive and it broke her heart."

"And of course she could have known that however many centuries you were in the past," said Chakotay getting to his feet, "I'm done with this."

"She saw your spirit guide," said the Doctor halting his exit from the mess hall, "They taught her to communicate with her own and but she began to talk of another, she said she knew she was yours but one night the other guide turned its back on her and walked away. She was so happy with the tribe but she couldn't bear the pain of being with people who reminded her so much of you, so we left. She's been so quiet since, the joy went out of her eyes. She's dying Chakotay, bit by bit, only you can bring her back."

"Some would call that emotional blackmail Doctor," said Chakotay.

"And some would call it the truth," said the Doctor not turning in his seat to look at him, "The last time jump took a lot out of the TARDIS, I won't be able to leave for a few days, whether Kathryn Janeway boards the ship then is down to you but I wouldn't wait that long if you want to keep her."

Chakotay said nothing, turning on his heel and heading back out into the corridor. He moved slowly through the walkways of the ship, the familiarity of bulkheads failing to offer him any comfort as he pondered on the Doctor's words. He paused finally as a torrent of conflicting emotions hit him, alone in the corridors leaving him in disbelief that he was not in one of his often too vivid dreams. He wanted to return to the holo-deck, reassure himself of Kathryn's presence even from a distance but he realised the emotions that had rushed him had manifested themselves on his cheeks and knew he had to get control of himself before he saw anyone.

He turned himself towards his new quarters, knowing that he needed to communicate with his spirit guide to have any hope of putting his thoughts in order. He got to his door and went to tap in his entry code only to find it opening without the command. The lights were out within, rendering the furniture in an eerie glow from the nebula that hung off the view port. He stepped warily within, scanning the room in the search of any intruder.

"Apologies for the intrusion Captain," came a familiar voice from the corner of the sofa, "But being friends with the Doctor requires the ability to pick any lock."

"Kathryn?" said Chakotay, stepping into the room and letting the door shut behind him.

"So it would seem," she said, echoing her own words from the Bridge as she got to her feet, "I needed to clear my head after we spoke so I thought where better than my quarters. Imagine my surprise when I discovered I had a tenant."

Chakotay dropped his gaze to his boots, "It won't take me long to get my things together."

Kathryn hurried to his side, placing her hand on his arm to still him, "That wasn't an invitation to leave Chakotay," she said, lowering her hand but looking up at him, "Please, we need to talk. I owe you an apology."

Chakotay met her gaze, realising just how much truth had been in the Doctor's words about the light in her eyes, "Its me who owes you the apology," he said, "I should never have reacted that way to you coming home. You don't deserve that, not after what you've been through."

Kathryn's cheeks coloured, "You've been talking to the Doctor," she said turning back to the view port and sitting down.

"He filled me in on a few details," he said remaining standing, "You never said that it had been a year for you."

Kathryn reached out for him, taking his hand in hers, "I would have come home sooner if I could, please know that. I never wanted you to believe I was dead," she said, "It didn't even cross my mind when we were on the Bridge that you'd already done your grieving and moved…"

"I never moved on Kathryn. I'd forced myself to accept your death and I was mourning you but I was far from being able to move on," he said crouching down before her and taking her face in his hands, "All I've wanted since the battle was for you to come back but having it made reality…its hard to believe you're not some hallucination. I'm so happy you're home but I'm still so angry with you for risking your life like that."

Kathryn pressed her cheek closer to his hand, "You have every right to be angry," she said, "But you knew I had to do it."

"And I should have followed my first instinct and tied you down the second you told me your plan."

"A little barbaric don't you think?" said Kathryn beneath a weak laugh.

Chakotay smiled, "At least you would have been safe and you wouldn't have come back with two men who hang on your every word in tow."

Kathryn clicked her tongue, taking his hands from her face and folding them in her own in her lap, "I think you're jealous."

"Maybe a little," said Chakotay looking down at the contrast between their skin tones, "The Doctor called you his girl earlier."

"I'm more of a daughter to him than anything else and he's been a dear friend and mentor to me," said Kathryn before she sighed, "Lancelot on the other hand has been like an over active toddler since we found out he'd stowed away on the TARDIS. I do care about him, he's a good man but I'm in love with you so he never stood a chance."

Chakotay returned his gaze swiftly to hers, his grip tightening on her hands, "You're in love with me?"

Kathryn smiled at the look on his face, "Did you ever doubt it?"

"You were always reluctant to say," said Chakotay freeing a hand to run the back of his knuckles over her cheek.

"I was a fool," said Kathryn, "I've been in love with you for so long I can't even remember when it started. I could say New Earth or the day I met you, that time you brought me a rose just for cheating death."

Chakotay smiled, "By tomorrow morning I'll fill these rooms with roses if you want me to seeing as you've cheated death all over again."

Kathryn choked back a sob as a tear broke from her eye and tumbled onto his fingers, "I wish I told you before I left," she said, "If I'd known how things would be when I came home I would have told you a hundred times. I know I've hurt you and I understand if things have changed too much for you here. The Doctor has told me there'll always be a place for me on the TARDIS."

"I don't understand," said Chakotay.

"I don't want to make things difficult for you so if its easier if I leave…"

"You're not leaving," said Chakotay, "You belong here, this is your home, with the people who love you. With me. I'm never letting you go again Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled, "Does that mean you feel the same about me even though I cruelly abandoned you for two months?"

Chakotay's expression was serious as he took her hand and pressed it over his heart, "Kathryn I love you and if you love me I want us to make a go of this. I've learned the hard way what its like not to have you in my life and I don't ever want to go through that again."

Kathryn stroked his hair, "This will be hard, we'll have to make sure the ship comes first."

"It will do, I promise," said Chakotay.

"And we'll probably have to move shifts around now and then to accommodate."

"We've done that before when we've needed to."

Kathryn smiled, tracing the lines of his tattoo with a fingertip, "And much as I doubt we'll ever need a babysitter, I still need to research if there are any Starfleet protocols governing whether a captain's husband can take on her duties when she's on maternity leave. If you intend to let me have command back that is."

"Of course I do, I…Husband?"

"I realised when I was away that there was a vacancy," said Kathryn, feathering her lips over the path her fingers had just taken, "I decided I didn't want to end up like the Doctor, sleeping alone every night. Chakotay I could cling to protocol, argue it would complicate things but at the end of the day the only person I was ever trying to convince was me. I want you and I want us to have a family, not wait on the what ifs of us getting home."

Chakotay turned her gaze back to his, searching her eyes, "Please promise me you're not toying with me."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," said Kathryn, "I'm not suggesting we rush into this and I want us to keep this between us for the time being but I know we can make this work."

"We will, I promise you."

Kathryn leaned into him, her lips finally meeting his in a soft kiss that swiftly grew in passion, their individual times apart manifesting in their shared embrace. Kathryn slipped from the sofa, pushing him softly back onto the carpeted floor before settling herself over him. She clung to the front of his jacket as he gently rolled them over, pillowing her head on his arm as his other hand trailed down her side against the thin material of her top.

"Did I mention I love the new wardrobe?" he said, trailing his lips onto her neck.

Kathryn sighed softly under his attentions, "You should see what else I have," she said, "A couple of the places we went to had some wonderful places for shopping and I always had you in mind."

"Would you be offended if I was more interested in what was underneath it?"

Kathryn was about to answer when the familiar sound of the comm.-badge chirruped between them.

"Torres to Chakotay."

Kathryn groaned, "Ignore it, please."

"Captain do you copy?"

Chakotay lifted himself up on one arm, "Would you be angry if I told you B'Elanna knows about us?"

"The crew know?"

Chakotay shook his head, "Just B'Elanna," he said, "She was a helping hand after the battle and I ended up confiding in her."

"Captain are you there?"

"Let me get rid of her and she can keep everyone else off our backs," said Chakotay, smiling as she nodded before he tapped his comm.-badge, "I'm here B'Elanna, is there a problem?"

"Just that the Captain of the ship appears to be missing and I have both the Doctor and that Lancelot fellow causing havoc," said B'Elanna, "Wherever you're hiding you need to get back to the holo-deck."

Chakotay frowned, covering his badge, "I should probably go."

Kathryn wrapped one of her legs around his hip, tipping up towards him and raising an eyebrow at his reaction, "And why would you want to do that?"

Chakotay struggled to keep his hand over his badge as she deftly flipped them once more, pinning him to the carpet, "I thought we weren't going to rush this."

"Maybe not the marriage and babies part," said Kathryn, moving his hand from his badge, "I'm not letting you leave this room until morning. B'Elanna, speak to Tuvok and have him see to your guests. Captain Chakotay is otherwise engaged."

B'Elanna was clearly trying to keep the amusement from her voice as she answered, "Yes Ma'am," she said, "I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"I trust you'll appreciate the necessity for discretion Lieutenant," said Kathryn.

"My lips are sealed," said B'Elanna, "Torres out."

"Problem solved," said Kathryn as the link broke.

Chakotay pressed his lips firmly to hers, "You're something else, you really are," he said, "You do realise she knows what we're up to now."

"And she knows you're a big boy, you can take care of yourself," said Kathryn, "Computer engage privacy locks."

"Voice print not recognised, please identify."

Chakotay stroked a hand down her back as she stiffened in his arms, realising the reality of her own death, "I'll make sure that's sorted first thing in the morning. It won't take long to reset the command codes."

Kathryn moved from his embrace, getting to her feet, "There's no rush to reset them," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, "I think I'll need some time to readjust."

Chakotay pushed her long hair back over her shoulder, "Whatever you want," he said, "Just know that this ship is yours the second you ask for it."

"Thank you," said Kathryn, wrapping her arms around his neck, "But right now I don't want to talk about the ship, I want Captain Janeway a long way from this room tonight."

"Does that mean I get to find out if you're a Kitty in the bedroom?" said Chakotay as she kissed him before taking his hand once more and leading him towards the darkened bedroom.

Kathryn smiled back over her shoulder at him, "If you want to make me purr, Commander," she said before she shrieked as he swept her quickly off her feet.

"I'll more than make you purr," he said, carrying her inside.

xxxx

Chakotay woke with a start, sitting up in bed and shaking his head as he tried to rid his mind of the image of the Borg cube. He swiftly reached beside him, desperate to convince himself that the woman he had seen in the guise of a drone was still sleeping beside him but the bed proved empty, the sheets already cold. He flopped back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes as he realised he had let himself believe one of his own vivid dreams.

"Dammit," he said, thumping the pillow beside him in frustration.

"I'll have to get used to you beating the pillows every morning when you wake," came a voice from the doorway.

Chakotay sat up in bed, straining his eyes in the darkness and making out a slim silhouette in the frame, "Kathryn?"

"You were expecting someone else?" she said.

"No I…" he started before he rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Just come back here please."

Kathryn was by his side in a second, perched on his side of the bed rather than climbing into her own as she took his hand, "What's the matter?" she said before she found herself tugged down into his firm embrace, "Chakotay?"

"You don't know how many times I've woken up thinking you were beside me and found the bed empty," he said, "Its going to take me a while to realise you're really back."

Kathryn settled herself more comfortably in his arms, "Oh sweetheart," she said, "I didn't even think, I'm sorry. Life on the TARDIS certainly screws up the circadian rhythm and I didn't want to wake you when I couldn't sleep."

"Wake me up next time," said Chakotay carding her fingers through her hair as she rolled to the side of him to better see his face, "How long have you been up?"

"Hour or so," she said, noticing his quizzical expression at the slacks and top that she wore, "I went down to the TARDIS to get my things together, I've just been sorting through everything next door."

"Souvenirs from your adventures?" said Chakotay, tucking his finger beneath her collar to pull free the coloured beads, "These look familiar, from the time my people saved you?"

Kathryn shook her head, "No not from then, though I do have some things I took with me," she said, "These are from someone in your tribe but from a different time. Put some clothes on, I want to show you something next door."

Chakotay let her go, watching as she got to her feet and headed to the door, "Can't you bring it in here?"

Kathryn smiled, "You, naked and in bed, would prove far too distracting," she said, "Put some clothes on and come next door, make sure you bring your medicine bundle as well."

"My medicine bundle?"

"Answers are next door Chakotay," she said, "Don't be long."

Chakotay climbed quickly out of bed as she disappeared once more, pulling on a robe before grabbing his medicine bundle from on top of the dresser. He looked back briefly as he left the room, smiling as he saw their clothes scattered together on the bedroom floor before he stepped into the dimly lit living room. The lights were low but enough to see by, illuminating the half unpacked bag on the chair and bouncing off the hilt of the sword that sat propped beside it.

Kathryn followed his gaze and went towards the blade, picking it up, "Does this make you nervous?"

"More curious," he said, "I'm more used to you with a phaser in your hand. Why do you have that?"

"King Arthur gave it to me as a parting gift, in honour of my services," said Kathryn, "When we were at his court I wanted to prove myself to him, let him see that a woman could be as powerful as a man. In the end he made me a knight of his realm, hence the Lady Kathryn."

"The Doctor said you had become a hero but I have to admit I was dubious," said Chakotay, "I've heard of King Arthur but I always believed it was just an ancient legend."

"So did I," said Kathryn, "But it was real, very real at times. This sword is proof in its way."

"How do you mean?"

Kathryn took hold of the sheath and the hilt and pulled them apart, revealing the glittering blade beneath. She balanced the blade over her arm, offering it up to him, "Read the blade."

Chakotay looked down onto the metal, seeing the ornate inscription running down from the hilt, "You're not being serious?"

"It was never found, the sword," said Kathryn, "The legend of Arthur unable to ever be proved because they could never find the sword. I took the sword from the timeline. Arthur gave me the one thing that could have archaeologically proven his reign. It's Excalibur, Chakotay, and she's mine. This sword is the reason Lancelot followed me, he swore to protect the bearer of the blade."

"So does this make you the Queen of all England?" said Chakotay with a smile before he looked on in alarm as she turned the blade and let it bite firmly into the pale skin of her arm, drawing a thin line of blood, "Kathryn!"

"The legend of the blade," said Kathryn returning the sword to its sheath, "Each time its drawn it has to taste blood or it'll turn on its bearer. I'm not about to tempt fate. It does not however make me a queen."

"Let's get you to sick bay," he said taking her arm and bending it up to her chest to stem the bleeding.

Kathryn set Excalibur back against the chair, "Its not deep," she said, stepping back from him and reaching into her bag, "Besides, I'm prepared. TARDIS issue dermal regenerator."

Chakotay watched as she ran the device over her arm, all evidence of the cut disappearing, "I'm not sure I like the thought of you hurting yourself like that," he said.

Kathryn shut off the device and tossed it back into her bag, "Usually it's the other guy that ends up bleeding," she said, "I think it'll be a while now until I use it again anyway."

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" said Chakotay.

Kathryn shook her head, "No, what I wanted to show you we can't see in this room," she said taking his hand and leading him to the coffee table, sitting cross legged behind it, "Take a seat."

Chakotay smiled, "So much as we can't see this explanation of yours in this room we're not leaving it either?"

"Got it in one," she said reaching behind her and retrieving a rolled, woven blanket, spreading it out before them, "You once said I had to put my own medicine bundle together."

"Its quite a collection," said Chakotay rolling out his own before noticing the device amongst the talismans in Kathryn's collection, "You have an Akoona?"

"And you're wondering how on earth I came by it," said Kathryn with a wry smile, "If I told you it would ruin the story. I learnt a lot in my time with your people, they showed me how to make contact with my guide again, how to walk a vision quest and they showed me how to share a memory with someone."

"You certainly learned a lot," said Chakotay watching as she set the talismans before her with precision.

Kathryn held them up as she laid them out between them, "A piece of the Sacajawea that the Doctor pulled out of my arm after the shuttle crash, a coin from Arthur's realm, a piece of the rope that they tried to hang me with and an arrow head from the bow of the warrior who saved me," she said before she stroked the final item in her bundle, "A lock of hair from someone very special when he was very young and a necklace made by a lady called Sahkyo."

Chakotay looked on in question as he watched her unfasten the beaded necklace from around her neck, "Sahkyo was my mother's name," he said.

"I know," said Kathryn holding out a hand to him, "Take my hand and place your other on your Akoona."

"Kathryn?"

"Trust me," said Kathryn, taking hold of his hand, "Close your eyes and find your spirit guide."

"Not lost that bossy side," said Chakotay before doing as she asked, closing his eyes and letting the Akoona work itself over his physiology as Kathryn led the traditional prayer.

The mist of the interim between the worlds cleared and he found himself face to face with the familiar figure of his spirit guide, he reached out and stroked her soft fur, realising it was the first time he had seen her since she had brought him what he believed was evidence of Kathryn's death. 

"I've neglected you, I'm sorry," he said.

"Reunions later," echoed a voice that wasn't a common feature of his vision quests.

"Kathryn?" he said, "Where are you?"

"You can't see me yet," said Kathryn, "But look around, there should be something out of place."

Chakotay looked around him but saw nothing but the usual peaceful surround that accompanied his guide, "I don't see anything."

"Hold on," said Kathryn before she fell silent for several moments, "Now."

Again Chakotay saw nothing but followed his guide nonetheless as she began to run towards something in the far distance only stopping as she stooped to press her nose to something on the ground. He looked down to see a small, green lizard that he recognised as the small creature that had once seemed to die in his hands. He bent down, tentatively stroking a finger down the smooth scaly back.

"I know you," he said, "Should I follow her?"

"Him," said Kathryn, "And now you've found him the answer should be clear."

Chakotay looked back up from Kathryn's guide only to see a large metallic door that was greatly out of place in his vision. He laid a hand on it, feeling a heat emanate from it.

"Step on through," said Kathryn, "I'm waiting."

He pushed the door, watching it open up to reveal a transporter station beyond. He smiled as he saw Kathryn before him, dressed in a long sandy coloured dress that stood out in stark contrast to the sleek lines of the station. He took her outstretched hand and stepped over the threshold, looking back over his shoulder in concern as neither of their guides followed them.

"They can't come," said Kathryn, "But they'll guard the door for us so we can step out when we need to. From now on, we're on our own."

Chakotay let her lead him into the bustling station, glad for the feel of her hand in his acting as an anchor as he realised that the figures of those in the station could pass through him as though they were ghosts.

"We're only observers," said Kathryn, "If they could see us it would be like influencing the memory. Do you recognise this place?"

Chakotay looked around him, the station similar to every other he had seen throughout Federation space if a little worn and ragged, reminding him of the outlying planets that received less attention.

"Federation transporter station, looks like any other," he said.

Kathryn smiled knowingly, "Perhaps we should step outside," she said, leading him out of the station into the heat of the planet's afternoon, her smile widening as she watched the face of the man beside her.

"But it can't be…"

"Oh it can," she said, "Welcome home."

Chakotay looked down at her, "You came here?"

Kathryn nodded pointed to an area shadowed by a rocky overhang, "Looks as though I'm just arriving," she said as the familiar sound of the TARDIS echoed around them.

Chakotay watched as the ship finally materialised and its three occupants stepped out, Kathryn preceding both the Doctor and Lancelot as she stepped out onto the planet's surface dressed as he saw her next to him but with her sword hung at her side. She span on the spot with her arms outstretched, saying something to her companions that was lost to the sounds of the station.

"I don't understand Kathryn," he said to the woman beside him, "If this is your memory how did we see the TARDIS materialise?"

"Because it's not me creating that part of the memory, you are."

"How?"

"Because you saw the TARDIS arrive," she said, "You were probably too young to remember but look to the left of the ship, back in the shadows."

Chakotay peered into the darkness beyond, seeing a small boy lurking in the shadows and taking only a moment to realise who he was, "Is that me?"

"You used to go down to the transporter station, to watch the ships," said Kathryn, "Or so you told me."

"Told you?"

"Watch," said Kathryn.

They both looked on as Lancelot, startled by a passing transport, fled back towards the TARDIS and then away from them as he found the door locked. The younger Kathryn laughed at the sight, happily waving the Doctor off after their friend as she took to exploring their surrounds. She quickly and cautiously crossed a path that seemed the main route for the speeders, their pace enough to inspire concern even in the bravest. She had barely crossed when she paused to tie the laces of her shoe, looking back over her shoulder as a particularly loud speeder shot passed. The only indication that anything was wrong was when she froze before shooting out into the path of another fast moving speeder. It was only as she fell heavily the other side of the roadway that Chakotay realised she held the small boy from the shadows in her arms, his younger self plucked from the path of the speeder that would have killed him. 

"I remember," he said, "The woman, she scolded me for not looking where I was going as soon as she was sure I was alright."

"A boy, even when only five years old, should know not to run out in front of fast moving vehicles," said Kathryn, as she watched her younger self tend to the crying boy, checking him for injuries before she stood him before her, clearly putting right the error that had nearly cost him his young life. She nudged the man beside her, "Should we get a little closer maybe?"

"They won't see us?" said Chakotay.

"This is a vision quest Chakotay, just us sharing a memory," she said, leading them across the road until they were stood before the pair they had watched from afar, "And do you recall ever seeing two other characters in this scene?"

"…you realise you could have been killed," said the younger Kathryn, her face frantic as she spoke to the small boy before her, "Where are your parents?"

"They're not here," he said, "I'm on my own."

"You're just a boy," said Kathryn.

"I'm not a boy," he said indignantly, "I'm five and a half years old."

"Practically a man then," said Kathryn with a warm smile, "So what I do call you young man?"

The boy dropped his gaze to his shoes, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well that's a very good policy but if I tell you that my name is Kathryn and then you tell me yours, we won't be strangers anymore."

"My name's Chakotay," said the small boy before he realised the shock on the face of the woman before him, "What's wrong?"

Kathryn smiled, trying to cover her shock, "Nothing," she said, pushing back the long black hair from the boy's forehead and seeing the confirmation of his identity in his eyes, "But that's probably the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Now then, I think the best thing is for you to let me walk you back home, see you don't get run down by any passing traffic."

"Can we go in your ship?" he said pointing to the TARDIS.

"Its broken right now," said Kathryn, "And if you could walk yourself down here I'm sure you can show me the way back home."

Chakotay watched his younger self take Kathryn's hand a lead her back towards the familiar path that led to his home, "I remember now," he said, "You walked me all the way back home."

"You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to find you but I think the Doctor knew that I'd stumble across you, he didn't seem all that shocked to find me with your family," she said, "Your parents were so relieved to have you back though, running away like you did."

"Wasn't the first time," said Chakotay, "I guess I always wanted more than life at home gave me."

"And there was me never wanting to leave," said Kathryn, "I can show you."

Chakotay shook his head, "No I remember it well enough," he said turning to her, "I could never remember your name but I remember the beautiful woman who told me stories every night of the stars. I remember missing her when she left, missing her smile, her smell."

"I didn't want to leave, the life you all led and the hospitality of your family, but when the Doctor said that the TARDIS was ready to leave I knew that I had you to come home to," she said, leading him away from the roadside and back towards the door where their guides still stood.

"Well I'm glad you did," said Chakotay stepping through and holding a hand out to her, "I don't think I've told you yet just how glad I am to have you home."

Kathryn took his hand, letting him pull her close to him once she'd stepped through, "You showed me though," she said with a laugh before she looked down to the elegant silver wolf who nudged at her leg, "I think she's a little jealous."

"Or trying to tell you something," said Chakotay tracing a finger over the back of the small lizard that clutched at the fur on the back of her neck, "Think they can take care of each other?"

"They have done for this long," said Kathryn, "Back to the real world?"

"Will you still be there?" said Chakotay closing his eyes to the world around him.

"Open your eyes and see," said Kathryn, her voice accompanied by the low background noise of Voyager.

Chakotay opened his eyes, removing his hand from the Akoona and looking across the table to find her once more sat opposite him, dressed in slacks and a shirt rather than her dusty desert clothes. He reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles, "You really are an amazing woman Kathryn Janeway," he said, "Are there any other little bombshells you want to drop?"

She smiled, getting to her feet and tugging on his hand to raise him to his, leading him back towards the bedroom, "Well there is one thing," she said looking back over her shoulder, "I never intended to be in a physical relationship with anyone out here so certain medical updates might not be as up to date as they need to be."

"You mean there's every chance…" said Chakotay looking pointedly down at her abdomen before he met her gaze once more, "That's your version of taking it slowly?"

"Captain's prerogative to change her mind," she said tugging him into the bedroom, "Fancy tempting fate again tonight?"

"Is that an order Captain?"

Kathryn smiled, grabbing hold of the front of his robe, "Take me to bed Commander."

xxxx

Christmas on Voyager came and went though the crew still maintained that they had received their present the day the TARDIS had reappeared on the Bridge. Kathryn remained only a civilian onboard though day by day her presence became more and more apparent in key meetings and the end of the day saw her joining the senior staff for their final briefing. The Doctor continued to be a fountain of knowledge, his time spent in engineering when he wasn't chasing Lancelot around the ship. The job of keeping their newest guest entertained however was soon delegated to Donna, both Chakotay and the Doctor agreeing that she would be happiest acting as babysitter to the handsome young knight.

Kathryn and Chakotay still maintained the secrecy of their relationship, not even speaking of it to those who did know but no confirmation was necessary, the Doctor and B'Elanna able to see the happiness in them both. Whisperings were already within the ship but quiet enough not to be heard by the couple, those of the crew who had noticed that they often would go to one of their quarters carrying PADDs as though on business and not come out again, keeping the information to themselves.

The morning after Christmas day dawned to the usual sound of the computer announcing there was an hour before the alpha shift began. Chakotay rolled onto his side at the sound, reaching out for the now familiar body beside him but finding the space empty. Ten nights had chased away the once feared illusion but he still sat up in concern, seeing the thin strip of light under the bathroom door.

"Kathryn?" he called.

"Just a minute," came the response.

"No need to rush," said Chakotay, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Just not languishing in bed like you are."

"Its five in the morning, you don't need to be up."

The door slid open, the low light only offering her silhouette until she called for the lights in the bedroom to offer minimal illumination, "I do if I intend to be on duty this morning," she said, "If the captaincy's still going that is?"

Chakotay smiled at the sight of her in her uniform, "You've always been the captain of this ship Kathryn," he said, "I never thought I'd say this but I've never been happier to see someone in a Starfleet uniform."

"It feels a little surreal," said Kathryn perching on the end of the bed, "But its time. The Doctor wants to leave today, the TARDIS is ready to move on again and its time for me to get back to reality."

Chakotay took hold of her hand, "If you're ready I'll reset the command codes as soon as I get to the Bridge."

Kathryn smiled but a nervousness still lingered in her eyes, "Back in the big chair."

"Back where you belong," said Chakotay, slipping out of the bed and pressing a kiss to her temple as he passed her, "Give me fifteen minutes and we can head out for breakfast."

"It'll be just my luck that Neelix has developed a recipe for leola root pancakes while I've been away," said Kathryn.

"If he had done I'd have jumped in the TARDIS with you as soon as it appeared and told the Doctor to head for a second after the Big Bang," said Chakotay at the door to the bathroom, "Pips are on the dresser Captain."

Kathryn watched the door slide shut behind him before she headed to the dresser, finding the pips neatly laid out by the mirror. She picked each up in turn, fastening them to her collar before pinning her comm.-badge to her chest. She reached out, running her fingers over the beaded necklace Chakotay's mother had given her, knowing that protocol forbid her from wearing it while she was on duty. She smiled all the same, knowing that she had gained and learned so much that she could never regret the restrictions of her duty, Starfleet still occupying her heart as it always had done.

"You'll get this crew home," she said to her own reflection, "You know that now."

She reached for the nearby brushes and powders and had soon restored the well-practiced façade she had always painted on when in command. She swept her long hair into a tail at the back of her neck fastening it with one of the small metallic clasps she had collected over her months in the Delta quadrant. She almost jumped as two strong hands closed on her shoulders but smiled as another figure appeared in the mirror before her, bending to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I leave the room for ten minutes and you're even more beautiful when I get back," said Chakotay smiling as she laughed.

"You've already managed to get into my bed Commander so what else are you after?" she said.

"Nothing, just to see you smiling, you looked a little pensive when I walked in," he said.

Kathryn sighed, "I've not been a captain for a year and the crew haven't had me as their captain for over two months. I don't think I even felt this nervous on my first day of command but I'm ready for this," she said turning in her chair to face him, "Are you ready to go?"

"I don't have the need to paint myself every day like you do," said Chakotay helping her to her feet and laughing as she raised an eyebrow and ran a fingertip over his tattoo, "That's a little more permanent but you've made your point."

Kathryn kept hold of his hand as she headed to the main door, pausing briefly to kiss him before she stepped back fully, the two of them having become well practiced at leaving their relationship behind closed doors. Voyager was the same beyond as it was every morning, the hallways bustling as they got closer and closer to the mess hall but every crew member they passed soon snapped to attention as they saw their Captain in her uniform once more.

By the time they reached the Bridge word had clearly spread faster than they could walk as Kathryn stepped from the turbo-lift to find the whole of the alpha shift stood to attention waiting for her, three extra figures adding to the throng. She smiled to see Donna putting even the best drilled Starfleet officer to shame and felt warmed when Lancelot came to her and offered her his most regal bow, their friendship mended as best it could be since the night of their arrival. The Doctor played at nonchalance but placed a kiss on her cheek as the shift settled back to their duties, whispering his pride before raucously informing her crew that their holiday was officially over.

Chakotay had soon restored her command codes, having to enter the data more than once to convince the computer that the captain who had been listed as dead for nearly three months was now back in command. Once her voice prints and command codes held weight once more she knew that her first task would be bittersweet in nature, sending her executive officer to command the Bridge as she took the Doctor, Donna and Lancelot around the ship to allow them to say their goodbyes. Each farewell grew more and more emotional, demonstrating not only how valued Donna had been amongst the crew but how much both the Doctor and Lancelot had endeared themselves to them all.

Their return to the Bridge proved the most emotional of all, Kathryn struggling to hold back her own tears as she watched Tom, Harry and B'Elanna all but beg their friends to stay longer, embracing them without any regard to protocol when the Doctor insisted on the necessity of their leaving. Even Tuvok bid them all a fond farewell, his Vulcan blessings following them to the turbo-lift as Kathryn and Chakotay escorted them to the shuttle bay where the TARDIS had been recovering from its last jump.

Any hope of retaining a professional decorum fled as soon as the door to the shuttle bay opened. Chakotay and Donna stepping aside to say their own fond goodbyes as Kathryn wept quietly in the Doctor's arms. Lancelot maintained a respectful distance from them, his demeanour suffering from the separation but brightening as Kathryn recovered herself as best she could and turned her attentions to him, hugging him tightly and affirming the friendship that couldn't be diminished even with the centuries that would soon separate them.

Chakotay wrapped an arm around Kathryn's shoulder as they headed towards the TARDIS, the door opening as if to welcome her family home once more.

"It feels as though we've been here before," said Kathryn, wiping her tears on the back of her hand, "Where will you go now?"

"Oh here and there," said the Doctor, "Wherever the wind takes us after we've made our first stop though."

"First stop?" said Donna, a flight plan clearly news to her.

"I'm afraid that is my request," said Lancelot, "This new world of metal and noise is not for me. I shan't ever be a knight of the Federation I think."

"Oh Lancelot," said Kathryn, "You would have made a wonderful member of any Starfleet crew but I wouldn't want to see Camelot suffer without you. Give my best to all of my friends when you return and tell Arthur…wait."

"What is it Captain?" said Chakotay as she tapped her comm.-badge.

"Shuttle bay to Ensign Kim," said Kathryn.

"Go ahead Captain."

"Harry can you lock onto my sword, it's in my quarters? If you can I need you to transport it to the shuttle bay."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry, "I have a lock, transporting to you now."

Excalibur shimmered into existence a few paces from where they stood and Kathryn picked it up with a reverence, carrying it back over to them.

"When you go home Lancelot, tell Arthur that you served the sword as you promised," she said taking his hand and raising it to the sword's hilt, "And tell him I decided it would serve its purpose better in your hands rather than mine."

"My lady?" he said as she left the sword in his grip.

"I was born to have a phaser in my hand, not a sword," said Kathryn, "I know you'll use it well."

"I will not disappoint you Lady Kathryn," he said, "You are lucky Commander Chakotay, to have such a Captain."

"Oh we know," said Chakotay proudly, "But thank you for making sure we got her back in one piece."

"A charge I leave to you now," said Lancelot fastening Excalibur at his side, and offering them both a bow, "I will leave you to say your goodbyes."

"Goodbye my dear friend," said Kathryn as he turned into the TARDIS, his footsteps echoing away.

"We could stand here forever and we won't say goodbye," said Donna, "I'm going to miss both of you."

"Our door is always open to the both of you," said Kathryn.

"Well if you ever need a good crewman in engineering give me a shout," said Donna, "I was the best temp in Chiswick."

"Not a crewman," said Chakotay, sharing an indulgent smile with his Captain before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box, "Just before I handed command back to Kathryn this morning I made one final entry into the ship's log. A commendation for Ensign Donna Noble."

Donna squealed at the sight of the pitch before she quickly recovered herself but then her smile widen, "Oh screw protocol," she said before she threw her arms around him, "I'm going to miss you Chakotay."

"I don't know, Lancelot gets a sword, Donna gets a pip, what am I getting?" said the Doctor.

"A Janeway slap," said Donna, "You've not earned anything Space Man."

"I'll dedicate the foreword of my book to you," said Kathryn hugging him once more, "And you'll always have my love Doctor and my thanks for everything you've given me."

"Just get your crew home Kathryn," said the Doctor, "And I will see you again. Take care of my girl Chakotay."

Chakotay shook his hand, "I always have," he said, "Goodbye."

The Doctor ushered Donna into the TARDIS, calls of farewell following them until the door closed. Kathryn took hold of Chakotay's hand as the TARDIS began its dematerialisation sequence, the light atop it the final thing to fade from view as the sound of the ancient engines dissipated from the room. She took a breath and drew herself up to her full height before she turned to the man beside her.

"We need to get back to the Bridge," she said.

"There's no rush," said Chakotay, "They'll understand if you want to take your time."

"No, back to work," she said, "I won't get anywhere sitting and dwelling on things. I may need a firm shoulder to cry on later though."

Chakotay hugged her tightly, "Always," he said before stepping back to place their protocol governed command relationship back at the forefront, "The Bridge it is Captain."

Kathryn managed a weak smile, glad for his firm hand at the base of her spine as they headed towards the turbo-lift. Although they travelled in silence Kathryn took comfort in his presence beside her, knowing that he understood the conflict she felt between her elation at being home and her pain at being forced to say goodbye to the man who had been both her friend and her mentor. As they grew close to the Bridge Chakotay bent and softly kissed her cheek, his hand flexing against her back, the support and friendship that had always existed between them all the more augmented by their relationship.

As the turbo-lift door opened they headed on instinct to their customary seats but Kathryn paused as she saw something other than the stars on the view screen.

"Doctor?" she said, a smile lighting her face, "I know you said we'd see you again but that was quick."

"Wish it was as quick for us," said Donna jostling him out of the way, "We've been to Camelot and back and he's been mithering the whole way."

"Even having experienced it, time travel still amazes me," said Kathryn, "We barely said goodbye to you five minutes ago."

"Well I thought you'd miss me," said the Doctor with his usual manic grin, "And I decided it would only be fair if I got you back on track."

"Back on track?" said Kathryn stepping down to the lower level of the Bridge.

"Well," said the Doctor drawing out the word as he ran a hand over his chin, "What with the course corrections, Borg battles, black holes, and so on and so forth Voyager's probably added about five months onto her original journey so I thought we'd better correct that. Remember that simulation we ran Kathy?"

"You mean it?" she said.

"I can't take you far, just back onto your original course," said the Doctor, "But if you bring your shielding up to full, Voyager would be strong enough to travel through the vortex."

Kathryn smiled, "Mister Tuvok shields to maximum," she said heading towards the helm, "Mister Paris, I'm afraid this is one trip you won't be piloting."

Tom got to his feet, happily waving her into his chair, "She's all yours Captain," he said.

"Yes she is isn't she," said Kathryn running her hands over the console, "I'm ready when you are Doctor."

"The TARDIS will pull you into the vortex and after that you'll have to ride the waves to the end," he said, "We'll see you the other side."

The screen altered to show the TARDIS spinning just off the end of their nose.

"All hands this is the Captain," said Kathryn, realising the last time she had addressed them from the Bridge had been moments before she'd flown out to face the Borg, "Report to your duty stations, this might be a bumpy ride. Lieutenant Torres?"

"Yes Captain," came B'Elanna's voice across the comm..

"Take the warp drive off line, we'll only need impulse engines."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm about to take us into the vortex Kathryn, are you ready?" said the Doctor over the still open channel.

"I'm ready," said Kathryn watching the TARDIS begin to move through space, Voyager's controls operating alone as the Doctor slaved them into his own ship's systems.

The vista before them changed, space giving way to the swirling vortex that buffeted the ship as though they had flown straight into an ion storm. Kathryn soon found the controls of her ship back in her own hands and swiftly wrested control of it. The ebb and flow of the blue and red currents before her were almost impossible to navigate safely but she kept the TARDIS in sight off her bow, following the smaller ship's course as best she could. She heard an alarm sound around her, the computer and Tuvok warning her that their shields were failing. Chakotay was soon taking command behind her, instructing B'Elanna to throw all the power she could into their shields.

Kathryn's heart sank as Tuvok gave the warning that the hull was beginning to buckle, wondering if she had returned to her crew only to place them in greater peril before but as she made one final course correction the vortex twisted back into normal space, Voyager shooting free on its momentum alone.

She sat back in the pilot's chair, letting her head fall back as she let out a relieved sigh, hearing Tuvok assure Chakotay there was no serious damage inflicted on the ship. She smiled as she heard Tom's voice beside her, the young pilot clearly filled with jealousy at missing his chance to fly through a new medium.

"That," he said in awe, "Was one hell of a ride."

"That was the time vortex," said Kathryn, "The Federation will work it out one day."

"I hope I'm still flying when they do," said Tom, taking his seat once more as Kathryn returned to her own.

"Mister Kim hail them," she said as the TARDIS span by their nose once more, waiting to hear the beep off the open channel before she spoke, "You call that a bumpy ride Doctor?"

"I knew Voyager would make it through," came the response as the Doctor and Donna appeared once more on the screen, "I might have cheated a little though and made the run a little longer. You might want Harry to check your sensors."

"Mister Kim?" said Kathryn looking over her shoulder.

"We're in the Delta quadrant," he said, "But we're back on our original course and we're…"

"We're what Mister Kim?"

"Captain we're five thousand light years closer to home."

"What?"

"If I'll always have your love, dearest Kathy," said the Doctor, "Its only right that I give you something in return."

"Oh Doctor," said Kathryn, getting to her feet, "I don't know what to say."

"Just get your family home," he said, "Oh and one more thing, remember that joy is one thing but its all the better when its shared with the people you care about."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Doctor," said Kathryn.

"What he means Captain," said Donna, "Is give that gorgeous man of yours a snog, everyone knows you're on the creep together anyway."

"Donna!" said Chakotay following Kathryn to standing, ready to deny any truth in their relationship but the woman beside him raised her hand to silence him.

"Well Commander," she said, turning to him and taking hold of the front of his jacket, "Who am I not to follow Doctor's orders?"

Before Chakotay could answer her she pulled him to her, kissing him soundly in front of her astonished Bridge crew. She smiled as she released him, hearing the whoops of delight from the two people on the view screen and Tom informing Harry that it was time for him to pay up.

"I guess our secret's out," she said.

"And its about time," said Donna.

"Be happy you two," said the Doctor as they turned back to face him, "Or should that be, live long and prosper?"

"You too," said Kathryn, "Say hello to the future and the past and every other bit in between for me."

"We will," said the Doctor before his image faded out, leaving them to watch the TARDIS dematerialise from view before them.

Kathryn took her seat once more, reaching across to squeeze Chakotay's hand as he did the same.

"Mister Paris, set a course for the Alpha quadrant, warp four," she said, sharing a smile with her young pilot before he turned to his controls, "Engage."


	11. Epilogue

Chakotay sighed as he looked up at the chronometer and then back out at the sandy pathway that led up to the front door of the house, still unable to see any evidence of anyone heading home from the nearby transporter station. He turned his attention back to the PADDs piled up beside him, his class only a week away from their final exams and submitting their final essays to him. He wanted to give them his full attention, knowing how crucial every mark was to a student graduating from Starfleet Academy but it had long since passed the customary time for his wife and son to return home from San Francisco and he couldn't help the worry that accompanied the growing hours.

He shook away the thoughts, knowing that there had been nothing on the Federation news channel to cause him concern and that of all people Kathryn could be relied upon to have any situation under control. He had finally trained his mind back to his task when he heard a commotion from the back of the house, Kathryn's two shaggy red setters rushing into the room, barking wildly. He got to his feet, calming them as best he could before he went to the back door, making sure his voice preceded him.

"For someone who was too ill to go to school today you're doing a fine job of winding those dogs up S.B," he said, walking out into the warmth of the Arizona sunshine.

He looked over to where he had left his daughter at play with her dolls, quite aware that the illness that had rendered her too unwell for school had been false and brought on by her overhearing him speaking to her mother about remaining home for the day to mark his students' work. He had willingly been her co-conspirator, enjoying her innocent chatter after Kathryn had left for San Francisco. He was constantly amazed by the intelligence and resilience of the six year old, seeing much of Kathryn in her but counterbalanced by the contrary nature he'd always been famed for.

He would usually allow himself a moment of watching her but the figure beside her had a panic rising in him and he swiftly crossed the lawn to sweep her away from danger.

"Who are you and what…" he began, looking down at the man sat cross-legged on the large woven blanket amongst the scattered dolls, recognition coming to him as he met a pair of familiar dark eyes, "Doctor?"

"Guilty as charged," he said getting to his feet and returning his dark rimmed glasses to his pocket, "Forgive me for not knocking on your door but I was summoned to assist in a matter of great urgency."

Chakotay smiled as the Doctor held up one of the dolls, the fastening on its dress having torn free from the material and being half way fixed but a hand unused to sewing.

"I told her she'd be better off waiting for her mother," said the Doctor, "But you weren't having anything of it were you young lady?"

"Mommy says that you can fix anything," said the young girl in her father's arms, "The Doctor made Merlin and Mab bark, Daddy, not me."

"They didn't like the TARDIS," said the Doctor fussing the little girl's dark hair, "She recognised me from a holo-image, or so I'm told."

Chakotay smiled, "Kathryn has some about the house," he said, "And the children have been brought up on our stories. Doctor its good to see you, its been too long."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said, "How long has it been?"

"Nine years," said Chakotay, "Hence the grey hairs and the added mini humans. S.B. here is six and we have a son, Edward, he's eight."

"S.B?" said the Doctor, "Is that short for something?"

"Starfleet brat," said Chakotay, sharing an indulgent smile with his daughter as he set her back on her feet, "A nickname, her real name's…"

Any further conversation was halted as the Doctor bent double in agony, clutching his side as Chakotay moved to hold him up. He barely kept him on his feet but managed to get one of his arms around his shoulders, glad the Time Lord was so light and barely a weight to him as he led him towards the house.

"Come inside," he said, "Voyager's EMH is programmed with the ability to manage a site to site transport to all the houses of the crew who are still on Earth. I can get him here in a moment."

"No point," said the Doctor as Chakotay helped him into a chair, "I'm what you would call terminal. Don't look so concerned, I've still got a couple of regenerations to go."

Chakotay frowned, taking his daughter's arms from around his leg as she clutched to his trousers, "Baby go and put your dolls in your room before Mommy gets home," he said ushering her to the door, "I need to talk the Doctor."

"But I wanna…"

"S.B go and put your dolls away, you can come back when you're done," he said, ruffling her long black hair as she headed obediently away.

"Good kid," said the Doctor.

Chakotay smiled, "When she wants to be but she seems to have all the best parts of both Kathryn's and my stubbornness in her," he said, "She'll be an Admiral by twenty-five."

"You both must be so proud," said the Doctor, his pain clearly easing but Chakotay remained concerned.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do? You'd be amazed at the developments in medicine. We picked up a young woman a few months after you left, she was Borg. Seven could help you, she's used Borg nano-probes to cure all manner of things."

The Doctor smiled mournfully, "Even the infamous Seven of Nine couldn't cure the massive dose of radiation I received four days ago," he said, "You forget I read Kathryn's book, I still know your history Chakotay. I've accepted that this body is dying, I'm just making sure I say some goodbyes and fulfil a few promises."

Chakotay rubbed a hand over his eyes, "When you said we'd see you again Doctor, this was not how I imagined it," he said before he got to his feet, "I should call Kathryn, she'll want to be here."

The Doctor reached out and caught his sleeve, "I won't have time," he said, "I've not got long and there's another stop I have to make before…well before it happens. I wish I could have seen her, from the photos you have around it seems my girl grew into a beautiful woman."

"She won't hear a word of it though," said Chakotay sitting back down, "The Admiral may have every confidence in her career but she's the same Kathryn when it comes to everything else. She'll be broken hearted to know she missed you."

"I know she'll be in good hands to help her recover from it," said the Doctor, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sealed envelope and a rather crumpled rose, "Will you see that she gets these. She'll know what they mean."

Chakotay took them from his hand and set them on the coffee table between them, "Of course I will," he said as his daughter bounded back into the room, leaping with little care onto her father's lap.

"Are we going in the TARDIS Daddy?" she said.

"You've got school in the morning," said Chakotay, "And at the moment you're too young, you've got to be at least ten to travel in the TARDIS."

The little girl pulled a face and looked set to launch into an argument until the Doctor laughed.

"There's no denying her mother, not with that look," he said stroking a finger over the little girl's cheek, "Believe me young lady, the future holds much more than a battered old TARDIS for you. You're going to make your Mum and Dad even more proud of you than they already are."

"You're not going to take Mommy away are you?" she said, "I don't want Mommy to go away."

"Your Mum will stay right here, believe me," said the Doctor, masking another wave of pain, "I need to get going."

"Is there really nothing that I can do?" said Chakotay.

"Just what you're doing now," said the Doctor, "Raise your children, love your wife. We fought to get to Voyager home to make sure the Federation remained safe but we did it for the small things too. It's always about the small things. I've seen friends these passed few days, friends I last said goodbye to a long time ago and some more recently. I saw our Donna get married, she's so happy. Dippy as ever but so happy."

Chakotay smiled, "Voyager was never quite the same after she left," he said, "It was quieter…well until Kathryn gave birth to Edward."

"See," said the Doctor, "The little things. It brings me more peace than I can even put to words to know that you and Kathryn have made so much out of your lives."

"Who would have thought we'd have the Borg and the Delta quadrant to thank?" said Chakotay, keeping his daughter in his arms as he joined the Doctor in standing, "I wish you didn't have to go so soon."

"I have a few hours at most and one more stop to make," said the Doctor, "And you never know, we may meet again, I just might look a little different. Maybe I'll take a leaf out of B'Elanna's book and go for some sort of forehead decoration. Walk me to the TARDIS?"

"Gladly," said Chakotay, following him to the garden, Merlin and Mab happily dancing around their legs as they headed down towards the bottom of the garden where the TARDIS stood amongst the knotted branches of the sparse trees, "I can't believe I didn't hear you land."

"The dogs were kicking up a ruckus," said the Doctor, taking out his key and opening the door, "You will see that Kathryn gets those things?"

"You have my word Doctor," said Chakotay, "As soon as she's home."

"Then it's guaranteed," said the Doctor, shaking Chakotay's free hand, "Goodbye Commander."

"Actually its doctor now," said Chakotay, "I'm a professor at the Academy."

"You'll always be Commander Chakotay to me," said the Doctor chucking the little girl once more under her chin, "Do you think you can take care of your parents for me?"

"Aye sir," she said with a salute.

"Oh she's Kathryn's alright," said the Doctor, "Take care of her."

"I will," said Chakotay, stepping back, "Good luck Doctor."

The Doctor smiled before he stepped into the TARDIS, the door closing behind him. Chakotay struggled to hold onto the collars of both dogs while he kept his daughter in his arms, the TARDIS dematerialising before them. They stood watching until it had faded entirely from view, the ground unmarked as though it had never been there.

"Daddy why are you sad?"

"Because its always sad to say goodbye," he said letting the dogs loose.

"But you say goodbye to Mommy every morning and you don't look sad."

"That's because I know Mommy will come home, however late," said Chakotay shifting her onto his back, "Think you can set the table for me while I get dinner on."

"Yes sir," she said as he carried her back inside.

Barely half an hour had passed by when the front door finally opened, Chakotay only just managing to catch his whirlwind of a son as he ran into the house, trailing his school bag behind him.

"Daddy, we saw a mad man today?" he said causing Chakotay to laugh.

"A mad man?" he said, "Kathryn where have you been taking my son?"

"What can I say?" said Kathryn, "San Francisco is full of characters. Eddie take your books to your room."

"Yessum," he said, leaping down from Chakotay's grasp, chasing his sister upstairs to the rooms above.

Kathryn shook her head, "Eddie's not joking, we managed to blunder right into a Klingon festival," she said, "Even I was terrified and they were being friendly. I…"

"Kathryn wait," said Chakotay, "There's something I need to tell you. We had a visitor today, a very old friend."

"Really, who?" she said before she reached up to cup his cheek, "Sweetheart you look sad, what happened? Is S.B. ok?"

"She's fine," he said taking her hand and leading her into the living room and picking up the rose the Doctor had left, "I was told you would know what this meant."

"A rose?" said Kathryn taking the crumpled bloom, taking in a shuddering breath as realisation came to her, "The Doctor? Is he here?"

Chakotay shook his head, "No, he was but he had to go. He was sorry to miss you," he said sadly, "He was dying Kathryn, the body we knew at least. He was making his peace, he brought the rose and the envelope for you to open."

Instead of the tears he had expected, Chakotay was shocked to see his wife smile as she held the petals of the rose against her cheek.

"He found her," she said softly.

"What?"

"The Doctor, he loved a girl, she was called Rose but he lost her," she said, "When I was on the TARDIS, we spoke every night. He told me about Rose, the woman he'd lost. It brought he and I closer because he knew the pain I was feeling being away from you. When I got home to you, I wanted him to know the same happiness as I did and I made him promise before he left that he would let me know if he ever got back to her. The man we knew might be dying but he'll regenerate and he found her."

"You never said," said Chakotay, folding his hands in hers, "But if he was feeling the pain I remember from when I was missing you, I'm glad he found her again. Are you going to open the envelope?"

"Curiouser and curiouser?" she said playfully but she picked up the envelope all the same, breaking the seal pulling out the letter and the photograph within, opening it to read, "My dear friends, I thought it would only be fair to give you a little glimpse into the future. Or more the future of certain two children when they are Admiral and Captain, celebrated of Starfleet. They're amazing kids. Live long and prosper."

They both looked down at the picture, seeing two dark haired people in Starfleet colours stood before the TARDIS, the Doctor stood between them.

"They can't be…" said Kathryn.

"The children?" said Chakotay.

"Grown up and having their own adventures," said Kathryn, tears in her eyes, "Oh Chakotay what a wonderful gift."

The thunder down the stairs announced the arrival of their young brood, both of them stopping in the doorway as they saw their parents' faces.

"Mom are you alright?" said Edward, holding his younger sister back.

"I'm fine, darling," she said, "I've just been reminded of a very dear friend and how lucky I am that he gave me the chance to have you both."

"The Doctor was here wasn't he?" said the boy, as Kathryn sat down on the sofa, beckoning her children to her.

"He was," she said, "But he couldn't stay long though I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet him one day. Come here."

Edward went straight to her, hugging her tightly but her daughter remained in the doorway, her eyes downcast to her toes.

"What's the matter baby?" said Kathryn.

"Mommy are you going to go with Doctor again?" she said, "I don't want you to go away."

"Oh of course I'm not, come here," said Kathryn, holding out her hand, glad when the child came over and took it, "I promise that I will never leave you, any of you. I love you, Eddie and Daddy too much for that. You're too small to understand but you're my daughter and even the TARDIS couldn't tempt me away from you. I'll never leave you Donna."

The little girl smiled, knowing her mother meant every word as she gave her name rather than the common nickname, "Never ever?"

"Never ever ever," said Kathryn, kissing her cheek, "You're stuck with me."

Donna hugged her mother tightly, the youthful turn of temperament having her comforted as soon as she was done and dragging her brother towards the garden with her once more, the sounds of them chasing the dogs around the grounds echoing through the open doors.

"Do they ever sit still?" said Kathryn as Chakotay raised her back to her feet.

"They're explorers," said Chakotay, "And I can't remember when you and I ever sat still."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him, "When did they grow up?" she said.

Chakotay kissed her softly, "They're not yet," he said, "They're still babies."

Kathryn raised herself on her toes, kissing him once more, old memories of their time apart making her crave his comfort.

"That's so gross," came the exclamation from the back door.

Kathryn smiled up at her husband, "We have the Doctor to thank for that," she said.

"And we wouldn't change it for anything," said Chakotay as they both turned to the door, seeing the cheeky faces of their young children before they disappeared outside once more, "Do you want to go for Eddie or for S.B?"

"Whoever's closer," said Kathryn, the pair of them heading out in pursuit, the photo the Doctor had brought laying forgotten for the time on the coffee table. The future a time to be considered when it finally arrived.


End file.
